


Omega Kid

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Series: Omega Kid Universe [2]
Category: Kick-Ass (2010), Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Cameos, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Real-Life Superheroes, Superheroes, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Threats, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 123,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: Inspired by the heroics of the real-life superhero Kick-Ass, Thomas Lanks is determined to be one of the greatest superheroes, Omega Kid.





	1. The Beginning Arc: Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**The Beginning Arc**

**Chapter 1: Why Not Me?**

Everyone in the world dreams of being a superhero! It's our nature to wish we were better and to show the world that we could stop the bad guys, get the girl and save it just like in the comics. The only problem is this isn't the comic world where you either get bitten by radioactive insects or hit by gamma bombs to acquire supernatural powers. Nope, this is the real world. The world where all we can do is eat, sleep, dream and die. I always thought that's what my life would be like, until that night!

It started off uneventful; going to school, doing homework, playing God of War III, and then I decided to search YouTube to see if there was any news of a UK release of the new season of Heroes. During my search, I saw a video titled 'wannabe superhero'. I decided to check it out, see how cheap budget this fan video was, and I was blown away. It was news footage of a kid dressed in a green swimsuit fighting off three thugs with nothing but two batons and a will to never back down. It was intense. He was getting knocked down time and time again. The three that were on him didn't hold back on the punches, even across a computer screen I could feel the force of the hits that were dishing out, but it was like this kid was inhuman, he took them all in his stride and rose back onto his fight to take them all on once more. It got to the point where the three thugs had to scurry off, like defeated dogs with their tails between their legs, meanwhile, this superhero had no concern for his well-being, only for the battered guy he was protecting from the thugs. Unbelievable is the first word that comes to my mind, followed by amazing.

In the months that followed, that kid named Kick-Ass became a sensation. All around the world, there were Kick-Ass comics, costumes and every single piece of merchandising known to mankind. And it wasn't long until more heroes popped up, all inspired to fight crime and protect the innocent. The first one that really stood out was Red Mist, but he didn't last long, disappearing just as quickly as he arrived on the scene. One night, during news round, Kick-Ass and some Batman impersonator had been kidnapped and were saved by a little girl in a costume. Kick-Ass, Red Mist and the other two heroes haven't been seen since, but that hasn't stopped other heroes appearing everywhere in America. All kinds of costumes, wacky names and personalities, it was incredible...but you know what would be more incredible? If that actually happened over here in the UK!

Speaking of which, I've forgotten to introduce myself, the name is Thomas Lanks, your normal 15-year-old living in London. Nothing really special about me; going to the cinema, playing video games, and still waiting for Arsenal Football Club to win something. At school, I wasn't the most unknown kid at school, but I didn't have any real friends either cause I didn't stand out at anything. I wasn't the smartest so no one needed my help with schoolwork, and I wasn't the most athletic so I wasn't part of any of the school's sports teams. Everyone just looked past me, I did get the occasional taunt sometimes, but even the bullies got bored of me cause I was unknown.

Outside of school is where things were better for me. I had the two best friends anyone could ever hope for, the brothers, Alex and Stephen Columbus. They considered me like another brother since our mothers were best friends growing up, and so the three of us grew up together pretty close. Alex and I were born within a week of each other, me just edging out on him, while Stephen is three years younger. Although when Alex and I get into our arguments, Steph seems to be the most mature out of the three of us.

My parents...died in a car accident when I was about four. I can't remember anything from it, but apparently, I was involved in the crash, I was the lucky one if you could call it that. It's still scary to think about at times, not knowing how or why it happened. Since then, I've moved about with other relatives, aunts and uncles, until finally, my older sister Jenna turned eighteen, and she could become my new and permanent legal guardian. What can I say about Jenna? She's a big pain, but I love her, and although I've never really said it to her, I admire her never-say-die attitude. Her records show countless job interviews, all turned down because her grades never quite made 'the right impression.'

I do really want her to succeed and make something of herself, but in times of recession and a lot of unemployment for older teens, it's hard if you don't seem to have that special something. She does have at least one job to help pay the bills, working at a local comic book shop, Comic-City. It was ironic a few months back when she came home to say she had her first job at a comic store while I was sitting in my bedroom reading them. Another neat thing was it gave Alex, Steph and I a place to hang out and talk...or more often arguing.

Like right now, with me sitting on the other side of one of the tables while they went on and on about whatever face-off came to mind.

_Sunday 3rd January 2010_

''I'm telling you Doomsday would own Hulk!''

''No way, Hulk would destroy him!''

''Oh my days...'' He groaned frustratingly at his brother before turning to me. ''Thomas, who would win?''

Normally when these two couldn't win an argument they would ask me because I know a lot more about comics than they did. ''Well, if Doomsday dies he just comes back and becomes immune to what killed him last time. But Hulk, if angry, could have unlimited power...'' Alex and Steph just sat there on the opposite side of the table from me, waiting in anticipation for my brilliant answer. ''Don't know!'' I said bluntly.

They both looked at me astounded I didn't have an answer. ''What's up with you? You haven't been yourself all day!''

He was right, I haven't. I don't know what it was, but this morning I just woke up and couldn't think about comics anymore, not when the real thing was happening in the real world right now. ''Just...''

I trailed off trying to think of what to say until I noticed Alex give a little smirk to Steph and look back over to me. ''Did someone think about Rachael again last night?''

Oh God, I can't believe he used the Rachael card on me. Hoping that my cheeks weren't as red as I feared I stuttered back at him. ''What? No…no…why would I think about her?''

This time, it was Stephen's turn to answer. ''Because you've had a crush on her for years.'' Another trait he expressed the most out of the three of us, answering rhetorical questions.

Rubbing my head, not wanting to think about Rachael on top of other things I finally told them my thoughts. ''It has nothing to do with Rachael. It's about these real-life superheroes!''

Their eyebrows rose simultaneously, as they gave each other a quick glance before asking at the same time. ''What about them?''

''Well...how come we still talk about the ones in the comics, and never the actual heroes in real life?''

Alex was the one to reply. ''They aren't really superheroes, though. They have no real powers. Also, comic book characters last decades, while a real-life hero gets the crap kicked out of them within the first few hours. It's a meme, Thomas. This superhero fad is going to die down soon, hopefully before the heroes actually die themselves. Ever since Kick-Ass and Red Mist disappeared, I don't think there's been another hero that's lasted a single day.''

Steph clicked his fingers to get our attentions. ''Actually, there was that guy in Boston I heard about...I think the name was...Captain Great!'' Stephen said, of course, seeing as how that guy was his favourite hero for a brief period of time.

Alex just replied back. ''Yeah, everyone's heard about him...because he got locked up in a psycho hospital after saying things like Area 51 and the Force is real!'''

''I thought you believed in that stuff?'' I pointed out.

He shrugged his shoulders. ''I believe in some paranormal stuff, but Area 51 is too much!''

''What about the Loch Ness Monster?'' Steph asked.

''Fake!''

''Chupacabra?''

''Real!''

''Big Foot?''

''Fake!''

As the queries rolled off of Steph's tongue as quickly as Alex's answers, I couldn't help but laugh. They were the only people I know who could drag a conversation about real-life superheroes to cryptozoology. As they went on, I stared out of the window, looking down towards the street that leads towards Central London. I find the sight surreal sometimes, the surroundings close-by were nothing out of the ordinary, run down buildings and shops with graffiti all over. Further down, tall glass buildings with cranes all around building some kind of new development. It's like looking at two different worlds, it makes me think of how different it must be in America where there are superheroes popping up all the time...and then that's when it dawned on me. ''How come no one in England has tried being a superhero?''

The brothers had finally ceased with their conspiracy theories and turned to me. ''Huh?''

''How come there are so many superheroes appearing around the world, but none over here in the UK?''

It seemed like they gave my question some thought, however, it lasted no longer than a few seconds as Alex looked back to me. ''Because we don't see it as a fad over here!''

''A fad?'' I repeated, making sure that he was sure he was using the right word.

He nodded in confirmation. ''Yeah, Americans loves a good story to report. This is the 21st century, you no longer have to be special to become a celebrity, just do something stupid and have a lot of people know about it. But also it's common sense. If anyone tried it, they end up dead in hours!''

''That still doesn't answer my question, why hasn't anyone tried?''

''Cause...because...'' He stumbled a bit trying to piece together the right sentence. ''It's a different place! People don't know what to expect, and so they're afraid that it might be impossible to achieve something, and by then it might be too late to quit!''

I considered his words, and it made a lot of sense. Alex, at first, may not seem like the type to offer helpful advice, but in actuality, he's one of the wisest I know. The amount of helpful advice he's given me is only equal to the number of arguments he's given me.

When it seemed like the subject of real-life superheroes had hit a stalemate, Steph went back to the other matter that needed addressing with Alex. ''Okay, what about mermaids?''

''Fake!'' Alex answered in no time at all, before his forehead creased heavily and he then slapped Steph across the head. ''Mermaids? Are you serious? That's just stupid!''

''Ow!'' Steph whimpered. After a quick rub of his head, he went back to the crypto quiz as if nothing's happened. ''Ghosts in the mirror?''

''Definitely real!''

Despite not getting anywhere with how I felt about this real-life superhero business, I couldn't help but smile at the two. Not really needed anymore, I just got up and went over to the stands, hoping that another comic would take my mind off this subject...but the thoughts only intensified. Looking to see which comic I hadn't read yet, another thought came to me, what was it like to be a citizen living in the comic world? It must be amazing watching all those heroes using their powers to save the world. It's almost identical to the real world right now, wishing you had the power to do some good in the world. That's when it dawned on me, wasn't Kick-Ass thinking the very same think I am now? Wasn't everyone else who dared to put on the spandex thinking they could be superheroes so much that they went out and did it? They must have, you could only do something like that if you really thought it through and if they did it...

''Why not me?''

* * *

Over the next few weeks, it felt like my life had changed forever, I was beginning to transform into someone new. Instead of playing video games, I was down the gym training and weightlifting 24/7...at least I would have been if the prices weren't through the roof. So whenever I could, I turned my room into a training camp. When I was reading comics or watching superhero films, I wasn't watching or reading for the campy dialogue or beautiful female leads, I was watching and reading for tips on good battle styles and tactics…and yes okay, a few campy one-liners, but depending on how you say them, they can sound awesome!

Something else that I added to my reading list was the newest Percy Jackson book and any martial arts training books I could find. If there were none of those, boxing books, just anything that had to do with some kind of physical training I needed to read. Jenna did ask me on occasion why I seemed to take the sudden interest in wanting to build myself up, maybe she thought I was being bullied and was learning to fight back, as much as I would like that, I still think I needed to have actual biceps to do that. Saying that, though, only a month after I dedicated myself to this, I could finally see a bit of muscle on myself, I was learning fast. Constantly getting stronger, running faster, learning quicker, I even started to feel a bit of confidence grow in me! In the superhero version of my world, I felt like the king of the world, but of course, there is a fatal flaw that superheroes have...

''Thomas, come on down or you'll be late...again!''

There is a human version of their world they have to come back to, and mine was going to school! At least when this day was over, I had the weekend to look forward too.

_Friday 12th February 2010_

I just have to get through this day quickly, and then get back to training. Making my way into the kitchen, it was too easy to grab a bit of Jenna's toast while she wasn't there. I made a quick dash to the door, smooth sailing...until a 21-year-old, female version of myself stands at the door, waiting for me like a hunter waiting for its prey...and the hunter in question I call Jenna.

Grabbing the piece of toast from my mouth, she smirks at me. ''You can buy your own food at school.''

''It's just a piece of toast.''

''So then you can wait to buy some food at school,'' She proceeded to eat the toast in my face before checking her watch and running to check herself in the mirror. ''I need to eat before my interview today.''

''Oh yeah, that reminds me.'' Quickly checking through my bag, I finally found what I was looking for and handed it to her. ''Good luck with that.''

Curiously, she takes the item from me, and upon further inspections, gives me a warm smile. ''A good luck card? Aw, that's so...'' She stops mid-sentence and gives me a dirty look. ''Okay, what are you after?''

Oh crap, she's got me out! Play dumb. ''What? Can't a brother be nice to his sister?''

''What do you want?''

She's not buying it! Abort! Might as well ask now while I have the chance. ''Can we have pizza tonight?''

''Only if I get the job!'' At least there was a chance. With that out of the way, she gives me a quick goodbye hug. ''Thanks, see you later!''

I wave her goodbye as I walk out the door. Even after walking on a few steps, I could still listen in on the dimming sounds of Jenna getting frantically ready. I admit it would be sad if she had to quit at Comic City, but she did deserve better. I sometimes lose track of what jobs she is going for. I don't even know what she's applying for today. By the way, that card was genuine! We just haven't had pizza in ages.

As I walked towards school, all I could think about was fulfilling my dream of being a superhero. Although, during the time of training and studying, another thing came to my mind, why not be better than them? After all, there are new superheroes all the time. If I really want to stand out I have to be the best there is! Why not try to be the greatest real-life superhero ever? I certainly think it's achievable. I'm just missing two little things...a costume...and a name!

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	2. The Beginning Arc: I Need a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 2: I Need a Name**

_Friday 12th February 2010_

At school, I couldn't think of anything other than the idea of what it will be like as a superhero. Being cheered by adoring fans, having girls mob you and becoming a new inspiration for people everywhere. However, what the people should cheer had me stuck. You would imagine that finding a name would be the easiest part, well it isn't. I mean Peter Parker had a clue with the thing that gave him powers, Superman just because he was super. Me? I had few options such as Mega-Boy, Incrediboy, F***-u-up! But nothing seemed memorable, maybe except for the last one, although not for reasons I'm intending.

During Maths, I was using my workbook to think of cool costumes, working on the design and colour. It was a little bit easier than thinking of a name, as I had a costume after four attempts, and now all I needed was my clothes designer skills that Jenna showed me. I would never have thought that it would come in handy. All my planning was going smoothly so far with just the name needing to be sorted out. I wish my normal life could go just as simply.

Speaking of which, I was briefly interrupted from my fantasies as my teacher, Mr Donald, showed me my Maths test...69/100, I got a C...missing a B by two marks! That was pretty much my score in every test, missing the next grade by one or two marks.

I know that is better than most people in the class would get, but trust me, after a while it becomes very frustrating to always come so close. Mr Donald put up on the board the marks of everyone who did the test, with me being the unnoticed one in the middle. Yeah, I'm sure that's a great way to boosts student's confidence, to humiliate them by comparing them to those who did better. At the top of the list, with a near perfect 97/100, was Rachael Nora. She is smartest, most popular girl in the school and in my opinion, the most beautiful.

Every boy fancied her, every girl wanted to be her. I fancied her as well, I mean who wouldn't. As shown, she was smart and she seemed like a nice person. Not that I know too much about that, as I've never really talked to her. As a matter of fact, not that many people get to have more than a few words with her a day, she's was normally on her own or off class. It makes me wonder whether she has a personal tutor, as no student can do this well and yet have more lessons off sick that most others.

Anyways, after class at break-time, I stood in my usual lonely corner reading a couple of comics I snuck into school, searching for inspiration. Everything else around the playground was going on just as normal; boys playing football, girls talking about boys...or whatever girls talk about, not like I hang out with any to ask them what they're talking about.

That's when I saw Rachael again sitting on her own a few metres away from me by a wall, reading something I couldn't make out. Just looking at her made my insides flutter and my breathing slow to a crawl. I wanted to go over and talk with her, but I have no idea how to start a conversation with her, or even if she'd be willing to keep the conversation going. Normally when I see her alone and debate with myself about going over to talk with her, I would cast those thoughts away and go to do something else. Today, however, something felt different, like I finally had the mentality to go over and at least get a 'hi' out of her.

My feet slowly shifted in her direction like I was already on the move. I might as well try something. So I packed my comics in my rucksack and took a deep breath as I entered the point of no return. Walking to her, I decided to act casual. Before I could get too close I stopped, leant against the wall and stared out to the playground, which would look cool...that is if she was paying attention to me at all. It at least gave me a little chance to lean in closer and see what see was reading, it looked too big to be a normal paperback novel. I probably leant in too close, as she quickly closed her book and looked up at me. ''Sorry…'' I got out quickly.

''Can I help you?'' She asked, looking at me as if she was trying to figure me out.

''I...um...'' My throat felt like it caved in, I couldn't get any words out at first. Finally, before the silence dragged on for too long I said something. ''Just wanted to see what you were reading.''

''Oh, it's just something I usually read, nothing important,'' She stood up, keeping her hands in her pockets as she continued to look at me curiously. ''You're Thomas, right?''

I felt myself getting hot under the collar just from her knowing my name. ''Yeah, why? I mean…how do you know my name?''

She smiled warmly at me. ''We've been in the same class together for four years, I think I should know your name by now.''

''Yeah...of course...uh...'' Once again I was at a loss for words, on the other hand, I never thought I'd get this far talking with her.

''You look different,'' She interjected. ''You don't look as...timid as you did before.''

''Oh, yeah...uh...'' I seriously hoped I wasn't blushing as hard as I imaged I was, I probably look like Bashful from Snow White. How can she notice that I look different from before if she's never noticed me before? Unless...she has noticed me before? Okay, now I know for sure I'm blushing. It wasn't hard enough to try and form a coherent sentence without my thoughts getting jumbled around and shaking up my nerves.

Before I could get another stutter out, she giggled lightly at me. ''Relax, I'm not asking for any private details, I'm just trying to have a conversation.''

''I know, I'm just not...not use to having conversations with new people before.''

''True, in fact, four years in the same class and I think this has been our longest talk.''

''More like our only talk.'' I blurted out humorously which managed to get another giggle from her. If there's such a thing as looking twice as beautiful, she achieves that with her smile.

Our little moment didn't last long, though, as some kind of commotion seemed to be going on at the centre of the playground. Rachael and I wandered forward as a crowd started to gather, and that's when I saw what was going on. It wasn't right to call what was going on a fight, but more like a brutal gang beating, as four large students were pushing and shoving one weaker boy to the ground. The bullying group consisted of huge Year 11s, and leading the group was Jason, an arrogant guy who thought he was king of the world, and his minions Freddy, Charlie and Michael. They owned the school or just acted like they did. Gary was their target like he was almost every day. He was probably the most picked on kid in the school and Jason's favourite punching bag.

I always felt sorry for him and wanted to help him, but I've never had the courage, or biceps, to do so. That's when I remembered, if I'm going to be a superhero, I've got to do stuff like this all the time. This could be my first real test to see if I have what it takes. Gary was knocked down to the ground again with the bullies four standing over him and laughing proudly like they did something worthwhile.

Now or never, I made my move...without really preparing myself or really knowing what I was going to do. ''Hey Jason, leave him alone!''

This brought their attention towards me. ''Did you say something?'' Jason asked me like I was a joke to him.

''Yeah, leave him alone!''

Jason was the only one paying attention to me, the others just carried on laughing at Gary as he cried on the ground. He turned to me, trying to size himself up against me, and it was working. There was no doubt that Jason was the bigger and stronger one of us, and he made sure to prove it to me. I wanted to play brave, however, my body betrayed me as I instinctively gulped and took a step back. ''What does this have to do with you? This dick head thought it was all right to talk back to me, I'm not having that! You want me to do the same to you?''

It was then when he tried to look me in the eye that I could tell something was up with him, he couldn't keep complete eye contact with me and his body was unable to keep still. Thinking that he had scared me away, he turned around and leant down to pick up Gary by the collar of his shirt, holding him close like a hunter with his catch. His buddies distanced themselves from their leader and his prey, the smiles never leaving their faces. No one knew what was going to happen next as Jason put one hand in his pocket and fumbled around as if trying to find something.

I was frozen on the spot and could do nothing but watch as Jason's hand came shooting out of his pocket. _**BAM!**_ And delivered a knockout punch to Gary's face, as the poor kid thumped to the ground, before coughing and sneezing blood. Gasps were heard from the crowd, and the colour must have disappeared from my face, as we saw that on Jason's hand, the one that was temporarily in his pocket was a pair of knuckle-dusters.

Surely even Jason knows this was going too far? Then a distasteful smell filled my nostrils and nearly made me gag. It was only because Jason had taken a step closer to me that I could smell it, the unmistakable smell of vodka. Jason was drunk! And from their crazed looks, so was his gang.

Now I was more than scared, I was terrified! All the courage I had before was gone, these guys were out of control, and they would probably kill me if I tried to fight back. The fear emitting from the crowd didn't help either; there were no teachers around at the moment, and no one was brave enough to try and help...Gary was defenceless. I didn't know what to do, if these guys were drunk, maybe they might have slipped a knife into school as well, and if I tried to do anything I could get stabbed for it. I shut down completely.

 _ **BAM!**_ Jason struck another blow to the back of Gary's head, that was when a few other kids moved in and tried to stop him, but Jason's drunken pals were stopping anyone from getting close. This could turn into a full-blown riot if nothing was done.

Taking another look around me, there were some kids calling for help, some breaking down and crying at the horror, while others could only watch. Then I turned to Gary, lying on the ground holding the back of his head, trying to stop the bleeding. I couldn't even tell whether he was still conscious or not. If you think it was like one of those beatings in the comics, this was a lot worse! This was life or death! No resurrections, no sidekicks coming to the rescue, just real terror. I didn't think it would be like this. It was do or die.

And that's what would happen if I didn't do anything, Gary would die. With Jason's crew blocking off the other kids from getting to their leader, I had a clear shot at him. Using all my knowledge that I had learned about how and where to throw a good punch, I ran for Jason. As I got right behind him, I gave him a hard wallop that would have made Mike Tyson proud to the back of his head.

He stumbled forward but quickly recovered and turned towards me, a deathly glare on his face as his eyes burned into me. All those weeks of training to be stronger and faster and how to punch harder, the one thing I didn't count on, how do I prepare myself if I get punched? Before I could react, he punched me full force in the face. I just fell back and everything went black.

* * *

After that, through my closed eyes, I could briefly make out people walking by looking at my face. It only seemed like three seconds after the punch, my eyes had the strength to open, waking up on the bed in the school medical office. I had a feeling the school would be too cheap-budgeted to pay for my hospital bills. Then I saw Jenna stand up from the seat she was in at the corner and come over to me. ''How are you?''

''I'm okay, although I lost!''

It confused me when Jenna then started laughing. ''So that's it, you finally tried to prove that you can beat Jason? Is that the reason why you tried to get yourself killed? To prove a point?'' That was when her tone became more serious like she was going crazy.

''What no first of all he was drunk and…''

''Exactly!'' She nearly screamed at me. ''Thomas, he could have killed you. I know you've always said you would like to teach Jason a lesson but you would be smart enough to stay away from that unstable boy! I mean you know how violent that kid is and you thought you could take him on and prove he isn't a big shot? That you would be the hero like in those comics you read?'' I didn't know what to say, I've never seen Jenna lose her rag like this before.

''But...no he was...I wasn't trying to...''

She raised her hand at me, stopping me from uttering another word. ''Just don't! I know you want to do well, but you have to be smart about these things. You have to know when it's not right to intervene and to stay back and let someone else more capable handle it. I don't want you to do anything stupid or dangerous like that again! You hear me?''

I don't know what hurt more, her saying I was incapable of handling situations like this or seeing her break down like this. She was on the verge of tears. Then again, I wonder how I look right now. My face has probably swollen to twice its normal size. It must have been shocking for her to see. I didn't think things would get out of hand like this. For me to freeze up like that, and then when I try and do something, end up getting knocked out with one punch...it made me wonder whether this superhero talk was such a good idea.

* * *

How could my life change so much in one day?

Afterwards, Jenna and I left the school, with me holding a large icepack to my face. She had told me that Gary was taken to the hospital to get treated, while Jason and his goons were going to be in some serious trouble. Not just with the school, probably the police as well, which is good to hear. It's obvious to think that they are defiantly going to be permanently excluded.

Something else then popped into my mind. ''What happened with your job application interview today?''

She paused, her eyebrows furrowed as if she was trying to think of what to say next. ''I didn't get it. Don't worry about it.''

As much as she tried to reassure me, I could just feel it, especially after she turns to continue walking without looking back at me. It was my fault. She probably had to leave before the interview to come pick me up. The guilt rushed through me and was eating away.

The two of us continued to walk home in silence, everything that Jenna had said earlier was still ringing inside of my ears. I never once thought about her when I would finally don my mask and cape, and she's my sister! I never thought about what would happen if I didn't come back one night, or my identity slipped and she would have been put in danger. Then I thought, how could I be a great superhero if I lose to the school bully? I was beaten with one punch, what would happen if I got stabbed or shot? And originally I was too scared to even stand up and fight, how can you stare into the face of mobsters and serial killers when you are scared of a drunken thug with only a set of knuckledusters?

I was so angry with myself, I hadn't noticed Jenna stopping next to me before tapping me on the shoulder. ''Do you know her?'' She pointed past me.

''Thomas!'' That's when I heard a voice. I looked down the road and saw Rachael walking over towards us. Suddenly the pain on my face didn't feel so bad anymore.

My attention was so focused on Rachael, as she got closer, that I nearly jumped when Jenna leant closer to me and asked in my ear. ''So?''

''Huh? Oh yeah, she goes to my class. Can I talk with her alone for a minute?''

Jenna looked hesitant at first, I think after the day I've just had she wouldn't let me out of her sight if she had the chance. However, she gave me a smile and then slowly walked off. It wasn't too far from home now, so I could make the rest of my journey alone after.

''Hey!'' Rachael and I said simultaneously.

''No, you start!'' We say together yet again.

''No, you...'' It happened once again, resulting in both of us laughing. This did help ease my mood a little bit.

''Yeah...so how are you?'' She asked, and then acted like it was a stupid question seeing my face.

''Well they said in about two or three days I should see out of my eye again, so yeah, could have been worse.''

''You're right it could have been, weren't you thinking? He would really hurt you if you tried fighting him.''

''Tell you the truth, I wasn't really thinking at all.''

She then gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat or two. ''Well, good thing you did, you really saved Gary back there.''

That was when my mood deflated again. ''Don't know about that...I'm mean does this look like the face of a winner?'' It's weird that I was having no problem talking with her right now, and I probably looked like something from Rocky Balboa.

''But you stopped Jason...so I think it's _you_ that my cousin should be thanking.''

I nearly did a double take. ''Wait, Gary's your cousin?''

''From my father's side, and if you're wondering, yes I'm one-sixteenth Greek!'' She chuckled. I never knew that about her, I've never seen her with Gary...then again I don't really see her hanging out with many other people for that long so I guess it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. ''Oh before I forget, Gary wanted you to have this.'' She reached into her bag before pulling out something and handing it to me. It was an X-men comic.

''Wow, thank you. But how...''

''I've heard you're into comics. And it's apparently a good one, so I thought it would be nice thank you present from him...and me. Listen, I know you feel down that you didn't win. But that's not what was important, you stood up for someone who needed help and tried to do something about it. That's more than what anyone else would have done. Sincerely from the bottom of my heart, thank you.'' With that said, she took off with a smile still on her face.

This really has been a bizarre day for me.

I looked at the new comic in my hand, 'New X-Men #134'.

Skimming through the pages, I finally found a character that has remained unnamed for a few issues, Quentin Quire aka Kid Omega.

That name! Something about that name made it echo in my mind...Kid Omega, Kid Omega...Omega...Kid, Omega Kid! That was it, Omega Kid! I finally found a name! After all that thinking and debating I did earlier, all it took was a surprise comic book present to finally find me a name I liked and could use. However, I have to get that fantasy out of my head. I remembered Jenna earlier today. My aching bruised face and the fear that I could have been seeing my parents earlier than expected because I got a bit reckless.

I can't do it now, especially with what Jenna said to me earlier. I put the comic in my rucksack and made my way back home. Well, the day ended and I finally got a name, just a couple of hours too late...still, it was a cool name.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	3. The Beginning Arc: Am I a Hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 3: Am I a Hero?**

_Monday 15th February 2010_

The weekend went by uneventful. Nothing to do but stare at the screensaver on my computer every few hours with Jenna's outburst playing on in the back of my mind, over and over again. I'd spent weeks preparing to live the dream, only to have it come crashing down on top of me...although in my case, it socked me right in the face and knocked me out. All it took was a split-second. I can't believe after all that, I still went into a fight unprepared.

Omega Kid...I kept thinking about that name as I read the comic that Rachael had given me. Fiction can make anything appear easy. If the writer wants the hero to win, or give them a happy ending, it's as easy as slipping on a comfortable coat. However, in the real world?

Even when going into a fight with good intentions, the hero doesn't always come out the victor.

I could have probably made a Fanfiction story out of what would have been my many great adventures.

Anyway, it was time to stop staring at my screensaver and get my butt into school. At least I didn't have to worry about Jason and his posse again, as they were permanently excluded from Hallblock over the weekend. Not to mention they could have been in even bigger trouble for possessing knuckle-dusters. I doubt I'd be seeing them again for a good, long while. Unfortunately, the same had to be said for Gary. He was still recovering in hospital, and from what I heard, was doing physical well. But after the trauma of the attack, you couldn't pay him to set foot near the school again.

Once I got my stuff ready, I marched downstairs to the kitchen to quickly grab an apple from the fruit bowl. Beside it, there was a little, yellow note.

_'Thomas, can you please pick up bread and milk from the shop after school? Jenna. XX'_

Unless the subject was about something I loved talking about like superheroes, sports or how to make Rachael smile, my memory was absolute rubbish. So I took the note with me, folding it into my pocket as I headed out the door.

At school, the moment I walked along the corridor, the atmosphere became tense. I'm talking Ang Lee's Hulk tense. I could feel the eyes burning into the back of my school as I walked past a group. It made me feel uneasy. I so use to being ignored or forgotten, to the point where I was often mistaken for a new student because some people wouldn't even recognise me, that have this kind of attention now made me feel uneasy just for existing.

I still had five minutes before my first lesson began, so I found a quiet spot near the staircase and leant back against it, trying to find a way to relax. Hopefully, I would have a little bit of peace to myself before class, without someone else looking at me like I was a bomb waiting to go off.

''Tom?'' I heard someone call out. Either my mind was playing tricks on me, or it was another Tom that was being called to. ''Tom!'' There it was again, getting closer. Before I even registered that someone was actually calling for me, a tall boy jogged next to me. ''How are you doing?'' He asked.

William Richardson…one of the most popular kids in school, just asked me how I was?

Now, don't take this the wrong way, William was a pretty cool guy. Star player for our school football team, with three Player of the Year medals to show for it. A model student that teachers loved to show off to the younger pupils starting here, like a standard to be met. I think everyone in the school admired him. Imagine if someone was told to make the perfect student that everyone seemed to like, William would be the closest you would get to that student. He certainly never said a bad word to me before…or any word for that matter. This was the first time he even acknowledged me outside of class.

''I'm doing okay,'' I answered.

''Good to hear,'' He said sincerely. ''That was good of you to stand up against Jason.''

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the ground. ''Well…I wasn't exactly standing up, since he…knocked me flat on my ass.''

''Still, you got a punch in. I've been wanting to do that to him for a while.''

''I think everyone's been wanting to do that to him for a while,'' I muttered under my breath. I wasn't even joking. Everyone in this school had some kind of grudge against Jason. There's even a rumour that a teacher hit breaking point once and nearly lashed out at him. It was like the guy wanted to have trouble follow him around as if he loved getting high on ticking someone off and earning a fight out of it.

''You didn't get in any trouble, did you?'' William asked me.

I shook my head. ''I think being knocked out earned me some sympathy points.''

''Hey, don't beat yourself up over it! You did a ballsy thing, and I respect you for that!''

''Really?''

He nodded confidently. I had to admit, I did not expect this when I got up this morning, to be earning respect from the most respectable kid in school. Now I started to see why he was so well liked around here. I was a nobody who got floored in front of the whole school, and here he was, offering me encouragement over what I did. It made me feel better about the whole situation. ''Listen,'' He said, bringing me out of my thoughts. ''Do you know the chicken shop by the bus stop a few minutes away from here?''

''Yeah, why?''

''I was wondering if you would like to head up there with my sister and me after school? If you've got nothing else planned.''

''You have a…'' I stopped myself before I blurted out about his sister. I didn't even know he had a sister. I would have thought that being related to the most popular guy in school would have made her a star in the building herself, but her head must be lower to the ground than mine if I've never even noticed her. Would it be weird if I just asked him about her? Maybe, so I decided to not continue with my inquiry. ''Uh…well…'' I stuttered trying to move on from the subject of his mysterious sibling.

''If you can't make it, that's fine, it's only if you've got nothing else planned.''

''Yeah…uh…sorry, I've got to go shopping for my sister today.''

''Alright, another time then.'' He turned his shoulder and started walking down the hall, as he kept facing me. ''And if anyone starts giving you trouble, tell me about it and I'll sort it out.'' Finally, he looked the other way and dashed off to class before the bell rang.

I wanted to yell out thanks, but I was still a bit stunned by the whole scenario, so I remained silent. I've never had someone in school want to defend me before. It felt kind of good like I actually mattered.

The class was going to start any second now, so I made my way down the other side of the hallway, only to bump into someone before I even had a chance to look up.

''Sorry.'' We both said at the same time. I recognised that voice instantly and nearly yelped in surprise seeing Rachael standing in front of me.

She looked kind of annoyed at first, but when she saw that it was me she crashed into, her face softened and she gave me a lovely, warm smile. ''How about that? Don't talk with each other for the first couple of years, then we see each other twice in a few days.''

''Yeah,'' I mumbled, then silently prayed I wasn't blushing red like an apple. ''How are you?'' Before she could answer me, three other girls approached from behind her and stood by her side.

While, like I said before, Rachael doesn't normally hang around with too many people for too long, these three girls with her would be considered her best friends and who she would often spend the most amount of time with. There were the two sisters, Sophie and Chloe Derrick. Short, pretty and lean, with similar-looking faces that were dotted in freckles, thankfully I could tell the difference between them as Sophie had a blonde plaited ponytail that went past her shoulders, while Chloe's hair was long and straight. Both were apart of the school's football team after they campaigned for a mixed-gendered sports team.

I've always wanted to be a part of the school football team…except I'm no good at it. These two were leagues above my level of skill. I would say they were almost as good as William.

The other was Stella Diana. Ironically, though she wasn't apart of the football team or any sports team for that matter, she was the toughest of the four girls. Standing taller than even me, she was quite well built with a bit of bicep muscle on her arms. Short hair that just came down past her ears, and wearing gold love heart earrings. Though something stood out about her today, as she seemed to have a small bruise on her cheek. She's also quite a whizz at biology, as she passed with flying colours when she was in my class last year.

The school considered them the quartet of hotness, which I did agree with, as each was beautiful in a different way…though Rachael more so in my opinion.

Eventually, they noticed that I was there, and it seemed to click in their minds as they remembered me. ''You're Thomas, right?'' Sophie questioned.

''Yeah…'' I responded, though my voice cracked in the middle of that word causing me to gulp. So much for my nerves not showing, I know for certain I'm blushing now.

''Rachael said how you stood up for her cousin against Jason. Good one.''

Did I just hear that right? Were they thanking me? First William, and now the quartet? I had to still be dreaming.

''Yeah, he was a prick!'' Chloe cut in after her sister. ''I wish I was the one that hit him.''

''I just…'' I wanted to say something cool…I wanted to say something heroic…I just wanted to say something. But once again, my throat went dry and I was left standing there like an idiot.

After a few seconds of me babbling and unable to form a single, coherent sentence, they shared a giggle amongst themselves before Sophie poked Rachael on the shoulder. ''You're right, he is cute.'' She immediately tried to hush her friend as they giggled some more.

Okay, I'm going to faint! Did Rachael, of all people, think I was cute? This definitely has to be a dream, there's no other explanation. Luckily, before I could pass out, the bell sounded for the first lesson. That had to be the longest five minutes of my life so far. Rachael gave me one last look, almost like a hope I see you around kind of look, before turning to head to class with her friends.

I was so caught up in the buzz of what just happened, that I almost failed to notice that Stella was still standing in front of me. As I was about to walk past her, she placed a tender hand on my shoulder, getting my attention. ''Thank you.'' She whispered before dashing off to catch up with the other girls. There was no time for me to ask what that was about. What did I do to have her thank me?

* * *

Despite that whirlwind of a morning, the rest of the school day was very uneventful. Other than a few looks my way, no one actually came up and spoke to me. I have to admit, though, even with my nervousness, it felt rather good to be the centre of attention for once. To have people come up to me and tell me I did a good job and did the right thing, it was nice. But the one thing that still stood out in the back of my mind, was the possibility that Rachael thinks I'm cute. My head was buzzing at the thought, and I probably got a few more weird stares from other students whenever I smiled to myself, but I didn't care.

Anyways, school ended and that was that for the day. Maybe things will get better for me, or maybe they'll go back to usual tomorrow and I'll be completely forgotten about again. Speaking of forgotten, what was the milk that Jenna wanted me to pick up again?

Crap, I stared at the different milk bottle labels for a solid five minutes in the shop, and I still couldn't remember which one it was I needed to pick up. At least the shop wasn't that busy, so I wasn't rushed into making a decision on what to buy. It might not have seemed like a big deal, but Jenna was very picking about the type of milk she drank. Light drizzles swept over outside, and the streets started to go dark with the streetlights flickering on. Hopefully, by the time I find the stuff I'm looking for and get out of here, the rain will stay soft.

''Everyone on the ground!''

_**BANG!** _

My heart literally stopped as I instinctively dropped to the ground, followed by everyone else in the shop. I hid behind a row of shelves whilst everyone else either tried to find someplace to hide or make a break for the door. Some were lucky enough to escape as whoever was giving the orders started to yell again. ''Give me everything you have, right now!''

Taking a big risk of getting my head blown off, I carefully peeked around the corner to see what was going on. It wasn't hard to miss the crazed gunman with a hoodie, who continued to threaten the man working behind the counter while waving his handgun around uncontrollably. However, there was something else that caught my eye that really made my stomach drop. The gunman was holding on tightly to the hand of a little girl, probably no more than six years old. This was more than just a robbery…it was a hostage situation now. I panicked and retreated to hiding behind the shelves again as the girl's screams got louder and louder until the gunman told her to shut up or else.

This is insane! Standing up against a drunken bully was one thing, but going up against a lunatic with a gun was on another level. There's no way I can go up against him, right?

''Please let her go!'' Someone else called out. I glanced around the shelves once again and saw a man trying to plead with the gunman while keeping his eyes focused on the little girl. He had to be her father. The gunman was having none of it, and this time aimed his gun at the man, forcing him back onto the ground as the girl kept screaming. It was like déjà vu, seeing this crazed person towering over defenceless innocence. Everything that had happened over this past weekend played in my head over and over again. I had to do something, superhero or not. This guy looked ready to pull the trigger on someone, even if he got the money. Not even a little girl was safe from him. If I was going to do something…it had to be now.

''Hey!'' I shouted and moved out from my hiding place. The gunman turned around to face me while keeping the little girl close to his side. Yeah, real smart idea.

''Get on the ground now, or I swear I'll shoot!'' He hissed at me.

Frozen on the spot, fearful that he'd shoot me just for breathing, I tried to talk to him. ''Come on…why are you going to do this?''

''Why? You're asking me why?'' He shouted at me as if I insulted him. ''Why do you think? This is the only way I'm going to be able to afford my next few meals…''

''You're going to ruin your life for a couple of quid and some takeaway!'' I retorted. I didn't even mean to shout back at him, it was like I was on autopilot at the moment, evident by the fact I was trying to slowly move closer to him so I could reach for his gun.

''Don't try and talk me out of this! This needs to be done!'' His hand holding the gun was shaking violently, although probably not as much as I was while edging closer to him.

For the first time, I got a proper look at the girl's face as she stared back at me, tears falling from her eyes. I had to convince this guy soon, otherwise…God, I didn't even want to think about that. ''What has to be done? Taking the money and killing that girl or me won't suddenly make your life easier! It' won't! Look, just put the gun down and run.''

''What?''

''I won't tell the police! I'll play dumb and say I couldn't see your face properly under your hood! No descriptions, nothing, it'll be like you were never here. But to do that, you need to put the gun down! Please.''

At first, I thought my pleas were getting to him, as he lowered the gun so that he was no longer aiming for me. ''Don't try and be a hero!'' _**BAM!**_ Before I could react, he smacked me across the forehead with his handgun. I dropped to the floor in a heap. My head felt like it was caving in and I could see blood leaking onto the floor in front of me. ''You get up again, and I will shoot!'' He warned me one last time, then turned his attention back to the worker behind the counter, demanding for the money yet again.

A knuckle-duster punch from Jason was like getting whacked by a pillow compared to this. My vision went blurry as I held my head in my hands, blood starting to drip down my arms. I was too afraid to close my eyes, thinking that I might go unconscious. Looking up, the gunman now had his weapon pointed right at the little girl's head as her father looked on in distraught. I remembered when Jason had Gary pinned to the ground, beating him to death…I was stuck in a similar situation.

The only difference between then and right now…I'm still conscious, and can still fight back!

Quickly leaping up, I did the bravest and dumbest thing of my life...I grabbed the gun. I pointed it up towards the ceiling as the guy fired two shots. _**BANG! BANG!**_ I then used my other arm to hit the guy's hand that was holding the girl. _**BAM! BAM!**_ After two solid hits, he let go and the girl ran towards her dad. But in doing that, he now had a free arm and gave me a good dig to the face. _**BAM!**_ I couldn't back down now, I kicked at his knees and he crashed down onto them. _**BAM!**_ He punched me in the stomach, and I fell to my knees as well.

With both of us nearly down, we struggled for the gun. I held the gun up to the ceiling again and using his finger we pulled the trigger a couple of times. _**BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK! CLICK!**_ The gun was finally out, and that is when I knew I had a chance. Letting go of it, I gave him a left and a right hook to the face and kicked him in the chest. As he was getting up, I ran behind him and got him in a sleeper hold, or at least my makeshift version of a sleeper hold. I clutched tightly as he struggled, tossed and turned. Just when it looked like he was down, he elbowed me in the gut a couple of times and I had to let go. _**BAM!**_ He turned and punched me in the face again, causing me to stumble back. He rammed into me like a bull through a shelf and into the next isle.

It felt like I had broken my back as we crashed through the wooden shelf and the contents that once lay on top of it. I couldn't feel my left hand as my whole arm felt like it was being jabbed with pins and needles, I thought I was going to vomit at one point. The guy limped in my direction, his hoodie fallen back to reveal a bloody and grizzled face, with eyes that screamed fury and death. As I tried to crawl away from him, I noticed a broken piece of wooden debris next to him. At this minute, anything I could get my hands on was my only line of defence. Before he could land a finishing blow, I grabbed the wooden debris and cut him across his leg, leaving a nasty, deep gash.

He screamed in pain and dropped down to tend to his wound. I rushed to stand back up and put all my strength into one last punch. Swinging my whole right arm back, I brought it forward and clobbered him in the face. _**BAM!**_ He was down, and this time out for the count.

Finally able to take a breather, I collapsed onto my back and lay on the ground, huffing and puffing as my head throbbed terribly. After a few seconds, I couldn't stop the laughter coming out of me…I did it! I actually did it! It was tough, and it hurt a lot, but I did it. And that final swing I gave him was pretty cool, I guess I could call that my Omega-Swing!

Soon enough, everyone else in the shop rushed over to see if I was still alive and well. I tried to pick myself up, as some offered a helping hand to get me standing properly on my own two feet. The shop owner was already making the call to the police. There were some people congratulating me, while others were asking if I needed any medical assistance or wanted to call an ambulance. I couldn't hear the exact words from certain people as my head was still buzzing and pounding. ''I just want to go home,'' I stated simply and started to limp out of the shop.

From out of the corner of my eye, I could see the little girl and her father holding each other securely. The father had his eyes fixed on me, and I could see him whisper. ''Thank you.''

I merely nodded and continued on my way, heading for the door…until I realised that I had forgotten something.

I made my way over to the shop owner, who had just placed the phone down after finally getting through to the police. When he saw that I was coming towards him, he looked at me with great interest. ''Where do you keep the milk with the blue label?'' I asked.

* * *

Quickly closing the front door, I placed the shopping bag on the ground and rushed into the bathroom before Jenna could see my bloody and bruised face. ''Thomas, is that you?'' Jenna called out.

''Yeah!'' I replied, making sure to lock the door. When I switched on the light and saw my face in the mirror, I nearly gasped at the sight. My lip was swollen…I think. My nose looked bruised…I think. It was hard to tell because of the dry blood on my face. Jesus, I can't imagine what people thought of me when they saw me walking down the street.

''I've been trying to call you for half an hour!'' Jenna yelled out.

I turned on sink tap and filled it up with water so that I could wash the blood off my face and hands. ''Sorry, I had my phone off. You know school, if they see a phone out, I won't be seeing it again until the end of the year!'' I wasn't about to tell Jenna that I had got mixed up in a shop burglary, even if I did save the day. She freaked out over the Jason situation, I can't even begin to imagine how she would take the news that I stood face-to-face with a guy who had got his hands on a handgun. She'd never let me leave the house again, and probably hire bodyguards to protect me 24/7. It would have to stay my own little secret…my own, cool, superhero-like secret.

''Thomas, there was a stabbing!'' Jenna called out. Immediately, I stopped what I was doing and listened intently. ''I was trying to call you because it happened in the area, I wanted to make sure you were okay.''

''Oh crap,'' I muttered to myself, before calling out to Jenna. ''I'm sorry, if I had heard about it, I would have called you. Did they say who it was?''

It seemed like she hesitated to answer me, as there were a few seconds of silence before I heard her answer. ''It's on the news now, they revealed his identity about five minutes ago…it's that boy in your school!''

I didn't even care if Jenna saw my bruised face and started questioning me; I had to see this for myself. Dashing out of the bathroom and into the front room, where Jenna was watching the news closely, I turned to look at the TV and saw a photo of the victim. My heart twisted painfully and my head went numb, more so than it already was, as I looked at the photo and name over and over again to make sure it really was him.

''I just talked to him this morning,'' I said, as they news channel showed more photos of William Richardson. ''What happened?''

''They're still not sure,'' Jenna replied. ''All they know at the moment is that he was attacked at a bus stop, and stabbed to death.''

''Death?'' I didn't even check to see if he was alive and being taken to hospital or…this must have happened right after school if they have already confirmed he's…oh, Jesus. I sank back into the sofa, unable to tear my eyes away from the news. There was nothing about a killer; he must have fled the scene before the police arrived.

Why William?

He was a good kid, with so much going on and a good life ahead of him. I couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt him out of some malice. This had to have been a random attack, William was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…and I could have been there with him. If I was there, maybe he wouldn't have been attacked, or I could have helped fend off the killer?

But I wasn't there…I didn't go with him, and he's now gone.

* * *

_Tuesday 16th February 2010_

Next morning, the school held an assembly dedicating it to William and filling in any information that other students didn't hear about what happened yesterday. Normally, school assembly would be quite a disruptive time, as students would like to talk over the teachers or try and cause a ruckus. Not today, though. The only one speaking was the head teacher of our school, talking about safety and then going on about how great a student William was. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts about it, that I couldn't even remember what exact words the head teacher said. I imagined if things were different, if I had gone with William, maybe I could have done something?

At the front of the hall, sitting to the side of our head teacher were William's parents. It added another level of grief seeing them hold hands and try to comfort each other. I heard how they divorced five years ago and hardly spent time with each other. That never seemed to get William down, though, if someone tried to bully him about it, he'd shrug his shoulders and turn the other way.

I had to look down at the floor to keep my emotions in check. William isn't the first teen to be stabbed and killed in London, but he's the first that I personally knew. It doesn't make his death more important than others that have happened, but it's…different when you knew the person. It makes it feel like that conversation I had with him yesterday was just a dream.

After assembly, we still had half an hour before our next class, so most students went outside and out of the stuffy hall. I went down a hallway that led to a water fountain. I splashed water on my face to cool myself down and to a place to myself. As I took one last sip, I could hear a noise coming from inside of the girl's bathroom next door. I listened carefully and could make out it was someone crying. Maybe someone who knew William? Emotions were running really high in the school at the moment, so I couldn't blame her.

I was about to turn and head outside for some fresh air, but I stopped myself. The girl's sobs were quiet like she was trying not to be heard. My curiosity got the better of me, as I wanted to know who it was. Of course, I can't just go walk into the girl's bathroom to check, so I quietly knocked on the door. There was a sudden gasp, then silence.

Whoever it was, they didn't respond. I should have taken that as she probably didn't feel like talking, but my helpful nature got the best of me. ''Are…are you okay in there?''

She hesitated to answer me at first. I waited patiently for a response. ''Who is it?''

''Uh, Thomas!'' I answered, and then mentally slapped myself. I'm an unknown in this school, there's no way she's not going to know me just from the first name alone.

''You're the one who…stood up to Jason?''

Oh yeah, guess after that incident I have a bit of a reputation now. ''Yeah! Look, I'm sorry, I heard crying and I just wanted to see if you were okay…um…'' I mumbled awkwardly and thought about making a run for it before I probably upset her even more.

''Can you…come in for a second, please?'' She asked softly.

''But, you're in the…''

She must have realised what I was getting at, as she quickly added in a quiet, broken voice. ''No one's in here! I just need someone to talk to.''

I stood self-consciously at the door and quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching. It would look very suspicious if I just waltzed into the girl's bathroom, and this girl clearly doesn't want to attract attention. I went in and closed the door behind me. Standing over the sink was a pretty, very petite girl, trying to wipe away the tears that clouded her eyes. Once she saw me, she started to coil and shrivel herself backwards, like she was intimidated by me. I never imagined I would be able to intimidate someone.

''You okay?'' I asked her.

She shook her head while looking at herself in the mirror. ''I…I couldn't go to that assembly. It was too hard.'' I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't know her and so I didn't what to say. ''William mentioned you yesterday.'' She said.

Then it clicked in my head. I finally realised who I was talking with, and knowing that I wanted to hug her as much as I could if I knew that would make her feel any better. But I just stood there, afraid of scaring her or troubling her. ''I'm so sorry.''

She folded her arms around herself like she was trying to comfort the girl she was staring at in the mirror. I can't imagine what she's going through right now. ''I…I didn't see who…'' She paused, as her breathing grew heavier and her eyes began to water again. ''It happened so fast. I was inside the shop…he was at the bus stop…then I heard a scream and saw him…''

She looked so close to breaking that I had to say something. ''You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But, I am here if you do want to talk. I know what it's like…'' I stopped myself from going on and gave myself another mental slap. ''I'm sorry. I don't really know the exact feeling. But, like I said, if you want to talk then I'm here for you.''

Her body shifted so that she was facing me fully. ''Thank you, I'm Megan.'' She said again with a quiet voice, but the crack in her tone was starting to fade.

''Thomas…I already said that earlier, didn't I?''

She nodded shakily. ''What happened to your face?''

I was bewildered by the question, but then I remembered my brawl with the gunman yesterday. I still had the cuts and bruises from it; luckily I had left the house this morning without Jenna noticing. That's probably why I looked intimidating. ''I…uh…pigeon tried to nick my sandwich.'' I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. That's a hat trick of mental slaps. While I groaned at my own terrible excuse, Megan actually started to giggle shyly at my explanation.

''I'm sorry.'' She tried to cover her mouth and stop herself from laughing, but it made me smile to see her smiling.

Suddenly, the door burst open and I nearly jumped out of my skin. ''I swear, I'm not doing anything!'' I shrieked, fearing it was a teacher who thought I was up to something inappropriate.

I probably scared Rachael just as much as I scared myself with that outburst. Her face was the personification of surprise when she saw me, that is until she then noticed Megan standing behind me, and her face softened. ''Are you alright?''

''Yeah…'' Megan whispered. Her body tensed as she wiped her eyes one last time. ''I should probably go, my parents might be looking for me.'' Before I even had a chance to say anything else, she dashed past me with her head ducked down and left as Rachael held the door open for her, while offering her a warm smile of comfort. I think Megan must have noticed, as she slowed down and looked at Rachael before leaving.

Once she was gone, Rachael turned back to face me. ''Was that William's sister?''

''Yeah, I heard her crying, so I came in to check on her. I didn't know it was her at the time…but…yeah.''

''I can't imagine what her family are going through right now.'' She sighed. ''That was sweet of you to check on her.''

I tried to thank her, but my lips were glued shut and my throat went dry after hearing her say I did something sweet. ''I just…'' I wanted to say something, however, the words just got jumbled in my brain and I was afraid that I might say the wrong one or start babbling like an idiot again.

My blushes only got worse though when Rachael took a step closer to me. ''I think you might want to leave before someone else comes in here.''

''Oh yeah.'' I blurted out, nearly forgetting I was still standing right in the middle of the girl's bathroom. I hurried to the door and quickly peered outside to make sure no one else was around. Once I knew the coast was clear, I started to head out the door.

''She really needs a friend,'' Rachael said as I stepped out the door. ''She'll probably be off school for a bit, but when she comes back…''

''I'll be her friend,'' I said confidently. ''And if you want…'' I froze before I had a chance to continue that sentence as I could feel a towering presence behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a teacher looking down at me suspiciously. ''I swear, I'm not doing anything.'' I whimpered, while Rachael giggled from behind me. Well, at least I made Rachael laugh, that was one good thing about this situation.

* * *

Thankfully, Rachael had explained to the teacher why I was standing outside the girl's bathroom with the door opened without making me look like some kind of pervert. Seriously, I'm like one of the most virtuous kids in school, how could it take the teacher half an hour to convince him of my innocence? I nearly missed my next lesson trying to plead not guilty.

The rest of the school day was uneventful and very quiet. The shockwaves of William's death still hung around the other students, and the fact that the killer or killers haven't been identified yet didn't help the situation. I still keep imagining what would have happened if I had gone with William and Megan, could I have done something?

But then something else came to mind…what would have happened at the shop?

If I weren't there, would someone else have stopped the gunman?

I stopped him! I did something that I never thought I would do in a million years, all because of my desire to want to help and do good, like the superheroes that I admired. I'm never going to get this dream out of my head, so why not just go for it?

Later that night, as Jenna slept in her room, I was busy planning and designing what my superhero costume would look like. The colour was a pretty easy choice, going with my favourite, blue. As for whether to have a cape or not, I think 'The Incredibles' has taught me capes might not be the best thing. I grabbed a sheet of paper and began drawing my idea. It took a few attempts and different styles to see which suited my vision best. I was never much of an artist, but finally, I had the one that stuck out with me the most.

A pretty simple design to some, nevertheless, it was just what I wanted. A silver belt to go around my waist, and silver streaks that went down my arms and came up to my shoulders, going along with what looked like a chest piece going down over my chest. In the middle, standing out would be an Omega symbol, kind of like Superman's 'S' symbol. It made me excited just looking at it; it wasn't done yet, though, as I had to order the materials. It was easy to find a blue all-body, spandex suit, and I could find silver materials and extra bits over the next few days while I wait for the delivery. I couldn't contain my exhilaration. I was ready and I knew...

The Legend of Omega Kid begins...

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	4. The Beginning Arc: Test Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 4: Test Run**

_Wednesday 17th February 2010_

With the costume in development, I knew the next few days were going to be busy with me trying to get into shape. I can't afford to have another incident of me getting knocked out in one hit again, especially if they were going to be armed like the gunman. I had to turn my bedroom into a small, secret gym once again. However, this time I would need to make sure I was strong enough to take punches, as well as dish them out. That wasn't going to be as easy, but it had to be done if I really wanted to be a great superhero.

Not only that, I would also need a way to move about the city and hide in the shadows better, or make a run for it if things ever got too much for me to handle. It looked like free running, would be my safest bet, and that's my next target to learn. Luckily enough, there was a student in my school called Marquez who was an expert in the art of Parkour. He loved showing off his ninja-like abilities over the years, so I knew I just had to ask him for a few lessons and a bit of space to learn free running.

Thankfully, during break time, I found him working out on a treadmill in the school gym. I would have to make this quick, as only students who paid the school for membership cards were allowed in here. Rushing over to him, I thought that he would kick me away if I interrupted him during his workout, as he sprinted on the treadmill as it blasted at maximum speed. He made it look easy, though. ''Marquez?'' I called as I stood next to the machine, but not close enough to distract the runner.

''Who wants to know?''

''I was wondering if you could teach me Parkour!''

He glanced at me for a split-second before looking forward once more, as sweat poured down his face. ''You go to this school?'' He panted.

''Yes.''

''You have a gym membership card?''

I remained silent, thinking about lying, but that wouldn't work, as he'd just ask for proof. ''No, but I need…''

''You best leave, bro. Before someone sees you.''

''I will! But I just want to know if you'll train me to Parkour! You know like…jumping off of stuff and leaping over…more stuff.''

''Parkour is more than just jumping off stuff!'' He breathed heavily but still kept up the pace on the treadmill. ''It'll take months, maybe even years before you become an expert at it. And I'm not going to teach you for that long!''

''I'm not expecting you too! I just want a few lessons to get the hang of it! Half an hour after school for…a day or two tops! I promise!'' I pleaded, knowing that my time to ask him was very limited, as I stuck out like a sore thumb in this gym.

''Alright,'' He said, and I was about to thank him before he continued. ''Fifty quid each lesson!''

''What?'' I gasped loudly. That was the last thing I wanted to do because now I had a few other students in the gym stare at me. A gym teacher would catch me out any second now. I turned back to look at Marquez, who continued to sprint on the treadmill while having a conversation with me as if it was as easy as breathing. ''I'll be broke after just four lessons!''

''Then I'll cram as much in those lessons as I can. I'm not a charity!''

This is insane. Now matter how good of a teacher he is, he won't be able to teach me all I need to know in such a small number of lessons. I'd have a better chance of learning more from copying YouTube videos. Okay, probably not. There was not even any time for me to work a deal to lower the price, as I saw a teacher look over at me and Marquez and a suspicious look dawning on his face. ''Okay fine!'' I grumbled to the free runner.

''When do you want to start?'' He asked.

''Tomorrow, after school!''

''Alright, but no pay…no lesson.''

''Fine!'' I said quickly before showing off my sprinting skills as I burst out of the gym and headed for my next lesson.

* * *

My next task would be to become more aware of my surroundings. It would be useless to learn free-running if I had no idea where I was even going. So after school, I walked around the area, making sure to take notes down in my schoolbook. I made sure to remember every turning, every road and every alleyway. While I may not be the smartest kid around, my memory wasn't too shabby.

After a few hours of sightseeing, I thought that I had a very clear layout of the area around the school, and each day I could plan ahead to find the time and scout even further away. I don't have to learn about every street in London, just enough to know where I need to go if I want to get to places quicker or find a hideout. I doubt I'd be able to afford an underground base like a Batcave, especially if I was going to be spending all my money in less than a week over Parkour lessons.

Just as the sun started to set, I thought that maybe I could get a better idea of how to get around the area by looking down from the rooftops of a building.

Once I made sure no one ways looking, I placed my school book in my backpack and climbed up the pipe that ran from some chicken & chips corner shop. It didn't take long for me to finally reach the top. I grabbed the edge and hoisted myself up and over onto the roof. My arms were throbbing as I rested with my back to the ground…in this case, roof. As I lifted myself up, I reached for my backpack, hoping to get my schoolbook, but watched as it fell out of the zipper. Adrenaline got the best of me as I tried to grab it, and my balance slipped away from me, while my book dropped to the ground below. I felt weightless, I honestly believed for a second I was about to go over, but thankfully I managed to fall back down onto the nice, safe rooftop.

''Holy shit!'' I gasped. For that brief second, when I was looking down at the ever-expanding drop, I was reminded that there would be another problem I would have to face…

* * *

_Thursday 18th February 2010_

''You're afraid of heights?'' Marquez inquired.

''Is that a bad thing?''

''Well, if you want to as you put it, _jump off stuff and leap over more stuff_ , you need to be confident enough to even get ready for it!'' He looked like he wanted to back out of this teaching role already.

Both of us stood in the middle of the empty, second-gym room. While the first consisted of treadmills and weights, this one was stacked with equipment that would be used to train free-runners. Vault boxes all lined up one after the other like a stack of giant dominos, while beside them were a couple of rails and wooden…precisions, I think that's what they're called, right?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and gave a heavy sigh. ''Whatever, at least I'm getting paid.'' Then he walked up to me and handed me a laminated card. ''This is your gym membership card. You're lucky I'm a gym teacher's pet! You would've had to pay me extra to get that. As long as you have that, you can train in either gym yourself if I'm not around. From mornings until an hour after school ends.''

''Cool,'' I said with a smile and looked down at my card, though once I read it, my smile faltered. ''Uh…it's got my name wrong.'' I showed him my card, which had spelt my name as _Tomas Lank_.

''Whatever, just be glad you got one. Now, you have half an hour of hell with me, let's get started!''

When he said that I would have half an hour of hell with him, I thought he was exaggerating…it didn't take me long to find out he wasn't. There wasn't a moment of rest for me, as I sprinted, jumped, climbed and pulled myself over everything that lay in my way, following his every barking command.

My arms and legs were numb after five minutes…then jelly after ten…led at fifteen minutes…after that, my mind must have blacked out while my body subconsciously moved. The only water break I got was Marquez splashing a cup in my face if I wasn't running quick enough, or climbing over high enough. He pushed multiple ledges together and timed me as I raced from one end to another. There were a couple of times where I fell off the edge. At least it was a soft, safety mat that welcomed me, and the height was nowhere near high enough to trouble me.

If felt like this torture would continue endlessly, until I heard those sweet words from Marquez. ''Time up!'' As soon as I heard those two, beautiful sounds, I collapsed onto the mat and lay in a pile of sweat and agony. The next thing I heard was his laughter as he walked over to me, looking down on me with a wide grin. ''I have to admit you didn't do too badly for a first lesson.''

''Thanks.'' I huffed. Even though I didn't have any strength to move a muscle in my body, a smile managed to plant itself on my face. I was actually quite proud of what I was doing. But despite that, I was just glad today was done. ''So, that's lesson over, right?''

''For me, yes.''

''What?''

He offered a helping hand, which I just about managed to grab. He managed to help me onto my feet. The dizziness rushed into my head and I felt like I was going to throw up any second. Training myself in my room with some dumbbells and push-ups was easy, I could make my own rules and say when enough was enough, but with Mr Drill-Sargent here, I didn't have that luxury anymore.

As I tried to get my bearings, I asked him again. ''What do you mean the lesson's over for just you?''

''That little case of Vertigo you've got will come back and bite you in the ass one day if you're not careful. You need to get used to it.'' He took a step to the side, which forced me to look towards the other side of the gym where the rock-climbing wall was. ''So, for half an hour after every lesson with me, and whenever you have free time between lessons, you're going to try and climb that. And you will keep climbing until you reach the top.''

At this point, I was too tired to argue with him. While the wall was quite high, it shouldn't be that difficult as long as I don't look down. And at least he's not charging me extra for this little bit of training. ''Okay, I can do that.''

''Good. Now, if you'll excuse me,'' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty-pound note, my fifty-pound note that I gave him, and headed for the exit. ''I'm off to treat myself to a take-out, and new video game. See you tomorrow.''

''I hate you,'' I mumbled under my breath. There was no way he could hear me, he was already gone. I looked at the rock-climbing wall, and all of a sudden it looked higher than it was before. I can do this! I can do this! It wasn't that high. If I'm going to be a superhero I want to be and not the scared little boy who's so nerve-wrecked he wouldn't go on a plane, look out the window of a very, tall building, or even got scared when he looked down the stairs in his own house, then I needed to learn to face my fears.

Wasting no time, I approached the wall and put my hands into two of the rock-thingies jutting out and started to climb. I wanted to get this over with quickly, so I rushed, not the best idea, but I figured I would be okay as long as I didn't look down. The higher I got, the further apart the rock-thingies became from each other. As my hands dug into two more, just as I passed the half-way point and seemed to be doing well, my right leg dangled in the air and tried to find a rock-thingy to stand on.

Oh crap, I can't find one. I tried to lower my body to find one, but my sweaty hands slipped off and I fell.

_**THUD!** _

''Ow!'' I whimpered after crashing down onto the safety mat. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be so easy.

I tried a second time, without rushing to the top like before. It seemed to be going well as I reached the same point I was at before, but this time, I didn't hurry into finding a rock-thingy to step on. Just as I made it past the point I got to before, I once again had trouble finding one to step on. No matter how far or low I stretched my leg, but I still couldn't find one without taking the risk of slipping off again.

Oh double crap, that's when I realised…I need to look down in order to see where to place my foot.

I was stuck. No option but to look down. I tried to focus only on my foot, but I couldn't it was like the ground was going to swallow me up, and even if I held on tightly I still had that fear of letting go. I lost all feelings in my fingers, and before I knew it, they slithered off once again.

_**THUD!** _

''Ow!''

Okay, I can't do this.

* * *

The walk home after school must have taken twice as long because of my sore legs dragging along the streets. Thankfully for me, Jenna was still at work so I wouldn't be asked why I'm late from school today.

I rounded the corner about to head for the front door to my house, just as a postman also arrived, holding a package in his hand, and knocked on the door a couple of times before he spotted me. ''Are you Mr Lanks?''

''Yeah.''

''Package for you!''

There was no waiting around for me because I knew exactly what was in that package. I quickly grabbed it off of him and signed for it, then rushed inside. Anticipation radiated off of me like money seemed to radiate off of Bill Gates. I tore the package open and marvelled at the suit inside, it would still need some work to really make it mine, luckily I had picked up some sewing and stitching skills from Jenna when she used to have a part-time job as a tailor for a few months.

While the delivery was a bit earlier than I expected, I had managed to get the other little bits and pieces that I needed, such as the belt and silver material to make the streaks down the arms and across the chest. I managed to find a pair of black gloves for added protection and punching power. Though not silver like I hoped, they would do the trick just fine. The dark blue Omega symbol proudly displayed in the middle completed the look. My costume was now ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognise myself. Yeah, okay, I had a mask on and developed a bit of muscle, that's not what I meant. I meant that I felt different, like a person reborn. Like if you saw Jesus Christ for the first time, except he was in superhero spandex.

Wow, I must be knackered from the Parkour training, my brain is going wacko.

* * *

_Friday 19th February 2010_

The next morning, the achiness was still swirling around my body, but at least I felt like I could walk to school without collapsing. However, I knew that feeling would return once my lessons were over and I started training with Marquez afterwards.

I prepared myself some breakfast and went to check on Jenna, who was still fast asleep in her room, recovering from her late shift last night. On the one hand, I was sad that she had to work her socks off, but in a way I'm kind of glad, otherwise she would have got the package with my suit in and then I would have had a heap of questions thrown onto me that I might not have been able to answer.

Speaking of my suit, while I was filling my backpack with revision books, I thought about taking it with me. I doubt I'm actually going to need it today, but it can be my lucky charm that I carry around. Everyone has a lucky penny or lucky number two pencils…I can have a lucky superhero costume. So I stuffed the suit in, making sure it was covered properly and zipped shut, and headed out the door to go to school.

My walks didn't usually take long, no more than twenty minutes to get there. After about five, I rounded a corner that led to a big car park and froze on the spot when I saw what was going on. Jason's biggest minion, Michael Martin, was harassing some poor kid about half his age over his phone. This was not how I intended to start my day.

I ducked for cover behind a bin before either of them could see me, as Michael continued to bully the kid by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him about like a ragdoll with just one hand. The kid bravely and stupidly tried to hold onto his phone for dear life, not wanting to let it go. If Jason could knock me out with one hit, I don't even want to begin to imagine what his giant servant could do to me.

Although, Michael was only a little bit large than the gunman from the store. If I could take that guy down, surely I had a chance against a school bully! It was worth a shot. At least from the looks of things, it was just him today. If Jason and his other buddies were here then I'd be royally screwed. One on one was perfect for me. So I reached for my backpack and changed into my costume.

I have to admit, it wasn't the greatest suit-up moment ever, as I tried to put the costume on over my clothes. It took a bit of fumbling, but I finally got it on. The mask folded down over my face and I put on my black gloves. Now was time to make my move!

I leapt out from behind the bin and into plain view at the entrance of the car park. ''Hey Mich…'' I stopped myself before saying his name. ''You! Leave that kid alone!''

The giant stopped what he was doing and stared back at me. I tried my best to look intimidating and tough and prayed that he wouldn't recognise me under my mask…actually, I don't think he'd recognise me even if I didn't have my mask. Michael's expression of surprise quickly turned into one of hilarity as he laughed loudly at me. ''Oh my god, you can't be serious?''

As if Michael making fun of me wasn't bad enough, even the kid, still held tightly in his grip, looked embarrassed for me.

Maybe next time I'll just have my costume on underneath my civilian clothes rather than trying to fit my costume over whatever I was wearing. I probably looked like a bloated Tellytubby. My confidence really took a knock as Michael continued to laugh at me, but I stood my ground. ''I am serious! Let the kid go!'' I said shakily.

His laughter slowed when he realised I wasn't backing down. I didn't know what to do now that I had his attention, I didn't expect myself to get into a fight today, especially this early in the morning. The car park wasn't too packed either, so the chances of anyone else coming soon were slim at best. Eventually, he let go of the kid, who wasted no time in making a run for the closest exit to the street. ''Thanks, and watch out, he has a baseball bat!'' He called out.

''What?'' I yelled. Just like that, Michael turns his body to fully face me, and in his other hand was a fair-sized wooden baseball bat. How many people carry baseball bats in London?

''Are you still serious now?'' He asked me cockily. Oh, and the baseball bat wasn't bad enough, because, after that, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of knuckle-dusters which he gladly placed over his hands. To say I was scared now would be an understatement. Sure, not as scary as facing down a gun, but this had to come pretty close. At least with the gun, if done right it would be quick, but if Michael was half as ruthless as Jason, then he would gladly make me suffer as long as possible.

Despite every bone in my body telling me to run, I stand my ground like the dumbass I am. He could tell how scared I was, as he advanced towards me with a smile on his face, slowly at first.

Before I had time to even get myself ready, his walk developed into a sprint. Reflexes helped me, as just as he was about to whack me with the bat, I ducked and punched at his leg. _**BAM!**_ He groaned and stumbled a bit while I tried to move as far away from him as I could. He charged at me again, his arms drawn back as he was ready to strike. I could already tell he wasn't the fastest person, especially compared to the gunman. Taking that into account, I charged at him as well and gave him a quick Sparta-kick to his chest that sends him flying back.

I can't believe it. I'm actually doing okay! I ran at him, hoping to kick the bat out of his hand before he had time to recover. _**BAAM!**_ Too late…the bat is swung and connects with my leg, just over the knee, causing me to crash to the ground. The pain was unbearable. The throbbing and tearing inside made it feel like my leg was going to snap off. I looked around and saw Michael get up and move towards me. I rolled to the side as he swung wildly at me. If he weren't so slow, I would have been mincemeat.

I hop back onto my own to feet and punch him in the face. _**BAM!**_ But the contact wasn't as hard as I wanted it to be because I couldn't keep my balance with my bad leg. I tried not to cave in as my leg felt like it was shrivelling beneath me. He continued to swing at me, but I evaded every strike. _**BAM!**_ I even managed to hit him in the face again. But here's where the problem really started. He knew now that I was too fast for him with the bat…so he threw that away and got his fists ready.

While I was limping backwards, he sprinted towards me like an Olympian. _**BAM! BAM!**_ I kept my arms up over my face for protection, but those two punches he landed still hurt a lot. _**BAM!**_ Then he kicked me on my bad leg and I stumbled to the ground in pain. Once I was down, his punches stopped. He was showboating, waving his arms around triumphantly as if he had already beaten me.

I needed to think of someone quickly if I had any chance of evening out this fight. And evening this fight out is exactly what I intended to do, as I surprised him by jumping at him and grabbed his right hand. I had to be quick. He grabbed me by the shoulder and tossed me back onto the ground, causing me to land in a painful heap. However, it wasn't too bad, as I got exactly what I was hoping to get.

I looked up to see him move his right arm back ready for the finishing punch, just as I hoped he would, so I punched his fist with my right hand. True, he was stronger than me physically, but now I had something to help me out…his knuckle-duster, which I managed to nab from him. _**CRACK!**_ Once our fists collided, I heard the sound of bones cracking, and saw him reel away while crying out in pain and holding his hand.

Now the fight was back in the balance, as I slowly got back to my feet. There wasn't much time for me to think of a new attack because he got himself back into the fight and charged at me, spearing me into the closest car beside us. My back crashed into the vehicle hard, but he wasn't done there. He wrapped his left arm around me, pulling me away from the car and then he sprinting forward, about to spear me into the brick wall next. Before we crashed into it, I grabbed his arm behind my back and moved slightly so that his right hand would hit the wall as well.

We struck the wall, my back and his hand. He instantly let go of me and tended to his bloody, misshapen hand, while I hobbled away and leant against another car. I don't know what was hurting more, my leg or my back…definitely my leg; I knew that once I tried to stand up straight.

As I felt like I was running out of options, I looked down and noticed the baseball bat a short distance from where I was. I turned to look at him, and he did so with me. We both had the same thought, and after a brief moment, we both ran for the bat. While the weapon was closer to me than him, I was in no shape to run with my bad leg, so he easily made up ground and reached the bat first. However, he made the mistake of trying to pick it up with his broken hand. He yelped and then tried to grab it with his other hand, by that point, I had reached for it and stole it from him. Without even taking a second to aim or think of what he might do next, I swung as hard as I could with the little strength I had left.

 _ **BAAM!**_ The bat smashed against his face, blood splattered out from his nose and mouth, I think I even saw a tooth fly out as well. He went to ground, unconscious and defeated.

When I knew for certain that he wasn't getting back up anytime soon, I limped towards him and placed my fingers over his wrists, hoping to feel a pulse. There was one, thank God for that. The bat dropped from my hand and I crumbled to the ground. Despite my back feeling like it was twisted in a couple of places, and the giant bruise that must be forming over my leg, I felt fantastic. I did it! I won my first real fight as Omega Kid!

However, that feeling of victory didn't last long as I remember something. ''Oh crap, I'm late for school!''

* * *

''What's with the limp?'' Alex asked me. He and Steph were sitting at their usual spot in Comic-City waiting for me. They, as well as others in the shop, could easily see through my attempts at hiding my limp. It was bad enough I had stares from other students in school all day, but I didn't really care too much, I was too inspired by what I accomplished this morning, it was all I could think about, and I wanted to check and see if these two had heard about it.

I hissed a little as I sat in my seat opposite theirs; my leg was stiff as a board. ''Oh…P.E today was…'' As I tried to give my excuse, I then remembered something I had forgotten about because I was so wrapped up in my superhero activities. ''Oh crap! I forgot about the Parkour!'' Maybe my memory wasn't as good as I thought.

''Parkour?'' Alex questioned. ''Since when does your school do Parkour? Our school doesn't!''

''No, it's just another activity I'm doing myself.'' I shrugged that aside. I'll deal with Marquez when next week starts. Right now, I wanted to know what the brothers thought about the news of the newest superhero on the block. ''So, did either of you hear?''

They looked at each other for a bit then turned back to me. ''Hear what?''

''Come on, it must have been on the news!''

''There was lots of stuff on the news,'' Alex said. ''Crisis this, global warming that…oh wait, I know what you're talking about!''

''You do?''

''Yeah, in the USA, apparently a group of sorority girls dressed up as Disney Princesses and torched their school, burning it completely to the ground!''

''Uh…'' I had no idea how to respond to that. That's certainly not something you hear every day, but that's not what I wanted to bring up. ''No, I mean, was there nothing in the news about a kid who goes to my school? Michael Martin?''

The two of them pondered the name, trying to remember something. Alex was the first to respond as he shook his head. ''I've heard you mention him before, one of Jason's pack, but I didn't hear anything about him today. Why are you bringing this up?''

Great, I can't talk in too much detail about what happened otherwise it would look really suspicious. ''It's just…I heard some rumours about something that happened to him this morning. He was beaten up by someone after he harassed a boy…''

I was interrupted as Stephen clicked his fingers and got our attentions. ''Oh yeah, I heard that story!''

''You did?''

''Yeah, they didn't actually say any names, but a kid reported to the police that he was about to get his phone nicked by someone, and then some hobo dressed in a Power Rangers costume saved him.''

Alex quickly burst into a fit of laughter, which prompted Steph to laugh with him. As for me, I sat in my seat, frozen with disbelief. ''A hobo in a Power Rangers costume?'' I said, making sure that I heard those words from Steph.

He nodded. ''That's what the kid reported. They couldn't find who the hobo was, but Michael was arrested for attempted theft.''

''Oh Jesus,'' Alex panted as he tried to stop himself from laughing. ''What a time to be alive when Disney Princesses and Power Rangers are taking over the world.''

While those two sat there enjoying their little laughing fit, I was there not sure how to comprehend the situation. One the one hand, my act of heroics had made the news, but on the other…a hobo in a Power Rangers costume? Really? That's the best way that kid I saved could have described my costume?

Me sitting in silence must have gone noticed by those two because once Alex had managed to bring his laughter down to just a few light chuckles, he stared at me. ''What's up with you?''

''Well, just…to me, in my own unbiased opinion, it sounds like a superhero was involved.''

''With the Disney Princess story, or the Power Rangers one?'' Steph asked me.

''The Power Ranger…I mean, the one about a hobo…no, the guy who saved the kid from Michael!'' I managed to babble out.

Before Steph could say more, Alex was already ranting away. ''You're not really going to bring up the superhero thing again, are you?''

''Yeah, I am! Because to me, this sounds like the work of a superhero!''

He still didn't look convinced. ''Thomas, for all we know, the kid probably has an active imagination, and he mistook a hobo's blanket for a superhero costume…''

''Because a blanket and a superhero costume are two things that could easily get mistaken for one another!''

''Maybe!'' Alex stressed. ''Look, from what you've said about Michael and how tough he was in school, it must have taken the guy to have major balls to save a kid from him. But that doesn't automatically mean it was a superhero. What if it was just a one-time thing, and we never hear of him again?''

There was no possible way for me to answer that without giving something away to them. If I continued to argue, eventually they would put two and two together and realise I know more about the Michael situation than I should. So, I reluctantly decided to remain silent. A part of them did want me to let them in on my secret. They've been my best friends for as long as I can remember, it would be cool if they knew about what I had done, but it might not be the best time. I only put on the costume for the first time this morning, and I wasn't expecting any kind of action so soon. I'm going to need a little more experience with this before I let Alex and Steph know.

''Anyways, there's something we need to tell you,'' Alex said out of nowhere. He and Steph leant across the table slightly, and he beckoned me to do so as well as if he had some big secret of his own he needed to tell me. Judging from the serious and worried expressions on their faces, it must be something important, so I leant in closer to hear Alex whisper. ''We have a situation…Code Pink!''

I felt my heart drop and my stomach churn once I heard those two words. I looked at them, hoping that they were just pulling my leg and this was all a big joke…their faces of fear never changed, they were telling the truth. ''But she's not due for another four months!''

''Well, aren't we lucky,'' He mumbled sarcastically. ''Because there are two things you should know! One…her parent's decided to drop her off early! And two…her date to go back is still the same. So we're stuck with her for more than the usual twelve months!''

''And three…'' Steph whimpered.

''Three? I thought you said just two?'' I questioned.

''Three,'' Alex followed as his face became pale with fright. ''She's standing right behind you, and we're going to hide under this table! Cover for us!'' Faster than the Flash, they both dived under the table and out of sight. I grunted with pain as one of them barged into my bad leg. But I had no time to be concerned with that, I needed to know for sure if this wasn't some big prank and the real deal, and when I turned and saw the person we were talking about, I almost wished that I was still fighting Michael right now.

I turned back around, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with Crystal Johnson, Alex and Stephen's cousin. Her parents were quite wealthy business partners, starting up their own brand of perfumes and colognes some years ago, back when I was too young to even spell perfume right. Though their company was founded, and still mostly going strong in America, they still liked to ship Crystal over to visit her aunt, which turns out to be Alex and Stephen's mother. However, not just a weekend or weeklong visit, this is a full year visit, once every four years!

She was only one year older than Alex and me; with long, flowing blonde hair, a pretty round face, a particular style of fashion wear that included everything colourful, to the point where at times she would look like a walking, children's colouring book. Apparently, she was cheerleader captain at her school in America, as well as her private school here in London. She considered herself top of the food chain and the most special thing on this Earth. If anyone disagreed with her or got on her bad side, they would be faced with the wrath of someone whose anger could make Hannibal Lector wet their pants in terror.

It's ironic that the only girl who I could hold a conversation with throughout the first part of my young life, without ever blushing, could yell so loud that if would feel like my face was being blown off by the engine of a fighter jet. Thankfully whenever she stayed over, she ignored me; it was Alex and Stephen who would usually have to hide from her rampages. That being said, I'm not going to bring up what happened to the three of us at Crystal's 12th Birthday party.

I hoped that would be the case again right now, but once I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder and force me to look the other way, I knew I had been caught out. With no choice but to face her, I stared at an expression that was filled with boiling rage and fury. Up close, I noticed the changes since her last visit. She was a little bit plumper than before, not quite the same as Rachael, but there were some noticeable curves. She also had a piercing over her eyebrows, with little diamonds shining from them. With her parent's wealth, I wouldn't be surprised if they were real. The one thing that hadn't changed, though, was that red anger behind her brown pupils.

''Where are they?'' She hissed.

''Uh…'' It's amazing how I'm more scared of Crystal right now, then anything I've faced this past week.

I think she knew I was too intimidated to give an honest answer or any for that matter. So she took matters into her own hands. She let go of my shoulder and proceeded to smash her fists on the table over and over again. Alex and Stephen yelling underneath. ''Ah! Alright, alright!'' Soon enough, they both crawled out from under the table and leant against their seats.

Once they were back up, Crystal reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, gold ring and slammed it on the table. There was a very noticeable crack going across it. ''Can either of you explain how my ring, that you two were supposed to look after while I was out, got damaged?''

''Hey, first off, it was Steph's turn to look after…'' Alex protested.

''What? I looked after it last time!'' Steph said.

''When I give stuff like this to you, I expect both of you to watch over it! This ring probably costs more than what you'll have to pay for University.''

''Don't know about that,'' Alex commented. ''The way inflation's going…''

He didn't get far with his remark, as Crystal raised a single finger to silence him. ''I don't care! Both of you are in big trouble, and I want a word with the pair of you when you get home…'' She then lifted her arm and looked at her wrist, like she was pretending to wear a watch. ''Which is now!''

''We just got here!''

''I go back to my last statement…I. Don't. Care.''

The two of them looked at me, pleading for some kind of assistance like I could really offer any. If I had a choice between taking on Jason and his crew or Crystal…then I'd announce an early retirement and hide under a rock. They both slunk away, cowering under their cousin's frightening power. Crystal followed after them, leaving me alone at the table.

I noticed that she had left behind her scratched ring on the table. At first, I was too nervous to call out to her and thought it best just to let her leave and avoid any more confrontations with her. But my good nature took over, as I picked up the ring and called out to her. ''Cr-Crystal?''

She was at the door when she turned to look back at me and saw the ring in my hand. For a split second, her eyebrows were raised and a look of panic appeared on her face. But that was gone just as quickly as it appeared, as she stormed her way back over to me. I held out my hand with the ring in my palm, and she grabbed it off me as I backed away, like I was afraid she was going to bite my fingers off. Without a word, she hurried out the door, stuffing the ring in her back pocket.

I guess it was time for me to head home as well. Jenna's shift here finished an hour ago, so she'll be home and will probably have a few questions to ask about my limping. I could just make up an excuse about it coming from the gym in school. But I knew the truth, I made my first superhero rescue, and it felt awesome.

After the gunman situation, and then stopping Michael, I really felt that I had what it takes to be a real superhero.

Look out, world! There's a new superhero in town, and his name is Omega Kid!

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	5. The Beginning Arc: The Horrible Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 5: The Horrible Truth**

_Wednesday 24th February 2010_

Okay, so I wasn't a superhero celebrity just yet.

Since the Michael fight almost a week ago, there was no real further development in the news about it, and everyone forgot about the 'hobo in a Power Rangers costume' immediately. There was no kind of CCTV that captured the fight, and the parents of the kid who was being harassed have chosen to not let their son talk anymore with the media about it. The only thing of note really was that Michael was apparently still being held in police custody as far as I knew, which I thought was strange. Unless he was being questioned about past crimes, he should have no reason to be in custody for that

Though it wouldn't have surprised me if he had done some stuff in the past. Jason's reputation as a troublemaker didn't just go through Hallblock School, there were rumours he'd been done for underage drinking and drug possession before, but he'd always managed to get out on parole or some light punishment. Compare that to me where the most trouble I think I've ever gotten into was talking back to a teacher about banning comic books in the school.

Other than that, things have been relatively quiet. No more fights with anyone, which was a nice change of paces after getting beaten to a shrimp by bullies one day, then threatened by a gunman on the other. Because of the lack of any action popping up unexpectedly, I had more time to focus on training. At home, I worked on things like push-ups and pull-ups, to lifting some dumbbells and practice my kicks and punches. It was a work in progress, but I could tell that progress was being made, as I looked in the mirror and could see my biceps growing, and even a hint of a six-pack over my stomach. The faintest little hint of abs. I'd say that the home training was successful…it's a shame the same couldn't be said for the training with Marquez.

The Parkour itself wasn't too bad, and as today was my last lesson that I could afford to pay, so Marquez made sure I learned and practised as much as I could, even though I had a bad leg. I think he was still ticked off about me forgetting our lesson last Friday, and leaving him here to wait while I was a no-show. But I surprisingly handled everything he threw at me. He complimented that I was a quicker learner, and was doing well for a beginner. I managed to beat my time over and over again as I raced across and over the blocks. I stumbled and fell a few times, but always got back up to do better.

Like I said, the Parkour wasn't the bad part…the bad part was my futile attempts at rock climbing.

_**THUD!** _

''Ow!'' I groaned after I face planted into the safety mat.

''You froze up again!'' Marquez commented.

''I know!'' I jumped back onto my feet, turned to face the wall and tried once again. With my hands and feet on the rock-thingies, I rose higher and higher. I realised that there was a certain point on the wall where I would either have to try and climb without looking to see where my feet were being placed, or I risked looking down to see where to stand next. Either way, I would miss my step and slip, or be consumed by the ever-growing height. I hated being afraid of heights. I wanted to ignore it, but it was like the fear of falling was pulling me in strongly. As if a rope was forcing me towards the edge, and the endless drop calling for me to lose my balance and fall. It just seemed like this was a phobia I wasn't going to overcome anytime soon.

''You stuck up there?'' Marquez called out.

As I thought of some kind of witty comeback, my eyes shifted back down towards the ground, and that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach returned. For a second, it felt like I was glued to the wall, unable to move up or down, until my hands subconsciously grew numb and my fingers slipped…I think you can guess by now what happened next.

_**THUD!** _

''Ah! Goddamn it!'' I cursed, punching my hand into the safety mat as I picked myself back up, ready to go again.

Marquez reached an arm out and stopped me. ''Hold on there, your time is up. You want to climb this thing, you'll have to do it tomorrow at lunch or break.''

His intervention forced me to take a breather and realise that I almost went storming past him and up the wall, literally. I backed away from him. ''Sorry about that.''

''No, it's good. You now want to climb! Just kept at it and you'll get there.'' He walked over to the equipment, trying to tidy the gym up. I helped him move some of the vault boxes to the side. ''I'm almost going to miss watching you torture yourself over these!''

I laughed at his comment. Even though the training had run me ragged, I could tell it definitely helped. I felt stronger and faster, and my confidence with free running had improved greatly. ''Was it this hard for you?'' I asked him.

''What?''

''Learning to free run?''

''First off, Parkour and free running are two different things. I know they seem similar, but there's a difference. As for how hard it was…it wasn't really that hard for me. Then again, you're trying to learn in a couple of lessons what I learned over years of training. I have to ask, why are you going through all this trouble?''

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to play it off as no big deal. ''I wanted to learn Parkour!''

''I know that, but why? You don't just desperately overpay someone to teach you Parkour because you want to learn it. There has to be another reason.''

''Well…why did you want to learn it?''

''To impress the girls.'' He said with a smirk. ''Hold on, that's why you're doing this, isn't it?''

''What? No…I…'' The next few words after babbled incoherently out of my mouth, not helping my situation at all. I didn't want him to catch on to the real reason why I wanted to learn Parkour, so with a heavy sigh I accepted his theory and played along. ''Yeah.''

''Someone in this school?''

I avoided any kind of eye contact with him. This was not how I wanted to spend my last Parkour lesson with him. As he waited for my response, images of Rachael soon began to flood my mind. I pictured her smile, her laugh, even the way her eyes sparkled when she would sit in a classroom next to a window and the setting sun would illuminate her like an angel. God, I've been hit with the love bug. ''Ra…Rachael.''

''Hold on? You mean Rachael Nora?'' He questioned as if I was mad. I nodded, and he began to chuckle. ''Of all the girls in this school, why the one that's 20,000 leagues above your own?''

''She's just so…kind to others. She's really smart as well, I don't think even some of the geeks in the school can keep up with her…''

''She has a tutor from what I heard. I think she's had one since her parents divorced.''

''Her parents divorced?'' I gasped.

''Yeah, didn't you know that?''

I shook my head. ''How did you know?''

''Rumours have been going around the school about it for years now. Everyone who knows someone has talked about it.''

''Oh, well that's kind of my problem, I'm not really part of a group or friends with anyone.''

''It doesn't help that she seems like the secretive type anyway. Other than her friends like Sophie and Chloe or Stella, she mostly keeps to herself…''

''Probably doesn't help that people start rumours about her,'' I spoke out defensively. I didn't even mean for that to come out, it's just what I thought. Maybe she doesn't like to talk with other people because they say things about her or spread rumours behind her back?

''Hey, I didn't start the rumour, I'm just telling you what I heard. Look, if you like Rachael, that's fine. She's a very pretty girl. All I'm saying is if you want a chance with someone like her, you're going to have to really get to know her. Either she likes to keep to herself, or she's high maintenance…''

''She's not high maintenance!''

''How do you know that?'' He questioned. ''Unless you get to know her, no amount of showing off your Parkour skills is going to woo her.''

I wanted to defend her. I've seen the way she treats people, I've seen how kind she can be to others, hell, she's the youngest student counsellor ever! As far as I could tell, she was the personification of perfection…although saying that, as far as I could tell…that was all I could tell. Marquez was right, there's a lot I still don't know about her, like her parents. Having a crush is one thing, but acting on it and getting to know the person is another. Less than two weeks ago, I only just had my full first conversation with her, and that was interrupted by me getting knocked out by the school bully.

My thoughts were cut short as Marquez patted me on the arm. ''Come on, we've got to close up.''

I nodded and left the gym with him before we parted our separate ways once we got outside the school. As I walked home, I thought long and hard over Marquez's words, about getting to know Rachael. He was right, was Rachael really anything like I imagined she would be?

I know that we're going to be in the same history class tomorrow. Hopefully, I can start a conversation with her without my cheeks looking like burning tomatoes.

* * *

_Thursday 25th February 2010_

I took my usual seat and got all my stuff ready for the lesson. While History was a subject I was interested in and enjoyed a lot, the same couldn't be said for our teacher, Mrs Howard. Very stuck-up and rude to any student who couldn't keep up with her workload, which was usually me. Even though I usually work with a partner in History, they rarely ever helped or took credit for any work I actually did submit.

Rachael would sit at the table in front of me with her partner, Stella. And over the past year sitting behind her, I could see how easy it was for her to breeze past these lessons. She made it look so easy. Jeez, she's not even here yet, and already I'm gushing over her.

My head rested on the table as I waited for our lesson to start. I was so close to falling asleep when I felt a tender hand tap my shoulder. I looked up expecting the teacher to scold me for having a lazy posture, and nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw Rachael staring down at me. ''Hey.'' She greeted.

''Hi,'' I said. Already, I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks.

She smiled at me and pointed to her usual seat at the table in front of mine. ''Stella rang me to say that she couldn't make it today. So I don't have a partner, and I was wondering…''

''Yeah!'' I blurted out before she even got a chance to finish, surprising her. ''Sorry, I mean…yeah, I'll be your partner, work partner!'' God, someone please knock me out right now.

''Is that okay? You don't have a partner already, do you?''

''Oh, no, he's rarely in anyways. Go ahead.''

''Thanks.'' She said. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone was pranking me. She took her seat next to mine, as I shifted slightly to give her some room, and making sure I didn't make any unwanted contact with her. She pulled out all her workbooks and writing utensil, and I couldn't help but find myself staring a little. Sitting next to her, everything around me seemed to feel warm. Yeah, I got the love bug hard.

''So, how come Stella couldn't make it today?'' I asked shyly.

''I'm not sure, she wouldn't say. She's been acting off this past week and missing a few lessons. Then again, I'm not one to talk about missing lessons.''

''Well…'' I started before I even thought of what I was going to say. She turned to look at me, waiting for my response, as I said the first thing that came to my head. ''I'm sure you have your reasons to not be in. It's no one's busy but your own.''

She seemed to consider my words very carefully before a smile slowly spread on her face. ''Thanks.''

My mind said ' _you're welcome'_ , but my body was unresponsive as I was caught in the glow of her smile. Instead, I faced the front of the class as Mrs Howard walked in and began the lesson. I heard Rachael giggle quietly next to me. Hearing her laugh made me smile, as she didn't seem to be laughing at me in a mean-spirited kind of way, but in a cute kind of way. Cute…that word reminded me of what Sophie said the other day, hinting at the possibility that Rachael might find me cute. Maybe she was just teasing and she didn't really say that or mean it?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Mrs Howard handing out worksheets to each table until she got to mine and Rachael's. She finished talking about her instructions, just when I was about to listen, so I had no clue what we were even supposed to do.

''I have to warn you,'' I whispered to Rachael. ''As much as I love history, I'm not the smartest person you could have paired up with.''

''It's alright, I promise to go easy on you.'' She winked.

' _Don't think dirty thoughts over that sentence! Don't think dirty thoughts over that sentence! Don't think dirty thoughts over that sentence!'_ I repeated over and over again in my brain.

''Uh…I…I didn't really hear what Mrs Howard wanted us to do…''

Normally when I drift off and miss the teacher's instructions and ask for help, my work partner would groan and scold me, like they've got something better to do than helping me out. Not Rachael. Straight away, she shifted her chair closer to mine and placed our worksheets together. We were so close that I could smell the scent of fresh apples flowing from her hair. I couldn't move any further away, so I was forced to be within touching distance of her as she explained. ''We're answering questions about the witchcraft hunt and trails that happened during the late 1600's and early 1700's. Just stuff about the laws sanctioned during that time or in later years. Nothing too hard.''

''I think I know a little about that.''

''How much?''

''I know about the trails and such. I also know about these certain doctors, dressed in crow masks, that would go about and test to see if they really were mystical or not. Inspired by the Plague Doctors that went around during the Bubonic Plague, it was said in some cases they could somehow alter memories so if they ever did find real witches, they could make it so that the witch would forget everything about their craft.''

She stared at me for a brief second, and I thought that I said something wrong at first before she spoke up proudly. ''I'd say you know quite a bit. I thought you said you weren't the smartest person to partner up with?'' She teased playfully.

''I'm not, but I do know some things. Especially when it sounds like something out of a comic book.''

She laughed at my last comment, thankfully not loud enough for Mrs Howard to hear. ''You're right; it does sound like something out of a comic book. Do you believe stuff like this actually happened all those years ago?''

''You mean the Men in Black mind wiping?'' I asked, and she nodded. ''I honestly don't know. My best friend, well, I have two best friends, but the older one is super into all this superstitious and mythological stuff. I think I learned more about the witch trials and Mystics from him than school.''

''Do your best friends go here?''

I shook my head. ''The closest person I can consider in this school my best friend is…'' I looked at Rachael and the words halted in the back of my throat. My head turned away from her so quickly, a sharp pain shot up the back of my neck. I moaned and rubbed the sore spot.

She covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. ''I'm sorry, are you okay?'' She asked. Even though the laughs continued, I could tell there was genuine concern in her tone.

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' I reassured her. Now that I know I hadn't broken my neck, I could also share a laugh with her about it. It didn't last, though, as Mrs Howard gave us both a stern look, warning us to stop with the laughter and we did so instantly. Once the teacher turned her attention to another group of students, I turned to Rachael. ''I guess we should get back to work.''

''My thoughts exactly.''

We never got the chance to talk much more after that. Anyone would be lucky to get just one strike with Mrs Howard, but I guess Rachael's reputation as a perfect student meant that she and I were pardoned with a free chance. So we spent the rest of the lesson studying and writing down the answers in our workbooks. While I managed fine, I couldn't help but feel like an amateur when I looked at Rachael as she worked. She made it look so easy. I was in awe at her.

* * *

The lessons after that were uneventful and not worth mentioning. The final bell rang, and everyone was free to leave school. I stumbled my way past most, hoping to meet up with Alex and Steph at Comic-City if they managed to get away from Crystal. It felt good to feel the cool breeze press against my face as I stepped outside. I think my cheeks were still flaring from my talk with Rachael earlier. Speaking of which, I noticed Rachael standing beside a fence outside the school grounds, leaning against it and looking up at one of the windows.

Would it be weird if I just walked up to her right now? I mean, we'd only just started properly talking together, and I didn't want to come across like some kind of stalker. She was most likely waiting for someone. I probably shouldn't disturb her. Though I figured I'd try something if I walk past her and she doesn't notice me and I'll keep on walking. Putting my plan into motion, I strolled out of the school gate and walked past the fence, edging away from her and about to head down the road.

''Hi.'' I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Rachael calling out in my direction.

I turned back around to face her, while she giggled seeing my shocked expression. ''Hey…'' I replied. ''You waiting for someone?''

''Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Chloe and Sophie out here, but they're going to be a bit late because of Football practice.''

I nodded and stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. I wasn't expecting her to start another conversation with me, but then again, I guess she would be a bit lonely whilst waiting for her friends to come out of school. ''Want me to keep you company? Only if you want.''

''That would be nice. Thanks.'' She moved down the fence a little to give me some space to stand beside her. Slowly, I stepped closer to her, yet again, the whiff of fresh apples filled my senses, and my cheeks were most likely burning up. ''At least we don't have to worry about Mrs Howard scolding us now.'' She said.

''Yeah, I hate saying this, but I can't stand her.''

''I don't hate saying it, I think she's a ruthless old bat that would much rather demean a student rather than actually teach them.''

''No kidding, though to be fair, with how smart you are, I doubt you need much teaching!'' I said trying to compliment her, but I was fearful that it came across in a bad way. ''Not that you shouldn't need teaching, no…what I meant is…''

''It's okay. I know what you meant. Thanks. You seem quite intellectual, yourself.''

I could feel the goofy grin form on my face as I turned away, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach growing inside me. ''I think I'm more sensible than smart. Like I said before, lessons are easier for me to remember when they resemble something from a comic book.''

''Oh, I totally forgot to ask, how was that comic book I gave you the other day?''

''It was great, yeah…'' I trailed off, thinking about how the comic was one of my main inspirations for my own little, superhero secret. ''How's Gary been doing?'' I asked.

''He's been getting better. Though it looks like he'll certainly be moving to a new school.''

''I don't blame him,'' I said. The two of us were silent after that. There wasn't anything more that really needed to be said about Gary and what happened to him. It was a terrible thing, but at least he was doing better now and Jason was out of this school for good. Knowing that Gary was moving school, it got me thinking about Megan. ''Have you heard anything about Megan? If she's coming back or not?''

''I haven't, no. I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again. That was good of you to check up on her before, and wanting to be her friend.'' At first, I thought about thanking her for the kind words, but the more I thought about William and Megan, hearing about what happened to them, the guilt started to fill up inside of me. Rachael must have noticed because she advanced a little closer to me. ''What's wrong?''

''I just…'' I paused, wondering what to say, or how to even say it. ''William offered me a chance to go with him and Megan to the shops, right beside where he was stabbed…''

''You can't blame yourself for that!'' She said sharply.

''I can't help it! I keep thinking that if I went with him, then maybe he wouldn't have got attacked…or I could have helped him…or…''

''Stop!'' She exclaimed, silencing me instantly. ''Shaming yourself into a what-if won't help anyone. What happened was a terrible thing, but it's happened, and there's nothing you can do about it to help William. As for Megan, she'll need someone to be there for her, and it seemed like she opened up to you the other day, I think you'll be the friendly and kind person that she needs to help her through this tough time. Everyone can use a friend to talk to when bad things happen.''

It was impossible for me to argue against that. As much as I still thought what happened to William could have been prevented if I went with him, there's nothing I could do about it now, except be there for Megan. I doubt many others in school would take the time out to comfort her, so I'm going to have to fill that role as her friend if she wanted that. ''You're right,'' I said to Rachael. ''Thanks.''

''You're welcome.'' She replied.

Looking into her sparkling eyes made me feel so much easier. Although I shouldn't stare for too long, otherwise I might make her uncomfortable. So I look back towards the school and try to change the subject into something a bit lighter. ''How long does Football practice take for Chloe and Sophie?''

''It depends on how _into it_ they get and trust me when I say they really get into it.''

''Yeah, I've seen them at games.'' I didn't go to matches often unless it was possible for me to get tickets for those outside of school and I could bring Alex and Stephen with me. Even though most matches would be just friendlies against other schools, the amount of passion Chloe and Sophie threw into every minute of game time was frightening…almost mad-Crystal level frightening.

''Have you ever thought about joining the team?'' Rachael asked me.

''Oh no!'' I emphasised the dreadfulness of that idea. ''I wouldn't even be good enough to keep the benches warm, let alone play for the team.''

''I'm sure you'd do fine.''

''Trust me, I wouldn't. I use to play Football in primary school, and it was not a pretty sight. I would score in the wrong goal! Get thrown about all over the place by other players! Or just collapse in exhaustion after three minutes!'' I'm not exaggerating, I really was that bad. I mean, sure, I've been working out recently and getting in better shape, but it takes more than that to be a good Football player, I gave up any dream of joining the school team a long time ago, especially when seeing the skill of others like Chloe and Sophie. ''Do you do any sports?''

Rachael hesitated to answer and had a look on her face that seemed to me like she had a story to tell, but was reluctant to share. I didn't want to force her to say anything she didn't want to, however, she eventually answered. ''I did a bit of gymnastics. But when I was about…seven or eight, I stopped. I suppose you can say with my group is that Chloe and Sophie are the muscle, I'm the brains, and Stella is a bit of both.''

''You heard anything back from Stella?''

She shook her head and a look of concern came upon her. ''No, I'm a little worried about her. She's been a bit distant recently.''

I could tell that Rachael was genuinely worried about Stella, not like it was just a case of her being off for a few days for some random reason, but as if she feared something was really wrong with Stella. ''Actually…'' I spoke up when something came to mind. ''Remember when you and the girls saw me in the hallway the other day? Stella stayed behind afterwards and thanked me for some reason.''

''You don't know why?''

''No, I can't think of anything I've done that affected her in any way. Maybe she got me mixed up with something that someone else did?''

''I wouldn't think so, either way, if she doesn't show up tomorrow then I'm going to pay her a visit.''

''You don't think she's in trouble, do you?''

''I hope not.'' She breathed worriedly. ''I don't want to say too much, but a lot has happened to her recently and she's been under a lot of stress.''

''Well…if you do visit her, tell her I'm wishing her the best, with whatever's going on.''

She smiled at me and looked as if she was about to thank me or say something else when our attention was turned to the front gate of the school. Sophie and Chloe had just stepped outside, still wearing their gym kit while carrying their bags over their shoulders. Their hair a mess, with parts stuck to their foreheads because of the sweat. The time really flew by, I hadn't even realised the other students had all gone and it was just Rachael and I standing by the fence.

Now that her friends were coming out to see her, I guess I could start making my way home now. ''I should go now, bye.'' I stuttered whilst walking down the road.

Rachael turned around to look at me. ''Don't be a stranger, and don't be shy around me. I'm always here if you want to talk.''

''I'll try…but if my cheeks start to light up, then sorry.'' I said bashfully, earning another laugh from her.

''I'll forgive you. Bye.'' She waved to me, just as Chloe and Sophie walked up next to her. The three girls wasted no time in engaging with whatever they wanted to talk about.

My mind was still buzzing trying to accept the fact that I talked with Rachael for so long that I actually lost track of time. Not only that, but it was like she really wanted to talk with me as well. For the first time, I honestly believed that maybe I could be friends with her. That would be pretty super. I may have a chance at hanging out with…

''Rachael Nora?'' I heard someone yell right in my ear from behind. My heart felt like it was going to thump right out of my chest as I turned and stared at my own chuckle brothers, Alex and Stephen.

''Jesus Christ, are you two trying to give me a heart attack?'' I gasped. ''What are you even doing here?''

''Really?'' Alex said, faking an insulted expression. ''We manage to sneak away from Crystal and her girl pals so that we can all hang out at Comic-City for the afternoon, and we find out you're a no-show because you're hanging out with your own girl pals…and we're the ones who are being questioned as if we did something wrong?''

Oh crap, I was so caught up in my conversation with Rachael, I completely forgot about meeting up with Alex and Steph. I sighed and took a moment to regain my composure; still recovering from the shock they gave me. ''I'm really sorry guys, I got distracted…''

''Yeah, we can see that…'' Alex smirked. He put an arm around my shoulder and turned me the other way so that I was looking back towards Rachael and her friends, who were all walking off in the other direction. ''So that's the girl you've been crushing on for years now? I knew you said she was beautiful, and you were actually right. Although, in my honest opinion, the one with the long, straight hair is sexier.''

''How long have you two been stalking me?'' I asked.

''About five minutes.'' Stephen blurted out, which resulted in Alex leaning over and smacking him across the back of his little brother's head.

After that bit of brotherly love, Alex turned back to me. ''So what's she like?''

''None of your business.''

''Oh come on, you don't have to go into too many details…''

I pulled myself free from Alex's grasp. ''We've only started talking properly today, I'm just getting to know her.''

The older brother smirked confidently and nudged his shoulder into mine. ''Listen, if you ever need tips on how to woo the lady of your dreams…''

''I won't be calling you.'' I taunted. ''There's still time for us to hang out at Comic-City if you want. I'll even buy the drinks as an apology for not showing up.''

Alex and Steph looked at each other, considering my offer greatly. It probably wasn't a smart move on my part to buy the drinks since I was pretty much broke after paying Marquez for Parkour lessons. I didn't even know if I could buy myself a drink, but if it'll get these two off my back about Rachael, then it was a risk I was willing to pay, literally. Finally, Stephen was the first to answer. ''That is a tempting offer. But you could do better…''

''Drinks and a comic book of our choice!'' Alex said.

''No.''

''Fine, just the drinks.'' He sighed in defeat, and we marched towards Comic-City.

In order to save a bit of time, we took a short cut by making our way through a street market, bustling with frantic and impatient people at different market stands of all kinds. It was more crowded, but I did waste time for the guys, I was forced to lead us through the quickest route, which happened to be the route that felt like we were getting trampled on during a stampede…as if I don't get that enough at school. To make things more difficult, behind the market stands that littered the narrow roads were a line of buildings selling off all kinds of products

Thankfully, it was later in the day than when we usually pass by here, so it wasn't too crowded for us, and we managed to shuffle through just fine. ''So you're not even going to give us a little bit of a hint about what you were talking about?'' Alex questioned.

I swear…these two were relentless like a pair of hungry dogs. ''No!''

''Are you going to ask her out?'' Steph inquired.

''Ask her out? I told you we've only just started talking!''

''But you've had a crush for ages now. She's practically the only crush you've ever had, not including celebrity ones!''

''I know but…'' I stopped walking and directed my full attention to them both. ''Someone in school pointed out to me that I don't know that much about her, and today I've realised that he's right. I don't. Have I ever mentioned before that Rachael is part-Greek?''

''No,'' Alex replied as they both shook their heads.

''Because I only just found out the other week, and there's plenty of other stuff I've just found out, which for the record I'm not going to share with either of you. But…'' I mumbled before I could stop myself. It was too late for me to walk away, as they both leant in close and waited for me to continue, so I did. ''At the same time, she's just as kind and smart as I thought she was…and she smells like fresh apples.''

Hearing that last comment, Alex chuckled loudly. ''Oh wow, you've got it bad!''

While Alex seemed to be enjoying his laugh at my expense, Steph seemed interested in what I was saying. ''Does it seem like she likes you back?''

That question caught me off guard. ''Uh…I don't know…'' She wanted to sit next to me in class, and she started a conversation after school when she could have just ignored me and let me walk on. But was she just being friendly because she's a nice person?

I turned back and kept walking through the busy crowd of shoppers through the market. It didn't take long for Alex to rush over until he was walking right beside me. ''Look, you want to get to know her, yeah?''

''Yeah?''

''Not convincing me, buddy!''

''Yeah, I do want to get to know her.''

''Then just think of this as day one! You don't have to know every little secret about her right away. Getting to know someone takes time and patience. If you really want to get to know her, and she feels the same way, it'll happen over time.'' He gave me a supportive pat on the back.

''You sure know a lot about this stuff for being…you!''

He laughs and nudges me a little. ''Hey, you know what my mum is like with her rom-com's. Occasionally I see the one out of fifty that does actually offer helpful advice. Not that I'll need any when I meet my lucky lady, which could be that cute blonde that was with Rachael earlier. What was her name?''

''If I remember, you said the one with straight hair earlier, so that would be Chloe.''

''Chloe,'' He cooed with delight. ''I will definitely remember that.''

''She's a part of the school Football team,'' I added.

''Seriously? She's stealing my heart already.''

Alex liked to think of himself as a big, old romantic…and he could be if he matured that little bit more. While he didn't have as much trouble talking with the opposite sex as I did, he wasn't any closer to having a girlfriend. The same could be said for Stephen, who was a quiet one like me, but again, without the trouble talking with girls. Although, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him try to flirt with a girl before. When reminding myself of Steph, that's when I noticed he wasn't walking along with Alex and me.

We both stopped in our tracks and turned back around to see Steph standing outside one of the shops, along with a gathering crowd, looking in through the window. ''What's going on?'' I asked.

''Probably watching a Football game.'' Alex guessed.

''There's no big games on Thursdays though.''

Alex sighed with annoyance before trudging back towards his little brother, and I followed closely behind, curious as to what was going on and making everyone stop and gossip. My friend had managed to barge his way through to Steph, while I was a bit more cautious with moving through the crowd of people, partly because of my good nature and another part because of not wanting to aggravate my bad leg any further.

Eventually, I made it through and caught up with Alex and Steph, both staring into the window of the shop, which was littered with a dozen TV screens of different sizes all playing the same news channel. I only glanced for a second and saw an old school photo of William on screen. Just that one-second was enough for me. I didn't want to be reminded of the person I could have protected. I turned back around and started walking down the street.

''Thomas!'' Before I got far, Alex called out for me. ''You need to come and see this!''

''Alex,'' I groaned and turned to face him. ''I'm not in the…''

I didn't have time to finish before Steph jumped out of the crowd. ''They know who the killers are!''

That made me shut up straight away. I wasted no time and rushed back into the crowd next to the brothers so that I could see the TV screens again. The photo of William was still on the screen along with photos of those the police have discovered are linked to the killing. Even with the names of the suspects scrolling along the bottom, I knew right away who they were…I've had the misfortune to see their faces enough times in school.

Jason Crews, and his buddies consisting of Freddy, Charlie and Michael were reported to be the ones responsible!

I stared in disbelief as the report went on. It turns out the reason Michael was being held for longer than I believed was because of his face being caught on CCTV near the scene of the crime. After days of questioning, he confessed to being one of those who was there when William was stabbed and watched as Jason committed the murder. Now there was a manhunt after the other three.

''Jesus,'' Alex's shocked voice broke me out of my thoughts. ''I know you said Jason was bad…but did you ever think he would go as far as killing someone?''

All I could do was shake my head slowly. Jason was a constant menace at the school since the start, but this was on a completely inhuman level, he killed someone! He had done some terrible things over the years; bullying, starting fights with students and teachers alike, there was even a rumour he got in trouble for underage drink driving a while back. But killing someone?

However, hearing this news and letting it sink in, the shock didn't stay long as I remembered him standing over Gary's beaten body in the playground when I last saw him, blood on his fists and alcohol coating his breath. Maybe it was only a matter of time before he would go this far. I felt light-hearted just thinking about it. I stood up to this guy, and only a few days later, he would murder in cold blood.

Now knowing it was Jason that killed William, the confusion and fear were replaced by something else…anger. My heart was burning with rage realising that all this time, the killer was someone that I knew, someone I could have stopped beforehand if I was stronger. He killed a good kid, and I wasn't going to stand for that.

* * *

By the time it reached nightfall, the whole city knew who the killers were, the chances of Jason and his gang hiding were shrinking by the second. They were going to be on the run. I could feel the dread around my area; everything and everyone seemed to die on the inside. Right now, only the police would be brave enough to look out for Jason. But I had one advantage during the early hours of the revelation; I might have an idea of where he could be hiding.

It was a long shot, and he could be long gone by the time I get there, as the police could get it out of Michael soon. But if not, and I get there first, I can stop Jason before he gets away, or possibly kills again. But I would have to wait for Jenna to fall asleep first. After she heard the news, she rushed home to check if I was safe and sound, especially since I was previously involved in a scuffle with Jason and got knocked out for my troubles. So the two of us were home, with me in my room, sitting on my bed and staring up at the ceiling as I waited for Jenna to fall asleep.

I kept thinking about Jason's smug personality, and how he would treat all this as nothing more than a bit of fame. It was tearing me apart inside. It was Jason who killed him. I could have been there with William to stop it from happening. How heartbroken would Megan be when she finds out her brother's killer was someone she was in the same school with?

The late nights working must have caught up with Jenna, because she was fast asleep in no time at all, and this was the perfect opportunity to go after Jason and put an end to this nightmare. Once I double-checked Jenna, making sure she was snoozing like a baby, I prepared myself and got into my costume.

Admittedly, looking at myself in the mirror with my costume on…it felt good.

To encourage myself, I repeated over and over again in my head. 'You caught Michael! You beat him! I've started my revenge, now all I have to do is end it tonight!'

This wasn't going to be easy. My first proper mission and I would have to track and locate my school bully who has been making life hell for myself and others over the years, with two other tough, deranged thugs to back him up, who have already murdered someone and already beaten me before…with one punch!

But this time, I knew I was ready for whatever came my way. Because this time, I'm not fighting them as Thomas Lanks. He lost. Now…they'll have to face Omega Kid!

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	6. The Beginning Arc: Sweet Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 6: Sweet Revenge**

_Thursday 25th February 2010_

I was crazy…that was all I could say about myself. You could say brave and noble, I say crazy and stupid. But I had to do it.

But just the thought of facing Jason again brought back memories of that punch he gave me before, it still hurt.

Before I headed out to begin my search, I thought of Jenna and the promise I made her about not doing this kind of thing. I know I was breaking it, but I had to do this, for William, Megan…and even for myself. As much as Rachael tried to convince me earlier that it wasn't my fault, and I really wanted to believe her, the guilt was still eating away at me. If I didn't stop Jason tonight, and someone else got hurt or even killed, I would never be able to forgive myself. So, I climbed out of the window…well, attempted to, but after seeing how high the climb-down would be, I decided to sneak out the front door instead.

Tonight, either Thomas Lanks' life would end, or Omega Kid's life would begin...deep, huh?

My area could be pretty intimidating at nighttime. Although, considering how protective my big sister was, it was no surprise that I rarely ever went out any time after dark. It didn't help that it was so damp and foggy outside, I could literally feel the icicles build up around my costume. The cold breeze cut through the material and goose bumps spread throughout my body. I should probably invest in some extra padding or something underneath, as I would rather not freeze to death before I even get to my destination.

As I said before, I did have a fairly certain idea of where Jason and his posse could be hiding…half a dozen fairly certain ideas of where they could be hiding. Over the years, I've unfortunately come across certain places where Jason and his gang would hide out in certain areas. I'm sure I'm not the only one, but I never stick around long enough to ask. All it would take from Jason was one threatening look, and I would run back home whilst making sure I wasn't being followed. Michael could reveal the whereabouts to those hangouts to the police soon, so I had to work fast to make sure that Jason wouldn't get away.

However, by the third deserted hideout, I was beginning to think that they had left the city and were long gone. The hours ticked by seamlessly, and if I didn't find them and get back home soon, then Jenna would wake up and notice me out of the house. I can't worry about that now. All I care about is finding Jason, and making him pay for what he did. I don't care if I had to hunt him down, every night, for the rest of my life.

Then, I came across an alleyway that was another usual hideout for them. I hid behind a car on the opposite side of the street, waiting for any sign of activity. At first, the alleyway seemed dead and abandoned, leading on into a never-ending tunnel of shadows and mist. I was about to leave to check out the next place, when I saw two people walk down the street, heading towards the alleyway. The taller figure was hidden beneath a thick raincoat and a hoodie, while the other was a woman dressed in more revealing attire, a short skirt and sleeveless top. It couldn't have been someone she wanted to wear, as she was shivering from the cold while the hooded figure had his arm tugging around hers, pulling her along.

Staying as low as possible behind the car, I watched the two approach the mouth of the alleyway, stuck in between two derelict corner shops, and the woman halted, clearly reluctant to go any further. The hooded figure turned to stare down at her, and that's when I saw his face…Charlie Bone, one of Jason's friends. He didn't appear to be all that bothered with the woman's protests and pulled her into the alleyway. It looks like I've found them…now comes the hard part.

In order to get a better idea of what I was dealing with, I knew I couldn't just charge in through the front, I would have to climb up the buildings and get a birds-eye view of the situation, not something I was looking forward to, but it had to be done. I darted across the street, heading towards one of the shops next to the alleyway, and before I had any second thoughts, I hopped off the wall and reached up to grab a pipe that stretched around and up the building. Thank you, Marquez, for those few, very overpriced lessons.

Climbing up a pipe was much easier than a bunch of rock-thingies. My feet planted on the wall, and my hands gripping tightly around the pipe as I shuffled up and refused to look down. Soon enough, I reached the top and pulled myself over the edge, thankful that I could stand on solid ground…well, in this case, solid roof.

I quietly walked along the roof, keeping my head down and trying to blend into the shadows as best as I can. The dim streetlights couldn't reach the roof of the building, so as long as I didn't make any noise, I was hidden. But now comes the part that I dreaded…needing to look down at the alleyway to see what was going on.

Just standing up and edging closer to the edge was already making me sick. My head was spinning, and my body felt like it was going to tip over and plummet to the ground below. Taking a deep breath, I flopped onto my below and crawled over to the edge. I probably looked stupid doing this, but as long as I was alive afterwards, it didn't matter. Finally, I peeked over, and at first, the fear consumed me with the height making me feel nauseous and unbalanced. However, that feeling faded when I saw what was happening on the ground.

Charlie and the woman with him walked along the alleyway, coming across Freddy Karlson, who was seated on a battered, torn-apart sofa with two other women by his side. His arms coiled around both their shoulders, holding them close to his body, which they didn't seem to like judging by the disgusted looks on their faces. As Charlie walked past, Freddy stretched out his hand and the two high-fived while sharing a laugh at the women's expense. Littered around the two were stacks of discarded cigarettes, empty beer bottles and cans, a Cricket bat, and even a clutter of money notes that they just carelessly rolled around in like they were a bunch of billionaire playboys having the time of their lives, as if they didn't care that they were the most sought-after criminals in the area tonight.

The place was so overrun with drugs and alcohol, the awful smell escalated up to the roof where I was hiding. I tried my best not to cough from the unpleasant taste, keeping my hand over my mouth and forcing myself back to stay hidden. If I gave away my position now, then it was game over.

I looked back over to see what else was happening. After their high-five, Charlie continued walking further down the alley, until he came across two badly beaten boys that lay against the wall, unable to move. Their faces were bruised and swollen up to at least twice their size. Charlie leant over so that the woman he was keeping by his side was forced to gaze at their bloody faces, revolting her. The other two women on the sofa with Freddy looked on in horror, but Freddy forced them both to pay attention to him only. It made me sick just watching this. Those two guys had to be the boyfriends of the women with Freddy. At least it looked like they were still alive, although, at this point, I think they would prefer not to be. This was worse than I thought, not only did I have to look out for myself, but now I had others that needed to be protected as well.

A bit further along into the alley, Jason leant against the wall, taking a puff of his cigarette and looking like he was staring off into his own little world…I wouldn't be surprised if it was hell. Sitting on the floor next to him was another woman, she looked quite tall, but the darkness made it impossible for me to see her face. I could only just about hear her voice speak up. ''Why did you do it?''

Jason looked down at the girl and shrugged his shoulders. ''He mouthed me off and tried to pick a fight with me, so I defended myself.''

''I knew William, and I know for a fact that's not true!'' The girl stated strongly.

''I didn't want to kill him. It just happened, it's no big deal…''

''Don't!'' The girl shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the alley. She stood up and turned to face Jason. It surprised me to see that she was actually taller than the murderer, but that wasn't the biggest surprise I got, as once she rose up and I could get a better sight of her face, I was shocked to see Stella Diana was the one confronting him. ''Don't say it's no big deal! You didn't see the school, but I did! I saw William's parents and his sister, and they were destroyed by what you did!''

She might as well have been talking to the brick wall behind Jason because he didn't look at all interested in anything she had to say. ''I thought you were on my side?''

''How can I possibly be on your side? You're a killer.''

''So? What do you want me to do about it?''

''Turn yourself in!'' As soon as those words left her mouth, Jason, Charlie and Freddy all started laughing at her.

Stella stood there, silent and looking like a helpless pup that didn't know what to do next. Suddenly, Jason tossed his cigarette to the ground and advanced towards Stella, causing her to back away from him. I was afraid he was going to seriously hurt her until he started talking. ''Do you really want me to turn myself in?''

She appeared to be at a loss for words. ''I…you…''

''No, shut up for a second!'' His tone grew harsher as he spoke and his hands were raised, causing Stella to flinch. ''You're supposed to be smart, so think about this, if I'm put away in some prison, how am I supposed to get you money for your mother?''

''I can just…''

''What? Find a job? By the time you do that, she'll probably be dead. You need money now to pay for her treatments, and no one in your family is helping your dad pay. I was willing to help you get the money, and all you had to do was be mine.'' His hand reached her face and his knuckles grazed against her cheek, stroking her like a pet as she cowered away slightly. ''Aren't you grateful? For the past year I've been helping you, and now you want to abandon me, and any chance of getting money for her?''

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt powerless as I watched Jason threaten her, frozen and unable to come to grips with how inhuman Jason was about all this. All this time, I thought he was just some school bully who went a giant step too far but seeing how he was acting and treating the situation, a terrible thought dawned on me…has he done stuff like this before? Beaten up and even kill people just because he wanted to, and saw it as no big deal. And Stella has been forced to go along with this for a year now? God, I felt so sorry for her.

It hurt to watch her unable to speak up again as Jason took another step closer, with his hand now moving up so that it was stroking her hair. ''We need to leave, tonight. Thanks to Michael, the police will find us soon, so we need to leave the city now. I know where to go next. Get your things, but don't let anyone see you.''

''What?'' Stella gasped. ''I can't just leave my…''

''What good will staying do for your mum? If you don't come with me, then you can kiss that money goodbye. Here…'' With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, placing it in Stella's hand. ''This is the money William had, it's yours…''

She instantly jumped away from him and the money fell to the ground below. Her expression filled with shock and hatred, probably just a bit more than mine right now. This was beyond heartless.

As Stella stared down Jason, Charlie and Freddy laughed amongst themselves. ''If she doesn't want it, we'll have it!'' Freddy called out.

Jason ignored his comment and looked down at the money. ''Pick it up!'' He demanded.

''No.'' She replied.

Suddenly, he lunged at her, gripping her hair tightly before pulling her and throwing her down to the ground as she screamed in pain. Freddy and Charlie cheered on as Jason held Stella down, ignoring her pleas for mercy. ''I've been good to you, and this is how you repay me? Now, you are going to do what I say and come with me, or I'll cut you next!''

That was the breaking point for me. I saw red. He had gone too far but was still deranged enough to keep going. I didn't even take a moment to consider my actions, as I grabbed a brick that was wedging out from a small wall nearby and tossed it down at Jason. It wasn't a great shot at all, as it landed far away from anyone and into a pile of bins, causing a loud crash that echoed throughout the whole alleyway. That probably was a good thing though because I might have stupidly hit Stella. They all stopped what they were doing, and looked around like a bunch of deer's caught in headlights, while I backed away from the edge of the roof to keep out of sight.

''What was that?'' I heard Freddy call out.

''I don't know,'' Jason said, followed by a moment of silence. ''Were you followed?''

''I don't think so!'' Charlie answered.

''Yes or no?'' Jason questioned angrily.

Taking a chance, I inched a little closer to peer down to the alley, watching as Jason stormed towards Charlie like he was about to lay a beatdown on him. Right now, Charlie was the looking fearful and hiding behind the woman he brought with him. ''I didn't see anyone, so I thought I wasn't being followed.''

''You fucking idiot!'' Jason pushed Charlie in the chest with both arms so hard he went flying and crashed to the ground. The woman, now free from his grasp, tried to make a run for it, but Jason was quick to react and seized her wrist before pulling her back. ''Don't even think about it.''

''What do we do now?'' Freddy asked.

''Get your things, we're leaving now!''

 _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ I repeated over and over again in my head. I felt like hitting myself against a brick wall. Why did I think that would work? It wasn't going to work, and even if I did somehow hit Jason, then I would have ended up killing him. Or worse, I could have hit Stella or the other women and their wounded boyfriends. Now they were going to make a run for it, and there was still no sound of the police arriving anytime soon. But if I didn't do something, who knows what he could have done to Stella? I was stuck between a rock and a high place…I mean hard place.

Jason and Freddy got to work collecting every little thing they could while they pulled the girls further down the alley, making sure they had no way out to escape. One of them went over to help Stella, who held her head and was crying her eyes out, not that I blame her, I would too if I was in her shoes. Meanwhile, Charlie managed to pick himself back up, obviously angry about Jason's attack on him. ''Hey, how do we know I was the one being followed?''

''You were the last one here!'' Jason pointed out.

''That still doesn't prove anything! You can push your bitch around, but don't think you can go up to me like that…'' Charlie argued and walked towards Jason. The two looked like they were about to start a fight, which would be good for me, as that would slow them down. Jason stopped what he was doing, reached behind his back and pulled out a handgun from his back pocket…

What? A handgun? Are you kidding me?

Everyone backed away from Jason, looking on with fear, including Freddy and Charlie, who I'm guessing had no idea about the gun. Charlie raised his hands in defence, and his face paled until it was as white as a ghost. ''Where did you get that?''

''It doesn't matter. With Michael snitching on us, I think you can understand that I'm a little pissed-off right now. So you better think twice about starting with me!''

Charlie gulped and took a few steps back. ''Come on, put that down. I'm sorry, alright?''

Jason kept the gun pointed at him for a few more seconds like he wanted to put his message across as clear as daylight. Finally, he lowered his gun, and Charlie breathed a heavy sigh of relief not having to stare down the barrel any longer. Jason marched over to him. ''Make yourself useful and get the girls. If we do get caught by the police before we leave, they can be our leverage.'' Jason then turned to Freddy. ''Fred, you're with me. There should be a car here that we can jack.''

At this point, it seemed like Jason was ready to kill anyone and everyone who got in his way. There couldn't be anymore stalling for the police to arrive, if anyone was going to stop him, then it had to be me. And now seemed like the perfect opportunity, as Freddy followed Jason out of the alleyway like a good henchman, leaving Charlie alone to get the girls.

I looked down to see another pipe that trailed down along the wall, and that was all I had in order to get down. Time wasn't on my side, so I had to move quickly, which made the situation all the more difficult, as I tried to use my hands and feet to scale down as quietly as possible. However, because of the cold dampness of the night, the pipe was slippery, and my foot missed, causing me to nearly lose my grip and fall. There was no safety mat to protect me this time, and even if I miraculously survive the fall, I'm sure Jason wouldn't hesitate in finishing me.

Slipping and sliding, I was making slow progress down the pipe. However, I soon encountered another problem, as the pipe on this side of the building didn't go all the way down. My legs dangled downwards, unable to find anything else to step on. I knew that I had to look down if I wanted to descend. I held my breath and checked over my shoulder, and right away, nearly had a heart attack seeing how high up I still was. It was like there was no end to the height, and I could feel my fingers lose their grip like the ground was swallowing me up. I felt so nauseated, I was afraid that I was going to vomit for a second.

''Hey, Jason!'' I heard Charlie call out. I didn't want to look down anymore, I just wanted to close my eyes and climb back up. But I had to see what was going on, so sucking up any little bit of courage I still had, I glanced back down and saw Charlie stand beside the girls while also pointing towards the injured boys that were still sat against the wall. ''What are we going to do about them?''

Jason stopped in his tracks and looked at the boys, his expression unreadable as he reached into his pocket. ''I honestly forgot about them.'' He said before holding out a knife and walking towards them.

The two girls that were around Freddy's arms a minute ago started screaming hysterically and tried to run and help their boyfriends, but Charlie immediately grabbed the Cricket bat that lay on the ground and used it to push them back and threaten them if they tried anything else. They, like myself at the moment, were powerless to watch. Jason approached the boys with his knife drawn, no hint of emotion on his face as he was ready to kill again.

Stella scurried to the side to drift around Charlie, however, he was too quick and stuck out a leg to trip her up. She dropped to the ground and tried to get back up, but didn't get far, as Charlie stomped on her back and kept her planted to the ground. He then looked over to Jason, like he was asking for permission from him. Jason then nodded, and Charlie lifted up his bat, ready to strike the girl on the ground.

My fear disappeared for that flash of a second. I watched Charlie lift up that bat like it was playing in slow motion. I had one chance of saving her, and it was going to hurt me just as much as it was going to hurt Charlie…I jumped.

Just when the bat was being brought down with tremendous force, I landed right on top of Charlie, knocking him off of Stella and causing the bat to miss her by a few inches. While I did make the landing on Charlie, and it softened the blow I took to the ground, it still hurt like hell, and the pain from my bad leg flared up once again. There was no time to worry about that. I stumbled back onto my feet and turned to face Charlie, who hesitated when he saw me, probably taken back to see a brightly costumed vigilante had just used him as a trampoline.

I lunged at him, just as he swung his Cricket bat towards me. I dived close to him and blocked his arm with my own. **BAM! BAM!** I gave him two solid punches to the face and chest. He was dazed for the moment, which gave me the chance to reach for his bat and twist it out of his hand before swinging and striking his face. **SMACK!** He collapsed to the ground, out of the fight.

I can't believe that actually worked. One down. Looking to the end of the alleyway, I saw Jason with a bewildered look on his face, staring at me as if I was a ghost. The knife was still clutched in his hand. However, instead of attacking me like I thought he would, he looked back at Freddy, who seemed just as surprised as the rest. Once Jason gave him that steely glare, Freddy didn't hesitate, he retrieved the knife from Jason and sprinted towards me.

Before he got to me, I rolled behind another bin, hoping to have some kind of cover. It wasn't much protection, but it had to do for now. Freddy stabbed with the knife, trying to hit me. The weapon scratched the bin as I moved around. **BAM!** I kicked the back of his knees and he was about to fall to the ground, when all of a sudden, we both heard Stella scream. ''Look out!''

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Thankfully, Jason's shooting wasn't the best. The first two shots hit the wall close to me, and I ducked behind the bin again while the third shot blasted right through the metal tube, but luckily missed me. He had me trapped. The bullets could easily penetrate through the bin, so I would have to keep moving until I find some other form of protection, or he runs out of bullets. However, it wasn't going to be that easy, because in trying to protect myself from Jason, I completely forgot about Freddy.

Turning my head in the nick of time, I saw him slashing at my head with the knife. I ducked under, however, in his other hand was Charlie's bat, and it was aimed right for my ankle. **SMACK!** I yelled in pain, instantly crumpling to the ground whilst still holding the bin as a shield. It felt like my ankle was shattered, and the whole foot was going to fall off. My whole leg was throbbing from the impact; there was no way I could stand back up after that. That wasn't the worst part, though. The worst part was that Freddy hit my good leg, the one that luckily avoided Michael's wrath from before. So now I had two bad legs to fight with.

Jason approached me with his gun ready. I rolled to the side and tried to keep the bin with me as some kind of defence as he opened fire. **BANG! BANG! BANG!** He just missed me, and the bin did its job by deflecting two of the shots away from me. I was then trapped against the wall, unable to get away from Jason's line of sight. **CLICK! CLICK!** Nothing came out of the gun. At this point, I couldn't tell if my heart was racing or if it just stopped completely. Jason reached into his pocket, possibly to look for more ammo. ''Keep him down!'' He commanded to Freddy.

Like an obedient dog, Freddy was on me in a second. He swung the bat at me, and I spun around to move the bin in between his racket and me. **CLANG!** His attack was strong enough that the bin started to bend downwards, these things weren't exactly made for defence in a fight, but it was doing the job now and that was all I needed. He pushed down on top of me, crushing me beneath. There was only one thing I could do right now. I kicked up right in between Freddy's legs as hard as I could. He screeched in a high-pitched voice and backed away.

The bat dropped from his hands onto the ground, and he dropped to his knees. His head bowed down as he tried to tend to…himself. While I did have to use my bad foot to kick him, and it hurt me a lot, there was still enough force in that, I'm certain he won't ever be having kids or even grandkids afterwards. But the fight wasn't over yet because Jason had finally gotten the ammo he was looking for from his pockets.

I reached over for the Cricket bat. Using it for assistance, I struggled to stand up as Jason got his gun ready once again. Oh well, I've pretty much been improvising throughout this first, so I did the first thing that came to mind…I threw the bat at his face, at least this wouldn't kill him like the brick would have. **SMACK!** This time, the stump end of the bat struck Jason in the face. **BANG!** His first shot was diverted to the ground.

Using the wall for support, I limped as quickly as possible at Jason, hoping to make it before he regained focus. One hand was over his bloody face when he looked at me, rage burning off him like fire from the Sun. I went for it and tackled him in the stomach, knocking the gun right out of his hand.

My legs were like jelly, and I couldn't toss him to the ground like I wanted. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and threw me onto the floor with ease. I tried to get back up before he could get the gun. **BAM!** But Jason charged at me and kicked me in the stomach. I tried to crawl away from his relentless beating. **BAM! BAM! BAM!** Kick after kick on me, leaving me helpless to do anything. He wasn't going to stop until I was motionless beneath his feet…and that's exactly what happened.

My movements and grunts of pain ceased, and Jason slowed his hacks until he came to a stop. He stood over me, panting heavily, before laughing maniacally, believing himself to be victorious. He didn't care if this was another death under his name. It's like this guy loved the thrill of bringing harm and death to others. It was sickening.

Now, I know what you're probably thinking right now, how can I still be narrating the story if Jason's just killed me? There's an easy way to explain in just two words…playing possum.

Jason turned away from me, probably to get his gun back, and that gave me the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack. Telling myself to deal with the pain that was about to come to my legs, I stretched my legs out around his and flipped myself over so that I could trip him. He fell face-first to the ground with a painful sounding thwack.

He appeared dazed, and I made my move, hopping onto my knees and punching him in the face. **BAM!** I tried to punch him again, but he grabbed my fist and hit me in the stomach. **BAM!** I was now off-balance once again. About to fall back down to the ground, I tried to take him down with me. **BAM!** I head-butt him in the face, causing him to stumble back and try to get some breathing room. There's no doubt that he was going to have a hard time seeing now, with blood pouring from his face, including a cut above his right eye from the bat I threw earlier.

Hobbling at him, I bent down to his chest and tried to spear him into the wall behind, but he was stronger than me and easily pushed me back. **BAM!** He punched me. **BAM!** I punched him back. **BAM! BAM! BAM!** Any sense of strategy, planning or backing out was thrown out of the window, as this had now turned into an all-out street brawl. Neither of us was giving up until one of us was down for the count. Unfortunately, even with my training, Jason was still the stronger one.

 **BAM!** He punched me in the face once again, probably cutting open my cheek as I could feel the blood leaking through my mask. I staggered backwards, out of the alleyway and on the edge of the road. I tried to bring my arms up for protection, but I was too weak to even move them, I had nothing left in me. Both my legs were shaking and about to give out. My vision blurred so much that it looked like there were three Jason's facing me down. I couldn't even get my bearings straight; everything seemed to be spinning out of control around me.

There was no time to breathe because Jason was running towards me yet again, ready to end this. I couldn't block or fight back anymore, so I did the only thing I could right now…dodge. I stepped to the side as he threw a reckless punch at me, just managing to avoid the attack. My leg was stuck out, causing him to trip over it and fall onto the road. The back of his head connected with the ground.

I couldn't stop myself from flopping to the ground. I was beyond exhausted. I was broken. I half expected Jason to come at me again, but he didn't get back up after his trip, instead, he remained on the ground. It looked like he was trying to find the strength to get up, however, that blow to the head must have done some serious damage because his arms were waving about slightly on the ground. His face was bloody and bruised, though I wasn't one to talk, mine was probably the same under the mask.

Just when it seemed like I'd won, I heard a commotion coming from the alleyway, and that's when I saw Freddy approach me with the knife in his hands. He waddled towards me awkwardly, obviously still sore from that kick. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw that I was struggling to get up. I gave everything I could just to take Jason down, there was no more strength left in my tank for another fight.

''Hey!'' A voice called from behind Freddy. He turned around and had no time to react as Stella swung at him with a broken pipe, hitting him right in the unfortunate place yet again. Just like before, his hands clutched over his private place and he crashed to the ground like a chopped down tree. His cries of anguish made me uncomfortable, even after all the hits I've already taken, I would much rather be in my position than his. Stella kicked the knife that he dropped to the side, moving it out of harm's way.

Now that Jason and his gang were all down and out, it finally registered in my mind what had just happened…I won! I actually managed to beat them! Yeah, it was extremely difficult and painful, but it was so worth it. Never, not even in a million years, would I have thought this would ever happen. It felt amazing.

''Are you okay?'' I heard someone ask me. I looked over to see Stella cautiously approach me.

I nodded slowly, every little movement I made hurt. ''Better than okay,'' I said, still soaking in the glory of my surprising victory. ''Thanks for the help.''

''Don't mention it.'' She said to me before looking over at Jason.

He coughed a few times and his head moved a little so that he could get a better sight of me. He glared at me menacingly. ''I'm going to kill you…you son of a bitch…you're dead…'' He then turned to Stella. ''And you…I'll kill you both…you…'' His pupils rolled upwards and his body jerked twice before he slipped into his dark subconscious mind. It looked like he was going to live; all he needed was some medical help. But as soon as he does get better, he'll be put behind bars for a long, long time.

Hopefully, that'll be the last time I see his ugly mug. I grunted while trying to stand up. I felt Stella pull my arm over her shoulders and she lifted me up. ''Thank you,'' I said.

''We should call you an ambulance?'' She stated worriedly.

''Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!''

''You might not be! You could have a broken ankle and internal bleeding. And that doesn't even include all those hits you took to the head, you could…''

''It's okay, I'll…I have people that will look after me.'' I lied, hoping to relax her. Going to the hospital might have been the sensible thing to do, but I knew that the hospital would have to unmask me and get my identity, and I wouldn't get a warm reception from Jenna if she found out what I did. ''Are you okay?'' I asked her.

''Yeah…'' She said weakly, whilst also peering towards Jason's unconscious body like she was afraid he was going to jump up and start attacking again. I knew there was more to the story, about Stella's connection with Jason and the situation with her mother and needing money. But it wasn't my place to ask, she needed some time after a night like this. Also, if I asked one too many questions, she might piece together who I was.

Glancing behind her, I noticed the other two girls comforting their beaten, but alive, boyfriends, while the third woman was on the phone to call for help. That was my cue to exit.

As I started to limp away, Stella called out to me. ''Wait! Who are you?''

A smile grew on my face hearing those words. This was going to be my first introduction, so I had to make it sound good. Thankfully, I had heard enough epic speeches from anime and movies to know how to make one. ''I am the silver lining that brings hope to the world. I am the one who will face the darkness at any cost. Protecting those who wish for peace. Stopping those spreading war. I am the Silver Guardian…the God of Heroes…I am Omega Kid!''

Not bad for something I made on the spot. Stella stared at me dumbfounded, unsure of how to respond…okay, maybe my speech was a little cheesy, but it sounded cool in my head. At least I got my name out. I limped away, heading for home. Stella stood there like she was afraid I was going to collapse before I left. But I was fine as I walked through the night, filled with pride at what I had just accomplished.

The last thing I heard before I left the area was Freddy's continuing cries of anguish. ''Oh God, you hit my balls into my stomach!''

* * *

_ Friday 26th February 2010 _

It was after two in the morning when I finally made it home and snuck in through the front door, which I had left unlocked when I left. My costume was stuck to my body because of the damp coldness and the dry blood that coated me all over. I quietly stumbled into my bedroom, taking off my costume and placing it under the bed and hiding it under my stack of comics. I could wash it over the weekend when Jenna was working and stitch it up if there were any tears.

Next up was sneaking into the bathroom so that I could wash my face and tend to my ankle. I had to keep the lights off so that I didn't wake Jenna. But even in the darkness, I could still see the cuts and bruises that littered my face. I washed as silently as I could, rubbing my face tenderly with even the slightest touch causing me to hiss. I leant against the sink to support myself. Typical luck, just as one leg was starting to heal up and get better, the other was now injured. I can't tell whether my ankle was twisted or sprained, but at least I knew it wasn't broken like I first feared.

The last bit of blood from my face washed away down the sink. I grabbed the towel and patted each stinging cut. Suddenly, the light flickered on, nearly blinding me as Jenna stood by the doorway. ''Thomas, what are you still doing up? You've got school in the morning?''

Crap, now what? I looked like something that emerged from WWE. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, and then it dawned on her how battered and bruised I was, so I had to think of some kind of believable excuse quickly. ''I fell out of bed!''

The bemused look on her face said it all. ''What?''

''Yeah…I think I sprained my ankle, look!'' I hopped on one leg, holding out my swollen ankle for her to see. Not the best idea, as my other leg was still banged up, so I nearly lost balance. I managed to regain it, while Jenna held out protective arms, ready to catch me if I fell. ''Sorry if I woke you.''

''Let's get something for your ankle, sit down.'' She instructed me.

I did so, sitting on the edge of the bathtub as she rushed to find something to help with the swelling. She returned with an ice pack and pressed it against my ankle. Chills ran up my spin upon contact. ''Thanks.'' I shivered.

''What happened to your face?'' She asked me. ''And don't tell me that happened because you fell out of bed.''

''Uh…in school…''

''You didn't have those bruises earlier!''

''They…just started to form now. I was asleep, and they started hurting, so that's why I got up to check on them!''

''I thought you said you fell out of bed?''

''I did…when I tried to get up…I slipped and fell...and in the process hurt my ankle.'' I am such a terrible liar it actually hurts.

Jenna didn't look like she was buying my story for one second. She stared at me with questioning eyes. ''Okay then, how did you get those bruises in school?

''Rock-climbing!'' I blurted out.

She was taken back by my answer. ''Really? Why were you doing rock-climbing? You're scared to death of heights!''

''I know…it's…I was thinking that maybe it was time to conquer my fears. I hate being afraid! I don't like feeling bad about myself, and I thought if I faced my fears I might be more confident in myself and do better with…life. I don't want to be some weak, shy kid who can't defend himself or stand up for himself.'' I meant for this to be an excuse, but nothing I said in that statement was a lie. Even tonight, I almost froze up and quit because of my fear. If I hadn't fought on, then Jason might have gotten away and others would have ended up dead. I can help people, but I can be a greater help if I wasn't scared.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Jenna took a seat next to me, just about fitting on the side of the bathtub while keeping the ice pack pressed gently against my ankle. ''Is this because of what I said before? After your fight with Jason?''

''I didn't fight Ja…'' I didn't dare finish that sentence. Instead, I went back to reply to her query. ''Kind of.''

She sighed lightly. ''Thomas, I didn't mean to bring you down or upset you. I was just really worried about you. Jason was a crazy young man before what happened William. We knew that already. So when I got the call from your school that you and he had a…scuffle, I got really worried that you might have been hurt. And you were, not because you're weak, but because there are people like Jason who aren't afraid of hurting people just for laughs. While I believe you should have stayed out of it and let the teachers handle the situation, you did a noble thing wanting to help.''

''Thanks.'' I smiled.

''And look, if you really want to do rock-climbing, that's fine. However, I am going to have a word with the school about safety, because you still should not be getting bruises like that…''

''No!'' I stopped her. ''It's not the school; it's a student who I asked for help. He's just a bit…rough and tumble with his teachings. It's nothing I can't handle. You don't have to worry.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah.''

That look of concern never left her face, as her eyes shifted from looking at me to checking on the ice pack over my ankle. I think she wanted to say more and ask some other questions about my bruises, but as she let out a long yawn, I figured she'd be too tired to probe any further. ''Do you want to take the day off school tomorrow?''

''Don't you mean today?'' I teased.

It took her a second to get the joke, and when she did, she nudged my shoulder a little. ''Don't be a smartass.''

Normally, I'd jump at the chance to have a day off. Images of Rachael flooded my mind. I had finally started talking with her, I couldn't waste the chance to keep the conversations going, and I figured that she might hear about Stella and thus might ask questions about her friend's superhero saviour. I'd love to hear what Rachael thought about there being a superhero. I shook my head at Jenna. ''No, I'll be fine.''

''Really?'' She questioned in a shocked manner. ''I would have thought you'd be begging to take the day off.''

''I just feel like going in tomorrow. I feel like tomorrow will be a good day. You know like those horoscope predictions?''

''You've been hanging around with Alex too much.'' She chuckled. ''Come on, let's get you into bed, tough guy.''

With her help, I limped back into my bedroom, and I've never been more relieved to lie back on a soft, comfy mattress and relax. My sore body sunk into the bed, wrapped in luxury and warmth at last. Jenna took the ice pack and headed out the door. ''Thank you,'' I said.

Before she left, she turned to me. ''While you're up, you can make a start on that homework you didn't finish today.''

''Really? Now?''

''Well, now that you've said you're going in tomorrow, you might as well do it!''

''I'll do it tomorrow.'' I yawned. That was without a doubt my easiest lie.

Jenna smirked at me. ''I thought you might say that. I also think that you wouldn't want anyone in Comic-City to find out that you twisted your ankle from falling out of bed.''

I stared back at her grimly. ''You wouldn't…''

''If you do your homework, I won't.'' She winked before leaving to head back to bed. I can't believe her. I'm injured, and she uses that to get me to finish homework after midnight, I'll have enough of that to deal with when I go University in a few years. Despite the blackmail from my sister, I couldn't find the strength to complain. I was so knackered by my heroic actions that I fell asleep in no time. Hey, when you fight your worst enemy and his gang and was pretty much a punching bag all night long, sleep won't take long to set it.

I'll do my homework tomorrow.

**To Be Concluded…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	7. The Beginning Arc: My Saga Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 7: My Saga Begins!**

_Friday 26th February 2010_

As soon as I woke up, I checked online to see if there was any news about what happened with Jason and his gang last night…and I wasn't disappointed when I saw that the newest superhero was the talk of the town, or in this case, city.

While I was glad to see the reports about Jason, Freddy and Charlie being caught and arrested, it was unbelievable to hear everyone talking about the 'mysterious hero' who stopped them. According to the reports, the police arrived not too long after I left, and the girls who were being held against their will by the gang had told the authorities about what had happened and the superhero who stopped them named Omega Kid. It put a big smile on my face to see my superhero name in the news headlines.

From what I gathered, I couldn't find any quotes from Stella about the incident, unless they were keeping her identity secret. Or maybe she was saving me the embarrassment of repeating my speech to the public, I kind of regretted saying it. I sounded like something from a comic book in the 1960's…wait, that's a good thing!

The news didn't stop there. Already, talks shows on nearly every UK broadcast were mentioning what had happened, asking people to call in if they have any ideas or footage of who Omega Kid might be. There were YouTube videos, public articles, and quotes from celebrities about the incidents to name a few things. In just a few short hours, I had exploded into the limelight and had become an over-night sensation much like Kick-Ass.

''Thomas?'' Jenna shouted from downstairs. ''I need to go to work early today. Are you sure you're still up for going to school today? I can quickly ring and…''

''No, I'm fine,'' I called back. There was no way I was going to miss out on the school's reaction to this news. Even if no one knew it was me in the costume, I still had to know what people thought about this. I was so excited, I nearly jumped out of bed to get dressed and almost hurt my swollen ankle yet again. My excitement could be the death of me one day.

On the way to school, I brushed past people in the streets with the occasional few looking at the news on their iPhones. I would try to check to see if any of them were checking up news about me, but all I got were weird stares from people who didn't like me invading their personal space. I doubted that I would be in the morning papers since they would have been printed while I was acting as a punching bag last night. So all I had to go on at the moment was word of mouth.

As I approached school, I noticed Rachael standing by the front gate, along with Chloe and Sophie. I bet they were worried sick when they heard about Stella and what she had got involved with last night. I knew that I had to be careful with my words around them, otherwise they would have picked up on something that I shouldn't have known. Before I made it to the gate, Rachael looked up and spotted me. She whispered something to the sisters and then walked over to me.

I was still so wrapped up in the Omega Kid-buzz, that I thought that I might be able to go this one conversation without blushing or acting like a bashful, stuttering lover…yeah, no chance of that happening. My cheeks were already turning bright red before she even came to a full stop in front of me. ''Did you hear the news from last night?''

A part of me wanted to make it look like I was up-to-date on what was going on, but I decided to play dumb and ask to see what she knew first. ''I haven't heard much about…''

She started babbling on before I could even finish. ''They caught Jason, Charlie and Freddy last night. The police found them all beaten up in this alley, and Stella was there as well. I've been trying to call her, Sophie and Chloe have been trying to call her but we haven't been able to get to her. Apparently, she and a few others were saved by a real-life superhero!''

''Really? That's…a lot to happen in one night.'' I said, trying to keep my enthusiasm bottled.

''I know! I'm glad Stella is okay and Jason has been caught, but for a superhero to have done it, that's amazing. You hear about them in the U.S, but who would have guessed someone would have done it over here?''

''Say, you don't think it was the hobo in a Power Rangers costume who beat Michael before, do you?''

She took a moment to consider my theory, though it wasn't much of a theory since I knew it was fact. It was like I could see the intellectual gears in her mind click into place. ''Oh yeah, it could have been! Maybe this person knew they were behind it all and went after them?''

''Uh…maybe…'' I stuttered.

''Do you think this superhero, Omega Kid, I think the name was, knew Jason…''

Okay, this talk was started to get a little too uncomfortable for my liking. I was afraid that I was going to get a question or blurt out something that would sound very suspicious, so I had to think of something related to the topic but didn't point back to me. ''Uh…so you haven't heard anything from Stella?''

Her head shook and the worry returned on her face. ''No, I guess they're keeping her in for questioning. They can't put her as a suspect! She was with me and the girls when William was killed!''

''I guess…they just want to know why she was there.''

Then I started to see something bubble to the surface that I hadn't seen before from her, anger. ''Jason must have done something to manipulate her! He probably threatened her!'' Her body started to sway from side to side, and her fist shook erratically. ''I swear if I was there…I…I would have broken both his legs! I would have…if he hurt Stella…''

It was pretty scary to see the rage emit from her…but kind of awesome since she just wanted to protect her friend. All these years I've only seen the kind and sweet side to her from the back of the class. But I could tell that were a hint of upset to her movements, so I took a step closer. ''Hey, don't worry. She's safe now. Whoever this Omega Kid is, he saved her. And I'm betting that Stella did well looking after herself as well. Whatever reason she had for being there, if Jason did threaten her, it doesn't matter anymore, she's safe now. Okay?''

The words from last night played again in my head. I knew that Jason was forcing Stella into this mess against her own will, using her mother and family in some way to influence her. Rachael mentioned before that she was going through a lot, and I'm sure that Jason didn't help matters. All I wanted to do right now as comfort Rachael, to soothe her and let her know that Stella was safe right now.

After a few seconds of her standing tensely, she took a deep breath to calm herself, letting my words of reassurance sink in. She offered another one of those lovely smiles of her, and I just realised how closely I was standing right in front of her. I stumbled back to give her some needed space and cleared my throat. ''Uh…anyway…um…what was I going to say? Um…maybe you could see Stella after school?''

''I would, but I've got an interview I need to attend after school. Sophie and Chloe will be going to see her.''

''An interview?'' I asked curiously.

''Something for work experience. No big deal.''

''Well…it sounds cool, good luck to you.''

''Thanks.'' She looked over her shoulder towards the school and saw Chloe and Sophie walk in through the front door, as were the other students standing outside. ''We better head inside now.''

''You go ahead, I've got a bit of a limp anyway.''

She looked down at my foot and then up to my face again. ''Oh, what happened?''

' _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ My subconscious told me. I might as well have a big sticker on my back that says, 'Hey everyone, I'm Omega Kid! Want an autograph?' I really hope this doesn't become a habit of mine. ''I…fell out of bed.'' I spat out quickly.

She erupted into a fit of laughter, and her hand went to cover her mouth. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh.''

''It's okay,'' I laughed as well. ''You have a nice laugh…'' I instantly regretted opening my big mouth. Okay, I really didn't, because that complement meant I got to see another smile from her, though one more and I might turn into a puddle.

''You're sweet,'' She said and turned around to walk on ahead, but not before looking back at me one last time. ''See you around, Wonder Kid!''

I think my heart just stopped. My hands went to my cheeks and could feel them burning so hot that I could probably cook a Sunday Brunch with them. Was she flirting with me? Calling me sweet and then giving me a nickname…does she do that with her other friends? I was so dumbstruck by what had just happened, that it felt like my feet were stuck to the ground and I couldn't find the strength to move. At least, I'm hoping that's what it was and not my legs feeling battered from the fight last night.

''Aww, that was so cute,'' I heard a timid, feminine voice say next to me. I turned around so quickly, that I nearly made the speaker jump back in surprise. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been eavesdropping.'' Her shoulders shifted inwards like a turtle hiding in its shell, and she was about to walk away when I held out a hand to stop her.

''Megan? I didn't think you'd be back.'' I said, trying to make it sound like she was missed. Well, she was missed. I did want to know how she was holding up.

It looked like she was going to walk away, but she brought her foot back and looked up at me, standing hunched and nervously. ''I…I wanted to come back today…but after hearing about what happened last night…'' Her eyes shifted from me to the school and then back again.

I could tell she wasn't comfortable talking about this or even standing here talking with me. ''You don't have to go to school yet. I'm sure the teachers will understand.''

She sighed with a shaky breath. ''No, no…I want to come in. I couldn't stand being at home again. I just want one day back.'' Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. It must have taken all her strength just to get this far to school. I had to admire her for wanting to come back after all that's happened. If anything happened to Jenna, I doubt I'd be this brave.

''Listen, I meant what I said before. If you ever feel like wanting to talk or anything, I'm here for you.''

''Thank you…'' She looked down at the ground, her body becoming less anxious as she fiddled with her fingers. ''There's something I wanted to ask you.''

''Yeah, fire away,'' I said. There was a moment where she looked so nervous about asking me whatever was on her mind, I was afraid she was going to run away. My curiosity grew with each passing second, desperate to know what was bothering her so much, but I didn't want to rush her.

Eventually, she finally found the courage to ask. ''Are you Omega Kid?''

Okay, now I know my heart stopped. ''What? Wh- wh- what makes you…ask that?''

I shouldn't have acted so startled because right away I could see in her teary eyes, the regret and worry that engulfed her. ''I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked! That was stupid of me!'' She mumbled erratically and tried to walk away.

''Wait, wait!'' I called out to her and she stopped in her tracks. ''Sorry, you just surprised me. I want to know, though, what makes you think I'm Omega Kid?''

She seemed hesitant to answer, probably afraid that she would offend me even though she wasn't. ''Because…I'm good at reading people most of the time, and when you offered to help me, I could tell that you actually _wanted_ to help me! You weren't someone who just said a few words, pretending you cared. You did care! You're the type of person who stands up for others and knows right from wrong. I heard how you stood up to Jason before, and…there's just something else about you…you seem like the type of person who has their head in the clouds, and likes it.''

Wow, she was good at reading people. She had me down pretty good with that speech. I'm surprised she got through it all without stuttering too much. I guess because she really believed I was Omega Kid and felt so strongly about it, her words seemed to really hit home. After that, I wanted to tell her. To let her know that it was me and that I did the best I could to help, even if the worst had already been done by Jason. But I've read enough comics to know that letting in too many people could result in people getting hurt. ''There are hundreds of other kids like me. The only difference is Jason wouldn't knock them out in one hit. So it must be one of them…cause it's not me.''

Disappointment cast over her like a fog. ''Sorry I asked.''

''Don't be. It's pretty cool you think of me as a superhero.'' I said to her, earning a small smile on the side of her lips. It might not have been the answer she wanted to hear, even though I knew it was the right one, but at least I could help her feel better.

Today was turning out to be a really good day so far, probably one of the best in my life, minus all the bruising, aching and swollen ankle…and I'm really going to have to work harder on keeping my secret identity a secret.

* * *

Getting through school with my ankle was a real pain, quite literally, but it was all worth it to hear other students talk about Omega Kid. I listened to the gossip and whispers of those who debated about the new superhero. It was so cool to hear me be the toast of the town, while at the same time, not getting the attention crammed down my throat. Like it was my own little secret.

Other than that, school was a breeze. Once it ended, I figured I'd head to Comic-City and see if the news spread there. I can't wait to see the looks on Alex and Stephen's faces. They must have heard about Omega Kid by now, and I wanted to know as quickly as possible what they thought of it all.

Stepping inside the entrance of Comic-City, I could already tell that the atmosphere seemed more lively than usual. There was going to be a superhero boom, much like anything that quickly spread all over the news and the Internet, and it was all because of me! And like elsewhere, there were people chatting up while holding their phones or any kind of device with news footage about my heroics. It wouldn't be long before they start making comics about my exploits. There might also be a costume line in the works. The chance of seeing other people wear my costume made me giddy.

''Thomas!'' I heard Jenna yell my name from behind a shelf. I rushed over to check on her and watched as she tried to keep herself balanced while holding a heavy box. The item was tipping out of her grip as she looked at me pleadingly. ''A little help!''

I hobbled over quickly, just managing to place my arm underneath the box before it fell from her grasp. We gently lowered it until it was safely on the floor, and Jenna could breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

''I think you bit off more than you can chew.'' I teased.

''Haha,'' She mumbled sarcastically and grinned. ''I'm going to take a guess and say you've heard the news as well?''

''You mean the news about there being a real-life superhero, here in London? I may have heard a thing or two.''

''I said don't be a smartass!''

A smirk formed on my face as I watched Jenna try to lift the box up by herself, with no success. I could tell just from helping her lower it down a minute ago that it was heavy and stacked with way too many comics to fit in one box. ''You need any help?'' I provoked playfully.

''You better! Otherwise, I'm going to tell Alex and Stephen about your little accident last night with falling out of bed!''

Crap, I hate it when she does that. Grudgingly, I helped her lift it up and carry it towards one of the shelves. I would normally be able to help just fine, but my wounded body still hadn't recovered from last night's fight. It's not like I could tell Jenna about it, though, especially now that news of what happened was public knowledge, she'd guess it was me right away. So, I kept my mouth shut and helped her place the box on a desk nearby. After that, I breathed heavily and the numbness in my arms returned. ''Did you say that Alex and Steph were here?'' I panted.

''Yeah, they're in the usual spot, waiting for you!''

I nodded but stayed for a second to catch my breath, while Jenna was on the move again. ''You need any more help?''

''No, I can manage. I've just got a few more boxes to sort, then I have to talk with someone who wants to work here.''

''You just don't want your pride damaged because your little brother, with a swollen ankle, can lift boxes better than you!''

''I can come over and tell Alex and Stephen that story if you…''

''Fine, I'm going!'' I said quickly and walked away, leaving her to go about her business while I went to find the brothers.

The two were sitting in their usual spot, just as Jenna said, casually drinking a can of fizzy drink and reading some comics that were lying about on the table. This was going to be good, I couldn't wait to brag in their faces about the new superhero, and hear their apologies for doubting me.

Once I got close enough, Alex was the first to notice me. ''Hey, look at that, your girlfriend didn't keep you from us today!'' He joked while handing me a drink can as I sat down.

''Rachael's not my girlfriend, and she had somewhere else to go!''

''Oh, so you would have rather stayed with her than hang out with us?''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''Depends on what we're talking about. For instance, what do you two think about Omega Kid, huh?'' I took a sip of my drink, sitting back proudly and waiting for their gushing words of admiration.

''You mean the idiot in the spandex!'' Alex replied casually.

I nearly spat out the drink that was in my mouth; coughing a little before it forced its way down my throat, I patted my chest to stop myself from choking. Alex and Steph looked at me with bewildered expressions. Frustration was all I could feel right now. ''Are you kidding me? How can you call him an idiot? He took down Jason and his crew!''

''And that was a good thing, I can admit that much. But let's face the facts, this guy will be dead in two days.''

''What? Look at the response he's gotten from everyone!'' I gestured towards the crowd of people in the corner who continued to watch the news updates on their phones.

Alex still didn't look too impressed. ''It's just hype. It's only because he's the first big name we have over here. Like when we get a blockbuster film released here before America!''

''But…but…'' I was at a loss for words with Alex, so I did the next best thing and turned to Stephen. ''You don't agree with what he says, right?''

''Not really, no,'' Steph answered.

''Thank you.''

''I give him a week.''

I stared dumbfounded at both of them. ''Are you serious? What do I have to do to convince you guys that anyone can be a superhero?''

''Thomas,'' Alex said. ''I get what you're saying. When I heard the news, I thought it was awesome as well, but we need to look at the facts, this guy got lucky. Who's to say that the next time he tries to stop a killer, he won't end up in the morgue himself?''

I rubbed the temples of my head, fearing that I was going to explode any second. ''But what if this wasn't a fluke? Omega Kid might be the legit thing!''

'' _Might_ be!'' Alex pointed out.

''That's not the point! He stopped Jason! As well as Freddy and Charlie, he was outnumbered and he still won! ''Look, you said before that no one has tried to be a superhero over here because we don't know what to expect. It's a different place, and people are afraid to go for something they think might be impossible to achieve. But hasn't Omega Kid proved that being a real-life superhero in the UK is possible?

He sighed at my continued argument. ''I'm being a realist here…''

''You're being a realist? You believe in vampires for crying out loud!'' I shouted, catching them both off guard.

''Jesus Christ, what bit your ass and laid an egg!''

I couldn't take this anymore. I tried everything I could think of to convince them that being a superhero was possible, but they were still having none of it. My best friends for years, who loved superheroes just as much as I did, were finding it difficult to wrap their heads around the real deal. In my anger and annoyance, my heart came before my brain and I whispered to them both. ''I'm Omega Kid! I beat Jason! I'm also the one who took down Michael last week! I proved that superheroes could be real if we want them to be! I didn't want to tell you this soon, but if this is what it takes to convince you, then I'll give you the truth. I. Am. Omega Kid!''

They stared at me with mouths agape and unreadable expressions. Their drinks still clutched in their hands, and the comics they were reading long forgotten. At first, I honestly believed that they had finally caught on, and I was going to get the apologies and praise that I deserved…how naïve I was. In a split second, they went from emotionless to cackling hyenas, laughing their guts out.

''I give up,'' I muttered under my breath and went back to sipping my drink.

The laughter didn't stop from either of them. After what seemed like forever, Alex's chuckling slowed enough for him to speak. ''Hey, maybe you are Omega Kid! That would explain the really cheesy line the witnesses quoted him saying!''

''What? I thought they didn't…'' I knew I was going to regret making that quote. ''Guys, I'm being serious, I am Omega Kid!''

I would have had more luck trying to convince a brick wall because the two wouldn't stop laughing to allow me an explanation. ''Oh man, we know you want a real-life superhero in the UK, but this is just…'' He stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes trailed away from me to look at something else going on behind me. His shocked expression was matched by Steph's who also looked past me with wide eyes.

''What's up with you two?'' I asked.

Neither of them answered me, so I turned around to see what was going on. I feared that it was Crystal returning to accuse the brothers of some kind of misdeed. Instead, I got the shock of my life when I saw Rachael standing in the middle of an aisle, looking around as if she was searching for something. Was Rachael here in Comic-City? Was I dreaming? I wasn't sure what to do; I was so taken back with seeing her here. In no time, her eyes wandered in our direction and she noticed me, a look of disbelief crossing her face and a smile grew on her lips.

She came over to me. ''Hi.''

''Hey…what are you doing here?''

''This is where I'm trying to get some work experience. What are you doing here?''

''I…my sister works here, so I sometimes…'' I paused as Jenna's words flashed in my mind. She mentioned something about talking with a person who wanted to work here. It had to be Rachael she was mentioning. ''In fact, she's the one you need to talk with.''

''Really? Wow, small world we live in.'' I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't know what to say and all I could offer right now was a goofy, astounded grin. She smiled at me once more before looking at Alex and Steph. ''Are these the two best friends you mentioned before?''

''Oh, yeah,'' I stuttered and pointed to the brothers. ''This is Alex and Stephen.''

She waved at them in a friendly manner, while all the brothers could offer were stares and glances, and the occasional mumble. It was kind of fun to see them as the shy ones around a girl and not me, not to say I'm really confident and slick at the moment. Rachael turned back to me. ''If you're free, can you help me find your sister so I can talk with her?''

''Yeah, sure.'' I hurried out of my seat, nearly tripping over the leg of the table. Thankfully, I managed to get out without humiliating myself and I showed Rachael the way. In the back, Alex and Steph lifted their arms and gently waved good-bye, probably seething with jealousy inside. Okay, so I couldn't get them to marvel at the fact I was a superhero, but this was almost as good.

''This place is bigger than I thought it would be.'' She said excitedly.

''It's been renovated a few times since my sister's been working here. They even added a little snack bar a few months ago, and they might be expanding again soon, so we could always use the extra help.'' I rambled on and on, not knowing if I was annoying her, but she seemed to be enjoying herself as she started at the isle of stacking comic books. ''I never took you for someone who would read comics.''

''I love to read comics.''

''Superhero ones included?''

She laughed and nodded enthusiastically. ''Superhero ones included. I would have told you before, but…okay, the X-Men comic I gave you before, it wasn't Gary's.''

''It was yours?''

''I thought it would be a nice thank you gift. I finished it before what happened on the playground, and after you stood up to Jason, I thought you could have it as a token of my gratitude.''

''Wow, thank you.'' I blushed brightly, which she probably saw as she giggled and looked away at something else. I can't believe she actually gave me a present for helping her out. No one has ever given me a comic book before, besides Alex and Stephen. However, something bugged me. ''How come you said it was Gary's?''

''Because there are guys who don't take kindly when they hear about girls who like comic books.''

I hummed in agreement. ''Oh right, yeah, there can be some jerks out there. But you don't have to worry here, everyone is super nice and I know you'll get along here fine. If anyone does give you trouble, just speak with me…I mean, not me, my sister because I don't work here, I just meant…''

Luckily, my blathering didn't last as I heard Jenna call out. ''Thomas, help again!''

Rachael and I dashed over in the nick of time and grabbed the next box of comics in her hands before they tumbled and scattered on the floor. Together, the three of us managed to set the box down. Jenna stood up and stretched her aching back. ''I'm gone for two minutes…'' I grinned.

''Shut up you!'' She taunted me. Once her back made a slight click sound, she looked next to me and noticed Rachael. ''Hi there.''

''Hi, I'm Rachael! It's nice to meet you.'' She greeted and offered her hand, which Jenna accepted.

''You too.''

I didn't want to waste any more time. ''Rachael is the person talking with you about work experience here.'' It probably wasn't my place to say that for her, but I was just so eager to see Rachael work at Comic-City.

''Really? How do you know?'' Jenna asked me.

Rachael answered. ''We go to the same school. I told him earlier I was heading somewhere for work experience, and it just happened to be here.''

It was starting to come together in my sister's mind who was standing next to me, especially now that she knew Rachael's name. I could already tell she was trying to hide a beaming smile, knowing that I was standing next to my one and only crush. I avoided her stare and hoped that my blushes were being kept under control. ''Well,'' Jenna spoke to Rachael. ''You're a bit early, and I still have some more stuff to sort out…''

''I'll help.'' Rachael offered and jumped in to help lift the box up off the ground with Jenna.

Jenna must have been overjoyed to see Rachael's eagerness and could breathe a sigh of relief, now that she had someone to help her out. ''You're already off to a flying start.'' She commented.

''Thank you,'' Rachael said to her. As the two carried the box away, Rachael turned back to me. ''See you around.''

''Yeah, you too,'' I replied and watched her shuffle away, mesmerised by the flow of her hair and the bright red of her soft cheeks. The butterflies in my stomach had returned.

I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Alex and Steph standing there with their drooling mouths touching the ground. ''I can't believe…how did you do it?''

''Well…she is different from what I expected…but in the best way I could ever have imagined.''

Alex gulped and advanced towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder. ''Thomas, about the whole superhero thing…''

''Oh no!'' I stopped him and patted his hand away. ''You're not going to do that!''

''Do what?''

''Pretend that you believe I'm Omega Kid so you can chat-up with Rachael.''

Steph raised his arm to get my attention. ''Actually, he wants to chat-up Rachael's blonde friend.''

Alex glared at his younger brother and slapped him around the back of the head, earning a yelp of pain from Steph. He looked back at me again. ''Okay, how about this? You give us one little bit of proof that you are Omega Kid, and we will believe that you could be him.''

My eyebrows were raised once I heard his offer. ''Really? All I need to do is show you proof that I'm Omega Kid?''

''Could be.'' He stressed.

Oh, I was going to enjoy this! With reflexes sharper than a knife, I quickly grabbed both of their shoulders and placed both my legs behind each of theirs. All I needed to do was push forward, and they were hurtling towards the ground. They weren't harmed, as my hands on their shoulders prevented them from crashing on the floor. Yells of surprise and fear came from the two; both completely shocked at how effortlessly I had them pinned down. ''Okay, okay, we get it!'' Alex whimpered, trying to grab my arm to stop himself from falling.

People around stared at us, but at this point, I was having too much fun tormenting the brothers to care.

I was about to help them back up, however, the added force onto my bad ankle meant I was unbalanced, and before it could be stopped, the three of us collapsed to the ground. Thankfully, the two cushioned my fall, though they couldn't claim to be so lucky. ''You did that on purpose!'' Alex groaned.

''No, I didn't! My foot is banged up bad.'' I told them. I scooted off and sat on the floor, tending to my ankle, which by this point had swollen up like a balloon.

The two stared at my leg, and the pieces started to fit together for them. ''Was that from last night?'' The older brother asked.

I nodded and almost laughed as the two went even more wide-eyed than they already were. There was little doubt in their minds that I was telling the truth, that their best friend was in fact, a superhero. Steph leant forward. ''So…is this going to be…you know…are you going to carry on being Omega Kid?''

''Yep! My saga has only just begun!''

**The End of Volume 1…**

* * *

**And now for an exclusive trailer preview of Omega Kid Volume 2**

He has become famous…

(We see Thomas looking around to see Omega Kid newsletters and TV coverage everywhere he goes.)

He stopped his first villain…

(Thomas trips Jason who falls to the ground; cut to Jason being led away by police.)

But that was only the beginning…

(Thomas in his Omega Kid costume stands in front of the mirror looking at himself with great pride.)

Now...the real battle begins!

(Thomas, Alex, Stephen and Rachael all sit in Comic City and watch the news on the TV with the reporter in front of a burning building.)

_Reporter: This is now the fifth gang-related attack in the past week, and authorities are no closer to finding the culprits._

(Cuts of Omega Kid punching a thug in the face. Kicking another in the side. The wall then blasts apart, and a gang wearing purple and red hoodies with guns, cricket bats and machetes walk in, with Omega Kid hiding behind a box. Omega Kid dodges and hides as the gang opens fire on him. Cut to Thomas hiding underneath a dumpster as more gang members walk by, looking for him. Omega Kid fighting a gang member in a bank with hostages in the back, but he is beaten and thrown to the ground. Thomas sits on his bed, cuts and bruises all over his body.)

How can a hero protect the city…

_Off-screen Voice 1: What has Omega Kid done but make this gang war worse for everyone?_

_Off-screen Voice 2: He isn't helping, he should just quit!_

_Off-screen voice 3: Omega Kid can't protect himself, much less anyone else!_

(Thomas places his head in his hands and begins to cry.)

When the city turns on him?

(Thomas, Alex and Stephen sit in a park.)

_Alex: You have to keep fighting, you're Omega Kid._

_Thomas: What if no one wants me to be Omega Kid?_

_Stephen: We do._

(Thomas and Rachael are studying in Thomas's bedroom.)

_Thomas: I have got a lot on my mind right now…I sometimes wonder how I manage._

_Rachael: Because you're one of those people that never gives up, and always looks out for others…that's why I like you!_

(Thomas and Rachael lean in closer to one another, looking like they're about to kiss. Cut to Jenna and Thomas talking outside Hallblock School at night.)

_Jenna: Just talk to me, what is on your mind?_

_Thomas: Nothing you should know!_

(Thomas walks away from her. Cut to Thomas standing in the school changing room, looking at himself in the mirror, seeing Omega Kid in the reflection.)

_Thomas: For the first time, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea._

(Shots of Thomas walking down an alley, flashes of Rachael, Jenna, Megan and Stella all turning away from him. Thomas finally stops.)

_Thomas: I don't know if I can do this anymore._

(More shots of the gang attacking people. The leader is on the news. Cuts of Alex and Stephen, Rachael, Megan, Jenna watching in their respective homes)

_Leader: It is time to reshape London…_

(Thomas is watching the TV through a shop in the street; he looks at the leader with a burning rage. Cut to Thomas in his bedroom with the lights off and putting on his costume. He heads for the window and the screen goes black to reveal the title.)

**Omega Kid Volume 2: The Gang War Arc**

(Omega Kid stands in an alleyway. Facing a man holding a staff, and wearing a red and black superhero costume.)

_New Superhero: Omega Kid…I was expecting a better costume._

_Omega Kid: You're one to talk, you look like a Daredevil copycat._

(The hero charges, he punches and kicks Omega Kid many times and swing the staff hitting him in the face. Omega Kid lies on the floor.)

_Omega Kid: Crap, didn't see that coming._

Coming Soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	8. The Gang War Arc: Trial and Improvement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**The Gang War Arc**

**Chapter 8: Trial and Improvement**

_Wednesday 26th May 2010_

_The woman in a smart-looking business suit waited in her seat and counted down the seconds until her big moment. She calmly breathed in and out, preparing herself for her big debut. All her hard work was about to pay off. The lights flickered on around her and the woman looked forwards towards the guy standing behind the tilting camera. ''Okay, we're rolling in ten…nine…eight…''_

_He tallied the numbers for her, as she sat up straight and smiled for the camera, hoping to make a good first report as a newswoman. It was only going to be a short one-minute morning update for those at home, eating their breakfast and waiting for the other major stories today. But it was still important to her. She had to get this right._

_Her bright red hair glowed under the brightness of the stage lights. She kept her arms down on the table and her hands knotted together, still as a rock._

_''Good morning, I'm Amanda Linea, here for this special report. It's been three months since London welcome its very own real-life superhero. Omega Kid famously came onto the seen when he helped with the capture of four teenagers behind the murder of William Richardson. Jason Crews, Freddy Karlson, Charlie Bone and Michael Martin were all found guilty of the murder, and charged with life imprisonment. They were also charged with multiple acts of violence, threat and sexual harassment. Since then, there seems to be no sign of this superhero slowing down. While police may have mixed responses towards Omega Kid, ranging from a helpful youth who wants to do well, to being called a delinquent who shouldn't stick his nose in official police work. But there's no doubt that he's hit a good note with the people. Omega Kid…the people's hero!''_

* * *

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ Three solid punches and the guy went out like a light bulb, dropping to the ground with a hard thud. Unfortunately, I wasn't finished yet, because his partner in crime came at me with a fury. _**BAM!**_ I took a hard punch to the shoulder. I think he was aiming for my face, but he must have been having a difficult time with his aim after the bloody nose I gave him.

He tried to punch me again. This time I ducked underneath his flailing arm. _**BAM!**_ I landed a great uppercut beneath his chin, causing him to stumble back. Before he could have a chance to recover, I crouched to the ground and kicked out at his leg, making him fall to the ground. _**BAM!**_ I finished the fight by slamming my foot down as hard as I could onto his stomach. He clutched his belly and rolled around, but was unable to get back up, making me the victor today.

That was a hard battle; I'll give them that. I leant down, placing my hands on my knees and taking deep breaths. My nose felt all bunged up, and my lip was probably cut and swollen as I could feel it push against the front of my teeth. Still, better to be where I was than the two moaning and injured on the ground. But still, I would have liked to start today looking clean and fresh, because then I wouldn't have to think of some new excuses to explain my injuries to Jenna later.

Once I was sure I was okay to walk again, I turned back to face the frightened woman, who was clutching tightly onto the purse that these two tried to snatch from her. ''Are you okay?'' I asked.

She nodded nervously. ''Yes, thank you!''

''No problem.'' I smiled reassuringly at her. However, I panicked as something dawned on me. ''Hold on, what's the time?''

After giving me a perplexed look, she looked at the watch on her wrist. ''It's…8:23…''

''Crap!'' I grunted and started to dash off. Before I got too far, I turned around and shouted to the woman. ''Can you call the police for me? They'll come and collect these two up! Thanks!'' I didn't even have time to get her response. If I didn't pick up speed, I was going to be late for school again, and I couldn't afford that with how often it's happened in the past three months.

I ran through an alleyway behind an old antique shop and looked for my rucksack that would have my shirt and jeans ready. Thankfully, this area was clear of any CCTV cameras, which meant I could change here and exit without fear of being filmed. As quickly as possible, I hid behind a few large bins, and threw my shirt, jeans trainers on before stuffing my gloves, mask and Omega Kid shoes into the rucksack.

Double-checking that the area was clear again, I sprinted in the direction towards school. However, by the time I could see the building in the distance, I knew I was late yet again.

Since I started my career as Omega Kid, my school record has taken a bit of a bad hit, particularly in regards to my attendance and late arrivals. There have even been times when I've missed whole days. I've gone from my reputation of being completely overlooked in class and treated like I wasn't even there, to not being there at all most of the time. Others in the class have even started rumours about me, ranging from thinking I was in a gang to thinking I was an over-night pimp. Yeah, I've been accused of being a pimp before being a superhero…try to figure that one out for me!

Of course, Jenna has been called up about it, and she's questioned me a few times over it. I would always have some excuse waiting, by this point, I had a whole list of them to use. The hard part wasn't covering up for being late, the hard part was trying to explain the sprained hand, battered legs, bruises and cuts that I had gathered over the past few months. Those didn't help with trying to wave away the theory that I was in a gang. I was lucky, because, since the swollen ankle that Jason gave me, I've had no other really serious injuries to speak of. That doesn't mean that I haven't taken a beating a good number of times.

But when I've seen the good I've done, I knew that it was worth it. It's not like I saved the day every single day of the week, but whenever I helped, I did my best and I felt like I was really making a difference to the city.

There was a time when I stopped someone stealing a charity box from a shop…though that was where I got my sprained hand. Then there was that time I stopped a couple of car thieves, but I think that led to me getting a good bruise to the chest. Any more stories were going to have wait for another day, as I finally made it to school.

After the usual questioning over my lateness, I took my seat and went through the day, same as usual. The bright sunlight shining through the large windows made it awkward for me, as I began to feel all hot and sticky with my costume on underneath my casual clothes. The warmer weather we've been getting has made changing in and out of costume very difficult for me at times. But I had to suck it in and try to concentrate in my lessons if I wanted to keep on my teacher's good side.

It felt like heaven once lesson was over, and I could step outside into the playground, feeling that cool breeze sweep over me like stepping into a cold shower. Yeah, the costume underneath didn't make things too comfortable, but it was at least better than suffocating in the classrooms. Another thing that didn't help with the oncoming summer temperatures was that I needed to wear either a jumper or a long-sleeve shirt in order to hide my costume. I didn't want to imagine what it would be like in the blistering heat of full-on summer. Why don't Spider-Man or Daredevil ever roast when wearing their costumes?

I found myself sitting in my usual spot, by myself, watching everyone else go about their business. Some students were getting together to play a full-scale Football game across the whole playground. I thought about joining in and giving it a go myself but decided against it as I pictured me embarrassing myself in front of the whole school with my lack of any control or shooting skills.

''Hi!'' I heard Rachael's voice beside me. Turning around, I saw Rachael walk over and sit next to me.

Despite the fact we've been talking and seeing each other more and more in the past three months, I could still feel a lump grow in my throat every time she was near me. ''Hey.''

She looked at me, and her eyes narrowed. ''Did you have a nosebleed this morning?''

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and saw bits of dry blood fall off. ''Yeah…I…'' Pausing for a second, I ended up saying the first thing that came to mind. ''I ran into a door.''

A laugh escaped her. Her hand pressed over her mouth in an attempt to stop herself. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay, it was stupid of me.''

''You must be the most accident-prone person I've ever met.''

''I'm not accident-prone! I'm just…everything around me is hazardous.'' I said. This caused her to start laughing yet again, something that I still loved hearing from her, no matter how many times I heard it.

Since we first started talking, I've hung out with her more often and I've managed to handle conversations between us without always turning red in the cheeks too much. It did feel like she genuinely liked talking with me and seeing me in school, completely unafraid of getting stick from other students in school for hanging out with a nobody, as the kind ones would put it. Not to mention I would also chat with her a little bit whenever she had to work at Comic-City. It was still so surreal to think that she was working there, of course, nowhere near to the extent that Jenna does, but enough that I would see her from time to time.

I could feel my confidence build around her, getting to know her more, and her getting to know me. Though, she would still have those occasions when she didn't stick around for too long on certain days and sometimes wouldn't come in for school at all. I never wanted to push for an explanation from her, that was her business, and if one day she trusts me enough to tell me…well, that would be a very awesome day if she ever had that much trust in me.

''Are you okay?'' Rachael said bringing me out of my thoughts. ''You seem a little red in the cheeks.''

Oh crap, still just thinking about her was enough to make me blush. ''I'm fine, just a little stuffy.''

''Really? It's not that hot of a day. Are you coming down with a fever?'' She asked with a little bit of concern in her tone.

I smiled at her reassuringly. ''I'm okay.''

''There you are!'' A voice called out, interrupting us. Rachael and I looked over to see Sophie, Chloe and Stella approaching us. As Stella sat down next to Rachael, the sisters looked on at the Football game between the students that was still being prepared. ''Can you believe this? Game being set-up and they didn't invite us!'' Chloe said with mock offence.

Sophie hummed in agreement before turning to Stella. ''You want to play?''

''Oh, no thanks,'' Stella replied. ''I'm not looking forward to being massacred by you two today.''

Sophie looked like she wanted to persuade her friend, but decided against it. Sophie turned to her sister, who was busy putting on a pair of trainers and quickly rushed towards the other students sorting out the game. Before Chloe ran off to join her, she looked at me. ''Thomas, what about you?''

''What about me what?'' I asked nervously, already knowing what she was hinting at.

''Why don't you play a game? See what you've got!''

''Trust me, I haven't got anything. You go on.''

Again, Chloe seemed like she wanted to try and get me to agree to a game, but in the end, she shrugged her shoulders and dashed off to catch up with Sophie. Even if I was somewhat decent at playing, I knew I still wouldn't be in the same class as them, and they would surely lose the game if I were on their side.

I could feel Rachael's gaze burning into me, and I turned to face her. ''Come on, I know you want to go up there and play.'' She said.

''It's not that…I'm just afraid of looking like an idiot.''

''You could never look like an idiot.'' She stated strongly. Oh boy, here come the blushes again. I couldn't come out with a coherent reply because of the words getting stuck in my throat after her compliment, so she continued. ''I just mean that as long as you try, it doesn't matter how good you are, no one in this school is going to be perfect at Football…''

''Although Sophie and Chloe like to think they are!'' Stella injected with a smirk.

''True.'' They both giggled playfully at the sister's unknowing expense.

I really appreciated them trying to encourage me, especially Stella, since the only reason she talked to me was because Rachael talked with me…at least, that's what I thought. Along with Sophie and Chloe, they never seemed to mind me hanging out with Rachael, even if they wanted to talk with her more so than me. It was cool that they tolerated me and thought that I was nice, and they were all pretty nice too.

Stella had been a bit distant since the Jason incident. I fully understood why, since she had to go through so much with that thug, and then there was the evidence she had to give in court before he and his hooligan friends were sentenced. Most of what happened were kept privately, and I had no right to ask her what happened or what was said, even if I was there when I stopped him and heard him mention something about her family. Out of the four girls, there was no quiet one in the group, but if I were around, Stella would say the least.

Just then, Rachael spoke up. ''Is that Megan sitting alone over there?''

I looked in the direction she was indicating towards, and in the distance, I could just about see Megan sitting at a table just beyond the playground. Like Rachael mentioned, the shy girl was sitting by herself, looking downwards at something on the table. Everyone was so preoccupied with the Football game about the start, that there wasn't a single soul around Megan, leaving her very isolated and out of the way.

If I weren't hanging out with Rachael, then I would usually find myself talking with Megan sometimes. Not too often, due to her shyness and her thinking that she was bothering me just by existing. It was weird to be with something that was far more introverted than I was. But over time, she was getting noticeably braver and more open around me, realising that I meant what I said before about being her friend, and she was a good friend. I think she thought the same thing of me too but maybe found it too overwhelming if I was with Rachael and her friends, because she would never approach me if someone else was with me.

''Why don't you invite her over?'' Rachael suggested like she was reading my mind.

''I don't think she'll come over. I don't think she likes large crowds.''

''I know how that feels. But I think it'll be nice.''

''Maybe I should go then,'' Stella said and was about to leave until Rachael held out her arm to stop her friend from moving. Stella looked at Rachael and I and tried to explain. ''I just feel…seeing me might remind her of…you know.''

It made sense what she was implying. There's no doubt the memory of William would plague Megan for the rest of her life, and any connection to his killer would be upsetting for her, even if Stella was just a vague connection. How was she to know that Jason would kill? No one did! Even though I knew Jason was bad, I never thought he would go that far, so it was no one's fault other than that bastard's. I don't believe Megan held any grudge against Stella, and I wanted to prove it. ''Let's see what she thinks,'' I said before getting up and walking towards Megan.

Ducking my wave through the crowd of students that had amassed on the playground, I eventually made it to the table that Megan was sitting at. She looked up nervously when she felt a presence approach, and the thing she was staring at on the table, her phone, was covered by her protective hands but calmed when she saw it was only me. ''Hello.'' She greeted me pleasantly.

''Hey,'' I responded and took a seat next to her. ''What you up to?''

Her hands relaxed around her phone and she gazed at the screen. ''Looking on the net. Listening to some singers, nothing special.''

''Cool.''

''Yeah, cool.'' She mumbled with a small, awkward smile.

''Hey, um…'' I started, trying to figure out how to word my sentence. ''I…we…were just wondering if you'd like to sit with us.'' I gestured to the spot where Rachael and Stella were located across the playground.

Instantly, Megan's smile faltered and her body began to coil up like a retreating, scared animal. ''Oh, no thank you. I don't want to bother anyone.''

''You won't bother anyone,'' I promised her. ''We want you to hang out with us.''

''I don't know. I just…I just don't think I'll fit…you're all part of the cool crowd, and I'm…not.''

''Don't say that, you'll…'' I tried to bolster her confidence, but something she said made me stop in my tracks. ''Wait, you think I'm part of the cool crowd?''

''Well, yeah,'' She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''I don't go by what other people say is cool, the good looks, the overconfident personalities, or the amount of Facebook friends a person has. I think you're cool because you're a nice person, the one most teachers like to have…''

''Not recently with my lateness,'' I exclaimed.

''But they still like to have you. Not to mention, Rachael, the most popular girl in this whole school, likes you a lot.''

My cheeks exploded into a fiery eruption and my demeanour changed right away, as I was now the one coiling away and unsure of what to say. ''Well…no, not like…I mean…''

Seeing me go into a panicked fit made Megan do the same thing. ''I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut…''

''No, no, it's fine,'' I told her.

After that, both of us were silent and both trying to calm down from our little, respective panic attacks. Hopefully, by the time I returned to Rachael, my cheeks weren't looking like a pair of blooming roses. Before I had the chance to say anything else, Megan spoke up in a tentative tone. ''I'm just worried…I might…I'm scared that I might bother people.''

''Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. But I took a chance with talking to Rachael, and it paid off.''

She nodded, taking in every word. A deep, rushed breath followed before she looked at me. ''Okay.''

''Cool,'' I said, trying not to sound too excited, even though I was very excited about Megan coming over to sit with us.

We got up and made our way back over towards Rachael and Stella. Thankfully, the playground had cleared up mostly so we could walk through without any hassle, though it was a bit strange since there was supposed to be a game about to be played.

''Heads up!'' At that moment, I heard a shout and turned just in the nick of time to see the football head right at Megan's head. I manoeuvred around Megan and held out my hand, stopping the impact and causing the ball to drop to the ground safely. The shy girl next to me barely had any time to react before I was waving my hand in an attempt to calm the stinging sensation that spread to the tip of my fingers. I could only imagine how much that would have hurt if Megan got hit by that.

''Thanks.'' She said to me.

''No problem.''

I wriggled my fingers and patted my palm, trying to get the feeling back into my hand, just as someone came rushing over to me. ''Nice reflexes.'' He commented.

The person speaking to me was Gabriel Adenoya, a tall, fairly stocky person who towered over me. He was the captain of our school's football team after William's death, and if there were anyone who could match Sophie and Chloe's skills, it would be him. He seemed like a nice, friendly guy from what I'd seen, never caused too much trouble and liked to keep a good, popular image. He was a confident, but not overly arrogant kid.

''Here.'' I kicked the ball back towards him. With a flick of his foot, he lifted the ball up into his hands.

''You want to join?'' He asked.

That caught me completely off guard. Was someone actually asking me to play football? If I ever wanted to get involved with any sports team, I would usually have to resort to bribing them, which after the Marquez lessons, I could no longer afford to do. But here, the school captain was asking me if I wanted to join!

''I…eh…'' At that point, I realised the whole playground would be watching, and they would see me embarrass myself. ''I'm not that good…''

''Trust me, you've got to be better than Onder!'' He interrupted.

I had to admit, he was right there. No offence to Onder, although I never liked the guy much anyway because of his rude persona, he was a pretty terrible football player no matter how many times he played and tried to impress the girls in the school. But comparing myself to the bottom didn't mean that I was going to be any good either way.

Just as I felt like backing away, I felt Megan gently tap me on the arm, getting my attention. ''Take the chance. It might pay off.'' She smiled confidently at me, even though her voice was barely a whisper. Something inside me felt a little bit inspired seeing Megan try to encourage me.

The more I thought about it, the more I believed that I might not actually do too badly. After all, with the training and workouts that I've done over the past few months, I should be strong enough to compete in a game. I've handled maniacs with guns and knives; a game of football shouldn't make me run away with my tail between my legs. All that training shouldn't have to be just for Omega Kid. I think Thomas Lanks can show off a little every once in a while.

I turned back to Gabriel. ''Alright, I'm in!''

''Great, you'll be centre-back!''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped, but Gabriel had already sprinted off to get the game started. ''No, wait, I change my mind…''

Noticing my distress, Megan moved close to me. ''What's wrong?''

''I've never played in defence before! I've played every other position except for that one!''

''Well…maybe you'll be good…'' She looked around, becoming intimidated as everyone moved about the playground. ''I better move. I don't want to become a target again.'' She scurried off before I could say anything else.

What have I gotten myself involved with?

There was no turning back now, so I walked towards my team's half of the playground. Before I got into position, I noticed Chloe and Sophie standing next to each other, and each respectively giving me a nod of assurance or a thumbs-up gesture. At least I had some of the best players in the school on my team. They might be able to stop the other team before I get involved with anything, and I can just stand in the back and not humiliate myself.

The only other player standing in defence was Matthew Kane. I didn't know much about him other than he was a bit of a prankster and another member of the school's football team. He noticed me coming over and greeted me with a nod. ''You alright?''

''I think so.'' I breathed. That was probably not the best response I could have given to my teammate.

''Don't be so tense. Just make sure they don't get any shots away. The Year 11's don't show mercy!'' He stated passionately.

''Thanks, I'll try…'' I stopped mid-sentence and nearly did a double take when I fully registered his whole statement. ''Year 11's?''

I should have caught on sooner who our opponents were. After all, my team consisted of all Year 10's, while on the other side of the pitch, chanting out like wild men were students from the year above. As if that wasn't bad enough; while Sophie, Chloe, Gabriel and Matthew were part of the school's Football team, the rest were filled with Year 11's, and most of them were who I was facing. All stronger, faster, and more experienced than I was.

''Can I be subbed off, please?'' I whimpered.

The game started!

Already, the attackers and midfielders were at each other's throats. Flying in for tackles in an attempt to win the ball from their opponents, sometimes they were pulled off excellently, while at other times, someone got crunched painfully. I don't get it. I've face criminals, why was I scared of football players no more than a year older than me?

I could tell we were getting out-played. Even our best players were unable to keep up with the Year 11's as they broke through and were on the attack. I held my ground as Matthew went for the tackle. The older player held the ball up and tried to move around, but Matthew stuck out a leg and cleared the ball away. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief seeing the ball hoofed up the other direction, away from me.

A few minutes pass, and I was still untested. However, that wouldn't last long, as they broke through once again. Matthew went flying in for another tackle, hoping to get the same result. The Year 11 striker passed to a teammate before Matthew could get the ball, passing by him and leaving me as the only line of defence…literally.

I just wanted this over with as quickly as possible, so I lunged forward to win the ball. The player easily sidestepped me, leaving me to watch on helplessly as he took a shot. The keeper did his best to reach for it, but luckily, the ball skid off the top of the crossbar and out of play.

This was what I feared would happen, that our opponents would pass through me as if I wasn't even there and I would end up embarrassing myself. But inside of shame, I felt annoyed at myself. I made it too easy for him to get around me. I had to do better! I got back up and was determined to get the next tackle right.

Our goalkeeper sent the ball sailing down the other side of the field. A Year 11 soared over Gabriel and won the header, knocking it to his teammate, and they were coming at us yet again. I stayed back as Matthew approached the striker and held him off. They tussled and barged into one another, but eventually, the 11 lifted the ball up into the air towards me. This was my chance. I sprinted to get to the ball, but another 11 was following close by, leaping up to get the ball. I hesitated; afraid to collide with him, and once again I was left behind as the 11 headed it to another player and they heading for our goal.

That should have been mine! The frustration boiled inside me, forcing me to charge after the player to win the ball back. Somehow, I caught up with the striker, keeping close to him. He must have known I wasn't experienced, so he cockily tried to skill me up. I stick a leg out to kick the ball away, and he brings it back. I try again and again to win the ball, but he flicks it between his feet.

I don't know if he was trying to show off for the crowd of gathering students watching or just intimidate me. Instead of feeling scared, though, I felt more determined. He wanted to embarrass me, and I couldn't let that happen.

He attempted a dummy to move around me. Quicker than even I thought possibly, I pounced in and took the ball from his feet. Surprised at first, he tried to win the ball back fro me, but I cleared it down the other side of the field before he got the chance. Wow, how about that? I actually managed to win a tackle!

''Nice one!'' Matthew patted me on the back as he dashed back into a defensive position.

Outside of the area that we used as the pitch, I could see Rachael, Stella and Megan watching on. Rachael looked at me with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Seeing a look like that from your one and only crush was a definite confidence boost. All that fear I had before the game was long gone. In fact, I couldn't wait for the next attack to come.

I thought I was getting ahead of myself, but as the game went on, something strange was happening…I was playing well, no, good! Matthew and I halted every attack the Year 11's had. We were like an iron wall of defence, impenetrable. Soon enough, the older players were no longer trying to show off, but genuinely putting effort into trying to pass me. There was no hesitation in my play as I got stuck right in. Nothing was getting past me. I must have surprised both teams by this display. Hell, I surprised myself with this display.

Break would eventually be over, so this attack from the Year 11's would be the last. The score was currently tied, and I wanted to make sure it stayed that way. The attacker tried to sidestep around me with the ball, but I kept up with him, not allowing him any space to shoot. However, he caught me out with a dummy and pulled his leg back to take a shot. I stuck my leg out to block as he fired away.

Crap! That hurt like hell! The ball ricocheted off my leg and out of play. The force of the strike was strong enough to send me tumbling to the ground. There was definitely going to be a bruise there after that. But I didn't care, because the match was over, despite the Year 11's requests to carry on, there wasn't any time left, as lessons would begin shortly.

I lay on the ground, exhausted and numb. While this was nowhere near the length of an actual Football game, I was too tired to even stand after all that. My leg was throbbing at the same pace as my heart was beating. A shadow hovered over my face, and I looked up to see Chloe with a wide grin. ''For someone who hasn't got anything, you've sure got something!''

''Oh, I've got something…a dead leg with a Football-sized bruise.'' I laughed.

Sophie trotted over, and the sisters reached down to help pull me up to a standing position, even though I was reluctant to stand with my legs feeling like jelly. Before they could say anything else, Gabriel approached me. ''Hey man, you did well out there! How come you've never played before?''

''I just…I never thought about playing as a defender. If I knew I could do that, I would have played a long time ago.'' I answered honestly.

''Why don't you consider joining the school team?''

Twice he's caught me off-guard with questions I'd never thought I'd be asked. ''I don't know. It was just one game…''

''And in that one game, you kept out players who are in the team. You should think it over!''

''You know…I think I will!'' I said eagerly.

All these years, I was practically a no one in this school, and for the first time, I'm actually getting noticed without having to be knocked out first. I was good at something, and my nerves didn't get the best of me. But the best thing of all, seeing that proud smile on Rachael's face as she came over to congratulate me. I loved it.

* * *

''I thought you said you weren't good at football?''

''I did…well…I thought I was…I just…I guess I just gave up before I ever really knew how good I was.'' I explained to Rachael as we walked to Comic-City.

I don't think anything else that happened in school could compare to that game I had. The only other thing I could mention was that I was getting a few stares from other students, whispering and chatting amongst themselves about me. News and rumours do spread quickly around Hallblock, especially when Football is the subject. Apparently, I was the talk of the day after my surprising debut in the playground. It was pretty awesome to get good attention.

I was snapped out of my thought as Rachael clicked her fingers in my face, getting my attention. ''Sorry, my mind wandered off there.''

''You have a habit of doing that!'' She teased playfully, before continuing. ''Are you going to try for the school team?''

''I want to! I really do, but at the same time, I'm nervous that I might be just a one-time fluke.''

''You never know unless you try! I've seen Sophie and Chloe play Football for years now, so I know what I'm talking about when I see a talent. You looked incredible out there!'' She gushed brightly trying to inspire me, although she did that, she also ended up making me go completely red in the face. She must have got the subtext behind her words because immediately afterwards, she looked a little lost for words. ''I meant your Football skills looked incredible! Not that there's anything wrong with your…overall look, you have a very fine overall look. Did I just say that out loud?'' She turned to look away from me, as her hand rubbed the back of her neck.

Hang on a second? Was Rachael getting shy around me? No, I had to be reading this wrong! She merely didn't get her words out correctly and tried to correct herself. That had to be all it was. It's complicated having a crush. That had to be one of life's harsh truths.

There was an awkward silence between us after that. We didn't utter another word until we reached our destination. I opened the doors of Comic-City for her, and she stepped inside. Straight away, I could see Alex and Steph seated in their usual spot, waiting for me. ''I'll come over and say hi in a minute, I need to clock in,'' Rachael said to me before hurrying off to work.

Once she was gone, I headed over towards the brothers, not sure where to begin when talking about my day. Thankfully, they started off for me, as Alex spoke just as I sat down. ''What happened to your leg this time?''

They must have noticed the limp I was carrying. ''Football in school.''

Instantly, the two chuckled at my response. ''No, seriously, what happened? Car-thieves?'' Alex asked me.

''Bank robbers?'' Steph inquired after that.

''Phone snatchers?''

''Masked hooligans?''

''Drunk with a cricket bat?''

''The Mafia?''

The listed one possibility after the other while I sat and waited for them to finish. Ever since I told them that I was Omega Kid, they wanted to know every little detail there was about my superhero career. I could never escape the subject. It was my own fault for telling them, but it was fun to talk about…except right now there were just annoying me by not allowing me anytime to talk.

''Really? What happened?'' Alex questioned impatiently.

''I told you! I played a large-scale Football game! And I did well!''

He looked at me curiously, trying to call my bluff. But all I gave them was a smirk of confidence, and they eventually got it through their thick, but well-intentioned skulls that I was telling the truth. ''Okay, how? I thought you were useless at Football! You even admitted it many times before.''

''I know, but today was different. I played in defence, and it just seemed to click. We played against the Year 11's, most of them are on the school team, and I managed to tackle every single one of them. Then, the captain of the team said that I should consider joining the team!''

''Are you just exaggerating?''

''You can ask Rachael when she comes over. She watched the game! It was like I was processed by the spirit of Tony Adams!''

Steph raised his arm to get my attention. ''Tony Adams is still alive.''

''You know what I mean!''

''Okay, fair enough,'' Alex said with a grin and in a playful manner. ''You can take on criminals as a superhero, why wouldn't you be good at Football now? Although, I'm betting you only played well because your lady was watching, and you wanted to show off for her.''

''What? No!'' I defended myself. ''I played well because of my desire to do well, and the belief inside me that I could…''

Before I could rant on, Alex smirked and cut in. ''She smiled at you during the game, didn't she?''

''Okay, so maybe I wanted to impress her as well!'' I admitted.

''You're too easy to read,'' He chuckled. ''Why don't you just ask her out already? You like her, she likes you!''

''Yeah…I like her, but I don't know if she likes me back in that way, you know? Maybe she just wants to stick with being friends?''

''Friends with benefits, perhaps?'' Alex said optimistically. I chose not to bother with a response to that comment, as I knew that wasn't going to happen, even in my wildest dreams…not that I did dream about it…okay, maybe one time.

I shook my head to clear away any enticing thoughts about Rachael and me being…that! I cleared my throat and tried to change the subject. ''Anyways, how have you guys been?''

Alex's expression became grim. ''Crystal is staying with us, and you have the balls to ask us that question?''

''Hey, you've only got one year left with her, then she's back to America.'' I teased, wanting to playfully, aggravate them.

''You don't understand!'' He groaned heavily. ''You thought she was bad the last time she was here? She's far, far worse now that she's fully in her teenage years!''

''How can she be worse?''

Steph was the one to answer my question. ''She always invites her friends over for slumber parties while he has to hide in our rooms. Mum and dad don't care cause nothing wakes them up…''

''We, on the other hand, never get a wink of sleep!'' Alex snapped. ''She hogs the Internet and TV away for us! We have to constantly look after her stuff while she goes out shopping after school! And if we get something wrong, no matter how small, she goes full She-Hulk on us! It's like a nightmare we can't wake up from!'' He whimpered and slammed his head against the table, resting there silently for a moment before speaking again. ''Ow, that actually hurt!''

Clearly, they did not want to talk about Crystal any further, not that I could blame them since I'd probably go crazy like them if I was living with her. ''So…anything else you'd like to talk about?'' I inquired hesitantly.

Alex lifted his head to look at his brother, and Steph returned the look. They stared for a second or two before giving each other a knowing nod and turning to face me. It was like they were having a psychic conversation before my very eyes, or they were going to talk about something they had been planning to discuss with me. ''Thomas?'' Alex started.

''Yeah?''

''We've been thinking…as awesome as it is to have a best friend who is a real-life superhero, and you've done an incredible job in your first few months, it dawned on us that there may come a point where things will get really tough, to the point that you will need some back-up to help with certain situations, preferably partners…''

It fell into place before he had even finished. I know what they were going to ask, and I didn't like it one bit. ''You guys can't be serious?''

''You don't even know what I was going to say!''

''You were going to ask to be my superhero sidekicks!''

''No, not sidekicks…partners!''

I dreaded that this would happen. When I told them I was Omega Kid, it didn't cross my mind that they would ask to be superheroes as well, as they were the ones who were cynical about real-life superheroes in London. But since then, I did fear that they could get the spark to plan this kind of thing once they saw the unexpected impact I had. ''I don't know…''

They both looked at me with offended expressions. ''What do you mean you don't know?''

''I just mean that I'm not sure if you two are ready. I trained for this!''

''We can train for it as well. We'd be a big help! We already have been a big help for you! Remember when we helped you to interrogate some people to cover more ground quicker!''

I nodded in frustration. ''Yes I do, and I very much appreciate…''

Before I finished, Steph interjected. ''How about that time when Jenna called up to see where you were one night, and we covered for you by pretending we were having a sleepover?''

''I do, and…''

''How about my favourite?'' Alex said. ''That time we distracted police officers so you could sneak away from a crime scene without being caught?''

It was impossible to tell who was the most irritated between us. I understood where they were coming from, and I was very thankful for all the help they've wanted to offer me and have offered me in my short time as a superhero. I was probably coming across as a major hypocrite, and maybe I was being a hypocrite. It's not like I was against having help, I just didn't want them in harm's way.

Though their annoyance wasn't as strong, Alex was still determined to convince me. ''Come on, every Batman needs a Robin and Bat-Girl!''

Steph turned to Alex with a perplexed look. ''Wait, which one of us is Bat-Girl?''

''You obviously!'' Alex replied.

''Oh, sweet.''

There wasn't any time for Alex to continue arguing with me, as Rachael came up from behind me and approached us. ''Hey, what's up?'' She asked cheerfully.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. ''Nothing much! Just giving Thomas our usual versus's quiz.'' He covered up effortlessly.

''Versus's isn't a real word,'' Steph commented.

''You're not a real word!'' The older brother responded before slapping his hand on the back of Steph's head. Then he turned to face me confidently. ''So…Batman or Daredevil?''

I took a moment to think before answering. ''Batman!''

''Batman or Ironman?''

''That depends on if it came out of the blue. If it does, then Ironman! But, if they had been planning it, then I would imagine Batman as the victor!''

Rachael decided to chime in. ''I've got one! Who do you think would win? Batman…or Omega Kid?''

Alex and Stephen glanced at me, and I quickly gestured for them to look at anything else other than me. Alex stared up at the ceiling, while Steph reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and find anything of interest on that. Meanwhile, Rachael continued to look at me curiously, waiting for my answer. ''Uh…well, that's not a fair question since one is real and the other isn't.''

''It's just a bit of fun. I've heard a lot of people compare Omega Kid to Batman.''

''Really?'' I probably sounded a bit too excited and please with that rumour, but I couldn't help it, people compared me to Batman? How awesome was that?

''Is that so?'' Alex mumbled sarcastically whilst continuing to stay up at the ceiling. ''Do those people mention anything about him needing a Robin or Bat-Girl?''

 _ **BAM!**_ He yelped and nearly jumped out of his seat after I kicked him underneath the table. ''Oh sorry,'' I said with my own tone of sarcasm. ''My leg must be still flinching after the Football game earlier, hope I didn't hurt you too much.''

Instead of words, he merely gave me a death glare to end all death glares, before looking away. I think that taught him not to be cheeky when trying to hide my identity.

Rachael looked on bemused until she fixed her stare back onto me. ''As I was saying, I thought it'd be a fun little thought. So, come on Wonder Kid, do you think Omega Kid could take Batman?''

I knew this wasn't a fair fight, and I love Batman, but I decided to have a little fun with my answer. ''Omega Kid could totally take Batman! The Dark Knight needs all of his gadgets to save the day, all Omega Kid needs are his bare fists…or gloves.''

Rachael laughed at my add-on. ''I think that too…''

''Whoa!'' Steph gasped out of nowhere, getting all our attentions.

''What's up with you?'' Alex asked.

Steph finally glanced away from the screen on his phone and looked around at each of us as he spoke. ''I was just trying to look for the news report they had on Omega Kid this morning, and I found this instead!''

He leant across the table and held his phone out by stretching his arm as far as he could, allowing all of us to look at the tiny screen and the news report that had just been uploaded a few minutes ago. A reporter stood outside of what looked like a burnt-down building, with the windows blown out and the outside walls charred and breaking apart.

_''This is now the fifth attack related to gang violence in the past week alone, and authorities are no closer to finding the culprits. All they can confirm at this time is that the building you currently see behind me was used by one gang to distribute and sell illegal drugs. The bodies of the gang members burnt along with the building, but those investigating the scene believe that they may have been killed beforehand, with multiple gunshots wounds. What's more disturbing, is a symbol that is left behind, carved onto each of their bodies. Due to the graphic images, we are only allowed to show you an artist's illustration of the symbol…''_

_The screen changed so that we could see an image of the symbol they were talking about. A closed fist coloured in red was pointing upwards, and below it was another closed fist that pointed downwards, except coloured in purple. As the image stayed on screen, the voice of the reporter continued off-screen._

_''Police believe this to be the symbol of a rival gang that may be possibly fighting for land. Warnings have been sent out for people to stay indoors, and make immediate contact with police officials if anyone knows more about these attacks.''_

''Jesus,'' Alex mumbled, echoing all our thoughts.

''You could say that again,'' I said. I had heard about these gang attacks over the past week, but never fully looked into it as I just assumed it would subside like most gang attacks in London go. But from the looks of it, this gang might be looking to go on a full-scale war if this was their fifth attack in only a week. Maybe it was time for me to get involved…maybe?

''Oh crap!'' I heard Rachael moan. She was currently fumbling in her pockets as if she was looking for something. Her groans grew louder the longer her search went on for whatever she was looking for. Eventually, she stopped and turned to me. ''Thomas, can you do me a favour?''

''Sure,'' I said nervously.

''Can you tell Jenna that I'll be back in half an hour? I just need to run home and get something I forgot to pick earlier!''

''Is it serious?''

''No, no, just something that helps with my…'' She stopped and looked in conflict with herself as if she was trying to think of how to explain it to me. ''Just something I need. Tell Jenna I'm really sorry, and I'll be back as soon as I can!'' By the time she finished, she was already rushing out the door.

Alex turned to look at me. ''Does she always do that?''

''Yeah, sometimes. Especially in school. I don't know why. Since I can remember she's missed lessons or had to leave early for some reason.''

''And she's never told you?''

I shook my head. I did worry about her. A part of me wanted to ask her, or maybe ask one of her friends about this, but I knew it wasn't my place to ask.

Steph raised his hand. ''You don't think Rachael knows about…'' He gestured towards his phone, and that's when I felt like slapping him across the head for once.

''Really? You think Rachael is a gangster?''

Even Alex laughed at the absurdity of it. ''And you guys call me the superstitious one!'' Once he got that laugh out, he became serious again and looked at me. ''Speaking of gangsters, what do you plan on doing about all this? You've never handled anything this big before!''

''I'll just…'' I spoke before thinking and ended up saying the first thing that came to mind. ''I'll just deal with it as it comes.''

''Are you sure you don't need help?'' Steph asked with genuine concern.

''I'll be fine.''

It was hard to tell who was more unconvinced. Alex was right about one thing; I've never handled anything this big before. A gang war was something I hadn't prepared myself for. But on the other side, I felt pumped that I was moving onto fighting bigger evil. This was my chance to end a gang war, and my mind was buzzing at the thought…but was I ready?

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	9. The Gang War Arc: A Big Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 9: A Big Fan**

_Monday 31st May 2010_

Since the news report covering the gang attack, the only real crime I've come across is the price for the school lunches. I think that gives you a rough idea of how humdrum things have been lately, and a part of me was glad.

After what happened with the burnt down gang-hideout, there was a fear that most gangs across the city would retaliate and fight against one another for more land. But none of these possible gang-wars happened, which was both very good and very strange. Surely there would be some activity, right? It's not like London is a hotspot for gang violence anyway, but with the widely reported executions of the gangs that had been killed and burnt to the ground, there had to be something going on. It made me uneasy to think that this time of peace was going to disappear any day now…and just in time for the World Cup.

Anyways, today was going pretty normally so far, so there couldn't be any complaints from me. I had some spare time in the morning before school to help Jenna at Comic-City. I helped her stack and move any loose comic books that were out of place, and cleaned the desks of any rubbish that had been left behind.

As I helped Jenna move a box of new comics, I couldn't help but ask. ''How have things been with Rachael?''

''She's a good worker, and the rest of the staff seem to like her.''

''That's good,'' I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. I was glad that she was doing well here, and that she seemed to be liked by the safe, but now I can't help but think about her mysterious disappearances and early leaves that happened from time to time.

Jenna must have picked up on my concerns because she prodded on. ''You don't sound that encouraged. What's wrong?''

''It's just…I'm a little worried about her…''

''What about?''

I hesitated to go on with the subject any further as the back of mind kept telling me it was none of my business to ask, but the worry overpowered that voice. ''It's about her absences. She does it a lot in school, and she's been doing it here. I was just wondering if she was okay.''

Jenna opened her mouth to say something but stopped. After a moment, she turned away from me and talked with a distant tone. ''Thomas, I know she's your friend, but she's an employee here, even if just part-time! I can't give personal information like that. She told me up front that there would be times when she would have to leave early. She has other things to attend to.''

Although it wasn't a very clear answer, I took it with a grain of salt and kept my mouth shut. It looked like I would have to wait for the day when Rachael trusted me enough to tell me why she's absent a lot.

Noticing my concern, a sly smirk formed on Jenna's face. ''It's almost adorable to see you like this.''

''Shut up,'' I muttered to her, whilst pulling a few comics out of a box so I could stack them on shelves.

''I'm being serious!'' Jenna continued. ''I knew you were gushy over Rachael, but I didn't realise it was this bad.''

''I'm not gushy!''

''Sure,'' She said with an unconvinced tone, before pinching my cheeks. ''These little rosy things don't lie, little brother.''

''Knock it off!'' I barked and pulled myself away from her. She chuckled before going back to sort out more comics while carried away the pile in my hands. It was bad enough I had Alex and Steph going on non-stop over this Rachael thing, I didn't need Jenna to add more meat to the fire…if that's the right expression?

''Just stack those ones anywhere!'' Jenna called out to me.

''I thought I had to do them in alphabetical?''

Jenna scoffed loudly. ''Thomas, you should know by now that Mr Grusht doesn't give a frog's ass about what comic book goes where.''

''True,'' I mumbled to myself.

For those of you wondering, Mr Grusht was basically the boss of this particular Comic-City store. The chain would have different bosses for each store to sort out employees and what comics were being stocked, and unfortunately, our one had the one boss who I hated with an absolute passion. A dirty, disgusting and lazy piece of dirt who can't be bothered to show up most of the time, maybe once every few months if he felt like it. I suppose that was sort of a good thing, as then he wouldn't be around to berate his workers or intimidate customers, particularly the younger ones as he _really_ hates kids.

Just thinking about that guy made my blood sizzle. I need a good comic to get me in the mood for today. I glanced up at the clock in the corner of the shop, noting that I still had a good half-an-hour before school starts. ''You mind if I read a comic before heading to school?'' I asked Jenna from across the store.

''Go ahead,'' She responded. ''I can handle the rest of stocks.''

I flipped through the pages of the first comic I picked up, trying to get past the adverts and promotions that littered the book. There were probably more pages detailing what prizes could be won on different websites than pages dedicated to the story. However, one page stood out to me, showing off a bright blue Omega symbol. I quickly flicked back to the page with the symbol, and my heart nearly stopped when I saw what was being advertised.

''No way!'' I nearly shouted in excitement.

''What?'' Jenna called out.

''An Omega Kid TV series? They're making an Omega Kid TV series!'' I couldn't believe it even though the words were leaving my own mouth. According to this advert, a TV show inspired by the real-life superhero was in the works. It had already been green-lit and was going to start filming soon. ''Did you know about this?''

''I heard someone mention it yesterday, but I didn't pay much attention. I thought you would have known about it first.''

''Hey, I'm not perfect. I can't learn about every little bit of superhero news before everyone else!'' I told her.

''With the way you go on about everything superhero-related, you make it seem so,'' She teased. ''So what's going to happen with the show? Who's in it?''

I looked back down at the comic, quickly scanning through all the behind-the-scenes details and interviews from the producers, hoping to find any juicy details about the series… _my_ series! This was insanely cool! Oh, as if Alex and Steph weren't jealous enough of me being Omega Kid, they would flip when they hear about this. Eventually, I found the name of the actor playing me, I mean _Omega Kid_ and the excitement inside me somehow grew. ''Logan Lerman! They got Percy Jackson to play Omega Kid!''

''You're sounding pretty excited!'' She said.

''Of course, I am!'' I gasped out. Now that she mentioned it, I was making a bit of a show over this. I needed to save this excitement for Alex and Steph, who would know the real reason I'd be this thrilled. I cleared my throat, calming myself and placed the comic back on the shelf behind me. ''I mean, you know, from a superhero fan perspective.''

''Okay then.'' She said bemusedly.

''What about you?'' I asked curiously.

''What about me?''

''I've never heard your opinion about Omega Kid. You're real, honest opinion.'' It was true. Despite Alex and Steph going on and on about the subject and smiling like a lovesick puppy-dog whenever I heard Rachael compliment my superhero alter-ego, I've never heard what Jenna thought.

She seemed taken back by my question at first, before giving it some real thought and answered me. ''I'm not too sure. It's good to help, but he's putting himself in a dangerous position.''

''But you think he's doing good?''

She shrugged her shoulders at me. ''For the most part, yeah.'' After that, she turned and looked at me attentively. ''You seem very interested in this Omega Kid thing.''

''Haven't we already established I love superheroes, so whenever there's a real one, that love is going to increase ten times over.''

Hearing my praises she started laughing out loud. ''Maybe I was wrong, it's not Rachael you have the crush on.''

If I could choke on my own spit, I probably did so as soon as she uttered that theory. ''What?''

The laughter from her only increased. ''Hey, it's fine, I'll never judge you for who you find attractive.''

''I don't find Omega Kid…'' I stopped with that defence, thinking it over, would that be me accusing myself of being ugly? Okay, I'm not exactly a heartthrob, but I at least have adorableness about me. However, that hesitation from me was enough to have Jenna believe in her theory, as she continued to giggle at my expense. I frowned at her and stared up at the clock, hoping that I would have the time to leave and make it to school without arriving too early. I stared at it in confusion as somehow, the arms on the clock had moved forty minutes in the space of five. ''Jenna, is that clock broken?''

Finding the time to stop laughing, she turned to gaze at the clock. Her laughs came to a halt, replaced by a look of frustration. ''Damn it, I thought Jacob fixed that.''

I could literally feel my breakfast plummet into the pit of my stomach, as I dreaded to pull out my watch and check the actual time.

_9:09?_

Crap, I was almost an hour late for school already!

''I need to go!'' I said as I rushed around the store to find my rucksack. ''Why didn't you tell me I was late?'' I shouted out in anger.

Jenna looked at me accusingly as she pulled up my rucksack that was lying on the floor. ''Excuse me? First, I didn't know the clock was broken. And second, _you're_ the one with the issue of being late. You're old enough and responsible enough to know when to get to school!''

''Yeah,'' I grunted and took the rucksack from her. ''But that responsible part can also go to the older sister who could tell the little brother that he's running late!''

I sprinted out of the store and flipped my rucksack over my back, praying that I wouldn't miss the entire first lesson of the day. Although Jenna was usually serious about my attendance, I couldn't help but feel she was still cackling inside from the crush on Omega Kid theory she had about me. Well, that's better than her suspecting me of _being_ Omega Kid…and at least it's not her that has the crush on Omega Kid. I shuddered at the thought.

* * *

This had to be the first time I was late as Thomas Lanks and not because of crime fighting as Omega Kid. Time seemed to fly by before I finally made it to school grounds and had to sign in through the office.

_9:33_

That's what my watch said when I burst through the entrance past the office and ran to my science class, hoping to at least get a copy of today's work from the teacher.

After finally making it, I opened the door, only to be greeted by an empty classroom, with my science teacher, Mr Davis, the only person here, giving me a stern look. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed, or that he was expecting this from me…probably a mixture of both.

''Mr Davis, I'm really sorry!'' I apologised and walked over to him.

''You say that every time, so much so that it doesn't mean anything anymore.''

''I know, I know. I just lost track of time, I was busy helping my sister and the clock was broken, but I didn't know so I didn't check my watch and…''

He raised his hands to silence my excuses. ''Thomas, you're old enough and responsible enough to know when to get to school!''

I stared blankly at him for a second after hearing the way he structured that sentence. ''Is that saying some new fad now?''

He ignored my comment, not being one to have a sense of humour. He wasn't a teacher I hated, in fact, he was higher up the likeable table, but he would never hesitate to put a student down if they weren't up to the task. ''Thomas, you missed an entire assignment! And from what I hear from your other teachers, this isn't the only subject this has happened in. What's going on with you?''

''I…I just…'' I desperately wanted to give some kind of answer. Anything that would tell him that I didn't want to constantly be late for class, or miss them all together, but nothing came out of me.

He took my silence as another example of not trying and gave a hefty sigh. ''The class has been given a new assignment to complete for biology. You will work with a partner, and the marks you get at the end of this will be essential to your end of year grade.''

My spirits were instantly lifted at the opportunity of a second chance. I wasn't going to miss out on this assignment. Though, I would also have to rely on a partner for this one. ''Who's my partner?'' I asked.

''Everyone in class picked a partner. Luckily for your, there was one student left, so she's automatically yours. Lea Karee!''

And my spirits were instantly sent crashing back down to Earth after hearing that name. I'm not one to generally criticise people, and I hate to say this about Lea…but she was, without a doubt, the most dim-witted person in this school. She was harmless and sweet, and I don't mind her as a person at all, but as a work partner for a science project, I couldn't have gotten worse. I can't recall her ever getting more than a grade 'F' in any of her assignments, tests or exam papers. Whenever asked a question in class, there hasn't been a single occasion where she got the right answer.

''Sir, are you sure there's no one else?'' I asked, almost begged.

''Ten minutes ago, you might have gotten someone else who hadn't been partnered up. Twenty minutes ago, you _could_ have found someone to pick. Thirty minutes ago, you _would_ have had a different partner. Now, there's nothing I can do.'' He looked up towards the clock at the back of the classroom. ''You best hurry to your next class! And _that_ clock is working fine, so you'll know if you're late.'' He said monotonically, though I think that was his attempt at sarcastic humour. At my expense, I didn't find it funny at all.

I sulked out of the classroom and headed down the corridor to my next class. That is until someone skipped out of nowhere right in front of me, nearly making me jump out of my skin. ''You are late quite a lot, aren't you?'' Lea Karee said cheerfully with a hint of a tease in her voice.

''Yeah, sorry about that.'' I panted whilst trying to slow my heart down after that little jump scare she gave me.

With her big cheesy smile, I could see the braces fenced over her teeth. Her blonde hair had two ponytails going down both shoulders and wore fat glasses that were almost as big as her own head. Definitely not in the same looks department as Rachael or her friends, though I guess she was cute in a shy, geeky girl kind of way…just without the shy part. She was an endless bound of energy and enthusiasm despite her not being the brightest bulb in the workshop. ''Did Mr Davis tell you we're work partners for our next science project?''

I nodded. ''Yeah, I just spoke with him. So…are we supposed to think of our own project?''

''Oh no, Mr Davis gave us a subject to work on.''

''And what's ours?''

She scrunched her nose and her eyes looked upwards as if she was looking in her brain for the answer. ''I'm not too sure! I was lost after the first sentence. I think it was something to do with water.''

 _I'm doomed. I'm doomed. I'm doomed._ Those two words echoed in my head endlessly. I didn't want to make a rude comment towards her, so I merely nodded my head and forced a smile at her. ''Well, that narrows it down.''

''It does, doesn't it? See, we're great work-partners already!'' She said happily and loudly.

I feel like I'm dying inside. I gulped and tried to continue our conversation, hoping to hear something worthwhile from her. ''When does this project have to be handed in?''

''At the end of this week. So we still have seven days left to do it!''

''Uh, but the end of this week is Friday!''

Her face became perplexed for a second before the gears clicked together for her, and she burst out giggling. ''Oh yeah, duh! School-week!''

On the one hand, I couldn't hate her. She was just innocent and a bit slow at times, but that wasn't going to cut it if we didn't have a good project submitted for this assignment. After missing the last one, I needed to do well with this, and Lea might not be up to scratch. Even if I have to do everything myself, I need to pass this project. ''So, how do you want to do this?''

''Oh, you could come over to my house if you want, we can work there! Here are my phone number and home address!'' She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ripped sheet of paper with a number and address written in elegant handwriting, it was like she had prepared this already, just in case I did show up and we worked together.

''Okay,'' I mumbled.

''Great! This'll be fun. See you later!'' She then skipped off merrily without a care in the world. As for me, all I could do was smash my head against the wall and hope that I go into a coma for about twenty years.

As I continued to bang my head against the wall, not too hard to do any serious damage but hard enough to demolish the worry plaguing me, I failed to notice someone walk up to me. ''Are you okay?'' I heard a timid voice ask.

I turned to see Megan looking at me with a concerned expression dotted over her face. I rubbed my head, soothing the pain from getting all the frustration out of me. ''Yeah, I'm good. Just a little pissed with myself.''

''Is it about the assignment?'' I nodded, and she prodded on trying to encourage me. ''But, I think he's giving you another chance, and you'll have time for this new project to…''

''My partner is Lea Karee!'' I interjected.

''Oh…'' She stopped instantly, now understanding the dilemma I was in. But she didn't stay mute for too long. ''You never know, maybe she's like you? She could lead a double-life! At school, she's unassuming and innocent, but out in the world she's really a super-genius!''

''I highly doubt that!'' I said, cursing my luck with an inner-voice. Just when I felt like slamming my head against the wall again, I realised what Megan had said. ''What do you mean she leads a double life _like me_?''

She seemed hesitant to elaborate further, probably fearful that she would offend me. Her feet shuffled along the floor, and her hands fiddled nervously. ''It's just that, with you always being late, and the cuts and bruises you get…''

''You don't still think I'm Omega Kid, do you?'' I questioned. I knew she was still persistent over the matter, and although I couldn't tell her, she was right, I am Omega Kid.

''That's not what I'm saying! Other kids are starting rumours about you. They think…'' She looked away, unsure whether or not she should continue. I stared at her strongly, wanting to know what she had heard. Eventually, after a worrying sigh, she finished. ''People think you might be part of that new gang that's been attacking lately!''

''What? How can people think I'm a gang member?'' I gasped.

''For the reasons I just said.'' She pointed out. For the first time, I could see a fire lit in her eyes that I had never seen before. ''I don't believe that rumour for a second. But I'm worried about what other people will do. They might start fights with you, you could get in trouble with the teachers…they might even call the police on you!''

Megan wasn't one to joke around often, especially with a look of determination like that. ''Jesus, I didn't think me being late would start a rumour like that. Then again, this school has a habit of starting up rumours!''

''Just…'' Megan hushed. ''Be careful, okay?''

''I will,'' I said confidently, trying to reassure that I would be okay. If anyone does start a fight with me, I would be able to take care of myself. Though the snitching to teachers or even police would be the problematic part. She still looked closed off from me and nervous, so I decided to switch the subject back to the science project. ''So, who's your partner for the assignment?''

''Stella Diana!'' She said with a smile.

''Wow, you got the smartest person in biology?''

''I'm pretty lucky.'' She said bubbly.

At least I knew they were going to pass this assignment with flying colours. As for me, I was going to have to put in double the effort and postpone any Omega Kid activity for this week. I took another look at the paper Lea had given me, reading it over again and groaning loudly when I spotted something else she wrote.

Megan looked at me, curious about what was wrong. I handed her the sheet of paper and she looked it over, finding the part that I had come across. ''She gave you the number for a phone repair, just in case your phone broke when calling her! But if your phone broke, how would you be able to call the phone repair?'' She asked me like it was one of the silliest things she's read.

''I'm doomed,'' I muttered. That 'F' grade was practically in the palm of my hands already.

* * *

After school, I made my way to Lea's house, praying that she at least got the address right. I hated thinking like that and making it sound like she can't get anything right, but the fear of failing this assignment was making me doubtful. It was my fault for being absent for the last assignment, forcing me to make sure I got this one right, but because of my partner, my chance was in the middle of slim to zilch.

I reached the house and knocked on the door. Barely a few seconds passed before the door was flung open and an arm reached out to pull me inside. Lea slammed the door shut and turned to me with an excitable grin. ''You made it!''

''Yeah,'' I panted after having the wind nearly knocked out of me because of Lea's grab. ''I tried to call you earlier, but you weren't answering.''

''Really?'' She huffed in disappointment. ''Ever since I got my new phone, no one seems to be able to call me.''

''Wait, this is the number for your old phone?''

''Yeah! Wait, doesn't your new phone carry the number with it after a change?''

''That depends, did you take the SIM card from the old phone?''

''Oh, of course!'' She exclaimed and forced herself to nod at me. After a silent spell, she seemed to become bewildered and leant in closer to me. ''Remind me, what's the SIM card again?''

I tried to stop my head from exploding, and my hand clenched in my pocket, scrunching up the paper with her address and phone number. Despite it looking like my frustration and annoyance was seeping through, she remained as cute and innocent as ever, with that cheesy grin never leaving her face. ''So, you want to get started on this project?'' I said through gritted teeth, trying to remain positive.

''Totally! This is going to be so much fun! I haven't had someone visit my house in so long…actually, I don't think I've ever had someone visit.''

''Well, I'm here. Are your parents home?''

''No, they're at work. It's just you and me. Do you want a glass of water?''

''I'm fine, tha…''

''I'll be right back!'' She dashed off before I could finish my sentence, leaving me alone for the moment. I found myself in the living room. Not too big, but there was enough space for a sofa, a cabinet in front of it, and a small TV sitting in the corner. The walls and shelves were decorated with all kinds of musical ornaments lined up like a stack of trophies.

Lea galloped back into the room, holding a glass of water in her hand and offering it to me eagerly. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks,'' I said and took the glass from her.

''Those are father's!'' She said, knowing that I was staring at the ornaments. ''He's collected them since before I was even born.''

''I guess everyone's got to have a hobby or two.''

She giggled and looked at me. ''No silly, they're collectables.''

Now it was my turn to look at her as I tried to figure out what she meant by that. ''No, I meant his hobby was to collect…'' I stopped, figuring it was pointless to carry on with this conversation. We did have an assignment we needed to get started on anyway. ''Forget it.''

With the topic dropped, Lea walked over to the sofa and sat down. I followed her and sank into the leather material, lucky not to spill my glass over it. As I tried to sit comfortably, Lea turned to me. ''So, how come you were late to school today?''

''I was helping my sister out at the store she works, and I lost track of the time.''

''What store does your sister work at?''

''You've probably never heard of it. It's a comic-book store called Comic-City.''

''Oh neat, do they sell comics there?''

At first, my mind told me to respond with a sarcastic comment, but then I remembered whom I was talking with. I nodded. ''Yeah, comics. Especially superhero ones, those tend to be the best-sellers.''

Her eyes seem to light up at the mere mention of the word superhero. She took a step closer to me until she was almost uncomfortably too close. ''Do you like superheroes?''

''Uh…yeah?''

''How much?''

My eyes glanced all around the room like I was looking for the camera in case this was all an elaborate prank. ''How much do you consider _much_? Wait, that didn't make any sense…''

''What do you think of Omega Kid?''

''Omega Kid? Uh…yeah, he's…he seems cool. And he helps a lot of people…''

''He's amazing! Isn't he?'' She leant closer to me and clasped her hands together, stopping herself from shaking with excitement as she continued. ''I've never met him, but I would give anything to meet him for real. He's so dreamy and heroic!'' I'd never seen a wider grin plastered on a human face before. It was scary, but at the same time, kind of cool to hear someone gush about me like this. Other than my closest friends, I've never stopped to get any thoughts from other people about Omega Kid, so this was a completely new experience, and it felt good.

''So, I take it you like him?'' I asked nervously.

''Like him?'' She practically screamed. ''I adore him! He's just…'' Instantly, she stopped fangirling and her smile faltered into a frown. She backed away from me and looked away. ''Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about all this. We've got a project to work on anyway…''

I wanted to…no, not really…I _needed_ to get back to work on the project with Lea. But hearing her go on about Omega Kid, hearing those good things about me was something I wasn't used to at all, and she clearly had more to say. ''I…I don't mind hearing more about what you think of Omega Kid.''

She looked back towards me with a hopeful expression. ''You won't make fun of me?''

There was a hint of worry in her tone of voice. I guess she has talked about her love of Omega Kid to other people and they've probably laughed at her for it. I offered her a kind smile. ''I promise I won't make fun of you.''

She squealed with delight and jumped up and down twice, clapping her hands together ferociously. Once she stopped, she seemed to take a moment to pause like she was letting her thoughts catch up with her. ''I want to show you something in my room!'' She didn't even give me time to react before pulling my arm and literally dragged me out of the living room, up the flight of stairs to the second floor and towards her bedroom door.

''Geez, you're like an energizer bunny!'' I joked. Suddenly, as I was standing outside of her door, she slammed her hand against the wall just over my shoulder and moved closer to me, staring me down like she was an army officer.

''There are two rules! One, don't touch anything in my room! Two, don't touch anything in my room! Got it?'' She questioned in a threatening manner.

''Okay, okay, I got it!''

Her expression switched from seriously pissed off to sweet and bubbly before I could even blink. ''Yay!'' She squeaked before brushing past me and walking into her room, leaving the door open for me to enter. I gradually stepped inside, afraid of what was going to happen since her emotions seemed to be all over the place at the moment. Before I could even make it past the door, I stood motionlessly, and my breath stilled as I took in the sight of her bedroom.

''What the hell?''

Everything was Omega Kid! The walls of her room were hidden behind a thick layer of multiple Omega Kid pictures, either hand-drawn artwork or cuts outs from newspapers. On a desk in the corner of her room, she had some ornaments of her own, clay models of Omega Kid in numerous poses. Towering over the models was a fair-sized lamp with an Omega Kid shade over it. Even the blanket on her bed had my superhero alter ego on it. This was all too weird for me. Firstly because it's not every day you find someone harbouring an obsession like this over you, and secondly…I don't recall ever hearing about this kind of Omega Kid merchandising behind made.

''Are you okay?'' She asked me.

I walked into the room, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the bed and blanket. ''How is there a…'' I pointed towards it.

Her smile somehow grew wider, as she bounced onto the bed. ''I made it myself! They haven't actually made any Omega Kid merchandise, so I decided to put my skills to use and make my own shrine. Just need the right material to stitch it together. I came up with the design myself. Funnily enough, this was easier to make than the models and toys I crafted. It took me forever and plenty of research to get them looking as authentic as possible, and I still had to…''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa!'' I had to cut her off just to give me a moment to let this all sink in. ''All of _this,_ '' I gestured my hands towards everything in the room. '' _You_ made yourself?''

''Yeah, I already said that. I thought you were paying attention.''

''I am, it's just…a lot to take in.'' I mumbled and continued to gaze around the room, seeing if I missed anything upon my first inspection. Littered across the floor were sketches and unfinished drawings of Omega Kid in more poses and alternative costumes…had to admit, some of them looked cool.

''What can I say?'' She said with a bubbly attitude. ''Omega Kid brings out the best in me.''

''I'll say,'' I whispered so that she couldn't hear. I guess Megan was right about her leading a double life after all. She's a better judge of character than I already gave her credit for. ''It's pretty…uh…creative.'' I stuttered.

It took me by surprise when she didn't burst out in another happy note, but instead merely nodded affirmatively. ''It's felt like forever and ever since I drew or sculpted or wrote anything.''

''You wrote something?''

''Yep!''

''Oh boy,'' I stressed before stopping myself. I wasn't thinking about what was coming out of my mouth after this shock to my system. It was like stumbling into a fangirl's wet dream…I'm still dreading that might actually be what this was.

Picking up on my distress, she moved closer to me and forced a happy smile. ''I thought you'd like this! It's like a shrine for us Omega Kid lovers to gather together and talk about our hero!''

''A shrine, huh?'' I was just one movement away from bolting out of the door. ''I take it you're a pretty big fan?''

''A fan?'' She screamed, making me jump. ''I'm more than a fan! I am his missing link! I am the other part of his soul! I am the pack of biscuits to his tea…'' Her temper disappeared instantly as she seemed to ponder her statement. ''Or was it milk to his tea? Because you can't have tea without milk, well some people do, but…''

''I'm just weirded out by all this!'' I blurted, earning her attention once again. ''I never expected this from you of all people.''

''How come?'' She asked innocently.

Way to open my big mouth. My head was still in a spin by all this so I wasn't exactly thinking about my choice of words. ''Well…in Design Technology class, how come you don't do this kind of thing more often?''

''I did,'' She admitted. She looked downwards, away from me and began twiddling with her fingers. ''You know those little maze games where you try to move the ball into the middle?''

I nodded. ''Yeah, I had to make one of those for my class as well.'' I didn't mention how mine fell apart the moment I thought I finished it.

''I made one at the start of the last term. It was obviously Omega Kid inspired. I shaped the maze into an omega symbol and drew a picture of him as the background. When I finished it, Onder grabbed it. At first, he was going to pass it off as his project to get out of the lesson. But when he saw what I made, he started making fun of me, as did everyone else. They called me…names.'' She walked over to the desk beside her bed, opening the top drawer and reaching for something inside. ''I never got to hand this in. So I failed the grade.''

In her hands was her small, wooden maze. The plastic dome on top was missing, as was the ball inside. But the omega-shaped maze was still in tact as she handed it to me. Like she said, the background showed off a nicely detailed picture of Omega Kid, striking an awesome pose. I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little.

''I'm not stupid!'' She said firmly but quietly. ''I know people think I am, even some of the teachers. But I soon found out that I don't get picked on as much if I pretend to be dumb then act as whom I really am. At least with Omega Kid, I can just be me around him and know that he won't treat me like all the others.''

While I haven't actually said a bad thing about her…actually, scratch that I've definitely been thinking negative things regarding her intelligence and awkwardness. I may not have said anything to her face, but that doesn't make me any better. All throughout her story, and even when she handed me her project, she didn't look me in the eye as if she was afraid I was going to make some snide comment. If she really thinks that Omega Kid won't judge her and treat her like a proper human being, then I should start acting like it.

''Well, I think you would definitely have gotten a pass for this,'' I gestured towards her D.T project. She finally looked up, staring at me with curious eyes as I continued. ''And…I'm not Omega Kid, but any stretch of the imagination! But if I was, I think that he would think this is really cool.''

It was like she was working on a delay. Expressionless and unreadable at first, until she slowly broke out into a wide, open-mouthed smile…so wide, I thought that her braces might snap clean off. I got the shock of my life once again as she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around me tightly, clinging to me as if her life depended on it. ''That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you!''

''Choking, choking, choking…'' I wheezed out feeling myself go lightheaded. For such a scrawny person, she had a fierce headlock. Thankfully, she freed me from her grasp. At this point, I'm pretty sure I was redder in the face than she was. Her arms waved about happily and her smile wouldn't lessen at all, even as I stood there trying to regain my breath. ''So, should we get started on this science project or…''

''Hold on!'' She screamed, making me jump. ''There's one more thing I want to show you.''

Before I could respond, she dashed over to her wardrobe and swung the double doors open, revealing row upon row of different clothing, both traditionally girly and tomboyish. From the looks of it, we were moving on from anything Omega Kid related. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind as to what she was about to do, and my face went red for another reason. I sharply turned towards the other direction.

''What are you doing?'' I heard her ask.

I turned around to see her gazing at me with a bewildered but amused look. ''Aren't you getting changed?''

''No, silly.''

''Oh, sorry. I thought you were going to, um…when people go to their wardrobes, there are clothes so I thought you were going to wear different…uh…you were going to get un…'' Maybe if I mentally slapped myself enough times that would get me to shut up.

''You've never been to another girls house, have you?''

''Is it that obvious?''

''That's okay, I've never been to another boy's house either.'' She reassured me, which I appreciated.

She poked her arms through the hanging clothes and spread them apart, revealing another row behind, though this line of clothing caught my attention for a completely different reason. ''Those are…''

''Omega Kid costumes!'' She squealed, picking out one and showing it off. ''This was the very first one I made. At first, I wanted to leave it at just one, but then it got out of hand and I made a whole bunch.''

I should be focused on the fact that she had gone through the trouble of making at least a dozen Omega Kid costumes and stacked them all in the back of her wardrobe, but all I could think was that her designs and stitching were better than my own. Okay, my costume has gotten a bit of wear and tear in the few months I've had it. However, hers still looked professionally made and were even made with accurate size…and with that said, I hope she doesn't start comparing sizes to me otherwise that's going to be a bit of an awkward conversation.

As she began to ramble on and on about the backstory of each costume, my eyes were drawn to another one at the far end, mostly because this was unlike all the other costumes as it glinted with a golden shine.

She noticed my staring and turned to see what I was staring at. ''Ah, _that's_ what I really wanted to show you! It's not quite finished yet, but it'll only take me a few hours to get the last few details.''

After hooking the traditional blue and silver costume back inside the wardrobe, she brought out the golden one. Instead of silver streaks, they were black, and there didn't appear to be a mask to go with it. Unlike the other costumes, which were clearly made to shape me, this one looked fit for a womanly body. ''It's good, but why is this costume different from the others?''

''Cause it's not an Omega Kid costume, it's mine!'' She said excitedly.

''What?''

''It's my superhero costume.''

Ooh, I didn't like where this was going. I really hoped that she was not suggesting what I think she was suggesting. ''Er…I…I think that will be a great Halloween costume, you…''

''It's not for Halloween!'' She said, clearly offended by my comment. ''This is the costume I will be wearing when I fight by Omega Kid's side.''

Oh no.

''For real?''

''For real!''

No, no, no, no. I guess the shrine-like room was a clear enough warning sign that I should have been prepared for this. But being a fan and having some collectables was one thing, Lea was actually proposing going out to fight crime. Alex and Steph may be serious about the partner thing, but they wouldn't actually go to the lengths of dressing up and stopping thugs. ''B-but why?''

''Because it's destiny!''

''Not a good enough answer.''

''I want to be Omega Kid's partner. To fight evil together, to be treated like heroes, and to have a loving and cherished relationship with my hero! It's written in the stars.''

''Written in the stars is not a better answer than destiny.'' I wasn't going to get anywhere with her by arguing like this or even asking why she was doing this, it seemed like she had already reached this decision a long time ago. ''Are you even properly prepared for what you could face? You could get hurt or…''

She stepped closer, not taking into account personal boundaries. ''I won't get hurt. Omega Kid shall watch over me, just as I over him.''

''But what if there're times where Omega Kid isn't watching over you?''

''Then I have this.'' She reached into her wardrobe once again, whilst still leant in close to me. I gulped, afraid of what she was going to pull out next. Even my worst thoughts couldn't come up with what she revealed next. I practically screamed and jumped away from her when out of her wardrobe came a gleaming, sharp katana.

''That's a sword! You have a sword in your bedroom! How the hell can you even fit all this stuff in there?''

''I knocked down and expanded the interior myself. As for the katana, her name's Michonne by the way, I folded the metal…'' She rattled on happily unaware of the seriousness of this situation.

I couldn't dance around the issue anymore, she could get in trouble for just having a weapon like this, let alone using it out on the streets, and that's even if she gets lucky and doesn't have someone fight back against her. I grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at me while staying as far from Michonne as possible. ''Lea, this isn't a game. Being a superhero is a dangerous thing. I don't think you've properly thought this whole partner thing through. This is not a good idea. It can get you killed if you're not careful, and I don't want you to get hurt.''

She looked completely and utterly defeated by my comments. I hated being like this to her, especially seeing how happy she was a moment ago, but if telling her this would keep her safe and alive, then it had to be done. I may sound like a massive hypocrite at the moment, and I probably am, but at least I had a decent bit of training before I became Omega Kid. Just holding up a sword wasn't going to do much if she was outnumbered and alone, or if she came across someone with a gun.

''Omega Kid would believe in me.'' She finally said. I wanted to punch a wall at that statement. If I told her what she wanted to hear, I would be lying. But if I told her what _Omega Kid_ would really think it would destroy her inside and she might not even believe me anyway. Not to mention there's a small part of me that's afraid she might use Michonne on me. ''I think you should go.''

''Wh…but we still have the science project?''

''I don't feel like it,'' She stated in a deflated manner. She wriggled free from me and wandered over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. ''Can we do it tomorrow?''

I didn't want to leave her alone, especially after going off on her like that. But I figured that maybe me going away might actually make her feel better. ''Okay.''

I walked over to the bedroom door, glancing back at her once last time before leaving.

* * *

_Tuesday 1st June 2010_

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

I must have been standing outside her door for a full five minutes now, and unlike yesterday I wasn't dragged in faster than I could blink. I knew something was wrong when I found out that she didn't come into school today. Her parents were most likely out, so she was home alone for the whole day. I'm probably the last person she wants to see after yesterday, but the least I can do was check to see if she was all right.

A few more minutes passed by, and after some more knocking at her door with no answer, I figured she must either be out or still preparing to throw molten lava at me from the second-floor window.

Sluggishly I left, hoping that by taking my time she would answer the door, but she didn't.

I didn't tell Alex or Steph about what happened with Lea yesterday. This would be more fuel for them to use against me about being my superhero partners. And even if they didn't, I know they would make some kind of comment regarding Lea's bedroom or shrine.

I decided to take a walk back home rather than hop on a bus. It's rare to have a non-cloudy day like this with the sun shining brightly above, so might as well enjoy it and some time to myself.

''Help! Somebody!'' A woman suddenly called out. I turned around just in time to see some guy peddling at great speeds on his bike, with a white purse in his hand. I jumped to the side to avoid making any collision. The women who yelled was being helped onto her feet by a few people passing by, clearly dazed and shocked by what just happened. Now there was something to take my mind off of this whole Lea thing.

The biker made a turn around the corner of a street. Glancing towards a turning alleyway next to me, I sprinted in that direction. I may not be able to give chase, but I know this area and can find a way to cut him off. He'll be turning down a narrow one-way street leading to a car park, and that's where I can catch him before he even knows what hit him. As I ran, I reached around to grab my rucksack. This wasn't going to be easy, but I had to get changed before I reached the car park, otherwise, he was going to zoom past before I could even fit the mask on.

I made it to car park first, and I hoped that he hadn't already got here before I did. As predicted, though, he was coming this way. I hid behind a car to stay out of his sight. There was no way I was going to get my costume on before he was long gone, so I had to just wing it in my normal clothes.

Then…the weird happened.

Peeking around the corner of the car, I saw something dart out of the shadow and cut off the biker's path…literally. It was too late for him to stop, and his front wheel was practically sliced apart, causing him to crash and tumble on the hard ground. He was definitely going to feel that in the morning. From out of the shadows, a golden, feminine figure stepped forward, brandishing a long katana.

My heart sank immediately. I already know who it was, despite how different she looked in the costume. Although she wasn't wearing a mask, she might as well have been because I could hardly recognise her at first glance. She wasn't wearing her glasses anymore. Her hair was no longer in twin ponytails instead it was long and flowing with black tips, matching the black and gold of her costume quite well. Upon closer inspection, I could still make out her braces.

She strode along confidently towards the wounded thief and picked up the purse.

Keeping my rucksack hanging over one shoulder, I emerged from my hiding spot and approached her. Soon enough, she spotted me and her bubbly smiled appeared as usual. ''Oh my Gosh, Thomas? Hi!''

''Hey,'' I replied awkwardly.

''How are you? What are you doing here?''

''Um…I was actually coming to see you, but you weren't home.''

She looked apologetic as she covered her mouth with her hand. ''Oh, you're right. I'm so sorry.''

''D-don't worry about it,'' I mumbled. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to go about with this whole situation. Here she was, standing before me after knocking a thief right off his back with a katana whilst wearing a badass-looking, golden superhero costume, and acting as perfectly normal as ever. Well, normal by Lea standards. A part of me wanted to feel scared, another part angry, but I was just in awe right now. I have to admit, she looked the part, and she handled herself pretty well despite my initial fears yesterday. ''You look…um…''

Unable to get the words out quickly enough, Lea looked down at herself and her bright smile returned. ''Yeah, I wanted to take this out for a test run. See how durable it is. If I want to become Omega Kid's partner, I have to make sure everything is perfect.''

My stomach did a small flip at the mention of my hero identity, but not in a good way. ''You still want to be his partner?''

''Of course,'' She replied confidently. ''I am the Moon to his Sun and the Angelina Jolie to his Brad Pitt. If he is Omega, then I am Alpha…Alpha Girl!'' She proclaimed proudly.

At this point, I didn't know what to say, or if there was anything that I even could say. I had a feeling yesterday that she was determined to go through with this superhero partner thing, but this was taking it a step further than what I had imagined. I don't even know if this idea of hers is because she actually wants to do it, or just so that she can have the title of being my partner. ''I…I don't…''

''Wait,'' She stopped me, holding out her hand. At least it wasn't the hand holding Michonne. ''Can I say something first?''

I nodded and allowed her to speak.

''I don't want you to think I hate you.'' She told me. A bewildered look ran across my face at the statement, giving her reason to explain herself. ''I know you may not understand me. Not a lot of people do, not even my parents. I haven't told a single soul about this dream of mine. You seem so trustworthy that I wanted to show you. I could tell you were scared yesterday, but you still seemed like you genuinely cared about me. You may not agree with what I want to do, you may think that I can't do this. But I know that I can. I will show people what I can do. And when Omega Kid makes me his partner, everyone will know that I actually have worth.''

The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together. I probably could have handled my reaction better yesterday. No, I definitely should have handled it better. I don't know how to deal with this or what to say. She's so convinced and determined to go through with this, I don't know if I can stop her. ''You…you don't have to prove anything. I've seen that you can be smart and worth something without having to resort to…''

''Not everyone sees things like you do. You may tell people that I'm smart, but no one will believe you. But if Omega Kid tells people, then I won't have to pretend to be something I'm not to get people to stop hating me. I don't want people to hate me.'' With every word she spoke, I could hear her voice begin to crack. She may have remained strong and composed on the outside, but on the inside, I could tell she was probably reliving every moment someone judged her.

I'm one of those people, even if she doesn't want to say it.

''I'm sorry…'' I began to apologise until I noticed something behind her. The bike thief that she had knocked down was now back on his feet and running towards her with his arm outstretched. ''Watch out!'' I called out.

It was too late. The guy grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her backwards. I rushed over to help her before she got hurt, however, it took me a moment to realise that maybe it was the other guy I should have been worried about getting hurt. The moment Lea was grabbed, she shrieked and panicked, flaying her arm out to try and push him off. In doing so, Michonne was swung about wildly without any thought.

_**SLASH!** _

I stopped dead in my tracks as the bike thief's horrifying scream echoed throughout the car park as he dropped to the ground, and his severed hand flew off in the other direction. My hands flew to my mouth as a silent gasp escaped me. For a split-second, I thought that either Lea or I was going to be sick, or perhaps both. But instead, both of us were in shock, watching the guy holding his bloody wrist and screaming his head off. He lay on the ground, rolling onto his side and I got a better view of the damage. He was clenching the sleeve of his jacket, trying to suppress the bleeding.

Finally, realisation kicked back in and I knew that I had to act. I rushed past Lea, who remained rooted to the spot and holding Michonne out to the side, with blood still coating the blade. I kneeled down next to the guy, who was frantically rolling from side to side and shouting at the top of his lungs. ''Get away from me! Get away!''

''Hold still, I'm trying to help,'' I reassured him, not that he was in any mood to listen or even comply. I could see the pain in his face. It must have felt excruciating. I reached forward, unsure of what I could even do to help. My heart was thundering in my chest, and I was almost afraid of fainting before the thief did. I haven't dealt with anything like this in my short superhero career. I'm in way out of my depth. If I had someone like Stella with me right now, then things would be more hopeful. ''We need to call an ambulance and help him before he bleeds out. Help me stop the bleeding.'' I turned back around to Lean, and that's when I saw her face.

Her eyes were so big and wide I could practically stare into her terrified soul. She was standing up straight and tense, with her katana reaching outwards and trembling. I'm starting to think she might actually have been sick without me noticing because her face was pale white. The words wouldn't leave her mouth as her lips quivered and her breathing increased at a frantic rate. Maybe _she_ was going to be the one to faint?

Before I could say something to break her out of her state, the thief starting screaming from behind. ''You bitch, you cut off my hand!''

I turned around sharply to face him. ''Shut up and stop moving. You're making it worse.''

He didn't stop. In fact, he looked like he was just getting started as he continued to rant at Lea. ''I'm going to get you for this! You're going to get locked up! Dumb bitch.''

''Shut up! You're not helping!'' I yelled out. I don't care if I'm giving this guy terrible bedside manner, he was only making his situation worse. I reached into my pocket for my phone, forgetting which one it was in because I was panicking so much. The thief soon started rolling around more frantically and screeching incoherently. ''I'm trying to help you.''

At first, I thought he was trying to drag himself away from me, but when I saw the petrified look in his eyes as he gazed behind me, I realised it wasn't _me_ he was trying to get away from. I turned around and flinched when I saw Lea had moved closer in our direction and was now pointing Michonne towards the guy. ''Get out of the way.'' She told me with a shaky voice.

This cannot be happening.

''Lea…''

''I don't want to get in trouble.'' She wept, now on the verge of tears.

''You're not going to get in trouble…'' I asserted.

Behind me, the thief shouted at the top of his lungs. ''She cut off my hand. You're going to get done for this…''

With quivering lips and teary eyes, she focused on him. ''I-I'm sorry…''

''Sorry? You cut my hand off, you sadistic…''

I swiftly turned around and shadowed over him. ''Seriously, you are not doing yourself any favours right now!''

By the time I twisted my body around to face Lea, she had taken another step closer, her sword still extended in my direction. Any nearer, and she could scalpel my eye out if she felt like it. She still seemed apprehensive of what to do next, however, the longer she glared at the bleeding man I was protecting, the more intense her expression became. ''N-no one has to know. If we kill him, I won't get in trouble.''

''No, that's the complete opposite of what would happen.''

''He's just a purse-snatcher. He's not going to be missed.''

''That doesn't matter.''

''Yes it does! Then no one will find out what I did. I won't get in trouble.''

''You're not going to get in trouble, I promise…''

''Yes, you are!'' The thief hissed.

I wanted to punch this guy so badly right now. ''Shut up! Do you have a death wish?''

Finally, the guy had shut his mouth, and that's when I heard Lea's sobs more clearly. Michonne was shaking in her hands and her eyes were shifting all over the place as if looking for someone to help her. ''If Omega Kid finds out…he won't let me be his partner.''

My words were stuck in my throat. At this point, I don't know what else I can say to her to stop her from panicking. By this time this argument ends, the thief will have bled out. I looked back at him, realising he had stayed quiet for longer than expected, and I could see why. Now his face was the palest of all of us, and he looked like he was going to lose consciousness at any second. ''Lea…'' I was talking before thinking. ''We can sort this out later. But first I need to call an ambulance for this guy.''

''No!'' She bellowed, making me jump again. Unable to control her emotions any longer, it all came crashing down upon her at once. Fear. Anger. Confusion. ''Omega Kid will never accept me. I won't be his partner. I won't be a hero. But if he doesn't find out, then I can do better next time, and…''

''Lea, this man is dying!'' I couldn't be civil anymore. I rose up and stood taller than her. ''You can't just sweep something like this under the carpet. It doesn't matter what this guy did, or if all of this was an accident. It's happened and we have to deal with it. If you kill him, then you don't deserve to be Omega Kid's partner.''

_**SLASH!** _

I stumbled to the side. My heart froze and my hand quickly clutched my stinging, bleeding cheek. The intense burning only lasted a moment, but the pain didn't subside, and I could see blood drip through the gaps of my fingers and onto the ground. Lea had just attacked me. Two thoughts crossed my mind one after the other. The first was appreciating how lucky I was that Lea didn't cut off my head. The second was realising that the thief was now defenceless because I stepped away.

I turned around quickly, still grasping my cheek tightly to suppress the pain of my cut. Lea's free hand covered her mouth, and her eyes were wider than ever. It's as if she just understood how close she was to killing me. After a while, though, something in her eyes changed. She was no longer in shock and her face relaxed. Her hand moved away from her mouth and grasped the handle of her sword, whilst still facing me. ''I'm not going to get in trouble. No one is going to find out. You can't tell anyone.''

There was no verbal response from me. I don't know what to say or do. I'm still shaken up by the fact she attacked me.

She approached me slowly. ''I like you. I didn't mean to hurt you. But if you're going to stop me from becoming someone better, then…then…'' She snivelled before breathing in deeply and raising Michonne above her head in an attack-minded stance. ''If Omega Kid can be a superhero, then why not me?''

This was beyond freaky. Those were my words! I was staring at myself in a broken mirror. She just wanted to prove to others, and to herself as well, that she could be a superhero. How is that any different from how I went about becoming Omega Kid? Briefly, I ignored my still bloody and sore cut and tried to plead with her once more. ''Lea, believe me, I know what you're trying to say. But you're doing this the wrong…''

''No, you don't!'' She screamed and swung Michonne viciously, almost hitting me. ''Stop pretending that you care about me, and stop pretending like you know what's best for me! You can't tell me what to do! You're not Omega Kid!''

Once she charged at me, I knew that the time for talk was over.

 _ **SWOOSH! SWOOSH!**_ I bobbed my head and stepped backwards every time she attacked. I didn't want to fight back…I don't think I could fight back. She was swinging crazily, and I knew that I could avoid her attacks forever. She wasn't as quick as I feared, so as long as I kept my distance, I was safe. However, time wasn't on my side with the thief still lying and bleeding out on the ground away from us.

She raised Michonne high into the air and sliced downwards. I stepped to the side, dodging the sword, but I failed to notice her throwing a punch towards me. _**BAM!**_ She connects on my other cheek, causing me to stumble backwards. Compared to some of the other punches I've taken before, she was quite weak. She wouldn't last ten seconds against some of the thugs I've faced. If she continued to pursue this life, she would end up dead.

Now it was no longer about me stopping her to protect the thief and myself, but also to protect her from the danger she would put herself in as Alpha Girl.

She charged again. I didn't want to do this, but I can't think of any other plan. I dash towards her, and before she can even draw her sword back to attack, I punched her in the face. _**BAM!**_

She falls backwards, collapsing onto the ground and dropping Michonne. She was clearly dazed by my surprise attack, as she rolled about to try and pick herself up. Blood started to drip from her nose. I hesitated, worrying that I might have really hurt her. Once she was on her hands and knees, she scurried over to Michonne. I run over and kick the sword away from her. _**BAM!**_ She kicked me on the back of my knee, causing me to fall to the ground.

Lea got back up quicker and hurried over to pick up her weapon. By the time she retrieved it, I was on my feet and attempted to run towards a car. But I could only limp because of her strike on my wounded knee. She hunted me down, and catching up quickly and swung her sword towards me. I slide across the bonnet of the car, just about avoiding her attack as I fell on the ground behind the now dented vehicle. Instead of running around it, Lea jumped on the bonnet to get to me. She'd left herself wide open. I swung my arm, hitting her legs and tripping her up. First, she crashed on top of the car before rolling off and landing on the hard ground with a heavy thud.

Once again, she'd lost her grip on Michonne and it skidded away. After a few failed attempts to get back up, I thought that was it. She whimpered and groaned in pain. I hated seeing her like this. It hurt more than the cut she'd given me on my cheek. ''Just stay down,'' I begged.

She shook her head rowdily and leapt towards me. I easily avoided her punch, shifted my body and stuck out my leg, causing her to trip and fall back down. This wasn't a fight anymore. If she'd taken on someone like Jason…oh God, I shudder to think what would happen to her.

I took a step closer and saw her clutching her arm tightly. She must have landed on it awkwardly. She bit her lip, trying to suppress the pain. There was no longer any danger. She couldn't even get up or crawl away, let alone continue the fight.

Things were finally quiet, and I had a moment to breath and take everything in. But then I remembered the thief. I glanced over to see he was out and unmoving. I hurried over to him and checked for a pulse. Thankfully, he was still alive, but it was going to stay that way, I needed to call for help now. As for Lea, she was pretty beaten too, so she was going to need help. However, I knew that once the questions were going to be asked, Lea would have the police on her for this. Not to mention I was going to be involved in this whole mess as well.

'' _999 Emergency…''_

I was so numb that I had forgotten I'd made the call. Coming to my senses, I placed my phone to my ear. ''H-hello, I need help. There's a man hurt. He's bleeding and needs help. He's in the car park on the back of London Hall Street. There…there's also someone else hurt too. Please hurry.'' I hung up quickly, unable to think of what else to say.

''Please…'' I heard Lea's faint voice. I looked over and saw her still lying on the ground, staring at me and crying. ''I-I didn't mean it. Don't let me go to prison. I don't want mother and father to get mad at me.''

I'm torn. My mind was thinking of how else I could handle this situation. I've called for an ambulance, and this thief will hopefully get the help he needs. However, he's going to report this without a doubt, and it'll only be a matter of time before they track it down to Lea. Not to mention the possibility of something like this happening again if Lea is so adamant at being a hero. Except next time, it might result in a death, either whomever Lea is fighting…or Lea herself.

I stood up and stared at her. ''I think…I think Omega Kid might have been like you in some way.''

''H-how do you know?'' She questioned doubtfully.

''I don't know. He might also have wanted people to take notice and believe in him. You and him…you're probably not that different.''

''Then why do I have to get in trouble? I promise I'll be better next time. I can still be special. I can still be his partner.'' She implored, her voice cracking more frequently. ''I want to help people. Please...don't let me go to jail...''

My body was betraying my mind, as I found myself about to talk over to help her. But she's just given me confirmation that she was going to keep at this. If there was going to be a next time, she might not be so lucky. Lucky in the department that she'd still be alive. I can't let her do this. She can't be my partner…even if a small part of me liked the idea.

I walked away, and she started screaming even louder. ''Please, no! I don't want to go to prison! Please!''

* * *

_Wednesday 2nd June 2010_

At school the following day, there was only one thing on everyone's lips. I wanted to avoid the subject, but that was impossible. Thankfully, no one brought me into the subject or asked for my opinion on the _discovery_ of Lea being arrested.

Yesterday, after returning home, I shrugged off Jenna's concerns regarding the gash on my cheek by saying it happened by getting caught against a piece of glass from a broken window. It took some convincing, and I honestly felt so down at that point, I couldn't remember what she had said to me afterwards. Once I had been left alone, I followed the news attentively. It wasn't until late in the evening when I found the first piece of information to come through.

Lea and the thief had been taken to the hospital promptly, and while the thief was in intensive care, there was a chance he would pull through. However, once Lea was patched up, the questions about what happened came thick and fast. Even if she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. The evidence was stacked up against her overwhelmingly. I couldn't imagine how broken she must have felt at the time, especially when her parents were called in. I don't know how long she was going to be locked away for, but considering the weapon and the state she'd left the thief in, it's not looking good.

Yet, the thing that puzzled me the most about all this was the fact I was never called in. She didn't snitch on me. The police knew someone must have taken her down. From what I heard, she told them that the thief had fought her off despite having his hand cut off. Obviously, that would be difficult to accept, but until the thief fully recovered, that's the story they had to go with.

I felt worse despite being safe for now. Even though I essentially helped lock her away, she didn't tell on me. A part of me hopes that it's because that weird and bubbly girl still considered me a friend, even if I didn't deserve it.

This wasn't what I had in mind when I decided to become Omega Kid.

It didn't help that science was going to be my first class of the day. I waited by the door with the class about to start any minute now. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rachael and Megan approach me. Rachael quickly glanced to my cheek. ''What happened?''

I'd almost forgotten about my small scar. It would heal over time, and it only stung when I touched it. ''It…I, um…Rachael, I don't really fell like talking right now.''

Rachael seemed concerned but didn't say anything else. Megan eventually spoke up. ''Mr Davis might not have you do the science project because of Lea…''

''Megan, Lea is the reason I don't feel like talking right now! So just don't!'' I said harsher than I attended to sound. She immediately froze and quickly dashed into the classroom with her head down before I could apologise.

Rachael stared at me coldly. ''That was uncalled for. She was just trying to help.''

''I know, I'm sorry…''

''I'm not the one you should apologising to!'' She replied and tilted her head towards the classroom. I looked inside to see Megan sitting by her desk, waiting for her partner Stella, and rubbing her fingers together nervously.

I sighed and rested against the door. I just seem to be o a roll with hurting people. ''I didn't mean to upset her.''

''It doesn't matter if you meant to, what matters is that you did. That's not the type of person you are.''

''I know,'' I mumbled.

I almost jumped when I felt Rachael rub her hand on my shoulder, grabbing my attention and forcing me to look back at her. ''I know you're probably thinking that what happened to Lea was your fault. But it's not. I don't know how well you knew Lea, but you must have to be acting this way, and I know this must be a shock but please don't take it out on others. If we all drag each other down, everyone drowns.''

It's amazing how just a few seconds with Rachael can lift my spirits, even when I'm in the darkest of moods. I smiled and nodded. ''Thanks. Class is starting in a minute, so I can apologise to Megan. You know, you could probably start up counselling sessions in this school, you're pretty wise.''

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. ''Already been thinking about it. I've got to get to my class now, see you around, Wonder-Boy.''

Ha, I don't feel too wonderful about myself, but the least I could do right now was not make Megan feel un-wonderful.

Rachael left for her class, and I hurried over towards Megan. When she saw me she started to coil up a bit. I hate it seeing her like this...it's worse knowing that I'm the one she's scared of.

''Megan, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.''

She started to uncoil slowly and forced a little smile ''It's okay. I'm sorry that I talked about...''

''No, it's not okay. You shouldn't apologise when you've done nothing wrong. You were concerned for me and wanted to ask how I was doing. I appreciate that and thank you for that. It was wrong of me to yell back at you when you were trying to be a good friend.''

Another voice spoke up from behind me. ''Is everything okay?''

I turned around to see Stella standing there looking confused as her gaze shifted between Megan and me. ''Yeah, no, I mean…'' I stuttered.

Before I could stumble over my own words any further, Megan's timid voice soothed over mine. ''It's okay. Thomas just wanted to say sorry about something.''

If I could hug her I would. But literally as she finished her sentence, the school bell rang for the lesson to start, and Mr Davis was not accepting of tardiness, as I have come to learn. I smiled at Megan and started to walk to my seat.

The moment I sat down, my head was slouched upon my desk. Mr Davis entered, but before he took a seat, he stood by the front wall and folded his arms, waiting for everyone to keep quiet. Silence came about pretty quickly, but only because we all knew what he was going to talk about. ''As I'm sure many of you are aware, there was an incident regarding one of our students. Now, I don't normally like to involve myself in any affairs going on, be it inside or outside of school, especially since I know rumours travel quickly around here. However, I want to make it clear that if I hear one mention of Lea, then I will be sure to keep you after class for a stern telling. It's unfortunate what has happened, but there's nothing any of us could have done.''

I wanted to feel happy knowing that at least I can get through science without any more mention of Lea, but that last statement by our teacher caused my heart to sink further into my stomach. _I_ could have done something. I should have handled the situation so much better.

''Thomas,'' I heard my name faintly whispered to me, and I looked up to see Mr Davis standing over me. ''For the time being, you can join another pair and work with them on a project.''

''Okay, um…'' I looked around the class, but there was only one real choice for me. ''I'll work with Megan and Stella.''

With the teacher's permission, I got up from my desk and approached the girls. They looked up at me curiously. ''Uh…do you mind if I join you?''

Stella answered by reaching over for a spare chair by one of the empty desks and pulling it over for me. My heart skipped a beat and I felt pretty good for the second time today. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after. But at least for today, I know I still have people willing to put up with me.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	10. The Gang War Arc: Say Hello to the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 10: Say Hello to the Enemy**

_Saturday 5th June 2010_

I couldn't be happier to be away from school once the weekend had arrived. Away from all the talk and rumours that rampaged all week about Lea. Around every corridor and in every class, I heard people calling Lea a psychopath, a deranged maniac and other slurs that I didn't want to repeat. As much as I wanted to say something back and defend her, I didn't have the energy to do so. It pained me to keep my mouth shut more than listening to what others had to say.

I thought that being alone would help me feel better, but, that just meant I was drowning in my own thoughts. I thought about how I could have handled things differently. After all, Lea was just someone who wanted to do some good in the world and believed that they could do it. Okay, things got out of hand and could have turned out much worse, and not just for her.

Thankfully, the thief was out of intensive care and from what I heard, would make a recovery. Still, that didn't little to ease how I felt. The feeling's name was guilt and it was making itself quite comfortable in the pit of my stomach.

There had to be something to take my mind off of this, but I couldn't force myself to get out of bed. I rolled over to retrieve my laptop and turned it on. As it took an eternity to load, I thought about what to search up. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the blank ceiling, mimicking the state of my mind right now. I'd hoped that after a few days, this Lea incident would go away. Yet, I couldn't think of anything other than how scared she must have felt, or how scared she was right now.

After a while, I turned back over to my laptop and opened up YouTube. Immediately, the Kick-Ass viral video popped up on my recommendation feed. Feeling nostalgic and too jaded to find another video, I played it.

As I watched the video, seeing him fend off the group of armed thugs I couldn't help but wonder a few things. Did he ever go through the same thing? Did he ever meet his fans, and see how he had affected their lives?

Of course, I knew I wasn't going to be the only superhero in London. At some point, there were going to be others appearing. But other than Lea, it's just been me so far. In the U.S, people were walking the streets wearing costumes just for fashion or for fun. But here, everyone was counting on me. Whether I was ready or not, I was the example to look towards. Considering what happened to Lea, I was off to a terrible start.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when the video ended and another one on my suggestion list played, it startled me.

The video was set in a news studio with two people sat facing each other. One was that new reporter I'd seen a few times over the past few weeks, Amanda Linea. The other was the Prime Minister himself, Milo White. Hot off the trails of his recent re-election. To be honest, I'm not much of a political person, at least in the sense of talking about politicians and their ideals. Even if I was old enough to vote, I didn't have a big opinion on the guy other than him coming across as quite smug.

Despite the video sneaking up on me, I did hear the opening line coming from the reporter. _''So, just going back to what we were discussing, you seem to have this opinion that this is no gang war issue to be addressed, despite the increase of related attacks to…''_

'' _There is no increase,''_ Milo interrupted, holding out his hand to silence her. _''Recent statistics have shown that gang-related crimes have been falling within the past five years. We have done more to combat crime on the streets. There has been increased funding by the government into our police force. We are addressing the issue, even as you and I speak right now.''_

Obviously looking displeased at being cut off, Amanda fired back. _''Now, you say this about recent statistics, however, we find other such reading to clash with this statement.''_

'' _More gangs are disbanding.''_

'' _But the ones that haven't are increasing their rate of attack. Such as this new, unnamed gang that seemed to be declaring war on whoever they consider a threat.''_ Behind her, up on the screen was the symbol of the new gang we had heard reports about before, with the red and purple clenched fists pointing in opposite directions. _''Are you saying that this isn't a problem to address just because other problems have?''_

'' _That's not what I'm saying at all, and I do just want to point out, I am finding your tone hostile.''_ He grumbled.

Amanda replied without missing a beat. _''In my own opinion, my tone is blunt and to the point. Something you seem to be avoiding.''_

A smirk grew across my face. I like her the more often I see her.

Trying to remain calm and collected, the Prime Minister responded diplomatically. _''Very well, that's your own opinion. Actually, I am glad you brought this up…''_ He gestured towards the symbol. _''Because I want to point something out that I think others are too afraid to say. While we are doing everything in our power to combat this threat, there are certain individuals who I believe are making the situation worse, antagonising the antagonists to make a point.''_

'' _And who do you believe these individuals are?''_

'' _Well, one of the biggest culprits that I have no qualms over naming and shaming is Omega Kid.''_

Oh no. The empty feeling in my stomach returned in full force, like a tractor crashing through a newly refurbished home. For the first time, I looked up to see the name of the video I was watching. _'Prime Minster Milo White names and shames Omega Kid.'_

I could see something in Amanda's expression shift. She leant forward. _''So, you think that one person who is inspiring to do some good is responsible for…''_

She didn't get far, as Milo cut in once more, this time more aggressively. _''He may not be singularly responsible for the attacks by this gang, and I do applaud anyone who sets out with good intentions, however, he has gone about this in completely the wrong fashion. He isn't inspiring good. What he is inspiring is vigilantism! The idea that you can live by your own rules without having to worry about the consequences of your actions.''_

Amanda shook her head. _''That's not the impression I get from him at all. I believe he is someone who wants to help people.''_

'' _Well, that's your opinion, and I think we've clearly established at this point that our opinions are very different. See, wanting to help people and actually helping them are two different things. I have never been comfortable with the idea of people hiding behind masks taking the law into their own hands. And considering what has happened recently, with a seemingly ordinary young woman, cutting off a man's hand with a sword, I am well within the right to think that…''_

I instantly turned off the video the moment Lea was referenced. I slammed my laptop shut and rolled on my back to stare up at the ceiling once more. He's lucky I wasn't old enough to vote otherwise I definitely would have gone for the other person.

I should be angry with him, but instead, I felt terrified. He's the Prime Minister! Behind the royal family, this was the biggest name in the UK, and he was making it quite clear he was not a fan of mine. I know I said I wanted to be one of the greatest superheroes in the world, but I didn't think I'd explode in popularity this quickly. Not to mention on the wrong side of the like-dislike spectrum. If he wanted, he could call a Special Forces team to hunt me down. The world felt like it was shrinking every passing day, and I was suffocating because of it.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

I looked over towards my bedroom door and heard Jenna's voice on the other side.

''Thomas, can I come in?''

''Yeah, sure.''

She entered the door, leaving the door open and standing there for a moment. ''You alright?''

Putting on a brave face, I grinned at her. ''Yeah. Just a little bored.''

''Why don't you hang out with Alex and Stephen, then?''

''I called them earlier. They're out with family at the moment.''

''Ah, I see,'' She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. ''Well, isn't there anyone from school you could give a call to?''

With a shrug of my shoulders, I gazed up at the ceiling again. ''Not really. Rachael's working at Comic-City today.''

''I know,'' She responded. I could tell she was thinking of who else I could call. It wouldn't take her long to go through the list, especially since you could count the number of good friends or acquaintances I have with one hand. ''What about those two who helped you with your science project this week?''

Oh wow, it never occurred to me to call Megan or Stella. Although, I'm not exactly that close with Stella and I don't know if Megan will want to spend the day with me. I still feel guilty after the way I snapped at her before. She says that she forgave me and hasn't treated me any different, but hurting Megan is the equivalent of harming a puppy. Not matter how much they come back to you, you still feel bad for hurting them. ''I…I don't think…''

She must have noticed my hesitation because she patted my shoulder and grabbed my attention. ''In that case, if you have nothing planned, why don't you and I go to Comic-City today?''

I stared at her with a mixture of apprehension and curiousness.

''But you're not working today.''

''I know. I meant you and me go as ordinary visitors.''

I sat myself up. ''How come?''

''What? I'm always working, so we never get to spend time together.''

''And when you do have off-time you want to go to your workplace?''

She chuckled lightly as if realising what she was saying was a bit weird, but she persisted. ''You like going there.''

''But you don't. You don't even like comics.''

She raised her brows at me. ''Excuse me. You assume that I don't like comics?''

''No, I just…I didn't think that you read any comics.''

''I've happened to read a few comics. Not only when I'm at work on occasion but also growing up I had quite the collection,'' She said proudly. ''Unfortunately, I wasn't able to hold onto them. I would have passed them onto you.''

''Heh, if there was any space I had for more comics, that's long gone,'' I lifted my legs from the edge of my bed and gestured to the bottom. Boxes are hidden underneath contained stacks of comics that I had assembled over the years. My grin remained on my face. I genuinely had no idea Jenna enjoyed reading comics. I assumed that with her working at Comic-City, a job she's not too enthused about, she would have grown sick of them. My obsession to always drag her to different shops to buy more comics couldn't have helped either. But not only hearing that she had a collection beforehand, but was also going to pass the collection on to me, it made my heart glow. ''What comics did you have?''

''Ones that I couldn't get enough of were the Adventures of TinTin!''

''No way.'' I beamed

''Way,'' She winked. ''There was also a Batman story I use to read over and over again.''

''Which one?''

She stared off into the distance and her face scrunched up. ''I can't remember the name of it exactly. Um…it was…ah, what was it?''

An idea came to me before I properly thought it over. ''Why don't you look in my collection? Maybe I have it.''

''Good idea.''

It was only after those words passed my lips that I realised my mistake. Underneath my bed, lying draped across my stack of comics, I had left my Omega Kid costume there. If she looked underneath, she would have a clear sight of it. She was already lifting herself off the bed to look underneath. I leapt in front of her. ''Actually, don't worry about it, I'll get it for you!''

Befuddled with my sudden outburst, I didn't give her time to respond before I lay on my belly and hung over the edge of the bed. Just as I thought, I could see my costume on my comics. I reached out and grabbed it, hoping to throw it towards the far end and out of sight. However, trying to toss it away whilst I was hanging upside down was a lot harder than I thought it would be. It kept tumbling backwards, still within eyesight.

Jenna must have mistaken my struggles with me searching for the comic because I could feel the bed shift with her movement. ''Are you okay? I could find it…''

''No, no, it's okay,'' I groaned, still trying to fling my costume towards the back. I had to keep her off my back for a little bit longer. ''Um, what's the name of the comic?''

''Oh, it's a Batman comic.''

''That doesn't exactly narrow it down. There's a lot of Batman comics,'' With one hand, I try to move my costume away, and the other I use to flip through a pile of random Dark Knight tales. ''Uh…Dark Knight Returns?''

''No, that wasn't it.''

''Joker's Millions?''

''No.''

''Batman Gothic?''

''That wasn't it,'' I could feel her move again, threatening to lean down and see my costume. ''Are you sure you don't want me to help you…''

''No, I'm fine. I know where everything is. Was it Batman/Tarzan?''

She chortled. ''Very funny.''

''What? That was an actual comic,'' Finally, after so many tries, I was able to hurl the costume behind one of the boxes and out of sight. I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

''That's it!'' She suddenly shouted, causing me to jump and bang my head against the floor. ''Batman Knightfall. That was the name of it.''

I hissed in pain and rubbed my head. ''What? I don't have that issue.'' I climb up from under the bed certain that I know had a Looney Tunes style bump growing on top of my head.

''Thomas, a comic book that you don't have,'' She gasped in an over-exaggerated manner. ''I'm shocked.''

''Hey, like I said, I don't have much space for anything else.''

She sprang up onto her feet. For a moment, I was afraid she was going to propose to help tidy under my bed. Thankfully, she walked over towards the door. ''Well, this gives us more reason to go to Comic-City. Besides, I have something I want to talk to you about anyway. We'll head out and get some lunch afterwards. Spend some quality little brother and sister time.''

''Are you ever going to stop putting the little in front of the brother?''

''No.'' She and I laughed.

* * *

Jenna and I browsed around Comic-City for a solid five minutes before we finally stumbled across the Batman comic we were looking for. It's not like this place was an endless sea of shelves and comics. It's just that things here were so unorganised it was a miracle anything could be found in its proper place. Whilst looking around, I couldn't spot Rachael, so I guessed she must have been on her lunch break.

After picking out the chosen comic and handing it to Jenna, she eyed it for a moment before nodding. ''Yep, this is the one.''

''So, why do you like this one? You have something against Batman?''

''No, I just like how it's more realistic than most comics?''

''Realistic?''

''Yeah. I find comics with impervious heroes boring and stupid. I like to read a story where the hero is challenged and has to work for his victory. Superheroes are people too. They aren't immortal or inhuman. I have no interest in Batman. But reading a story where he has his back broken and could die, only to rise to the occasion and save the day, it's refreshing and inspiring to read.''

Admittedly, I wasn't too keen on hearing the part about superheroes breaking their backs and almost dying. However, it was cool to see her have an interest in something that I love. She may work in a comic-book shop, but that doesn't mean we have something to talk about at the dinner table. I always moved onto other subjects as this was something I thought she had no interest in. It's nice to hear that we might have similar tastes, however small it may be.

With the answer to one mystery solved, there was another I wanted to know. ''You mentioned earlier there was something you wanted to talk about.''

''Yes,'' She turned to face me. ''I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wanted to be certain before letting you know. Now, I have a fair chance of it happening…''

_Please don't tell me she's pregnant!_

''Don't worry, I'm not pregnant or anything,'' She said, reading my face precisely. ''I went to a job interview about two weeks ago.''

''Oh?''

''And I have another one coming up soon. This one is confirmation that I'm going to get the job,'' Her smile grew wider with every word. ''I'm going to be starting a new job sometime soon.''

''No way,'' I exclaimed and she started to hug me tightly. Very tightly…okay, now she was choking me. ''Jenna…can't…breath.''

She released her vice grip on me. ''Sorry, sorry.''

After taking a moment to get my breath back, I let the moment sink in. For years, Jenna has wanted a new job and to hear her finally get something, it made me ecstatic for her. However, as I observed my surroundings, something started to click in the back of my mind. ''Ah, that's why you wanted to come here.''

She forced a smile for my sake. ''I know you love coming here. But, this was too good an opportunity to pass.''

''Oh no, I understand,'' I said. ''That's so awesome for you. If you want to go for it then go for it. I can just always come here whenever, but you deserve a new challenge. It'll be great.''

''Thanks.''

''So, where is it you're going to work?''

''Harrison's Bank.''

I looked perplexed. ''Never heard of it.''

A giggle escaped her. ''It's nothing huge, but the pay will be better and the hours won't be as constricting. Anyways, like I said, I still have another interview to go to soon. But, I think that'll be just to arrange the start date and any other details I need to know.''

Before I could say anything else, my phone started to ring. Jenna started to walk past me. ''You can stay in here if you want, I'll go pick us up some lunch. See you in a bit.''

''See ya,'' I replied before she left. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, groaning once I saw Alex's name light up on the screen. Begrudgingly, I answered. ''What's up?''

'' _Hey Thomas, how are things going?''_

''Pretty good, actually. You?''

'' _Not bad. Steph and I came up with some wicked new designs for our costumes...''_

''What? Guys, I don't want to change my costume design!''

_''But, you need to change it. It's a tradition for a superhero to change up their costume design every now and again! Even if by the smallest detail.''_

''The details in my costume are fine as they are.'' I huffed.

'' _Now, now, that's no way for someone to handle criticism. Plus, it needs to match ours as well.''_

Ah, here we go again. I rubbed my face and tried to suppress an audible groan. ''Come on, you're not going to bring this up again, are you?''

'' _Why not? Thomas, you're going to need partners.''_

''No, I don't. I won't need partners now, or ever.''

Just then, I could hear Stephen's voice calling out from behind Alex. _''How about sidekicks?''_

''No.''

'' _Why not?''_ They both questioned.

''Remember Lea? That's why!'' I yelled louder than I intended. There was a moment where the two were unusually quiet after my flare-up. I had thought they were prodding me with this partner thing just to annoy me, but now that it was silent, I could tell they were trying to be considerate.

'' _It won't be like that.''_ Alex finally answered back.

A heavy breath left me. ''I don't want to take that chance. For now, I want to do this superhero thing alone.''

'' _For now?''_ His tone wasn't teasing or sarcastic, more hopeful than anything else.

I cursed myself for stumbling over my own words. I'm not sure what the future was going to bring me, and the video of Milo White earlier didn't help matters. I couldn't bring Alex and Stephen into this without any kind of plan. Especially after how poorly I dealt with Lea. ''No, just…I don't need partners, or sidekicks or anyone. Look, I'm not in the mood to talk about this, so if there's nothing else you want to say can I go now?''

Another moment of silence followed. _''Yeah, no problem, bud. Talk to you later?''_

''Yeah, bye.'' I hung up after him.

I looked around the store for a bit, but I just wasn't in the mood to read anything. So I was left standing around with my hands in my pocket and finding the floor more interesting to stare at. I might as well go outside to see if Jenna has found a place to eat.

After stepping outside, I looked around for a moment to see if I could find her. I was having no look, although, there was another person who instantly caught my attention. Standing beside a sports shop was Rachael, currently munching on a sandwich, chatting with Sophie and Chloe.

The way the sun glinted off the shop windows behind her caused the light to shine off her, and I literally felt myself gasp and take a gulp of air. Man, I'm hopeless. Then again, who wouldn't be after getting to know someone like her?

Not wasting any time, I hurried over to the other side of the road to talk with them. Chloe was the first to notice me, taking a moment to recognise me before waving. ''Yo!''

''Hi.'' I greeted.

Rachael turned around and glowed with a brilliant smile. ''Hey, how are you?''

''I'm good, just out with my sister.''

''She's not working today, is she?'' Rachael asked.

''No, no. We're just out. So, you on your lunch break?''

She nodded and looked down at her wristwatch. ''Yep, I've still got fifteen minutes. Care to stick around for a bit?''

''Of course.'' As if I was ever going to waste a chance to hang out with Rachael.

Chloe stepped forward. ''So, Thomas, given any more thought to our offer about joining the school football team?''

A sense of nervousness crawled up my skin, despite Chloe and Sophie approaching me with an admiring sense of confidence. I wished that would rub off on me. ''I...how do I apply for it?''

Sophie waved her hand nonchalantly. ''It's not like signing a contract or anything. If you're interested, we can put a good word in with the teacher, and he should be able to put your name in for contention.''

''Of course, he'll get in,'' Chloe proclaimed and smacked her hand playfully on my chest, causing me to jump and earn a small laugh from Rachael. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights. ''It's not like the school has a list of people wanting to join the team in a hurry.''

''How come?'' I inquired.

''Some people find it a waste of time. There's no grade associated with it, and they don't want to put in the extra work for nothing.'' Chloe answered.

''But still,'' I hesitated and looked at each of them. ''Do you think I have what it takes? Based on just one game.''

Rachael leant forward. ''Trust me, if these two have been playing Football their whole lives before I even knew them. If they are this certain about someone joining the team, they know it's someone worth the effort.''

''Really?''

''Definitely.'' The sisters said.

Oh wow, this was more praise than I was used to. Hopefully, I wasn't blushing too much. Unable to look them in the eye without wanting curl into a ball due to the kind words, I searched further down the street to try and spot Jenna. Until I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Chloe gesturing towards Comic-City. ''So, your sister works at the same place Rachael does?''

I nodded. I couldn't say anything else before Rachael whacked her friend's arm. ''I told you already.''

''I wasn't paying attention.'' She teased.

Rachael rolled her eyes before looking towards me. ''This is what I have to deal with.''

''Oh, trust me, I know how you feel.'' I laughed and she did as well. The way her head tilted as she laughed caused a single strand of hair to fall over her face, allowing me to gaze at the freckles that dotted her cheeks. The summer sun made them more prominent and I felt my own cheeks warming. I didn't want to stare at her for too long, so I changed the subject. ''Is Stella around?''

Chloe was the first to respond, shaking her head. ''She said she couldn't make it today. I think she's hanging out with Megan. Is that her name?'' She asked the others.

''Yep,'' Sophie answered. ''I haven't met her a lot. What's she like?''

''She's nice,'' Rachael replied. ''A bit quiet, but she is so lovely and sweet. After what happened to William, she deserves some good friends to be around.''

I nodded in agreement. A thoughtful look crossed over Chloe's face as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''It's weird when you think about it. After what Jason did to her brother, you wouldn't have thought Megan would want to talk with Stella. Other people wouldn't have been so forgiving, even if they knew Stella was innocent in it all.''

That's when a thought flashed through my mind. I had thought about asking Rachael before but thought better of it as things were pretty intense at the time. Now, I thought it wouldn't be too impersonal to ask. ''Did…did any of you know? About…Stella with Jason?''

As soon as I said it I wanted to apologise and push the topic away. It was clear they weren't comfortable talking about this. ''We had a feeling about him,'' Rachael finally spoke up. ''We'd seen Stella with him. But we never imagined she was…'' She hesitated, carefully choosing her words. ''Involved with him in that kind of way. I can't stand the thought of her having to deal with someone like that. Jason, he was such a...a...''

''A real asshole?''

''That's the nice version of saying it.''

''You know,'' Chloe said. ''As happy as I am that he is in prison, I would have liked to have seen you get a rematch so you could knock that prick on his ass.''

Oh, if only they knew that rematch already happened. ''I…don't know if it wouldn't have ended any different than the first fight. Heck, it wasn't even a fight.''

Rachael smiled at me. ''It was still the right thing to do.''

Once again, I was too shy to look her in the eye, so I turned around to find Jenna who should be making her way back to us any moment now. Just then, something caught my eye. A car had skidded round a corner, tires screeching along the ground in an ear-piercing manner. A few pedestrians on the street nearby yelled at the car as he sped down the road heading in our direction, swerving about erratically. I barely had time to notice the car had gone over the pavement before it was rapidly closing in on us.

''Look out!'' I yelled at the top of my voice. I reached behind me and grabbed the closest person, who turned out to be Chloe. I was hoping to help someone else, but there wasn't any time. I pulled Chloe to the side just as the car zoomed past us. The wind thrashed against us as we crashed into the wall of the shop beside us.

After the sounds of the car rocketing down the street disappeared, I heard Chloe panicked gasps and pants next to me…and then, an awful scream. Chloe and I instantly followed the sound of the scream. Rachael was kneeling on the ground, unhurt, huddled over Sophie, who lay on the ground crying and holding her unmoving legs. Distinctive dirt marks pressed over her limbs and they almost looked bent at a slight angle.

Chloe dived down to the ground next to her sister, trying to calm her whilst Rachael reached for her phone. No matter how loud Chloe spoke, it was drowned out by Sophie's screams of pain.

I didn't know what to do. I've never dealt with anything like this before. It was like Lea all over again, I felt so useless. Further down the street, cars that hadn't gotten in the way of the runaway or that were parked were smashed up and pushed onto the pavement. Other pedestrians stumbled about, unsure of what had just happened and a few others appeared to have been hit as well.

My gaze shifted back to Sophie, still in agonising pain. Rachael and Chloe weren't sure what to do, afraid that if they moved her, it would make things worse. How could this have happened? Just a minute ago we were talking and laughing without a care in the world. The fear inside me was pushed to the side by anger, growing more heated. There was no warning from the driver, so if they were out of control, they were doing it intentionally. They had to be stopped.

''I'm going to see if anyone else needs help.'' I wasn't sure if they heard me over Sophie, but I couldn't wait if I wanted a chance to catch up with them.

I bolted down the street, following the carnage that the reckless driver had left behind. At least they weren't going to be difficult to track down. In fact, I wondered if the police would reach them before I did.

I must have been running for close to forty minutes by the time I spotted their car. I feared I would pass out. Not the best idea when standing in the middle of a junkyard. I hid behind a discarded washing machine, peering over the top to see the car parked right out a warehouse. The battered vehicle had been abandoned with the occupant, or occupants taking cover inside. I reached for my rucksack, pulled out my costume and quickly changed into it before leaving my bag hidden underneath the debris.

I needed to know if I was dealing with multiple people, and if I was, how many exactly, so I made my way around the back. Finding a drainpipe, I climbed up it, trying not to look down. Luckily, before I got to a disorienting height, I found a broken window with which I could silently crawl through. Once inside, I took light steps and ducked around whatever object I could hide behind. A part of me wanted to stay hidden.

The quiet whispers of voices forced me to examine the pathway before me. The shelves around me were stacked with all kinds of heavy-lifting equipment. If I bumped into any of them, it would make a lot of noise. Carefully, I tiptoed down the pathway, leading onto a veranda that overlooked the main loading bay area of the warehouse. Glancing down over the edge, I could see three people below, shouting at one another.

''We should have gone back, man. We left our boys hanging!'' One yelled desperately.

''We'd be dead as well. We were all screwed. They came out of nowhere.'' Another guy replied.

Getting a better view of them, they all looked pretty beaten and bloody. There wasn't much time to examine what I was up against, as I heard footsteps coming to my left. I turned just in the nick of time to see someone coming towards my position. I moved back a bit and hide. He was standing where I was a moment ago. His back was turned, facing away from me. I had the chance to take him by surprise. Taking baby steps, I closed in on him…before his body tensed.

''So what are we going to do?'' He barked at the others. Afraid I would be caught I silently hurried back into my hiding spot. ''Are we just going to hide here?''

''We're going to stay here and make sure they weren't following us.'' The second person responded.

''Bruv, they'll just follow the mess we caused,'' The more cautious one spoke. ''We need to go now.''

''Not yet. Maybe the police will get to them face and deal with them. Until then, we lay low and wait it out.''

Piece by piece the puzzle was starting to fit together. So these guys were on the run from someone? Probably escaping a fight that they badly lost considering the state they were in, and with how they were implying that there was more of them. That still doesn't excuse them for the harm they've caused. Sophie had been seriously hurt because of them. I needed to get to the bottom of this fast before I might find myself overwhelmed.

It seemed like their talk was over, and the guy in front of me was now walking in my direction, unable to see me as I hide behind a shelf. Soon enough, he was so close I could hear him breathe. I listened for anyone else that might come up to the second floor. It sounded like the others were going to remain in the loading bay, possibly on the lookout for the police or their followers. If I didn't act now, he would be too far away. I leapt out and wrapped one arm around his body and my other covered his mouth.

He struggled against my grip and tried to call out for the others. Luckily, I suppressed his cries and dragged him back further down the pathway, back towards the broken window. Once I was sure we were a safe enough distance, I pulled him close enough for me to whisper in his ear. ''I want to know what is going on. So if you keep quiet and answer my questions, no one has to get hurt. Do you understand?''

Wow, I actually feel pretty badass right now.

His face moved about, trying to get a good look at me as he felt my costume rubbing against his skin. I felt his struggle lessen and he slowly lifted both his hands away from me, a hopeful sign that he was going to cooperate. Taking a chance, I moved my hand away from his mouth. ''Omega Kid?'' He muttered. ''Hey, man, we don't have any beef with you. Just let us go.''

''Let you go? After you run over my friend?'' I hissed.

''Look, we were just trying to get away.''

''From who?''

He paused, his sweaty head shaking and his body heaved. ''I don't know, man. It's that new gang everyone's been talking about. They came out of nowhere. No warning. No name. They didn't even say what they wanted. They just drove these big-ass trucks into our area and started shooting up the place. We couldn't fight back. We had to get out of there!''

He seemed pretty serious about this. Plus, he wouldn't really have much reason to lie to me if he was willing to talk. ''Do you think they were following you?''

''Maybe, I don't know. We drove away as quick as we could. Just let us go, we don't want any trouble.''

''Neither do I. So, why don't we try a compromise?''

It took him a few seconds to respond. The hesitation had me on edge until he finally spoke calmly. ''Yeah, yeah. We can do that.''

 _ **BAM!**_ Before I knew it, he struck his elbow into my shoulder causing me to let go. I grunted in pain, but I had other problems. I raced after him. ''Hey, Omega Kid is here! He's…'' Once I was close enough, I kicked at his ankle, causing him to buckle and fall face first into the railings on the veranda. He was out like a candle.

It was too late now. The other three below were looking up at their unconscious partner before shifting their gazes towards me. ''We don't have time for this! This ain't your problem, Omega Kid!''

Knowing I can't back down or hide now, I stood my ground. ''You made it my problem when you endangered innocent people.''

''It isn't like that!'' One of them defended. ''We were trying to get away from the other gang. They might still be following us.''

''I wouldn't be surprised,'' I retorted. ''Considering the damage your driving caused, if I was able to track you down, this gang will in no time.''

The aggressive individual pulled out a knife from his back pocket, brandishing it threateningly, causing my body to tremble. ''Don't get in our way. We're not after you. Just leave.''

I gulped and felt my foot shuffle backwards slightly. My mind raced back to Sophie, and what these people had done to her. ''My friend…she got hurt because of you. She could be dead! Because of you.''

He sneered. ''That ain't our problem.''

The harshness of his words. The complete disregard he had for putting innocent people in harm's way and shrugging off any damage caused was enough to stifle my fear and replace it with rage. ''Well, it is now. Because I'm not going anywhere.''

His grip on his knife tightened. I could hear the leather straps on the handle of the blade threatening to break. He walked over towards the stairs and I prepared myself for an inevitable fight. That is until a strange noise caught us off guard and forced us all to stop and turn our attention towards the steel loading bay door. Next to the door, I noticed something large passing by the window. A truck? Oh crap, the other guy mentioned that the gang ambushed them with a truck. They had followed them!

 _ **CRASH!**_ The loading bay door exploded off the hinges, pushed inwards by the armoured truck bursting through at full-speed. Chunks of wood and metal go flying in all directions. The loading bay was clouded with so much dust and debris, I had to cover my eyes and turn my body away. The thundering sound echoed into my eardrums, almost shattering them. After that, the next thing I heard was the scraping sound of the demolished bay door sliding off the front of the truck and the doors of the vehicle opening.

I managed to catch a glimpse of about a dozen people scrambling from the doors, drawing assault rifles. Even if my throat wasn't weak from breathing in the dust cloud their raid had caused, I had no time to warn the runaways before the gang opened fire.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Fortunately for me, I jumped back faster and further than I realised I could. Hundreds, if not, thousands of bullets tore into the loading bay. By this point, I had moved so far back down the pathway I couldn't see what was going on below. Although I could still hear the horrifying cries of the gang's last remaining targets. I felt my stomach turn. Their screams only lasted a second or two, although, the gunfire didn't stop. I dived behind a metal shelf, hoping that this would cover me until I could find an opening. There was another problem, though, out of the corner of my eye, I could see the still unconscious body of the snitch I knocked out. The hail of bullets rained down closer and closer towards him.

There wasn't any time for me to check for an opening without wasting a precious second. Keeping my body as low as possible, I slide my body along the floor and grabbed his shirtsleeve. I pulled with all my strength, praying that the material didn't rip. My head felt like it was going to burst due to the noise coming from their firepower. Eventually, I pulled the guy over me and pressed him against the back of the self, out of the line of fire.

_**BANG!** _

I screamed. A searing pain tore its way through me. Blood splattered on the ground and my right arm flopped uncontrollably. I'd thought my whole body was behind cover, but I was terribly wrong. Unable to hold in my screams, I stared down at my bloody arm. The bullet must have gone clean through, as I could see a hole just above my elbow. I slumped back against the shelf, holding my arm and tried to cover the wound and stop the bleeding. First, my arm throbbed wildly then the rest of my body followed that action. My heart was racing so quickly I was afraid I would go into cardiac arrest.

I was in so much pain I hadn't even noticed that the gunfire had stopped. Seconds passed by, or maybe minutes, I could tell anymore because my head was so numb. It was a miracle I didn't pass out. Taking a chance, I peeked around the edge of the shelf. At this angle, I couldn't see them properly, and I feared that if I moved closer I would be shot without a chance to see who hit me.

My eyes rolled upwards, and things started to go black. No, no. Come on, Thomas! I can't die. I don't want to die. As I drearily looked up, I could see something in the corner attached to the ceiling. A small, circular mirror that looked down over the loading bay. Perfect, I could survey the area without the risk of getting sniped. The truck that had bulldozed its way inside drove in slightly, careful not to run any of the gangsters over. I could see something painted on the side. The gang's symbol, the two fists facing opposite ways. Just as I feared, it was the new gang! Underneath the symbol was one word, _'Toxin.'_

Toxin? Isn't that the name of a Spiderman villain?

As for the gangsters themselves, they all wore purple and red coats with hoods draped over their heads, concealing a lot of their faces. I underestimated their numbers. There must have been close to thirty of them by now, each of them armed. They were even packing secondary melee weapons like baseball bats, cricket bats and machetes. An army would be the best way to describe this. There was no way I could take on this kind of firepower, especially with my arm.

The doors to the truck opened once again. Someone leant out, not exiting fully, opting to watch everything has he hung on by the access. Even though he was shrouded by shadow, this person was an absolute behemoth so large he could barely exit through the door. Maybe that's why he didn't come out. Then someone else walked out, ducking underneath the giant's arm and stepping outwards. The person kicked aside some rubble and debris, marching forward as a few gangsters surrounded him like bodyguards. He paused, observing the carnage they had caused before walking over towards a motionless body on the ground.

It was too hard to make out the face, but I could tell by the torn clothes that it was the guy with the knife who ordered me to leave before the shootout. The gangster, I'm guessing the leader with the way the others were shielding him, kneeled down over the body before bringing out a thin knife. His body obstructed my sight, although that's probably a good thing, as I had a good idea on what he was doing.

I jolted, my body shook like I had just stopped myself from falling asleep. When I tried to look up at the mirror, my vision was too blurred to make out what was happening. If I don't leave now, I'm going to faint, and I'll be an easy target. There's no way I'm looking to get carved like a turkey.

''Omega Kid!'' A voice called.

My body froze with fear, as my arm continued to burn. They must have seen me before I could properly hide. Remaining as silent as possible, I didn't budge an inch, hoping that they might think me dead and leave. I knew that was just wishful thinking.

''We know you're here! I'd like to have a word with you,'' His voice was thick with overconfidence, and a slight hint of an American accent, I think. ''You have no business being here, and you're not the one we're after. So why don't you drop any weapons you have and come out quietly.''

Ha, like I'm that stupid. I know that the moment I lift my head up, my brains will be splattered on the wall.

Through my muffled hearing, I could make out some gangsters stomping their way up the stairs. Crap, they know where I am. I can't fight back. I can't even keep myself fully awake. All I could do was run. My only hope was heading out the way I came in. But to do that, I was most likely going to make myself a moving target. The chance of me getting shot was…I didn't even want to think about it. Not to mention I had the added weight of the unconscious snitch still snoozing next to me. Even if I had both arms I wouldn't be able to carry him with me. But if I leave him like this, he'll be found and killed.

Looking around, I saw a gap at the bottom of the shelf. Big enough for him to fit, and small enough to be a good hiding spot. Letting go of my throbbing arm, I shoved and pushed him with what little strength remained. I squeezed him underneath making sure that every part of him was out of sight.

''Please, don't wake up,'' I mumbled.

Once he was taken care of, I now had to make my escape. It was a straight shot down the pathway towards the broken window. I was only on the second floor, so if I fell the height wouldn't kill me, right? Right? Oh God, I don't want to do this. I heard their footsteps on the veranda. If I don't move now, they would have a clear shot at me. Tears stung my bloodshot eyes, and I adjusted my body so that my foot was planted down and I could sprint when ready. I had to ignore the pain, just for a few seconds.

I close my eyes.

Jenna, Rachael, Alex, Stephen, Megan…everyone...

I run.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

The sounds of the guns being fired and the bullets landing close by reverberated all around me, but I didn't dare look away. I sprinted towards the window. I couldn't be cautious about this or stall for a moment; I had to take a leap of faith…literally.

 _ **CRASH!**_ I charged through the window, not getting hit by any bullets, as far as I was aware. I fell at least two stories... _ **THUD!**_ Crashing onto a dumpster and rolled onto the floor. The wind was knocked right out of me, and my body felt like it was caving in from the inside out. It would have been worse if I landed on my bad arm. Knowing I can't run for it, I roll under the dumpster and waited.

I think at this point I was too terrified to pass out. I waited for what felt like an eternity. Even when I heard a truck drive off into the distance I remained low, just in case there were people left behind to search for stragglers. I kept my hand over the bullet wound on my arm, grimaced by the feeling of warm blood still leaking between my fingers. If I didn't want to die from blood loss, I had to move and find help soon.

After what felt like hours, I pulled myself out from under the dumpster. I scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place, and the coast seemed clear. My body felt like it weighed a tonne as I stood up and limped over to find my rucksack. It was awkward to try and remove my costume and retrieve my casual clothes with only one arm. At least it meant that I was still alive.

Groggily, I hooked my rucksack over my shoulder and hobbled back to civilisation. There was no way I could make it back home. Even if I did, how could I possibly explain to Jenna my sudden disappearance and the state I was in? Jenna! Was she caught by the driver? I didn't see her. I need to know what happened with Sophie. What about Rachael and Chloe? I had to make it back to them and find out.

Unfortunately, I think I only got about a third of the way before I finally collapsed and slipped into darkness.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Jenna looking down at me. My vision was still blurred slightly, but I could recognise her a mile away. There was a minty taste in my mouth and the scent of rubber gloves caused my nose to scrunch up. I must have been found and taken to a hospital. I turned my head and glanced at my right arm, which was now hooked up to an IV and bandaged. There was still no feeling coming from it and I couldn't move, but right now, I was thankful that it hadn't been amputated.

''How do you feel?'' Jenna asked softly. She must be fighting every urge in her body not to hug me tightly, afraid to crush my already fragile bones.

''Lightheaded,'' I responded. Like a bolt of lightning, it came to me I knew what she was going to do now. She was going to scold me for being so reckless and literally running towards the danger. ''Jenna, I'm really sorry about...''

''Shh, it's okay, it wasn't your fault!'' She soothed.

Had I been drugged or something? Ever since Jason knocked me out, she'd go into hysteria if I were caught within five miles of trouble. ''I…don't…''

''You was out for a while. Rachael told me that you were with her when the car drove by. You went to help others that might have been hurt. Do you remember what happened after that?''

''I was…'' My head was hurting bad enough, now I had the added confusion of playing along with a story I had no clue about. What would Rachael say that…wait. ''Wait, what about Rachael?''

Jenna pointed towards the other side of the bed. I turned and saw Rachael asleep at a chair, thankfully fine and seemingly unharmed. My rucksack was nestled next to her foot. Oh, I really hope no one has looked inside. Then again, if they had, that would surely be the first thing I would be asked about.

Before I could spend too long thinking, Jenna continued. ''She's hasn't left the hospital all day. Not even when her mum called. Always checking up on you and…'' She hesitated. ''Sophie.''

My stomach was in knots hearing her say Sophie's name. I turned around sharply to her. ''Is Sophie okay? What about Chloe?''

''They're both alive. Chloe is with her now,'' She bit her bottom lip, her expression darkened. ''Sophie was hit pretty badly. They're doing everything they can. She should pull through, but they're not sure what kind of damage was done to her legs. It sounds bad.''

It tore me apart inside to her this. I'm glad she's alive. But it was heartbreaking to imagine the pain she was going through right now. I don't know how Chloe would be handling this situation. Probably the way Jenna was handling things checking up on me. ''What happened? Afterwards, what happened?''

''I heard the car. I tried to look for you, but I ran into Rachael and her friends first. They were waiting for an ambulance for Sophie, and Rachael told me you went off to help other people. I searched everywhere for you. I was terrified, thinking that you might be dead or…'' Her voice began to crack. After taking a moment to collect herself, she continued with the story. ''Then, I got a call from Rachael about two hours later, telling me that while waiting at the hospital with Sophie, she saw you being brought. You'd been found unconscious on the street. You were shot! Don't you remember that?''

I felt like I was going to pass out again from being overwhelmed with all this info. ''Yeah…it…I didn't see who shot…'' I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't know how too.

''Apparently, the drivers were gangsters,'' Jenna said. ''They were found dead this afternoon in some junkyard. It was apparently a massacre. I'm so glad you weren't there.''

So, they think it was the drivers who shot me? That works fine for me. If Jenna knew what had really happened, then this Toxin gang would be the least of my worries. But either way, whatever the story, I had still been shot. I stared at my arm, which I hadn't even realised was shaking. There was just no feeling whatsoever. At least the pain had been numbed.

Jenna noticed me staring at my arm and offered a reassuring smile. ''You'll be fine. It may take a while, but the doctors said you'll recover.''

''How long exactly? Until it fully heals?''

''They said between three or four weeks. Possibly more.''

A silent sigh passed my lips. That was too long! Who knows how many people could get hurt or killed if I'm gone for that long? And what if Toxin causes more trouble whilst I'm stuck here recovering? I'm not going to be of much use with one arm. So I would have to pray for a speedy recovery and hope that they remain inactive until I'm back.

It seems impossible. It was going to be me against an army. But, if they consider me a threat, then that means they fear there's a chance I could beat them. I've seen their leader. Next time, I'll be ready. Even if I just get lucky, I stand a chance of beating them. All I can do for now is wait.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	11. The Gang War Arc: Mission Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 11: Mission Impossible**

_Tuesday 15th June 2010_

A week off school would be any kid's dream, but after spending all that time in a hospital, I was beginning to miss chemistry and mathematics…almost. Though, it was a good thing I was getting familiar with the doctors, because they estimated I would be here for at least another week or two. Considering that I was healing from being shot through the arm, I'm incredibly lucky that I'm alive to complain about this. My arm had just been taking out of the cast. It was still bandaged up around my elbow, making movement awkward and slow. The pain had dulled over the last few days, thankfully.

Still, even if I was fully healed, there was no way I could sneak out of a hospital and patrol. Luckily, Toxin hasn't shown their faces since their previous attack. Things were relatively quiet, and that just urged the tiny voice inside my head to say that something big could be on the way. Whenever I thought about them, the throbbing in my arm returned, as I recalled the exact moment I felt the bullet pierce my skin. The screams of the gang the massacre at the warehouse played over and over again in my mind. A shiver crawled up my body, and I clung tighter to the hospital bed and blanket.

I shook my head and pushed those fears away. Soon, I will have to go back out there and fight them again. Next time, I'll catch them off guard and turn the tables.

For now, my costume would have to remain in my rucksack, nestled next to my bed and starting to stink up the room, and I would have to stay in my pyjamas. I didn't mind since Jenna brought my most comfortable pair. I'm also glad that no one has looked inside my rucksack yet. I think after I told them that my lucky underwear's in there that fended off anybody who would want to have a look.

Anyway, I shouldn't be complaining about my arm, I didn't come out worse that day. Sophie was still in the other room, and from what I heard from Rachael, would remain in the hospital far longer than me. I didn't have the guts to go and see her. I don't know what to say. What could I say? There was a very high chance that she might not be able to walk again, let alone have any hopes for a career in football like she'd always dreamed.

Rachael visited as often as she could. Although, she didn't spend too much time seeing me or Sophie, always rushing off with the only explanation being that she didn't do well in hospitals. I've seen Megan a couple of times, along with Stella, who particularly seemed heartbroken to see what had happened to Sophie. Alex and Stephen, of course, would visit almost every day, bombarding me with questions about Toxin and offering me any updates of their activity, if there was any activity. As for Chloe, I haven't really seen her.

The sad thing is, I can't tell if that's because she's spending all her time with her sister, or because she's too distraught to see Sophie like that.

Jenna, who did visit _every_ day, was going to be starting her first trial day at her new job today. I sent her a quick good luck text and she thanked me back, telling me to get well soon.

Thankfully, I was well enough to get up and walk about, as long as I didn't leave the hospital obviously. It was still going to be a while before I could expect any visitors during a school day. So, I decided to finally see Sophie. I wanted to see how she was doing, and I wondered if she felt the same about me. But what if I just make her feel worse? I'm up and walking after what happened. I might just remind her of the pain she was feeling.

I paced back and forth, contemplating what to do. I must have looked like a crazy person. Although I was indecisive, I had found myself walking closer to her room than mine. Her door had been left open. I suppose I could quickly check to see if she was asleep or too busy to disturb. Standing by the doorframe, I leant against it and peered inside, seeing her lying in her bed with both her legs strapped in thick casts. Unfortunately, she wasn't asleep, and she had glanced over, catching me despite my best attempts to scurry away and hide behind the doorframe.

''Thomas? Are you okay?'' She called out. Her voice was hoarse, but still somewhat happy. Perhaps amused by my terrible attempt at stealth.

My body was shaking against my will. I felt so nervous that I almost thought about walking away. I couldn't do that to her.

Ha, I was okay with taking on a gang the moment I leave this place, yet having the guts to visit an injured friend was too hard for me. Some superhero I am.

I finally walk into view, standing by the entrance. ''Yeah,'' I answered. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but thought better of it.

''How's your arm?'' She nodded at my bandaged limp. This was the question I dreaded. I can't say it's alright because that might make her feel bad about her legs and I can't say it still hurts because it might make her think about her legs.

''It's...er...still bandaged...''

She waited patiently to see if I had anything else to as. Afterwards, she asked another question. ''Are you still going to have to wear it when you leave?''

''I think so, yeah. Just so that the stitches don't come loss.''

She grimaced. ''Oh crap. I can't stand stitches. I hated having mine done.''

''You've had stitches?'' I inquired. She nodded before lifting her body slightly so that she could reach over and pull up the sleeve to her gown, revealing a small scar over her left shoulder. ''Ouch. How did that happen? If you don't mind me asking…'' I quickly added.

''It was only about two…I think two and a half years ago. Was in the middle of a game when I tried to go for a high ball, and some idiot lifted their foot too high and the studs caught me right here.'' She pointed to the scar. My fingers clutched and my body shuddered just from that tiny bit of description. Before I could say anything she continued. ''It was quite bloody. Chloe went mad despite the guy's best attempts to apologise. It was only when I was getting dragged off when we knew she wasn't going to knock his teeth out. I think everyone else was more freaked out by it than I was. But do you know what the worst part was?''

I shook my head, hooked on her every word as she told her story.

''The worst part was the guy didn't even get a yellow card for it.'' She chuckled.

It baffled me to hear someone call _that_ the worst part after they've had part of their shoulder cut open. My eyes were fixed on her scar, and a question popped into my head, passing my lips before I could stop myself. ''Did you go to a hospital?''

''Oh no, they splashed some water on it, cleaned it up, and I was back on within five minutes.''

''No way.''

With a badass smirk, she nodded and carried on. ''I felt sorrier for the guy. After that, he was too scared to come near me again. As if that was his way of apologising to me. I didn't want that. In a Football game, you're expected to get some cuts and bruises,'' She paused. Something seemed to cross her mind because her eyes became distant like she was looking at me but at the same time staring into the distance behind as well. ''There was always this fear that there might be one injury that would get me. I just always believed it would be on the pitch.''

I felt myself start to choke up inside. It felt awful to see her like this, and unable to figure out what to say to make her feel better. Not that anything I could say would make her feel better. ''Well…'' I tried to say something, but nothing would come out.

My eyes stared downwards at the floor, the only level I felt worth of looking at right now. My mind was raking through any possible words I could use, even if just to make Sophie smile, however, nothing was coming to me. Now I was just standing at the doorway being awkward and probably making her beyond uncomfortable.

''Thanks for coming,'' I heard her. Looking up, I could see her offering me a nice smile, making my cheeks redden. Afterwards, she nodded her head and gestured towards my arm. ''Do you know who shot you?''

She had just gone through a personal story with me, I felt bad to have to lie to her, but it had to be done. ''Oh, no, I don't. It happened really quickly.''

''It must have been terrifying.''

''It was.'' At least that part was the truth.

''You know, Rachael was freaking out when she saw you being brought in all of a sudden. I think she was going mad going back and forth to check up on the both of us.''

I could only imagine, and I hated thinking of her being so scared and stressed out at the time. It did make me feel warm to know that she cared about me, but I never wanted that validation to come at the risk of giving her a heart attack. I rubbed my sweaty hands together. ''You've been her best friend for years…'' I began without really thinking of where I was going with that statement.

She arched her brows at me curiously, until it seemed to click what I might have indicated. ''Hey, she cares about you too.''

''No, no, that's not what I meant,'' I gasped, afraid that I had offended her. ''I just meant I understand why she would want to visit you more. She's only known me for a little bit, so…''

''You think that matters?'' She questioned, silencing me instantly. ''It doesn't matter if Rachael has known you for ten years or ten days, she's going to be as loyal as ever with people she trusts.''

''She trusts me?''

She gave me a confident wink. For a split-second, I thought I was looking at Chloe when she did that. ''Trust me, you're in her good books.''

''That's…uh…that's good,'' I said bashfully.

There was no hiding her smirk, picking up on my shyness regarding Rachael. I was afraid she was going to prod on about it, geez, it's like Rachael had her very own Alex and Steph in the form of the Derrick sisters. Though that would have to mean she would be crushing on me, and I doubt that it's like that for her. Finally, Sophie's smirk slowly disappeared. ''How has Chloe been?''

That caught me off guard. ''She…'' I hesitated, not sure what to say.

It wasn't difficult for her to figure out from my uncertainty and the puzzled look on my face that I was shocked she would ask about her sister. The edge of her lip curled downwards for a moment. ''You haven't seen her either.''

''I'm…I'm sure she wants to visit…''

''I know that,'' She quietly interrupted. ''But wanting to visit and actually visiting are two different things.''

I was lost for words and breaking apart inside. I've physically helped many people before, but how can I mentally save someone? The closest example I could think of with attempting to help is Lea, and look how that turned out.

''I don't want people to look at me and think my life is over before I have anything to say about it,'' She stated. ''I know the odds are against me. But that hasn't stopped me before. I don't care if it takes a year or ten. I want to come back stronger than ever. I might not be good enough to go professional, but…''

''You are!'' I cut in, catching her off guard. ''You are really good...better than good. You and Chloe are two of the school's best players, and you would easily make professional level. You could play for Arsenal Ladies if you wanted to!''

I thought I might have overdone it with my tone because she continued to look at me gobsmacked and silent for a few seconds before her lips curled into a smile. ''That has to be one of the best compliments I've ever received.''

I looked away shyly. ''Yeah, well, it's the truth. Honestly, I know you and Chloe have said you would want me on the school's team, but I'm kind of scared that I wouldn't be on your level.''

''No two players are the same. You have your own style that works for you and will do wonders for the team. We don't expect you to play like anyone else other than yourself.''

Before I could thank her for the kind words, something about the wording of her sentence had me thinking it over in my head. ''You make it sound like I'm already on the team.''

Her eyebrows furrowed. ''You don't know? I thought I told Stella to tell you.''

''Tell me what?''

''Hold on,'' She reached over to the desk next to her bed, grabbing a folded sheet of paper before handing it over to me. I took it from her and tried to open it, finding it a little tricky when trying to bend my bad arm. After a few attempts, I opened it and read it.

_Hallblock School Football Team:_

_GK: Mahadi Sharr_

_LB: Murat Laci_

_RB: Jonathan Lawrence_

_CB: Matthew Kane_

_**CB: Thomas Lanks** _

_RM: Bradley Carlson_

_LM: Abdulrahman Abdulahi_

_CM: Gabriel Adenoya (C)_

_CM: Ylli Jahsarasj_

_ST: Chloe Derrick_

_ST: Samarge Taylor_

_Subs_

_Charlie Bennet_

_Zara Kimpton_

_Alex Chittennam_

_Sifan Frank_

_Kornel Korlensci_

My jaw dropped and I felt my heart race into overdrive. Was I really on the school team sheet? I had to look at the sheet over and over again just to make sure I was reading it correctly. But it was as real as the scar on my arm. ''But...but I didn't even do a trial or sign up or...''

''You impressed Gabriel and Chloe enough that we recommended you to the teacher. Obviously, we're not going to rush you into your first game until your arm is better. But, you're there.''

''I…wow…I can't believe it. I've…I've never been apart of anything in the school before. This is unreal. Thanks!'' I stammered. Next to being Omega Kid, this was the second greatest thing to ever happen to me. Considering how unremarkable my life is been, those two things are the only options I could consider great.

''Promise me something...'' Sophie said, bringing me out of my thoughts. ''Win as many games as you can until I come back.''

''Sophie, you've got nothing to worry about...'' I was close to bouncing on my feet as I walked backwards out the room. ''I will be Pele and Maradonna combined. As long as I'm the team's defender, no one is going to get past me. I'm going to make you, Chloe, and everyone else proud. I...''

_**SMACK!** _

''Ow!'' I yelped. Without realising, I had backed up and hit my bad arm against the frame of the door.

''Are you okay?'' She asked, trying to hide a laugh behind her hand.

Although I did feel a surge of pain shot up my body, my excitement over being selected for the team shoved that to the side. ''No worries, I'm a football player now, so I'm going to be taking hits like this all the time. Nothing to it...''

''So, are you crying because you're happy to be on the team?''

''No, I'm crying because that _really did_ hurt.'' I winced and rubbed my arm.

* * *

The next two hours was spent with me unable to contain my joy at being on the football team. I know that in secret I'm a superhero, so I shouldn't be just as pumped up. However, that's the thing, the superhero thing is a secret. Omega Kid gets the credit for it. Now, being part of the school's team, it'll be Thomas Lanks that will get respect and praise. I will be well known and loved as both Omega Kid and as myself. I felt like I had just won the lottery.

I had sent a quick text to Jenna to let her know what had happened. There was no problem, though I understand she's probably busy with her new job.

You know, if I wasn't sitting in a hospital with a bandaged arm, this moment would feel like the perfect moment. Things felt like they were coming into place and that nothing could go wrong.

''Yo, Thomas!'' I heard Alex call out as he and Steph marched into my room like they owned the place.

And the moment was gone.

''Hey, guys,'' I replied back.

''How's the arm doing?'' He asked me, sitting on the edge of my bed whilst Stephen politely grabbed a chair from nearby.

''Well, as long as I don't bang it against anything else, it should be better soon. I'm looking at maybe another week and a half here.''

''What did you bang it on?'' Stephen inquired.

''The doorframe.''

A quiet chuckle came from Alex. ''How did you do that?''

I was close to coming out with a snarky comment, but then I remembered what I wanted to tell them. ''Oh, check this out.'' I shifted myself so that I was seated on the edge of the bed next to Alex and handed him the Football team sheet from my pocket.

He eagerly took it, scanning over it curiously and I couldn't stop the smirk on my face from growing as I saw his expression change into one of complete disbelief. Stephen leant over both of us to read it and he appeared to be quietly taken aback as well. ''Holy crap, you were actually being serious about joining the team?'' Alex gasped. ''Are you sure you're not being pranked?''

''Sophie gave it to me! She and her sister are part of the team. This is real. Once I'm out of here and my arm is hundred percent, I'm going to be on the team.''

Stephen patted me on the back. ''Congrats, buddy.''

''Yeah, well done, mate. Looks like you're not completely useless after all,'' He taunted. Before I could reply he held up a hand to silence me. ''I'm joking, I'm joking.''

I still end up playfully nudging him in the side. I knew that they were happy for me deep down. Probably a little jealous, but I'm not going to fan the flames if that was the case. ''Doesn't Holloway School have a Football team? Maybe you could join and we could face each other sometime soon?''

Alex shook his head. ''Don't think so. Even if we wanted to, our school mostly focuses on rugby.''

''There's also the badminton team.'' Steph pointed out.

With a roll of his eyes, Alex scoffed at his brother. ''Oh yeah, I'm in such a rush to join the badminton team.''

''Were you being sarcastic? I couldn't tell.'' I quipped.

''Ah, I don't really care. I can't stand our school. I'm counting down the days until we leave.''

''Well, you've still got another year there. So that's a lot of counting.''

I don't know if I was misreading them, but I seemed to catch them sharing a glance between each other as if they wanted to tell me something. However, they kept their mouths shut until Alex reached for his bag to retrieve something. Then, all of a sudden, Steph threw a bunch of books and paperwork on my lap and handed me a pen. ''We were told to bring you the work that you've missed from school.''

''What? Are you kidding me?'' I groaned.

''Afraid not, buddy,'' Alex mumbled before finally pulling out his laptop and nestling it on his lap, starting it up. ''Apparently, you've already missed quite a bunch because of your lateness and absentness beforehand, so it's all built up while you've been here.''

''I was shot! How can they expect me to keep up with what I've missed from school?'' This had to be a crime. If not officially, then it had to at least be a moral crime against humanity. I know that I've missed a lot of work over the past few months because of my duties as Omega Kid, but I was expecting to catch up whilst in school, not healing and resting in a hospital bed. Something then crossed my mind. ''Hang on, how did you two even get this?''

''Oh, Rachael met up with us at Comic-City and passed it on. She wanted to give it to you herself, but apparently, she had some errand to run. See, she's thinking of you even when you're not in school…'' He teased.

''Don't even think of saying anything else.'' I scolded. ''But why the laptop?''

''To help! Obviously. But, before we get started, I wanted to show you this funny video we found…''

''That's what I was afraid of. One video is going to turn into a dozen and I'll never get started on this work, let alone finish it.''

''That's why we're here, to keep you on track. It's just _one_ video, I promise.'' He had already opened up YouTube before I could argue.

_**Two Hours Later…** _

''Man, could you imagine having that much money?'' Alex mumbled. Staring intently at the screen.

''Don't need to, I can see it clearly on the screen,'' I replied. ''That's not a mansion, that's a town on its own!''

I don't know how and I don't know when, but that _one_ video, which turned out to be a funny video of a racoon burgling a house, quickly became a series of videos that played one after the other. Now, we were somehow going over a list of the ' _Top 10 Richest People in the World.'_

''It's too much money,'' Stephen said.

Alex glared at him. ''So if you were offered a billion pounds, you would turn it down?''

''No, I'm just saying how could you spend it all? What could you spend it on? Even if I donated 95% of all that money to charity, I would still have enough money in the bank to retire happily.''

''He's got a point,'' I said.

A sigh came from Alex. ''I'm not saying that I want to be as rich as Bill Gates, or Dwayne Rostrum or even the Barks family. I would just like enough money to live a luxurious lifestyle. Go to different countries and maybe have my own yacht to relax on, that would be nice.''

''I'm pretty sure that you would have to be as rich as those people to have a yacht of your own.'' I pointed out. ''Why don't you ask Crystal for a small loan? Her family is rich.''

He scoffed. ''Yeah, right. She wouldn't even give us enough to cover our allowance, let alone rent a yacht.''

Once the video had finally finished, after making me feel a lot smaller and more anxious about the next time I pay for a takeout meal, I stopped Alex from clicking on the next one. ''Seriously, I need to make a start on this work. No more distractions.''

''Last one, I swear…''

''You said the exact same thing about the last five videos!''

''Okay, I know, but there's one more, it's important!''

I turned to Steph. ''Just to make sure it's not another random racoon video, let me ask you, what is it?''

Despite asking the younger brother, Alex felt the need to shout over. ''It's the one we talked about before. With the Prime Minister!''

My heart suddenly dropped and my skin turned cold. I had a good idea of which video Alex was talking about.

Steph clicked his fingers. ''Oh yeah, that one. It's a few days old now, but Milo White was talking about you. You as in Omega Kid!''

I avoided their gazes and slumped back against the bed. ''Yeah, I've already seen that one.''

The two shared a look with each other before staring back at me. ''What do you think?''

''What's there to think? I'm in trouble.''

''How are you in trouble?'' Alex probed.

''Gee, let's think, maybe because the head of the United Kingdom's government and parliament doesn't like me, and could probably hand out a bounty for my head any day now if I step out of line.''

''You won't step out of line. People know you're a hero, and you've done a lot of good for the city already.''

''Tell that to Lea.''

That shut Alex up. He looked to his brother, pleading for assistance to his argument. The quieter brother turned to me. ''Are you still upset about that?''

''How can I not be? I ruined someone's life, all because she wanted to be like me.''

''You can't blame yourself for that. She took things too far, and you tried to stop her. You did everything you could,'' Alex huffed and stayed silent for a moment. ''Look, I know you don't like talking about this, but I'm going to bring it up again…''

''You're right, I don't like talking about this,'' I snapped. ''You're not going to be my superhero partners!''

He slapped his hands against his cheeks and rubbed his face frantically, a growl escaping him. ''Oh my God, you are so stubborn. Look what happened to you!'' He pointed at my arm.

''They caught me off guard, I'll be ready next time.''

''Thomas, this isn't about fighting one bully, or a small group. You were attacked by a massive gang that annihilated a rival one with guns and trucks and who knows what else. This Toxin gang are way above anything you've faced before.''

I shrugged my shoulders, wanting to move on from this conversation. ''Then I'll deal with it as it comes.''

''By yourself?'' He questioned. ''Sorry, no offence, but I just don't see it. If this is about Lea, we already told you, we won't be like that…''

''What about Sophie? You saw what happened to her, right?'' After I had said that, Alex stopped arguing once more. ''What if you end up like that instead?''

''What about you?'' Stephen unexpectedly retorted.

Alex and I turned to him, both surprised by his question. ''What about me?''

''What if you end up like that? What if you get yourself killed?''

''I'm not going to...''

Alex interrupted me before I could defend myself. ''Stop acting invincible! We understand why you're doing this, to protect us. But that's the same reason why we're trying to be your partners, to protect you!''

Silence fell upon the room. I wanted to say that the argument was a standstill, but I had a feeling that the brothers would feel victorious, even if I were still going to remain strong on my part. I'm not risking their safety. I can take Toxin down myself, and no one else has to get hurt.

Then we realised something was going on outside the room. Everyone in the hall was rushing past my door, heading towards the reception area not too far away. The three of us quickly got up and followed everyone, hoping to see what all the fuss was about. Once we were there, we saw everyone looking up towards the TV on the wall. There was some breaking news coverage going on that had everyone looking panicked and whispering to each other.

Unfortunately, the TV was on mute and I couldn't hear what the newscaster was talking about. I tapped on the shoulder of a doctor at the desk. ''What's going on?''

''It's that new gang. Apparently, they've taken some people at a bank hostage.''

''Jesus…'' I gasped. Toxin hasn't made an appearance since I was shot, and now they're going to go after a bank. What was their deal? I thought they were going after other gangs, not…wait…I was finding it difficult to keep my breathing under control as something clicked in the back of my head. Were they holding a bank hostage? But Jenna is…oh God, no, please. Don't let it be hers.

There wasn't time for me to go into panic mode, as I felt Alex frantically tap me on the shoulder. ''Thomas, look!''

I did as instructed and saw that the screen had changed. Now it was showing a hooded figure talking to someone holding a hand-held camera, walking through over a group of terrified looking people huddled on the ground. I read the bottom of the screen. This video had just been posted online, live from inside the bank. I kept my eyes peeled, looking for a sign or hint that this was the bank Jenna was working at.

Just then, the doctor behind the reception desk flicked a button on the remote control, and subtitles popped up at the bottom of the screen.

'' _We are Toxin, and I assure you, we are more than a simple gang as many of you have called us. We are this city's salvation. For years, gangs have been tearing the streets apart, and we have come to fix that problem. It is time to reshape London, our way…killing every gang that stands in our way of peace. But don't think that we are on your side. We are with ourselves. We have some business to take care of here. We won't go into details for now. However, I will issue only one warning. Do not interfere. No police, no superheroes, nothing. Just let us go about our business, and every innocent life here will walk out of this alive!''_

The camera panned around, revealing a legion of Toxins pointing guns and bats towards the hostages they towered over. Despite being slightly out of focus and moving so quickly, I could see the one person I was looking for. My skin crawled and my heart leapt into my throat when I saw Jenna. They had attacked Harrison's Bank!

After that, the video stopped and returned to the newscaster back in the studio. My head bowed and I felt like I was going to throw up.

Why would they attack that particular bank? What was the business the guy claimed they needed to take care of?

I couldn't care less. All that mattered to me now was rescuing Jenna.

I dashed back towards my room, leaving behind a bewildered pair of brothers who galloped after me. ''Thomas, what's wrong?'' Alex called out.

''That's the bank Jenna was working!''

''She might have gotten out, maybe…''

''I saw her! She's there!'' Once inside my room, I grabbed my rucksack and hurried back towards the door. ''I have to go!''

Just as I was about to leave, Alex and Steph refused to move out of the way, trapping me inside. ''You're not going with an arm like that?'' Alex scolded.

I didn't have time for this. ''Get out of the way!''

''You have one arm! You're not going to last ten seconds against them. Besides, he said no one would get hurt if we don't get involved.''

''I can't take that chance. If they don't keep their word, then I need to be there to save the hostages.''

I could tell by the determined looks on their faces that they weren't going to let me go. They might be right. But I've seen what they are capable of. They have enough firepower to blow the place up in seconds, and Jenna would be caught in the crossfire. The thought of what happened to the previous gang at the warehouse happening to her made my stomach turn.

Time was short. If I was going to make a move, it had to be now. As quickly as I could, I grabbed the pen from my bed and ran in-between both Alex and Steph, shoving them in the back. The stumbled into my room as I closed the door, placing the pen in the lock and snapping it, trapping them inside. They tried to barge the door down, but it was no use. I could hear their calls as I sprinted down the corridors until I was out of the hospital.

Whilst racing through the alleys and streets, I took out my phone and typed in the postcode for the bank. I breathed with relief when I saw it wasn't too far away. I could make it in about thirty minutes if I hurried.

Jenna's life was on the line. I made it there in twenty.

* * *

By the time I reached Harrison's Bank, my arm was throbbing and hurting so much I was afraid that I had opened up the stitches again. I really hoped that this wouldn't cost me greatly.

The street had been blocked off and a crowd had gathered outside, watching the scene like it was something out of a movie. Police cars lined the streets and policeman tried to keep the growing crowd under control. At first, I doubted that I would even get close enough to find a way inside. I shuffled around, hoping to find any kind of opening that I could exploit. This was going to have to be a stealth mission and not a frontal assault.

Eventually, I found a spot that hadn't been barricaded around the back entrance. Bonus points for the pipe that scaled up the building and close by a tall window I could fit through. I looked around for any spying eyes. Once I was sure I was safe, I put on my costume. My arm hissed at the slightest contact.

Finally, I put it on and snuck over to the wall with no one seeing me. I planted myself against the wall of the bank. Well, ten seconds in and I hadn't been shot at, that was a good sign. After hooking one hand on the pipe, I realised that my fear of heights wasn't going to be my only problem facing me. I wanted to climb it with one hand, but that wasn't going to work. Pushing through the pain, I scrambled up the pipe, almost slipping a couple of times.

A little while later, I managed to reach the window and tried to open it. It was one of those windows that didn't open from the side, but instead, peered open from the top like one of those pull-open mailboxes. The pipe didn't fully reach the top, so I had to try something that had a very high chance causing me to slip. I ascended higher, digging my fingers into the small gaps between the brick wall and stood on the curved top of the pipe. The wet surface had me fumbling about. If the fall didn't kill me, the heart attack I was about to suffer surely would.

I crawled through the window, hanging on the edge of the frame and slowly made my way inside. However, there was nothing to hold on to, and before I could stop myself, I slipped through and landed on the marble flooring. I felt the wind knocked out of my on impact, and my ribs were probably caving in. I bit my lip to stop the howl of pain as my bad arm stiffened and stung.

I was on edge, afraid that the sound had attracted some unwanted attention. The seconds passed by and no one came. I was safe for now, but I had another problem. I looked at my elbow and the blue of my costume slowly turned a dark shade of red and grew. The fall had opened up my stitches. I really hoped it wouldn't become a common occurrence to fall from windows.

Sneaking my way through the corridors, and glancing inside the open doors of offices, I kept my eyes peeled and my ears sharp. It could only take a second for me to find myself overwhelmed and surrounded. Creeping through this part of the bank, it dawned on me that I had no clue what I was going to do. I just wanted to make sure Jenna was safe, and if there was a chance to get her and the other hostages out, I had to take it.

There were voices in the distance. Loud ones. Followed by the sound of something metal banging. Slowly, I made my way over to a door with the light illuminating from the occupied room. Keeping as quiet as I possibly could, I leant against the door frame and peered around it, fearing another gunshot coming my way like last time.

In the room, which appeared to be a canteen of some kind, a group of Toxins stood against the walls, one of them banging his metal cricket bat against a cabinet. In the middle of the room was a petrified looking man in a suit, sitting on a chair. Sweat and tears poured from his face like rainfall from the amazon. He kept quiet as the hooded Toxin members talked amongst themselves, only in whispers, so I couldn't work out what they were saying.

Eventually, the door on the other side of the canteen burst open, scaring the life out of me. When I saw who had entered the room, my life had returned to my body only to be scared out once more. In stepped a giant of a man. It was the behemoth I saw at the warehouse. Now that I had something to better scale him against, I could get a rough idea of how imposing he was. All muscle and standing so tall, his head almost touched the ceiling. The Toxin symbol was tattooed on both of his fists from different sides, making one hand red and the other purple.

''You're in charge of this establishment?'' He asked in a booming voice.

The frightened man nodded his head erratically. ''Y-yes.''

The giant then stepped to the side, allowing someone from behind to walk in. I recognised the other one instantly, it was the guy from the video on the news. Though he was much smaller than the hulk beside him, he still struck an imposing figure, especially when he twirled a thin knife in between his fingers. It had to be the leader, the same one from the warehouse who called me out. Hopefully, history doesn't repeat itself.

As he approached the hostage, the leader spoke clearly with that accent. ''What's your name?''

''M-my name?''

''Yeah, I need a name to work with. What is it?''

His lip quivered as he mumbled the words incoherently. ''Frederick Sanders.''

''Frederick! Mind if I call you Fred?'' He asked smugly as he kneeled down next to the hostage until he was eye-level, still fiddling with his knife. ''Do you know who we are?''

Frederick wasn't sure if he should look at the gangster or the weapon he was playing with casually. ''You're…you're that new gang everyone is talking about. Whatever you want, you can have it. All the money you need…''

As he pleaded, the Toxin leader laughed quietly, silencing the terrified man. ''I don't think you're in any position to do such a thing. Especially when that money you're offering isn't really yours.''

Now, he was sure that the leader was the one he wanted to focus all his attention on. His eyes grew wide and his face turned an even paler shade of white. ''What do you mean?''

''You know what I mean. The money you keep in this bank, you save a good portion of it for some very good business partners of yours, don't you?''

''No, of course not. We're only a small company, we don't have any partnership deals with…''

''Don't patronise me!'' The Toxin snarled. ''You know what I'm talking about. Don't act so scared around a gang when that's the kind of company you keep.''

My curiosity was getting the better of me. I wanted to know what he was hinting at. If he was suggesting what I think he was, then there might be a reason why they attacked this bank after all.

After Frederick hadn't replied immediately, the leader groaned. ''Listen, Fred. I'm not asking for much. All I want is evidence, and a verbal confession, that you have been embezzling the money this bank gets.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Frederick whimpered.

''So, if I were to mention the Creekside's, that wouldn't ring any bells?''

The hostage was silent and his face seemed to drop, earning a smirk from the Toxin in charge.

I had heard of the Creekside's gang before. I've come across one or two of their members, although they were quite recluse and would much rather concentrate gaining territory from their rivals rather than steal or cause chaos. There had become pretty infamous over the years and were a nuisance for police to follow.

The leader brought the blade closer to Frederick's ghost-like face. ''See, you're telling me no. But that look on your face tells me otherwise. I think you do know them. Not only that, but I think you had them a big loan every so often just to keep your dodgy dealings under wraps.''

''Y-you can't prove that.''

''You're right, I can't. That's why I need you, Fred,'' He clicked his fingers. From the corner, one of the other Toxins stepped forward and held out a small camera, pointing it towards them. ''I need you to confess, on camera, that you have been involved with Creekside's.''

I didn't know what to do. On the one hand, it was shocking to hear that this bank, the very one my sister had just started working at, was conspiring to fund a gang. But that didn't mean I should leave them like this. What could I do, though? I'm stuck playing voyeur unable to do anything.

Everyone waited for Frederick to make a decision, myself included, though from the looks of things he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. His head remained hung for a brief moment before stared up at the leader, suddenly looking fired up and barring his gritted teeth. ''You're going to regret this. When Creekside's find out you've gotten involved with their payment, they'll come for you.''

His threat seemed to fall on deaf ears because the leader appeared unmoved and intimidated. He actually looked rather amused. ''I find that hard to believe,'' He turned back around to the Toxin with the camera. ''Play the last video.''

Risking getting caught, I peeked around a little more to see the Toxin fumble around with the camera before turning the screen so that Frederick could watch. Even though I couldn't see what was happening, I knew what the leader was showing him. The governed look on his face dropped as the sounds of cries and screams scraped out of the camera. Pleas to stop whatever torture were going on continued on and on until it eventually went quiet.

Frederick turned away as the Toxin with the camera took a step back and the leader kneeled down once more. ''They're not coming to help you. Your partnership with them has ended.''

A shiver crawled up my spine. It was at this point I knew I was in way over my head.

''What do you want?'' Frederick snivelled.

''I already told you, a confession on camera. It's not that hard.''

''But why?'' He faced the leader, looking like a broken and beaten man. ''Why are you doing all this? Do you want to be the top gang in London?''

''No. We're not here to take over. We're here to purge,'' He said sinisterly. ''Through deals, brawls, anything, one gang after the other have tried to rise up to be kings and queens. Stomping over people that get in their way. Whether they're innocent or not, it doesn't matter. The little people don't matter in their gang wars. However, if someone with power startled the established order, and turned it into a monopoly, then only the guilty will die. That is why we have declared war on every gang. We are the monopoly now. But that's our concern for another day. Today, all I care about is you making that confession. I will get it. The only choice in the matter is whether you want your teeth to be shown or camera, or do I have to pull them out one-by-one before you're convinced.''

I'd almost forgotten to breathe after hearing his threat. I really don't know what to do at this point. I remembered what he told me at the warehouse, that I have no business here and I'm not the one they're after. He's right. I'm small fish compared to what they were after.

Letting the defeat sink in, Frederick nodded slowly. ''I'll do it.''

''Hmm, I was wrong. You _do_ know a good deal when you see one.'' He got up and walked away, allowing the Toxin with the camera find a comfortable spot to kneel down and turn it towards Frederick. ''Whenever you're ready!'' The leader called out, staring out of a window looking towards another one.

Frederick gulped and needed a moment to collect himself before he started. ''My…my name is Frederick Sanders. I am the General Manager at Harrison's Bank in North London. We have been secretly paying money to the Creekside's gang…''

''All the details!'' The leader interrupted. ''We want to make sure it matches up with the confession we got from them.''

The bank manager shakily nodded and continued. However, my focus had now shifted to the leader and what he was staring at. The window actually showed the main entrance area, revealing the other hostages and workers. I wanted to try and spot Jenna in the crowd, but if I took another small step further, I would surely be seen. I thought about sneaking into the other room to free them whilst the leader and his giant bodyguard was here, but there were armed Toxins with the hostages as well.

I'm not going to free them without getting caught. All I could do for now was play it by ear and hope for the best.

Speaking of which, Frederick had stopped talking, finishing his confession and staring down at the marble flooring, shame splattered all over his face like blood. ''There…''

The leader remained by the window as he turned around with a smile. ''See, was that so hard?'' He pointed out towards the other hostages. ''Do any of them know about your shady business deals?''

I feared for a moment that he would round them all up like cattle. I was ready to jump in until Frederick shook his head. ''No, no. They don't know anything. I make the deals in secret…so I could keep some of the payment for myself.''

The leader's eyebrows rose slightly. ''Oh, you're full of admissions today, aren't you?''

''Are you going to let us go now?''

I saw the giant turn to stare at his leader, who responded with a look of his own. The smugness on his face evaporated slightly whilst the behemoth's expression was ground. There were unspoken words that only the two of them knew about, leaving me left to wait and pray. Finally, the leader moved away from the window, approaching Frederick. ''Well, I did already make a promise on nationwide television that I would let all the innocent lives here go if our business went uninterrupted. And they played fair, so, I will too.''

For the first time, a breath of relief escaped the bank manager and I thought that maybe things were going to go well. That is until I saw the leader clench his fist tighter around the handle of his knife.

''Unfortunately for _you_ , you're not innocent!''

Frederick looked up perplexed. In the blink of an eye, the leader leapt forward and stabbed his blade towards the man's neck. I was helpless to do anything. I turned away to avoid seeing what was happening, only hearing the gargled screams that only last a few seconds.

Once all was quiet again, I peered around to see the leader standing over the motionless body of the manager. I averted my gaze from it and stared at the leader, casually cleaning his knife on the sides of the table as the muscled giant approached him. ''Should we leave now?''

''Not yet,'' The leader replied. ''We now open up negotiations with the authorities outside. Use the hostage as leeway to make our escape.''

''We're not going to kill any of them, are we?'' The giant inquired like he was genuinely was concerned that was the leader's plan.

''Marcus, would I lie to you? As long as they do as we say, no one will die today.'' He said before taking his leave out of the door that he had entered. The giant, who I know had a name to go with, remained where he was, striking up a conversation with the Toxin cameraman.

Okay, so as long as nothing goes wrong, everyone will make it out alive. Including Jenna. But what if the leader was just playing them? What if he does a complete U-turn and shoots them all down once they have an escape route? Or takes a few more of them as permanent hostages? I need to stick around a little longer, just to make sure everything would turn out fine.

Not wanting to get caught, I snuck around the corner of the corridor, trying to get a close as I could to the main reception area without being spotted. They probably thought they had captured everyone in the bank, so they wouldn't be actively looking for me. Still, I'm surprised that I've gone this long without getting caught.

_**CLICK!** _

Shit!

I recognised the sound of a gun clicking, and then felt it pointed at the back of my head. The cold metal made my body cave in. I didn't even hear the guy sneak up behind me. I lifted my arms in the air to show I was surrendering. ''Don't try anything.'' The Toxin scowled with a thick Irish accent.

That would have probably been the smart thing to do, although, he's was most likely just going to bring me to the other Toxins. I had a better chance of making it out alive if I took him down now while he was alone. I glanced towards my arm, blood still dripping through my costume. My punch wouldn't be as strong, but all I needed was one lucky hit.

I duck and weave my head below, used my other arm to push his weapon away and turned to strike.

_**BAM!** _

Out of nowhere, another Toxin hooked me in the face, knocking me down. _**BAM!**_ The first one kicked me in the ribs while I was down and the other came around to continue the clobbering. I kicked my foot out at his to stop him. However, he ended up just grabbing my leg and pulled me along, leaving me exposed for more kicks to come my way.

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ All I could do was cover my face and wait for another opening, hoping that I'm not knocked unconscious before that happened.

Just as another kick was aimed for my chest, I reached out and grabbed his leg. Giving them a taste of their own medicine, I pulled as hard as I could and caused him to slip on the floor next to me. I roll my body over and kick at my holder's head. _**BAM!**_ It wasn't a direct landing, only managing to hit him in the shoulder, but it was enough to force him to let go and I was free, if only for a short time.

By now, my strength was fading faster than I could process. My arm was in so much agony, it was physically impossible to move, and an unbearable surge of pain rushed through my body as I tried to stand back up.

 _ **BAM!**_ I was punched in the chest by one Toxin while another grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the wall headfirst.

I flopped to the ground like a fish pulled from the sea. No matter how much I tried to get up and carry on fighting, my fragile, beaten body wouldn't allow me. The two Toxins must have seen that I wasn't much of a threat anymore because they went about picking me up by my arms and carrying me through the corridor towards the reception area. At least, I think that was where we were heading. My vision was so blurry everything was out of focus. The ear-piercing ringing going through my head had me fearing it would explode at any moment.

Eventually, I was thrown to the ground like rubbish, right in the middle of the reception area, surrounded by the petrified hostages and cackling Toxins. I tried to get a sense of my bearings. My vision was slowly returning, as the people around me came into focus, not that it did much good considering most of the Toxin's faces were shrouded underneath their hoods. There was one that stood out more than others, not because he was the only one whose face was out for the world to see, but because he dwarfed everyone else in the room by comparison.

''Hmm, so you're the superhero that has been running around protecting this city?'' Marcus mocked as he looked down at me, like a bug in the dirt he was ready to crush beneath his foot. ''I must admit, I always thought the name was just a way for you to bring about a positive image of youth. But, no. You really are just a kid.''

I was powerless to do anything as he reached down and grabbed me by the top of the head, my skull easily fitting in those gorilla-like palms he called hands. He hoisted me up into the air, pulled back his fist before pummelling it into my stomach. _**BAAAM!**_

I actually coughed up blood through the mouthpiece of my mask. I've never taken a punch like that before. No matter what kind of physical or mental training I did, I could not have prepared myself for a strike from this monster. Afterwards, I found it difficult to breathe, as it felt like my lungs had been crushed, along with every other organ in my body.

He nonchalantly let go and dropped me to the ground. I landed in a heap and my body jittered and shook like I was having a seizure. The watchful crowd of gangsters laughed and jeered. They were having the time of their lives whilst I felt like I was in the middle of a slow, agonising death.

No, Jenna was still here. They still had her captured. I couldn't just give up with her life on the line, along with everyone else being held hostage in this building. I used up whatever strength I had left and pushed myself up. My bad arm was shattered and threatening to crumble under the weight of my limp, bloody body. The Toxins continued to taunt me by chanting over and over again as I rose higher and higher until I was finally standing on my wobbly two feet, to which they responded with an ironic cheer and round of applause.

All except for Marcus, who eyed me interestedly, waiting to see what my next move would be. His guess was as good as mine. I was just making this up as I go.

''Look at this lads, he's still got a bit of fight in him…'' The Irish Toxin called out. I turned around to see him approaching me, wanting to volunteer himself to kick me down after I had only just gotten up.

My focus shifted away from him though as something beyond caught my eye. Jenna was there. I could see her. Sitting down with her hands atop her head, looking on with fear, unaware that she was seeing me getting the crap beaten out of. There was nothing more I wanted to do at that moment than run to hear and hug her tightly. But, I was brought back to reality as the Toxin took another step closer and threw a punch at me. I swayed to the side, but I couldn't lift my arms to counter. Instead, I leant forward and headbutt him, my forehead crashing into his nose.

He screamed and dropped to the ground, grabbing his face to stop the blood rushing out of his nostrils. ''You bastard! You broke my nose! You broke my nose!''

Now, the other Toxins weren't so sure about attacking me. Despite how battered I looked, they realised that I still had enough of a bite left in me so I could sink my teeth into them. The humiliated Irish gangster crawled away to join his posse as I turned to stare at Marcus, who hadn't flinched at all, even after my surprise attack. I knew if I was going to get everyone out of this alive, I would have to fight him, so I might as well get it over with first.

Through sheer grit and determination, I fought through the pain and slowly lifted my arms. Trembling and shaking violently, it made me feel dizzy just to move them. After a while, Marcus patiently waited as I raised my arms in front of my face and clenched my fists as tight as I could, signalling I was still ready for a fight. ''I'm not giving up until I beat every last one of you.'' I panted.

Marcus finally showed some emotion, offering an eager grin that made me instantly regret getting back up.

He stepped forward, and the Toxins circled us like a street fight, which it pretty much was. I doubt I could beat this guy at my full strength, let alone in my current state. He cracked his knuckles, the crunching sound boomed against my eardrum. I tried to keep my balance and stay on my own two feet. My thoughts constantly kept going back to Jenna, who continued to watch everything along with the other hostages. I was doing this for them…to save them. I have to forget about what happens to me.

I limped towards Marcus. He didn't even try to stop me, allowing me to proceed until I was standing right in front of him. I drew my arm back as it wobbled and flopped. It hurt so much just to tighten my fist into a ball. My eyes looked towards his beefy chest, protected by a thick purple shirt and red jacket. I was afraid that my arm would falter before I could even punch him.

He then lifted his hand to stop me and then pointed to his left cheek. ''Right here, hard as you can.''

The Toxins played up his taunt by heckling me, egging me on to hit their second-in-command. I was stunned, but also furious. They don't even consider me a threat anymore. I'm just a joke to them. How can they treat all of this like one big game? Lives were at risk. People have died. Sophie was in the hospital because of them. My sister…I can't let them get away with this.

I reeled my arm back and punched him exactly where he wanted. _**BAM!**_

The good news was I landed my mark. The bad news was it really didn't make a difference. I could feel my arm crumble in the middle of the swing, and my hand was numb before it had even connected with his face. My punch was barely a slap. The only thing I left on him was a slightly rosy cheek.

He slowly turned to face me. ''Was that your best shot? Here's mine!''

Instinctively, I held my arms up to cover my face, though they were like jelly and only reached up to my chest.

 _ **BAAAM!**_ His punch tears through me. Despite my best attempt to block him, I'm sent catapulting across the room and crash into a wall. I drop to the ground limply, pieces of the wall breaking off and landing on me. I was fading in and out of consciousness. My body grew cold and I couldn't pick myself up.

Through muffled hearing, I could make out laughter and more applause. ''What do we do with him now?'' One of them questioned.

''I have an idea,'' The Irish Toxin called out. ''I'll grab me. Someone get the camera!''

Oh no! I knew what they were going to do, and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck and pull me up, gripping so hard that I could barely breathe. They dragged me across the room, keeping me in a headlock whilst another Toxin with the camera stood in front of us. I wanted to fight back. I wanted to claw or bite. I wanted to do anything that would get me out of this, but I couldn't. I was powerless.

''Is it recording yet?'' The Toxin holding me prisoner asked. It was the Irish one. In the short time that we had gotten to know each other, he had a deep grudge against me.

''Yeah, go ahead!'' The cameraman said.

''Ladies and Gentleman. We present to you a special treat…the unmasking of Omega Kid…'' He tried to grab the top of my mask. I dip my head down, rolling my shoulders and doing everything I could to keep my mask from coming off. Unable to move my arms to stop him, I seized the material between my chin and neck. The Toxin continued to cackle as I felt my mask slowly being pulled off. ''Oh, he's still fighting lads…''

_**GLITCH!** _

The next thing I knew, the Toxin screamed right in my ear and let go of me. The fall to the ground shook me up quite a bit, but I had to see what was going on. I rolled myself over to see what had happened. The Toxin screamed out, holding his hand…a hand with a knife embedded in the palm. He was so panicked and preoccupied with trying to stop the bleeding, he failed to notice a thin string that was attached to the end of the handle. As others rushed to his aid, a black blur shot out of the shadows, slicing through the Irish Toxin…literally.

Everyone stopped in their tracks as the gangster's body spun before slumping to the floor, no sign of life from him at all.

All eyes turned to the figure that had leapt out of the shadows. The Toxins circled him and drew their weapons. I was left awestruck by what I was seeing. It wasn't just a random person that had jumped to my rescue. This person, a man I assume, was dressed in all black spandex from head to toe. Darker shades of black to show off his boots and gloves, and a cape that waved before settling over his muscular body. The only other colour on his costume was the white eyes stitched on his mask.

In both hands, he held two bloody knives with strings tied to the ends, wrapping around his wrists like chains. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was another superhero! I wasn't alone anymore.

He turned towards me. I couldn't read his expression through his mask, especially seeing how there were no eyeholes or a mouthpiece like my own. ''If you can stand, free the civilians!'' He ordered.

''Get him!'' Marcus bellowed.

The hero turned around swiftly, tossing his two knives at the gang. Both weapons struck two different Toxins in their hands, causing them to drop their guns. The hero pulled back, yanking the two onto the ground. He leapt towards the others before they could even realise what was happening. Using the string, he got around another Toxin and tied it around his neck before flipping him over his body and slamming him into another Toxin with a bat. He kicked up the bat, caught it and swung. _**BAM!**_ He knocked a couple of teeth out of one of them and then kicked out at another. He was an absolute beast, wrecking everyone in his path.

Still surprised by what was happening, it didn't hit me until a few seconds later that I was given a mission, to get the hostages out whilst this new superhero kept Toxin busy. All of them had rushed forward with their weapons. Those with guns were trying to find their aim and shoot, but unable to without the risk of hitting one of their own. The furthest Toxin from the superhero was standing between me and the front entrance to the bank. His only weapon was a wooden baseball. If I took a whack from that, I would surely be done for. But his eyes never diverted away from the massacre going on away from me.

Taking this chance, I hobble onto my feet, almost falling before I could properly stand up. I charge towards the guard with no chance of stopping, even if I wanted to, the momentum carried my body all the way until I crashed into him. I pushed him against the door, slamming his back into it hard. I couldn't give him an opportunity to strike back. I hooked my foot under his and tripped him up. He landed in a heap, dropping his weapon and clutching his back.

The sudden rush made my head spin, but I did my best to ignore it. Easier said than done. I was using the door to stand up. Though at least that didn't mean I couldn't open it like this. ''Go! Now!'' I shouted in a croaked voice.

Some of the hostages were hesitant, most likely fearing the wrath of their captors. Once they saw that the Toxins were having their hands full with the mysterious new superhero, they immediately dashed towards me and bolted out of the door. I lost count of the number of people that hurried past me and out onto the streets. The crowd looked on in shock, with many holding out their phones and cameras to film the commotion. I couldn't care less about that. I kept my eyes open long enough in the hopes of spotting Jenna.

I finally did…and saw that she was staring back at me.

I averted my gaze as she ran past, hoping that she wouldn't recognise me when she was this close. Her eyes were watery and her face was bright red, but at least she appeared unhurt.

Once everyone was out, I looked back inside to see the carnage left behind. Although I'm truly thankful this hero came out of nowhere to help me, it didn't make it any easier to see the dead bodies of Toxin members littered all over the floor, many of them lying in growing pools of blood. It sounded like the fight was still going on and had been taking to the upper floors.

Using anything I could for support, I made my way upstairs. I doubted I would be of much help, but I had to see what was going on for the sake of my sanity. If I could assist this hero out…well, it's the least I could do after he saved my life. Dead bodies piled up on the flight of stairs. I avoided each of them, hearing the grunting and sounds of crashing getting louder and louder. After stumbling around for a bit, I finally saw the hero at the end of the corridor facing off against his last opponent, Marcus.

They were both going full force. Marcus was obviously the stronger of the two, however, the hero more than made up for that in speed. Every time the giant would throw a punch, the dark figure would bob his head underneath and land a solid hook against the gangster's ribcage.

_**BAM! BAM!** _

Marcus let out a loud grunt. Unlike my punches, the hero's were actually having an effect. The hero wrapped the string around Marcus's wrist and jumped up to jab his knife into Marcus's chest. The gangster shifted his body away from the blade, causing it to merely scrap over his shirt and avoid causing any serious damage. Marcus grabbed the hero and spun around before tossing him into a wall nearby. The dark hero was slow to get back up, and Marcus capitalised on this.

 _ **BAM!**_ He kicked him so hard in the stomach, he flew up into the air and Marcus was able to grab him by the neck, pinning him against the wall.

I had to do something, anything. I looked around for something to use. My arms were of no use, so I would need another weapon. Close by, I could see a trolley cart of sorts. It would have to do. As fast as I could, I walked over to it and placed my foot against it. Using the pillar standing beside me for leverage, I pushed my leg into it until it eventually started to roll forward at a decent pace. It gathered speed, faster and faster, before striking Marcus in the leg, causing his body to flinch.

This distraction gave the hero the perfect chance to counter. He grabbed Marcus's arm, pulled himself up and kicked outwards. _**BAM! BAM!**_ He stamped furiously against the brute's face. Marcus let go and stumbled backwards, his hands quickly holding his bloody face while the hero took a moment to catch his breath. He turned towards me and nodded. ''Thanks.''

Marcus roared, flexing his muscles, ready for his next charge. The hero responded by holding out his two knives, looking like he was about to throw one of them. I wondered who would be brave and quick enough to make the first move. Suddenly, Marcus started to back away. ''This isn't over!'' Before he could be stopped, he rushes towards the closest window and dives out of it.

Even if I wasn't paralysed with shock, the pain my body was experiencing prevented me from going after him. Instead, the hero rushed over to the broken window and looked out. A moment later he turned towards me. ''He's gone.''

I wanted to be disappointed that Marcus, and presumably the leader from earlier, had escaped without punishment, but right now, I was just thankful that it was over. I slide down the pillar and sat on the ground, slipping into a complete state of numbness. Now that all I could hear for the time being was his voice, it came to me that he must have had some kind of voice modulator underneath his mask, altering it to sound deeper than any natural voice should be. ''Thank you…for helping me.''

''Word of advice, kid. Stay out of this if you want to live!''

''What?'' I panted. ''No way. I'm not giving up.''

''Even after the beating you just took?''

I hesitated for a moment. The memories lingering in my mind and body, and my bruises felt more painful in those few seconds. However, I shook those thoughts away and kept my grit. ''I'm a superhero. I'm not backing down from a fight, not when this city needs me the most. No one can tell me to quit. Not you, or anyone.''

He remained quiet after my little speech. It was impossible to read him under the mask, so I was left to wait for any kind of response from him that I could pick up on. Soon enough, I got the reaction that I was least expecting…him to start laughing. Not mockingly or sarcastically, but like he was actually amused by my statement. Weird, considering a few minutes ago he decapitating gangsters like it was just another day at the office.

''You live up to your reputation, Omega Kid,'' He flattered. ''I can respect a man with a sense of authority and duty. With determination like that, it's no wonder you became a great superhero.''

''Uh…thanks?''

''Relax, if you're fighting the good fight against the gangsters plaguing London, then we're on the same side.''

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where to start. There were so many questions running through my head, and with so little time too because very soon, we heard the sound of police storming through the entrance below us.

He spoke up. ''I wouldn't get comfortable there, we need to leave.'' He reached a hand out for me, and I gladly accepted it.

After helping me to stand on my own feet, he walked over to the broken window, stepping on the frame and looking like he was about to leap out just as Marcus had done earlier. ''Wait,'' I called out. ''Who are you?''

He turned slowly to me, the air around me suddenly felt cold. ''No-One!''

Not saying anything else, he jumped out of the window. I quickly limped over and looked out onto the street, but he was already gone. ''So cool.''

* * *

''You ran out of the hospital!'' Jenna exploded. ''What were you thinking?''

I did everything in my power to avoid looking into her eyes. ''I saw the news and I wanted to help…''

''What more could you have done? The police were already there! You didn't have to run away to call for help. And what's worse is that you get mugged and attacked! You could have died or…'' Her voice cracks and she stops screaming.

After I had left the bank and gotten far enough away from all the chaos that was going on with the police raiding the place, I tried to return to the hospital, changing out of my costume. However, I could only get so far before my body couldn't push on anymore. I was forced to ask for someone to call me an ambulance and take me back to this particular hospital. Once I returned, I found an enraged pair of brothers. But they were nothing compared to Jenna when she returned and the doctors had explained to her the story I told them detailing my new injuries.

So, I sat on the edge of my hospital bed with Jenna pacing back and forth and Alex and Steph waiting outside.

''But, you're safe now…'' I whispered.

''Just don't!'' She barked, silencing me and making me jump. ''You didn't have any reason to do what you did! You were safe here. Then you go out and _this_ happens to you. You're lucky that you weren't stabbed like that boy in your class!''

''I…I…'' I was now the one choking up. She'd never been this fierce with me before. I was terrified of her. ''I thought I could get someone to help. Like Omega Kid…''

''Grow up! This isn't a comic book! Thomas, you could be dead right now, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to help you. Why are you so insistent on running into trouble lately? You're not a superhero. You don't have powers. You will get yourself killed if you disobey me like this again!''

''You were taken hostage! Maybe I couldn't actually help, but I _wanted_ to…''

''That doesn't make this okay!'' She cried. Her face was red as a tomato and I was frozen, unable to talk back or look away as she continued to rant. ''You weren't involved in that situation. I didn't need your help!''

Those last few words she said stung the most. I literally felt my heart caving in. There was no strength left in me to argue or plead my case. As those words fully registered in my head, I realised that I hadn't cried in a long time. Properly cried over something emotional. Right here, in this hospital room, with an incensed Jenna staring me down, I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks beyond my control.

Jenna looked away from me and inhaled deeply. ''I can't do this right now. I need time to think, and you need to stay in here and get better.'' She finally left the room, leaving me too shocked to move.

I felt broken beyond repair. My cuts and bruises would heal over time, especially since I was not going to be trying anything like what I did today again. However, the way my big sister dismissed my wishes to help her and treated me like a nuisance made me feel weaker than ever before. Any feeling I ever had about telling her I was Omega Kid was gone instantly. If she found that out, it would probably destroy me, resulting in destroying me too.

''Thomas,'' I barely moved even as Alex called me and he and his brother walked into the room to greet me. Any aggravation they had towards me was gone for the time being. ''You saved her in the end, and that's all that matters.'' He gave me a reassuring smile.

''But that's the thing. I didn't save her. I couldn't even save myself.''

It was the truth. If it weren't for No-One, my identity would have been revealed to the world and I wouldn't be alive to see the consequences it had wrought.

Toxin is stronger than I had estimated. I couldn't beat them alone. At least with No-One, I might have a fighting chance.

Hopefully…

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	12. The Gang War Arc: Slumber Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 12: Slumber Party**

_Saturday 10th July 2010_

I was out of the hospital two weeks sooner than the doctors originally predicted. Surprising, considering the severe beating I took not too long ago from Toxin. While I wasn't 100% yet, at least my arm was feeling much better and I could move it about decently enough.

Sophie wasn't as lucky. She was going to remain in the hospital a little longer in the hopes that the damage wasn't going to be permanent. She was most definitely not going to be back in school in time before we finished for the summer holidays. I never got to meet up with her again, because, after my stunt with escaping and locking Alex and Steph in my room, I was under constant supervision. Not that I was going to do anything. I was wary about going out as Omega Kid, afraid that I would be ambushed the moment I set foot out the door.

It was stupid to feel this way. But I had more reason to fear Toxin because after the leader's hostage video on the news went viral, the mystery behind his identity had been solved.

Douglas Carbone was his name.

Apparently, he was merely a U.S citizen that had left the states a few years ago for unknown reasons. Not much else has been figured out at this time. He was a nobody. He wasn't associated with any cult or fanatical terrorist group. He just came out of nowhere and planned to single handily destroy every gang in London, no matter who tried to get in his way. That's as much as we know. Luckily, there haven't been any more Toxin attacks since Harrison's Bank.

I'm starting to think that other gangs were getting the message, especially after they broke apart Creekside's and revealed that the bank was handing them money. Anyone who they might consider a target was in the middle of retiring or disappearing off the edge of the earth. Everything was going exactly as they planned…except for the appearance of No-One.

He hasn't shown himself again either. Though news of his rescue quickly spread once the hostages started to talk. Once I'm back patrolling, I hope that I meet up with him again. Unlike the situation with Lea, this guy seemed like he knew what he was doing. Hell, he did a better job of being a superhero than I did.

So, I sat in my bedroom alone. Jenna was back to work at Comic-City. The way she yelled at me at the hospital continued to haunt me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was…I don't know. It just felt awful to think about her because all I could get from her were those words she said to me…

_''I didn't need your help…''_

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

A faint knock at the front door grabbed my attention. It was probably Alex and Steph coming over to visit. They had been unusually quiet this morning and hadn't called me, so they probably settled on visiting me instead. I got up and headed for the door, looking out of the eyehole, I felt my heart flip when I saw it was Rachael standing outside.

I quickly fumbled at the lock and opened it. ''Hey.''

She waved and offered a warm smile. ''Hi. How are you feeling?''

''Getting there. I'm better than I was, so that's a start.''

''Yeah,'' She nodded. ''Sorry, I know you just got out of the hospital, but I wanted to visit. If you're busy or need to be alone I…''

''No, no,'' I quickly cut her off. ''Sorry, I mean I'm not busy. You can come in if you're not busy with anything.''

She laughed radiantly. It was only as she stepped in and walked past me, the faint scent of perfume coming from her, that I realised she'd never been to my house before. All of a sudden, I felt a little mediocre in her presence. I hadn't had a chance to clean my room in weeks. Oh God, my costume was still in my rucksack upstairs and I haven't had a chance to wash it yet. It was probably going to stink worse than a sewer full of skunks.

''You have a nice house.'' She said.

''Thanks. Uh…can I get you a tea or something?''

''I'm fine, thank you,'' With a shrug of her shoulder, the strap of her bag slipped off and she reached inside to pull out some supplies and notebooks. ''I'm not working today and I needed something to do, so I thought that maybe we could study together. You've been off school for a while, so I could help you catch up on what you missed. If that's okay with you?''

''That's more than okay.'' I beamed, a little too enthusiastically. ''I mean…I really appreciate it. You don't have to…''

Rachael shook her head to stop me. ''You would do the same for me.''

''That would require me being smarter than you at something.''

''Well, you trump me at sports.''

I stuttered when trying to find a reply and she grinned smugly seeing me stammer. ''Okay, I guess I have one thing. Though, with this arm, it might be a while before I can get back into the full swing of this.''

There was a slight wince in her face when I mentioned my arm as if it hurt her to imagine the pain that I had gone through. It might still be a little early to joke about being shot. Hopefully, it'll be the only time it happens. ''Does it still hurt?'' She finally asked.

''No…well, only if there's pressure. Like if I stretch my arm out for too long, or bend my elbow and scratch the mark.'' My body moved before my brain could scold it as I extended my arm to reveal a bit of my scar, half-hidden by the sleeve of my shirt.

''I'm so sorry that happened to you.''

''You don't have anything to be sorry about,'' I assured her, not wanting to see that panicked look stay on her face. ''It's really that not that bad. Not as bad as it could have been.''

''Still,'' She hushed. Her eyes were fixed over the outline of my scar, it had gradually healed over time and would hopefully be gone within a couple of months. Even if Alex constantly says how awesome it would look to have a scar, it's not something I'm particularly proud of carrying. ''Do you remember what happened?''

Her question caught me off guard. ''What do you mean?''

''After you left to go help other people that were hurt. What happened after that? Do you remember the moment you were shot?''

''Um…'' I remembered the story I had officially given when admitted the first time. ''It's kind of a blur. I was running around to see who else I could help. The next thing I know, I felt something tear through my arm.''

A visible shudder came from her. ''I've never personally known anyone to have been shot. It must be so difficult to describe how it felt.''

''That's the perfect way to phrase it. It's hard to describe.''

She stared deeply into my eyes and I saw the edge of her lip twitch before averted her gaze back towards my scar. It's weird. She wasn't doing or saying anything to me, and yet, I had this intense feeling of being so focused on. I did my best not to flinch when she reached her arm out and cupped the side of my elbow, careful not to graze her fingers over the scar, even though it wouldn't have hurt with her tender touch. ''I'm just glad you're okay.''

I gulped heavily. ''I'm…I'm glad that you're glad…''

She giggled at slightly but didn't move her hand or look away. ''I suppose now that we know you're going to be fine, I can say that I think it looks cool,''

It was taking all of my willpower to stop my face from blushing as red as a tomato. ''Thanks…'' I flustered.

I couldn't tell if she was aware of the effect she was having on me as she still kept her hand close to my arm, and I slowly felt it trail upwards slight. My body burnt when I saw her gawk a bit more upwards over my elbow. At first, I considered that she was just trying to see the rest of my scar, but there wasn't much else to see, so the only other thing of note was the slight bump of my bicep. Being a superhero for a few months does have its perks and I've noticed that more and more that my muscle has become more defined…

Wait a bloody second! Was Rachael checking me out? No way, it had to be something else.

''Rachael…''

Faster than lightning, she withdrew her arm and turned sharply to stare at me. ''Nothing, um…did you want to get started on the work?'' She asked in a flash.

An air of disappointment hung over me after losing contact. The way she got all rattled and with how quickly she changed the topic, it had a small part of me convinced that she might have been looking at my bicep. I wanted to feel happy, but there was another larger part of my being that told me I was reading too deeply into her actions.

Thinking it was best to drop the subject, I nodded. ''Yeah, let's get started.''

**_One Hour Later…_ **

''Okay, I think I got it now.'' I sighed with relief as I jotted down the final sentence needed to complete this hellish task.

''See, put your mind to it and all becomes clear.''

''I still think Mr Davis is trying to torture everyone with the work he sets,'' I joked, earning a small chuckle from Rachael as she stretched her arms outwards before rubbing the back of her stiff neck. We were both currently sat on the edge of my bed with a stack of books lying about everywhere on the mattress. ''I'm amazed that I managed to get a 'B' in my last test.''

Next to me, I saw that Rachael hesitated and stared at me confusedly. ''Thomas, you got a 'D'.''

''What?'' I gasped. ''No, I remember…''

''You're thinking of the chemistry test. I'm talking about biology.''

I rattled my brain, trying to piece together the pieces I needed to remember my previous tests. I was certain that I was remembering my grade correctly, but the genuine concern displayed on Rachael's face told me otherwise. ''But…'' I hesitated. ''That can't be. I thought I was in the hospital during the last biology test?''

''You were, but I'm talking about the one before hand. The one that you _did_ do because I remember you being late for that class.''

I wanted to comment on her impeccable memory skills that were strong enough to remember my own tests better than I could, but I couldn't shake away the fear that my grades were sinking deeper down the drain without me realising. It suddenly came to me in that moment that I did do another biology test beforehand. ''Now I remember,'' I groaned. ''I never saw my grade though.''

She nodded drearily. ''I was handing out the tests and I saw your grade, but you were in hospital at the time.''

''Great, I'm sure Jenna would love to hear that when we go to parent's evening,'' I mumbled with a mixture of sarcasm and cynicism.

Catching my unusually mocking tone, Rachael stared at me and shuffled closer. ''Thomas, I'm the last person who wants to go prying into other people's personal lives, but I can't hide my worry.''

''I'm just…not doing so well in a few tests, it's not that bad,'' I stammered.

She shook her head. ''It's not just that. You're constantly late, sometimes falling asleep in classes…''

''It's not that bad!'' I defended, although my frustration couldn't be contained and that resulted in my tone becoming more aggressive than I wanted. Rachael didn't flinch, but I could see a change in her expression as she glared at me. My shoulders slumped and I looked away from her, afraid that if I tried to be apologetic, I would someone go off at her again.

''And I'm starting to notice a change in your attitude.'' She continued in a soft but affirmative tone. ''I'm just warning you because I don't want you to get into any more trouble. Especially with parent's evening right around the corner.''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''It doesn't matter too much. It's not like Jenna cares.''

''Of course, she cares!''

''After the way she talked to me before, I think I just frustrate her more than anything.''

''She went through a traumatic expression…''

''And I wanted to help!'' I barked before I could properly think my words through. ''I wanted to help, but every time I…every time I do something she scolds me for it and I constantly second guess myself. I'm not sure if what I say or do is helpful or if I'm just annoyance to the people around me. I'm trying to help and she throws it back in my face. I hate it! I hate…''

My anger was rising with every word and it was only when Rachael spoke up through my rant that I was finally stopped. ''Will you let me finish?''

We sat together in silence for a brief moment and I realised that I was panting and almost on the verge of tears. The last thing I needed was to start crying in front of Rachael so I turned my head to the side and stared down at the floor, trying to calm myself. I knew that I was bothered by what Jenna said to me, but I didn't think I let it get to me this much. ''Sorry,'' I finally mumbled.

Rachael's expression softened a touch, but she still had a fierce look in her eye. ''I know that it must feel like the world is against you at the moment. And it's worse when the people closest to you seem distant. Trust me, I've experienced something like that. I don't know the full situation between you and Jenna, and I also don't want to defend her actions if she's making you feel this way. But, you have to understand how things can be taken further than original intent when people are upset or scared. She was scared, and also scared for you. I know that you tried to help, but sometimes there's nothing you can do, and that's okay. If you put too much weight on your shoulders eventually the pressure is going to give. Do you understand?''

I nodded sincerely. She just unloaded a lot onto me, but all with the intention of making me feel better. She could have just told me to suck it up and move on, but she'd given me really helpful advice. I don't agree with her on being able to help as I still feel that if I was back to full-strength and better prepared, I could have better handled my encounter with Douglas and Marcus. Next time, I'll do better to not make that same mistake again. I finally turned to face her and smiled. ''Thanks. That really helped.''

''You're welcome,'' Her lips curved into a small grin. ''If you feel that pressure building, it's never wrong to talk with someone.''

''I know, I've just got a lot on my mind right now.''

Catching me off guard, she grabbed my homework and moved it to the side. ''Well, let's fill that mind with something else for the time being.''

''Like what?'' I asked curiously.

My heart did a summersault when I saw her twitch her nose and think of another topic to discuss. You could fill an entire comic book series with hundreds of pages of cute faces she could pull off. There was a glint in her eyes as she looked back at me. ''What shows did you use to watch when you were little?''

''Shows I grew up with?'' I questioned and she gave me an eager nod. ''Uh…promise not to laugh?''

''Cross my heart!'' She promised and even did the gesture, running her finger over her chest.

''Thomas the Tank Engine.''

''Really?'' She beamed.

''Yeah, I thought it was cool that a train had my name and was also painted my favourite colour…'' Holy smokes, is that where I got the idea to make my costume blue? I never thought of it like that. I pushed away that concept and continued. ''But, uh…after that, typical Saturday morning cartoons.''

''So…Dragon Ball Z?''

''Obviously!''

''Batman?''

''Of course!''

''Spiderman?''

''Who didn't watch Spiderman in the 90's?'' I teased and we shared another laugh. It was amazing to think that Rachael and I had a similar taste in cartoons. Now, I was curious about what she watched. ''What about you? What did you watch?''

''Oh, I was in love with Kim Possible and Recess.''

''Classics!'' I stated.

She winked, making me go all flustered for a split-second. ''Damn straight,'' She scratched her chin and a smirk began to grow. ''Okay, what about The Lemonade Kid?''

I couldn't hide the puzzled look on my face as I was absolutely stumped. That name didn't even ring a bell, let alone remind me of watching it. I couldn't even get a glimpse of it in my head. ''Uh…'' I droned out.

Rachael's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in amusement. ''You've never seen The Lemonade Kid?''

''Sorry…'' I shrugged.

''Oh my God, I was obsessed with that show growing up,'' She squealed with delight, waving her hands about enthusiastically. The bed shook beneath us because of her excitement. ''How could you not have seen it?''

''Do I get a pass if I keep saying sorry?''

She let out a quick laugh before fully facing me. ''The show was amazing. Okay, so apparently it was this old cartoon from the 1970's that they re-ran. My dad used to watch it then and when he saw that it was airing late at nights, he would get me into it and I've been hooked ever since. It's…'' She trailed off and her smile started to fade. There was something that seemed to scramble her emotions, ranging from fondness to gloom. ''I use to watch it all the time with him. But…things happened, so I would watch it myself.''

I didn't want to see her sad like this, especially when she wanted to talk about something dear to her. There was clearly a range of feelings this brought up, and for now, I wanted to help bring out the positive ones, like she's tried to do for me. ''What was the show about?'' I asked.

Her smile slowly returned. ''Right, so it was about this young cowboy called Charlie. But he never carried guns, instead, his weapon of choice were two bottles of lemonade…''

''What?''

''It's silly, I know, but it had a charm to it. Anyway, that was the bare bones of the show. He would just go off on these different adventures. It also turns out the creator of the show was a historian, so it was quite accurate with how it depicted the old west.''

''A show about a cowboy who used bottles of lemonade as weapons was historically accurate?'' I laughed.

She rolled her eyes affectionately. ''I know, I know. But I can verify that I've learned more about American history from that show than I ever did throughout school.''

''I've learned quite a lot from comics too. Sometimes we learn better when learning from the things we love.'' I blurted out, not realising until after those words passed my lips that there could be a certain way to interpret what I said. Here was Rachael tutoring me, and I just expressed that I learned better from things I love.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice and continued her story with a heavy sigh of disappointment. ''However, the show ended on a cliff-hanger.''

''Oh no, that's the worst,'' I said sympathetically.

''Tell me about it. The last episode had Charlie caught and held at gunpoint in the middle of a bank robbery by…'' She stopped and froze, her eyes gradually shifting towards me. As much as I tried to hide it, I felt my skin crawl as the thoughts of Toxin's recent attack returned. From Rachael's point of view, she must have thought I was thinking of Jenna being held captive, and that was part of it. She winced and held her hands together. ''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up.''

I cleared my throat and brushed away the scary memories of Marcus and the other Toxins thrashing me like I was nothing and about to kill me. ''It's…it's okay,'' I didn't want to dawdle on this for too long, so I played tough and forced a smile at Rachael. ''So…the show ended like that?''

Seeing that I was okay talking about this, Rachael nervously nodded. ''It did. Charlie is caught, and to make matters worse, he was out of lemonade. I remember constantly checking the TV every week for the next episode, but it never aired. It was only a few months later I would check the show online and find that it never got another season and that was the end of it.''

''That sucks.''

''Indeed.'' She huffed.

''Well…at least you get to imagine a happy ending for him.''

''Oh, trust me, I've done that. I always imagined that his future husband and crime-fighting partner, Christopher the Cola-Comrade, would swoop in and save him.''

I raised my eyebrows. ''Wow, that's pretty progressive for the 70's.''

Another small laugh escaped her. ''Oh, they weren't actually a thing in the show. But the subtext was there. Everyone who watched the show knows it. You could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.''

I don't know if it was because of the subject we were talking about, or the fact that she turned and was staring into my eyes when she finished speaking, or perhaps both, but suddenly things were quiet between us. I felt sweat pouring down my back and I gulped as I tried to find my voice. ''So…you think those two got together in the end.''

''I like to think so.'' She whispered.

I smiled back at her and then, almost against my will, I felt myself leaning closer towards her little by little. Surprisingly and unbelievably, she seemed to be doing the exact same thing. Our faces were inching closer and closer. What was happening?

Before anything could happen, we stopped, realisation sinking in. We both appeared to be shocked by what was suggested, but I think we shared a silent, mutual agreement that it was nothing more than…than…I'm not even sure. I couldn't read her mind or know what she was thinking, and I was confused as hell so I wasn't going to get the answers myself. With a heartfelt smile, Rachael broke the silence with a quiet voice. ''You have blue eyes.''

''So do you,'' I replied.

We both pulled away and I was finally able to breathe again. Out of her sight, I was clutching the sheet of my bed tightly, trying to stop my heart from pounding out of my chest. Rachael brushed away some hair that had fumbled over her face and turned to me. ''I should…I should probably head home. My mum might have dinner waiting.''

''Right, it's fine.''

She gathered her belongings and stood up to leave. I quickly followed until we were both at the front door. There wasn't any rush or urgency from her to leave and I wasn't forcing her out. Things were slow and unsure between us, and I'm not sure if that made this situation easier or harder. When she stepped outside, she turned to me. ''This was nice.''

''It was. And thank you for helping me, not just with school work but…just talking.''

''Don't worry about it,'' She responded nonchalantly. ''Although, now that I've seen your place, it's only fair that next time you visit my house.''

That almost sounded like an invitation. _Dummy, that was an invitation!_ I prayed that my cheeks weren't flushing red as I smiled. ''That would be cool.'' With only a smile that rendered me breathless, Rachael turned and began walking away. I was sad to watch her leave. I haven't enjoyed a talk like this with someone who wasn't Alex or Stephen in…probably forever. It was a shame I didn't know more about the things she liked. That's when an idea struck me. ''Hey, Rachael?''

''Yes?'' She turned around.

''The Lemonade Kid…the episodes wouldn't happen to be on YouTube, would they?''

She stared at me bewildered momentarily. Then it seemed to sink in. Realising what I was hinting at, she giggled. ''I'm not forcing you to watch it.''

''I know. But it sounds like my type of show. I want to give it a try, and that way I won't feel like a lost puppy when you gush about it.''

A louder laugh escaped her, so strongly that she actually snorted. She clasped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. She broke into another fit of laughter at her own expense while I was rooted to the spot, wondering how it was possible for me to fall for her every single day. When she was finally able to control herself, she nodded. ''Yeah, it might be. It's quite old so I'm sure someone's uploaded the episodes on there.''

I licked my dry lips and offered a reassuring smile. ''I promise to catch up next time we talk.''

''There are two hundred episodes!''

I hesitated. ''I promise to catch up eventually.''

* * *

Literally the moment I closed the door behind me, I bolted up into my room, grabbed my laptop and searched for the show. Luckily for me, I found the episodes were in fact on YouTube. As I gathered from Rachael's description, the show was corny and silly, but in that fun and charming way that had me sucked in immediately. Maybe I'm biased when it comes to the story about a young man who wants to do right and everyone underestimates him to fight the bad guys and save the day. It was nice to know that Rachael also quite liked these stories too.

Jenna would be working late tonight, making up her hours from before, so I managed an impressive ten episodes before I felt my eyes begin to tire. I did consider going out on patrol tonight and finally get myself back on the streets after a long hiatus. Though there was still the matter of my costume…my dirty, bloody, almost-ripped-to-shreds costume. If I were going to go out, I would have to wash and stitch it back to suitability first.

Still debating whether I should go out or not, I found myself on my Facebook page, catching up on anything I missed. Nothing but spams filled with links to websites that weren't suspicious in the slightest. Note the sarcasm. That being said, I did get one friend request. Admittedly from someone I didn't know, clearly using a penname and with a profile picture shaded entirely in black. Still, I accepted just to tick the friend count upwards.

Nearby, I noticed that someone had shared a news video circulating the site talking about the hostage situation and the new superhero who stepped in to save the day. I never seemed to have any luck with news videos talking about events I'm involved with, so I thought about ignoring it. However, I had a feeling I was going to see this later on anyway, plus, I noticed the speaker and became intrigued.

Isabel Ciara was a long-time political rival of Milo White, and she was the closest to becoming Prime Minister in the last election after him. They rarely agreed on anything and rarely missed an opportunity to take stabs at the other person. I shrugged and clicked play.

Isabel was standing on an empty street, looking calm and poised as she waited for an off-screen interviewer to ask their question. _''We've heard from Milo White already on the subject of the Toxin gang and Omega Kid, and him calling it a domino effect with one influencing the other to strike, do you believe there is some truth to this? Especially when you now factor in this new superhero who stepped in to save the hostages?''_

_''I do think there is a domino effect, yes. I think that this is something that has been building under the surface for a long time now. The Prime Minister has ignored it ever since his first election victory. Now, it's gotten to a point where it's not broken but shattered. Things have spiralled out of control, not only for us but for Omega Kid as well.''_

_''Are you suggesting that Omega Kid is at fault for this gang war? Or that the Prime Minister is?''_

Great, I'm getting attacked from both sides of parliament. This was all I needed to end the day. I felt like turning the video off, knowing exactly where it was going, but I wondered if she would surprise me, so I kept watching.

Isabel shook her head. _''I wouldn't say that Omega Kid is at fault…''_

_''You have mentioned your support for the vigilante before and…''_

The interview was cut off as the MP sternly rebounded. _''I have never been quoted to say I support vigilantism. I have wanted to make it known that I do think Omega Kid has good intentions, but I was always afraid that he would find himself overwhelmed. If one man takes the law into his own hands, then he will soon find himself thrust into a lawless world. I do wish Omega Kid the best, and that's why I hope that wherever he is, he is alive and well and will decide to leave this situation in more capable hands.''_

 _''In the Prime Minister's hands?''_ The interviewer questioned.

Isabel paused. _''If he's finally willing to step in and answer the call for the people of this city! Until then, frankly, I trust this new hero with a mask of black. And you can quote me on that.''_

That's where the video clip ends. While I certainly wasn't the only one targeted in that video, and it wasn't as harsh towards me as others had been, the message was still clear. I was wanted out. I lost one fight and people were turning on me. I tried to think back to what Rachael said earlier, about people getting scared. However, she was making that statement regarding Jenna. This was about the whole city. Lives were at risk. I knew for a fact that if it wasn't for No-One, not only would I be dead, but dozens more could have been too.

I set my laptop aside and lay on my bed, unable to succumb to sleep with a hundred thoughts drifting over my head. How am I supposed to continue if everyone wants me to quit? How can I fight back against Toxin? Who is No-One and how do I meet with him to know what he's trying to accomplish?

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I crawled over to the desk next to my bed where my phone rested and answered it. ''Yeah?'' I huffed.

Alex's aggravated voice almost burst my eardrums. _''Hey Thomas, can you please tell Stephen that Spiderman isn't related to Bruce Banner!''_

''Guys, I'm busy!'' I lied, not feeling in the mood for talking anymore.

'' _Are you going on patrol?''_ He asked eagerly.

''No!''

'' _Hey, while you're out, can you get me a pizza? Cheese, pepperoni, no tomatoes…''_

'' _And extra crust for me.''_ I heard Step call out.

'' _Yeah, extra crust for fatty here. And also I'll have…''_

''Guys!'' I shouted, causing him to stop talking. ''I'm serious. I'm not on patrol. I still don't feel ready yet. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?''

 _''No, no wait,''_ Alex yelped in the nick of time before I hung-up on him. I sighed and waited for what he had to say. _''Okay, serious talk now. We want to hang out and talk to you.''_

''If this is about being my partners or sidekicks or…''

'' _It isn't that this time…''_ I heard him moan. _''We got kicked out of the house again.''_

I suddenly felt more perked up. It wasn't often this happened, but when it did, it only meant one thing. ''Crystal throwing a girl's night-out party again?''

'' _Not really a girl's night-out when it's in a house. Our house! Please, I'm going mad being here by myself all night.''_

''You've got Steph!'' I stated.

'' _Hey, don't even joke about this.''_

Somehow he had gotten me to laugh when I thought I was too exhausted to do such a thing. Like I said, this wasn't an often occurrence, but whenever Crystal would visit and Alex's parents would be out, the girl would command the place. And her first decree would always be inviting her friends over and kicking Alex and Steph out into the street. If this happened, I would always be the first they would cool for a hangout until dawn when they were allowed back in.

On second thought, this might help me out of my temporary slump. If talking with Rachael helped earlier, maybe hanging out with the two brothers would help too. Okay, it's a very different experience, but it's the thought that counts.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and released an exasperated sigh. ''Okay, give me a minute and we'll meet at Clock-Tower Park. Cool?''

 _''You are the man, my man!''_ He praised before hanging up.

* * *

It didn't take me long to reach my destination, and as I predicted, I found Alex and Steph sitting out on a patch of green. Steph was having his own little bit of fun with a handheld game console, clearly invested in whatever he was playing while Alex was drowning away his troubles by listening to an iPod that looked way too expensive for him to afford. I had a feeling if I asked his mum to describe her iPod, its description would be very similar to the one in his hand.

I approached them quietly. Even when I was just a step behind, they failed to notice me. ''So, you invite me out and then ignore me? Harsh!'' I called out, surprising them both.

They looked up at me, smiling and then holding out their hands to high-five me. ''Glad you could make it, buddy,'' Alex commented, turning off the iPod and fumbling it into his pocket. Meanwhile, Steph was too far deep into his game to quit anytime soon, not that I minded. I knew he was still listening and would have a say if he felt it was needed, all without breaking concentration from the game in his hand.

I took a seat in between them. ''Yeah, well, I had a feeling you would annoy me all night if I didn't come, so I figured to come first time asked.''

''Hey, you have no right to feel annoyed,'' Alex scowled. ''At least you have a nice, warm house to go home to. Me and Steph don't have that luxury with the Queen of the States visiting. I'm certain that if I called the police, I would have a case against her.''

''Let's ask the real question, would you actually want to call the police on Crystal?''

''No, I'm not suicidal.'' He remarked.

''That's good to know,'' I rested my hands on the back of my head and tilted back so that I was lying on the grass. The air was warm and a gentle night breeze wafted over us, making things feel so peaceful. For a moment, I had forgotten about all my worries over the past few weeks and just enjoyed the scenery around me. From the trees that overlooked us, to the grand clock tower in the distance that rose high in the air.

Before long, Alex spoke up. ''Also, I had something else to discuss with you. Who is No-One?''

All those good, serene thoughts I had evaporated instantly. To compensate, I played his question for laughs. ''You know, out of context, that may be the most confusing thing you have ever asked!''

''But you know the context!'' He growled with the intensity of a pissed-off pug.

''I'm just as in the dark as you are!'' I admitted and sat up so that I was facing them. Even Steph was now focused on the conversation, meaning I had two pairs of eyes staring at me, waiting for my answer. ''Look, I don't know who this guy is or where he came from. All I know is that if he didn't show up…I would have been in trouble.''

Alex nodded. ''Yeah, and I believe we warned you first.''

''I know.'' I groaned.

Steph rubbed his nose. ''Is it like Lea again?''

I shook my head. ''No, he's different. You should have seen this guy. He made it look easy. He is clearly trained for combat and he's not afraid to kill.''

''But, he's cool right?'' Steph questioned.

With a nod, Alex followed up. ''Yeah, did you get a chance to talk with him? I know things must have been intense at the time, but did he seem like he was right in the head?''

''Did you miss the part where I said he wasn't afraid to kill?''

''You know what I mean,'' Alex stressed. ''Like…he knows who are the good guys and who are the bad guys, right?''

I thought back to my brief conversation with him. He was helping to save the hostages, as well as tear apart any Toxin that stood in his way, and he wasn't shy about praising my actions, despite the lack of help I offered. However, something about the fact that he just came out of nowhere and I didn't have anything to work from made me hesitant. ''I hope so.''

They figured that was all they were going to get out of me and didn't ask me anything else. Steph turned back towards his game before he blurted out a distressed moan. ''No, no…''

''What's up with you?'' Alex questioned.

''It died on me!'' He stated showing us a black screen that wouldn't turn back on.

''Did you charge it before you left?'' I asked.

Alex turned to me sharply. ''We didn't exactly have time to grab our stuff. We literally have whatever we didn't take out of our pockets. Crystal doesn't care, just as long as we're out of the house and out of the way of her girl time with friends. They're probably talking about all the girly trademarks like boys and clothes and makeup and…boys and nails and…clothes and…boys…''

''Okay, okay, I see what you mean.''

With a panicked look upon him, Alex rubbed his face. ''The worst part is that I can never tell the next morning if she's been through my stuff. What if she's been in my room? Or been on my computer?''

''I don't know,'' I teased. ''The chance of her possibly seeing your Internet browser history might scare her off.''

''Oh, ha-ha, you're a real comedic genius. The life of the party!'' He mocked and folded his arms over his chest while I tried to contain my laughter.

I was about to comment on how glad I was they decided to call me out here when Alex started smirking and glanced over towards me. My anxiety rose steadily as he continued to look at me like I was prey caught in one of his traps. ''What?'' I inquired.

''You can sneak into their party for us.''

I actually did a double take and rubbed my ears, hoping that I might have misheard him. ''Sorry, I think I had something in my ear.''

''Hear me out,'' He said. ''She doesn't hate you as much as us…''

''That's not a meaningful comparison!''

''You can sneak in and find out what they're up to!''

I didn't know whether to break out in laughter or continue staring at him until he would admit that he was pulling my leg and he was just joking this whole time. However, his determined look never faltered, and even Steph seemed on board with the idea as once again, I had both sets of eyes staring pleadingly at me. I rubbed my temple. ''Give me one good reason why they would even let me in!''

''That's the beauty of it. It won't actually be _you_ sneaking in.''

''Okay, you half-lost me before, now you've lost me in another continent.''

''Well, turns out our cousin has a bit of a thing for Omega Kid.''

Now it all became clear. My head was lifted out of the fog with that statement alone, however, I now wished I was still lost in the fog. ''You want me to sneak in as Omega Kid?''

''Yeah!'' They said together as if it was no big deal.

Once again, I wasn't sure to laugh or stare in disbelief. I think I did a combination of the two as I shook my head violently. ''No, no, no. No way! I'm not becoming Omega Kid just to sneak into a slumber party.''

''How else are you going to sneak in?'' Alex inquired.

''Who even said I was going to sneak in? I still haven't agreed to anything!''

''Thomas, please, we're begging you!'' Alex then proceeded to actually get on his knees and clapped his hands together persuasively, but not before slapping his brother on the head to get him to mimic his actions.

I have to admit, the sight of seeing them both on their knees begging me was fun to see. I knew that they weren't going to stop until they found some way for me to say yes, and now that I thought about it, it's not like we had much else to do anyway. The night was still young. After my recent experiences, this wouldn't even come close to the most life-threatening thing I've ever done, even if Crystal was involved. Plus, it might help get my mind off Toxin and everything else that's going on. I needed a distraction, and this might be the one I was looking for.

''Okay, fine.'' I sighed. The brothers pumped their fists and cried out in joy, about to high-five one another before I stopped them by grabbing their arms and forcing them to look at me. ''But, I'm sneaking in as myself. Not Omega Kid!''

Alex sighed but he accepted my condition. ''Fine, so what's the plan then?''

''First, we make a stop at my house first.''

* * *

No more than an hour later, we found ourselves across the street from their house. I'm surprised that the neighbours hadn't already called the police by this point, considering I could hear music playing from over the road. The curtains to each of the windows were shut, although light illuminated through them and silhouettes would occasionally pass. Their slumber party was truly in full swing and I had to find a way inside.

Alex and Steph were hiding behind one car, while I was concealed behind another, about to put my plan into motion.

''So, let me ask you this,'' Alex called out to me. ''If you're not going to get into your Omega Kid costume, why are you bothering with other costumes?''

''Because I'm not dressing up as a superhero just to sneak into a house. This is less suspicious.'' I answered as I put on a pizza delivery boy hat. It took a bit of fidgeting due to its small size. It'd been at least five years since I wore this costume that Jenna helped me make for Halloween. Over the years, I had learned to stitch and make a few costumes. Of course, Omega Kid was my masterpiece, but I still kept my old works for nostalgia sakes. I reached into my costume box to retrieve a fake moustache and an empty box of pizza to complete my look.

Behind me, I could hear a stomach growling. I turned and saw Alex rubbing his belly. ''You could have at least gotten real pizza.''

''Like I'm going to waste money on pizza for you.''

I walked over to the house and knocked on the door. The music quietened and I could hear people walking and talking inside. ''Who is it?'' Crystal shouted. At least I had gotten a reaction from her, so this plan was already going better than I expected.

''Pizza Delivery!'' I called.

I flinched when the door was pulled open forceful and Crystal emerged, staring me down with an aggravated expression written all over her. The first thing that caught my eye was her simple wear. All she had on was a vest and pair of short jeans. Usually when I saw her, she would always doll herself up, making her exterior as pampered as her interior, if that makes any sense. It's not that I've ever thought Crystal was bad looking. This look just caught me off guard. And only now have I thought of the bad logic in Alex and Steph sending someone who is terrible talking to girls to a girl's slumber party.

''We didn't order any pizza!'' She spat.

''Right…uh…but I got a call from this house, from an Alex and Stephen Columbus. Perhaps they...''

I didn't get very far with my poor lie as Crystal scoffed loudly. ''Ha! I would believe aliens coming down from space before believing my cousins would order pizza for me.''

''M-maybe…well, they said they would be leaving for a bit and pick it up later…for themselves! I could drop it off and…''

Before I could blink, Crystal swiped the pizza box from my hands and opened it to reveal the empty box. She glanced up at me and narrowed her eyes while I wished that a sinkhole would appear underneath me and swallow me whole. From inside the house, I heard one of her friends call out. ''Crystal, who is it?''

Without taking her eyes off me, she responded humourlessly. ''It's just my cousin's friend,'' She used the pizza box to push my hat off my head. ''Thomas!''

''Oh, so you do remember me!''

I was unable to do anything as she slammed the pizza box on my head, causing it to wrap around my neck and cardboard to get stuck in my head. There was a slight smirk growing over her face before she closed the door behind her, and the music kicked back up a notch or two.

I walked back over to Alex and Steph. The pizza box nestled around my head gave them a good idea on what happened. ''Good thing it didn't actually have pizza in it.'' I joked.

Alex's mood didn't lighten one bit. ''That was your dumbest plan ever.''

''Don't worry, I've got plenty more ideas!''

* * *

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

''Who is it?'' Crystal called out.

The music turned down, giving me a chance to shout in my best Italian accent while dressed in a plumber's outfit. ''Mario's Plumbing Repairs! We got a call a couple of days ago about an apparent leak. I've come to have a look.''

Things were quiet for a few seconds. ''Okay, hang on.'' Crystal's tone was more polite.

I glanced over my shoulder towards Alex and Steph, giving them a thumb up. It actually seemed like she was going to answer the door and let me in.

**_SPLASH!_ **

Next thing I know, everything went dark and a slight pain slammed on top of my head, as I was suddenly drenched and coughing up water. I quickly pushed the bucket off my head and looked up to see Crystal and a few other girls I couldn't recognise laughing from the upstairs window. ''We do have had a bit of a leakage problem. Thanks for having a look.'' They giggled and closed the window.

At least they had used a kid's bucket because, after a moment, the only thing hurting me was my pride. Thankfully, I didn't have much of that so it wasn't too much of a loss. I blindly walked back over to the guys while trying to get water out of my ears. As the party continued, Alex and Steph emerged from their hiding spots. ''Nice try,'' Alex mumbled sarcastically. ''Here's an idea, you put on a costume that's more superhero-like and…''

''No!'' I tossed the bucket aside and walked over to my costume box. ''I'm not finished yet.'' At this point, I no longer wanted to get into the house for them, but because I now wanted to get back and Crystal.

* * *

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

''What?'' Crystal screamed.

''Crystal, this is your papa speaking!'' I yelled in what I hoped wasn't a stereotypical Texan accent, while I wore what was without a doubt stereotypical Texan attire. ''Young lady, I order you to step out of your cousin's house this instant!''

All I heard from inside was a frustrated groan from Crystal. ''Oh my God, my dad isn't even from Texas!''

''That is no way to speak to me,'' I continued, hoping to convince her.

**_SPLAT!_ **

Suddenly, I'm hopping about and clutching my sore leg. I looked down to a splodge of red paint splattered over my hand-stitched, ripped jeans. The paint was bad enough, but the sharp pain I felt was what caused me to panic. I turned to the closest window by the door and saw Crystal with two of her friends holding paintball guns, aiming them right at me.

**_SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!_ **

They fired away while I took off hobbling as fast as I could down the street.

* * *

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

This time, there was no reply from anyone in the house and the music kept playing. Undeterred, I ranted while dressed as an elder woman with a walking cane. At least the cane was actually needed considering my legs were throbbing with pain because of the paintball onslaught earlier. ''Crystal, I've warned you before about the racket you make. You need to turn down the music right now.''

The music didn't stop as the door slowly opened, revealing Crystal with a small remote in her hand and a huge stereo system that had been moved in front of the door. ''We prefer to turn it up,'' She grinned wickedly.

I whimpered and could only accept my fate as she blasted the music up to full volume. The shockwaves of the sudden boom sent me flying back onto the ground.

* * *

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

Immediately after the second knock, Crystal opened the door, expecting me to arrive at this point. Her angered look disappeared instantly when she saw me standing at the door wearing a green, big-headed alien costume. ''Fear me, I am Darth Neo from the planet Morpheus. I have come to abduct you!'' I droned robotically.

She stared blankly at me. For a second, I thought that I might have broken her before she slowly shut the door without a word. I waited to see if anything else would happen, however, I remained silent and rooted to the spot for five minutes with no events. Was that attempt really so embarrassing she didn't even bother reacting?

Irritably, I tore my mask off my head and stormed back over to the brothers. I mumbled venomously under my breath, not wanting anyone to hear the language I was using to describe my vexation. Hearing me stomp over, Alex and Steph glanced over at me while stuffing their faces with pizza. Wait, what?

''When did you two order pizza?'' I questioned.

Alex chewed on a gooey bit of melted cheese, savouring every bit as he stared at me. ''Well, you were taking so long to get inside and you weren't going to order any, so we took matters into our own hands.''

Steph nodded and swallowed a bit of pizza crust. ''Plus, you've smelt like pizza ever since you had that box around your head. It made us more hungry.''

''Smell?'' I muttered to myself as a light bulb shown over my head. ''That's it! A perfume seller! That'll get me inside.'' I took off my extra-terrestrial suit and hurried over to my box.

''How many costumes do you have?'' Steph asked me.

Finishing his pizza, Alex slapped his hands together until they were crumb-free and marched over to me before I could get changed into my new costume. ''Now are you going to change into Omega Kid?''

''No, I can get in myself...''

''Yeah, I can see.'' He interrupted sarcastically. I glared at him, but he didn't back down. ''Why don't you want to be Omega Kid? Normally you're all for getting in the costume.''

Now that I thought about it, something about getting into my Omega Kid costume tonight felt…unappealing. It felt like I was actively doing everything I could to stay as far away from the costume as I could. I usually jump at the chance of being Omega Kid. Tonight, I felt different. ''I don't know, I just want to do something without Omega Kid being involved.''

He stared at me curiously. ''Why? What's wrong with Omega Kid getting involved?''

''I just...I don't know...I just…want to do this myself,'' I stammered. ''Besides, it's not like you guys are offering any help.''

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Steph offering me a slice of pizza.

Alex wasn't satisfied with my answer. ''What do you mean do it yourself? You're Omega Kid. So, you will be doing it yourself.''

I kept my mouth shut. I didn't know how to answer him. My head was a mess, and the longer the night dragged on, the worse I felt. I just wanted this ordeal over with, and I could see that my costumes weren't doing me any good. I shrugged and walked back over to the house, ignoring Alex and Steph's calls.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

''Who could it be now?'' Crystal yelled sarcastically.

''It's Thomas!'' I called tiredly. ''Can we talk. No costumes, no tricks. I promise.''

A few seconds later, the music stopped completely and things were unusually tranquil. It was nice to have a bit of peace, although, it left me worried that Crystal was planning her next attack. I was surprised to see Crystal casually open the door, arms folded over her chest as she leant against the frame. ''It's a shame. We were one call away from throwing boiling water over you.''

''Seriously?''

''No, of course not,'' She snarled. ''And I'm only listening so you'll finally go away and leave us alone!''

''Fine, that'll only take a moment.'' I agreed. ''Look, the only reason I'm here is because of Alex and Steph. They were just worried that you might get in trouble, or probably destroy the house. So I'm just here to make sure everything is okay.''

She rolled her eyes and stood up straight, backing inside the house slightly. I was wondering what she was doing until she stared harder at me. ''Well, are you coming in or not?''

''Huh?'' I gasped. Okay, _this_ was the last thing I expected. ''You want me to come in?''

''That is what I just said!'' She scowled. ''The only way I can convince you, and convince my cousins, is if you see for yourself that everything is fine. Now hurry up so we can get this over with.''

I shuffled my feet nervously. However, after a few seconds of weighing my options, I knew that I would much rather be flustered in front of a bunch of girls I don't know than test Crystal's patience any further. I stumbled inside while she closed the door behind me. Everything seemed to be in order. No broken vases. All windows were fine. The television was still working without any problems. Not a thing was out of place. The only noteworthy thing was the sleeping bags piled on the floor, and the table nearby stacked with all kinds of snacks and drinks. Nothing too strong. Despite my initial thoughts and the noise that had been booming all night, it was one of the most controlled sleepover parties I had ever seen. Although, I didn't have much to compare with.

I couldn't stare at the surroundings for much longer though, as I suddenly found myself in the presence of three other girls staring interestedly at me. They wouldn't need to turn the music back on because my heart was beating fast enough to make its own rhythm. I even flinched when Crystal walked into the room and started talking loudly. ''Everyone, this is my cousin's friend! The one who has been bothering us all night! He just wanted to come and check that everything was fine.''

One of the girls sitting on the sofa giggled amusedly. ''That is adorable. He's adorable.''

I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle at any moment. I tried to speak up, but my voice wouldn't emerge from its hiding spot. One of the other girls walked over to me and patted me on the arm assuredly, probably sensing my nerves. ''Hey, relax. My mum is with the police. I know first and foremost about keeping a party fun but under control.''

''O-oh,'' I said weakly. ''Okay, th-that's good.'' I stuttered.

The first girl cooed once again. ''Oh my gosh, he is the cutest thing ever.'' I wasn't sure if she was teasing me or being genuine. I liked to think the latter, but after the night I've had, I couldn't be too sure.

Following another gulp, I licked my dry lips and tried to speak up. ''So, everything's okay here?''

The second girl nodded affirmatively. ''All good.''

Finally, the third girl raised her voice while smirking at Crystal. ''Besides, this isn't actually Crystal's house, so she can't go too wild.''

Crystal gave the girl a mocking look. ''For a year, this is just as much my house as it is my cousins. Isn't that right, Thomas?'' She threw a stare at me unexpectedly.

''I guess,'' I squeaked. ''Uh…but, if everything is okay, I can leave now.''

Crystal smirked. ''We promise not to hit you with more paintballs on the way out.''

Before I could even turn heel to leave, the first girl sighed loudly, earning everyone's attention. ''Oh no, let him stay.''

''What?'' Crystal and I gasped in unison.

''Yeah, stay for a bit. I reckon you'll be fun to have.''

It probably wouldn't be often you would hear a teenage boy decline the change to attend an all-girls slumber party, but I was too afraid that I'd do something to embarrass myself more than I already had done and shook my head erratically. ''I don't…I mean, t-thank you. But, I'm not a party person…''

The third girl raised her arm. ''Neither am I. I'm just here for the snacks.''

I was about to make another comment when police daughter girl turned to me with an affectionate smile. ''Actually, that sounds nice. You can think of it as an apology from us for all you went through tonight. What do you say?''

My nerves threatened to get the better of me and reject their offer until I really gave it some thought. Maybe I do deserve this? I have been through the crapper recently, and this might be good for me. These girls seemed fun and weren't rushing to kick me out, which is more than I ever thought achievable. As long as we don't get into any games of truth or dare, I think I can manage.

Police girl looked over my shoulder towards Crystal. ''How about it? Are we going to let him stay?''

Scrunching her face, Crystal waved her hands in the air. ''Fine. I know I'm outvoted. If he wants to stay, let him.''

''Welcome aboard,'' The girl greeted.

Even though this wasn't what I was expected or originally wanted, I couldn't help but smile a little at this sudden development. ''Cool, thanks.''

''Question,'' The third girl called out. ''How many costumes do you have? I was wondering if you were going keep this up all night.''

''Uh…a few,'' I mumbled, afraid to reveal the true number of costumes I had. ''I learnt how to stitch when I was little, so…yeah, I just made a lot.''

I flinched when the first girl clapped her hands together and continued gazing at me like I was a puppy she spotted on sale through the window. ''Can I keep? I swear I want one.''

I was kidding about the puppy comparison.

While the girls all shared a giggle around me, except for a disappointed Crystal who slouched on the sofa near her friends, a curious thought suddenly came to me. ''Hey…I was wondering, if I dressed as Omega Kid, would you have let me in?''

After their momentary surprise at my out-of-nowhere question, they all burst into laughter and left me very confused. ''No, we still would have kicked you out,'' Crystal cackled. ''In fact, we would have done it faster.''

My heart sank. ''What?''

''Did you see what happened to him the other week? I always knew he would get the crap kicked out of him one day.''

I've had Crystal throw a mean comment or two my way before, but I would usually shrug them off, however, those words felt like an arrow ripping right through me. I hid my shaking hands behind my back as they continued laughing. ''But…I…I thought you liked Omega Kid?''

She raised her brows and released a breathless laugh. ''What? Who said that?''

The third girl sitting next to Crystal nudged her playfully. ''Oh, you have a costume kink?''

''Shut up!'' Crystal barked at her before turning back to me. ''Alex and Stephen said that, didn't they? Look, I don't care about Omega Kid. I always knew he was going to get himself hurt or even killed if he kept this up. He's a guy who took his love of comic books to the extreme. Unlike him, _you're_ not stupid enough to try something like that.''

I remained silent. My hand was clutching my shirt as I desperately tried to hold back the tears. Just when I thought I got away from it all, everything comes crashing back down to reality and I'm reminded of my failures. I didn't want to act suspicious and show how much these taunts were affecting me, but it was difficult with how deep they were digging the knife.

The third girl slowly nodded. ''Yeah, got to admit it, I saw this coming. It's just what happens when you go to a gun fight with only your fists.''

''But…'' The first girl stressed sympathetically. ''Guns aren't supposed to be common over here.''

Crystal rolled her eyes. ''You think that'll stop people? If they find a way in America, they'll find a way here.''

''What about that other superhero? The one who saved Omega Kid and that bank?''

Crystal mused. ''I don't know. He shows up once and suddenly everyone's fawning over him? I don't buy it.''

''What's there to buy? He did better than Omega Kid, that's for sure!''

I was all but forgotten by now. All I could do was listen as each passing second I felt more and more like I was a mirror cracking into a million pieces. When they finished their little laugh, their eyes shifted towards the police daughter. ''Natalie, what do you think of this?''

''It's fair to say my family isn't fond of either Omega Kid or this new hero.'' She answered.

''Could they get arrested?'' The first girl asked.

I was curious to hear this as well, even if my body was beginning to feel too numb to comprehend anything. Natalie shrugged her shoulders. ''I'm not sure. What they're doing isn't right, but they haven't done anything wrong either. Except for the gangsters that were killed.''

''I think that might have been the other hero, not Omega Kid.'' Crystal stated.

''True. At first, my mum did mention the police were wary of Omega Kid. But now, after recent events, he's not considered a priority anymore. They said…'' She paused, trying to recollect the words she heard. ''Something like…he's more of a burden than a help.''

_''I didn't need your help…''_

Jenna's words suddenly echoed in my head and I couldn't take this anymore. ''I have to go!'' I bolted out of the room and towards the front door, ignoring the confused calls from the girls behind me.

Once I got to the door, I fumbled with the knob to try and open it. My body was trembling and this made it difficult for me to grab anything. Before I could leave, Crystal hurried next to me. ''What's wrong with you?'' She snapped.

''I remember I need to be somewhere else.'' I whimpered, trying to keep myself as poised as possible.

''You spend all night trying to get inside, and once you do, you want to leave?'' She questioned. The longer it took for me to get the door open, the clearer it was to her how upset I had become. I was actually shocked to see Crystal's expression soften a tad. ''Hey, if it's what we said about Omega Kid, it was a joke. We don't actually want the guy dead.''

''A joke?'' I barked, startling her. ''He risks his life every time he tries to help people, and you want to joke about that?''

''What's wrong with you?''

''Maybe I know what it's like to be treated like a joke. It hurts! It really hurts! Not that you would ever know anything about that because you're treated like a Queen wherever you go.'' I finally turned the knob and opened the door to leave, not even waiting for the inevitable response from Crystal as I slammed the door shut behind.

I marched down the street, away from the house and away from Alex and Steph. I couldn't handle all of this and needed a place to relax. I don't know what that's like to have a panic attack, but with my thundering heartbeat in my chest, the heavy panting and the throbbing headache, I imagine this close. It seemed that no matter where I go, I'm going to carry this weight on my shoulders forever. Rachael's soothing words from earlier no longer helped, as much as I wanted them to.

I didn't get very far before I noticed Alex and Steph run up beside me. Alex opened his mouth to say something, but when he saw my red, puffy face he hesitated. ''What happened?''

''The house is fine,'' I said weakly. ''Can I be alone for a moment?''

''But…''

I walked on, leaving them to stand in the middle of the street and stare at each other in confusion. As I got further and further away, it didn't dawn on me until I rounded the corner that the girls never turned the music back on.

* * *

I sat on the grass in the middle of Clock-Tower Park with my knees bent upwards and my arms wrapped around them and my chin resting on top. I was exhausted, but not sleepy. My confidence was shattered. At this point, I was afraid of doing anything anymore, fearing that it would only make things worse. I no longer knew if what I was doing was the right thing and I was hesitant with every thought running through my head. What if I was making this gang war worse by interfering? Maybe No-One is better suited to handle this? The next time I get into a fight with Toxin I might not come back alive. The thought left me shuddering not helped by the cold breeze that swept over the park.

Not long afterwards, I heard someone approaching. I glanced over my shoulder to see Alex and Steph tread next to me before silently taking a seat. ''I said I needed to be alone.''

Alex shook his head. ''No, you asked if you could be alone for a _moment_. You've had your moment, so we're now here for you. What happened in there?''

Even if I had the energy to be mad, I couldn't be mad at them. They waited patiently for me to say something, staring up towards the cloud night-sky. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure where to start. It was becoming more apparent by the day that I might have overestimated my chances. That's when I knew what to say. ''You remember what I said before about Lea not being ready?''

They turned to me. ''Yeah?''

''I'm starting to think that I wasn't ready for this either.''

Alex patted me on the shoulder. ''Hey, if you're going to listen to what a few people who don't…''

''It's not a few!'' I snapped. ''It feels like everyone hates me.''

''Thomas, London is a big city, not everyone is going to hate you. Ain't that right, Steph?''

His brother nodded. ''He's right. Even if 90% of the city hates you, there are still thousands of people that like you.''

Alex threw him a glare and slapped the back of his head. ''This is why you don't talk much.''

I sighed. ''Either way, people doubt me and those be honest, I'm starting to doubt myself.''

''Things may seem scary right now,'' Alex said. ''But that doesn't mean you don't have the courage to fight back. If Toxin strike, then you strike harder.''

''How? I'm out-numbered and out-matched!''

''How many times have you read a comic and seen a superhero go through similar…''

''This isn't a comic book!'' I silenced him. ''This isn't all some story that a writer has planned out where everything will turn out for the best and the hero gets a happily ever after with people adoring him for all the good they've done. Look what's happened since I became Omega Kid. I got Lea arrested. I'm failing all my classes. My sister doesn't want anything to do with me, and I'm getting my ass kicked by a gang that I can't fight back against. The city is turning against me. I've been shot, blown out of a window and almost had my secret identity exposed. I've gone into this only thinking about myself, without thinking how this will affect others and as a result, others are getting hurt!''

''You're really going to pin everything that's happened on yourself?''

''Because that's what it feels like. I thought that I could handle it, but every day I'm losing my grip. The way I see it, people don't want Omega Kid's help. What if no one wants me to be Omega Kid?''

''We do!'' Steph spoke up. Alex and I turned to him as he looked determinedly at me.

Things were quiet between the three of us after my heated explosion. They never tore their eyes away from me while I looked back and forth between them, feeling overwhelmed by how much they cared. In just those simple two words uttered by Stephen, I felt the pieces of my broken self-esteem move back together. Not fixed entirely, but it was a start.

Finally, Alex patted his hand on my shoulder. ''You know what I've seen since you became Omega Kid? I've seen old ladies feel safer walking home late at night. I've seen more little kids play superhero on the street than I've ever seen before. London isn't the best place to live for a lot of reasons, and before you came, one of those reasons was we felt unsafe. But because one kid decided to dress up and fight back, it's given everyone else the courage to do the same.''

''You think so?''

''Well, look at us,'' He gestured to himself and Steph. ''We weren't convinced at first. But seeing all that you've done, you've won us over. You can win more people over too.''

My gaze shifted upwards and I was staring up at the sky, seeing clouds part just enough for me to catch a glimpse of a few glimmering stars. My body no longer felt like it was trembling or under any pressure. Things were peaceful once again. I could breathe properly. ''Thanks, guys.''

''No problem, bud.'' He patted me on the back, as did Steph. ''So, can we be your partners?''

''Nope!''

''Worth a shot,'' He said indifferently. We sat together for a bit before Alex then groaned. ''We're still locked out of our house for the night. Any ideas on what to do?''

Like a bolt of lightning, an idea came to me. ''Actually, I've got something. It's a show that Rachael recommended me,'' I brought out my phone and tried to find YouTube. ''It's called The Lemonade Kid.''

''The what?''

''Trust me, you'll be won over.''

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	13. The Gang War Arc: Meet Hellrider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 13: Meet Hellrider**

_Tuesday 20th July 2010_

One guarantee with I.T class is that students rarely use the computers do actual school work. Instead, it was online to play games, send each other spam emails and if a student was really lucky and found a way to hack the system, find pictures of topless women. Although considering parent's evening was tonight, it was funny to see that almost everyone was more inclined to work properly. Thankfully for me, I'd finished the repetitious work a while, and that meant I had time to follow the news to see if there were any new updates regarding Toxin or Douglas Carbone.

Things had been unusually quiet. The number of police on duty had increased over the weekend just in case there was any new attack by Toxin or any other gangs, but all was peaceful. Honestly, that troubled me more. I still couldn't understand how no one from the gang had been found yet. They were calculating and clearly planned ahead every step of the way, meaning they left no traces of their whereabouts.

Yesterday, I never had much of a chance to do anything because I was bombarded with curious students wanting to see my arm. News had quickly spread about me being shot, then again, it was to be expected considering I spent a good few weeks in the hospital and I returned with a few bruises and scratches. They were fading gradually, but it was enough for people to take notice for a few hours. Today, on the other hand, I was the forgotten again. Once people realised I didn't have a story to tell, I was ignored. I didn't mind though because that allowed time for me to think of a plan.

I doubt that I can defeat Toxin alone. Especially with Marcus leading the charge, and I could only dread what Douglas Carbone was like in a fight, especially with the way I saw him butcher the Harrison's Bank manager. I would need No-One's help. He could fight well and seemed to tolerate me, so that's a start. The only problem was finding him. I haven't heard anything from him since I last saw him. Has he just disappeared? Was his appearance just a one-time thing?

''Are you okay?'' A timid voice spoke over me, startling me and dragging me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see Megan standing next to me. ''Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?''

''The computer I was on wouldn't start, so I needed to find another. You don't mind if I sit here, do you?''

''Not at all, please,'' I offered, pulling the chair out for her as she took a seat and started up the computer.

''Thank you. I'm so far behind, I don't know if I'm going to finish everything before we break up for summer holidays.''

''We still have until the end of the week. You can do it.'' I encouraged.

My words couldn't get through to her. She typed her username and password frantically and waited for the system to kick, all while a stressful look was plastered across her face. ''But parent's evening is tonight, and I'm worried if I don't finish, Mr Hoggins will say something to my mum and dad.''

It was going to be more difficult to encourage her after hearing that point. Our I.T teacher was quite strict when it came to punctuality and results. That's why today I decided to not run late for school and finish all my work before focusing on my Omega Kid duties. ''You're one of the nicest students at this school. I'd be beyond shocked if a teacher had anything bad to say about you.''

She smiled bashfully. ''Thank you. Stella said the same thing.''

''See, you're not going to doubt her, are you?'' I grinned. Further away, on the other side of the classroom, I could see Stella waving in my direction and then pointing towards Megan. ''Speaking of…'' I nodded my head, gesturing for Megan to turn around and see what she wanted.

Once Megan spotted her, Stella made some motions to her own computer and then Megan's, silently communicating with us without drawing Mr Hoggins's attention. He was silently stalking the classroom like a hawk, making sure that everyone was getting to work. It took a few seconds for us to get Stella's message, but eventually, Megan logged into her computer to find a message from Stella waiting. She opened it, and up popped a silent home video of a cute rabbit sitting on a living room carpet. A few seconds of nothing went by before the rabbit hopped high in the air unexpectedly before collapsing on its side and resting. The sudden quickness of it was enough to cause Megan and me to burst into a fit of giggles.

We quickly silenced ourselves before Mr Hoggins noticed, and Megan minimised the video as he marched right past us. As soon as he was gone, Megan looks over to Stella and the two shared a warm smile before turning their attention back to their respective computers. Megan tried to suppress more giggles as she turned to me. ''Sorry, I love rabbits.''

''Who doesn't?''

Megan hummed and then seemed to drift into her thoughts. ''Stella is more of a guinea pig person. But, I love guinea pigs too, so that's good. Actually…'' Without another word, she quickly Google-searched a picture of a guinea pig family, shaded the colour to make it purple and then proceeded to email the picture back at Stella. Once that was done, she turned to me. ''Our favourite colour is purple.''

I couldn't stop a quiet chuckle from escaping me. ''You and Stella seem to be getting along.''

Her eyes lit up and her smile went from happy to beaming in an instant. ''We are! Thanks to her, I got an 'A+' in biology. She is so smart, I felt intimidated by her presence. But she's been so cool and patient with me through everything. Even after we finished the assignment, we just started meeting up and going to each other's houses. She's an animal-lover. She wants to be a doctor when she's older. She also works out too. She let me squeeze her bicep…'' She gushed before she stopped herself and her cheeks shone multiple shades of red.

The cheerfulness she displayed was irresistible. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, but I wasn't going to laugh in case she took it the wrong way. ''That's cool.''

Seeing that I wasn't going to tease her, she eased up and smiled warmly at me. ''It is cool,'' But, then smile faltered and she rubbed her chin nervously as something seemed to plague her mind. ''Although, I think I make her uncomfortable.''

''Why do you think that?''

Megan hesitated for a moment and briefly checked to see if anyone was listening. When it was certain we had no other listeners, she leant in closer to me. ''I think she still feels guilty about Jason.''

It made sense this would be brought up. Chloe mentioned something like this a while back. However, the fact that it was Stella who was seemingly the more troubled of the two left me slightly puzzled. I wanted to ask Megan something, but I was afraid of stepping over the line. It wouldn't be the first time I upset Megan, and I still felt awful about that before. But, I was too curious to pass this question. ''Are _you_ uncomfortable? You know, about Jason and…everything.''

She didn't answer right away, not that I expected her to. Her eyes remained locked to the desk in front of us as she finally spoke. ''Stella doesn't make me uncomfortable. Not even a little bit. Sometimes good people get caught in situations that are out of their control.''

I know that feeling all too well. I can't imagine how Stella must have felt when she heard what Jason did. Even if she wasn't part of it, she must have thought that there was something she could have done to help. Once again, a feeling I'm familiar with.

Megan sniffling brought me back to reality. It looked like she was ready to cry, but she held it together as she continued. ''I miss William so much. I want to think about him without thinking of Jason. It's hard. He…he was always looking out for me. When things were dark or confusing for me, he wouldn't be afraid to barge in and talk until I was feeling better. It's nice to have an older brother who does that.''

''Yeah…'' I replied. Things might not have been going swimmingly between Jenna and me but I'm not going to hold it against her forever. I wanted to take Rachel, Alex and Steph's advice to keep moving forward and not let the weight of everything hold me down. I was dreading parent's evening tonight with her, but I think a talk was needed between the two of us to patch things up.

''You know,'' Megan continued, her smile slowly returning. ''Being friends with Stella reminds me of that. There are moments when I feel myself breaking and she's there to help. Likewise, I think she has her bad times too. I do what I can, and I think I help.''

''I'm sure you do,'' I interjected.

Her smile brightened. ''It's nice, not only to be with good people but people who don't mind me being around them. I really feel like I'm part of the cool crowd.''

''Do you still consider me part of the cool crowd?''

She smirked and then playfully poked me in the chest. ''You're darn right, I do!''

After we shared another quiet laugh together, Megan noticed a new message popping up on her computer. She opened it and a drawing appeared, a rabbit and guinea pig smiling together with a purple circle around them. Megan glanced back over in Stella's direction, and we saw the taller girl smiling back before focusing on her work.

Megan's stare lingered for a little longer before she turned to me. ''Stella doesn't make me uncomfortable. On the contrary, I feel the opposite with her.''

''I guess you just have those people you're fully compatible with.''

''Like you and Rachael?''

''Don't you start,'' I laughed and she did as well.

We almost jumped out of our skins when we heard someone coughing behind us. Turning around, we saw Mr Hoggins staring down at us with his arms folded over his chest. ''Sorry!'' Megan and I mumbled simultaneously.

''Don't let me catch you talking again,'' He said sternly before focusing on me. ''It would be a shame if I were to give you detention when you have your big game coming soon.''

His threat was understood. I nodded and gulped loudly. Once he was satisfied, he resumed wandering around the classroom to find other chatty students. ''He gives me the creeps,'' I mumbled under my breath.

''You're on the football team?'' Megan inquired excitedly.

''Believe me, I'm just as surprised as everybody else.''

''I'm not. I knew you had it in you.''

''Then you know me better than I know myself.''

The classroom was alarmed by the sound of the door bursting open and another teacher emerging, beckoning Mr Hoggins to come forward. He scanned the room, giving a silent warning for us to remain quiet whilst he left with the other teacher. He and the other teacher left, closing the door behind them and were discussing something. Their voices drifted away into nothingness. As soon as he was out of range, the class burst into a chorus of talking and laughing. Everyone was moving about so that they could talk with their friends.

I turned to Megan. ''If only I put on a bet for that to happen.''

''I think everyone would have had that bet. Not that I gamble.'' She emphasised.

It wasn't hard to spot Stella in a crowd. I noticed her approaching and gestured for Megan to turn. She quickly did and greeted her. ''Hi.''

''Hello, what are you two talking about?'' She questioned.

I shrugged. ''Just random things. Parent's evening. School work...''

''Thomas is on the football team!'' Megan beamed before timidly looking at me. ''Sorry, I couldn't stop myself.''

''It's okay.''

Stella nodded. ''Yeah, I know. Chloe told me. I think she's looking forward to seeing what you've got.''

''Hopefully, what I've got is good enough.''

I noticed Stella's sight drawn specifically to my scarred arm. I wanted to wear something to conceal it, but with the warm summer weather we've been having, I've been relegated to only wearing short-sleeves to stop me from melting. ''I'm sorry about what happened to you?''

''Oh,'' I hid my arm and shrugged. ''It's…it's fine. I'm okay.''

''It's not permanent damage, is it?'' She asked worriedly.

I shook my head. ''No, no. It's a little awkward moving it, but that'll pass. I only look worse cause I left the hospital a few weeks ago and got mugged.''

''Rachael told me about that. Was it Toxin again?''

''No…I…I didn't see them. It happened pretty quickly. It was coming up to night, so it was dark too.''

Her eyes narrowed and she gave me a puzzled look. ''Oh? Because from what I heard it happened during the day. The same time Toxin attacked that Bank.''

My inability to tell convincing lies was more destructive to my superhero career than any gang could ever be. ''Uh…no, well, it might have been dusk. So it was getting darker.''

Stella and Megan hardly looked convinced and I don't blame them. It's the middle of summer. It wouldn't have been dark until long after my fake story had supposedly taken place. Fortunately, probably out of sympathy, Stella seemed to drop the subject and waved her hand. ''It's okay, don't worry about it. I don't want you to think I'm interrogating you.''

Before I could say anything else, we noticed that everyone seemed to be moving towards one side of the classroom. All the students were crowding around one computer. I shared a perplexed look with Megan and Stella before we joined the growing crowd to see what was going on. Trying to get the best view that I could, peering my head through the arms of others, I saw that one of the students had gotten onto YouTube and was watching a news debate going on between two anchors. The banner at the bottom of the screen displayed: Is Omega Kid doing the right thing?

Why is it that every time I turn on the news I fear the worst? More so than a person usually would.

Maybe because I knew these two reporters were on opposite ends of this debate. Piers Wilson had made no secret about his hate for me. Calling him unbiased would be an understatement. He may be a fan of facts, but he wasn't afraid to get his thoughts out. The other anchor was a new edition, Amanda Linea. She'd actually come across as quite supportive of Omega Kid from what I've seen.

 _''I truly fear for this city,''_ Piers said grimly. _''Vigilantism is an appalling and unlawful act. However, what makes this situation worse is that it's being spearheaded by a boy, most likely not out of his teens, who thinks he is a superhero.''_

 _''He is a superhero!''_ Amanda responded. _''For five months now, Omega Kid has been doing everything in his power to help people and fight for good. It is true that he has worked outside the law. But the fact that he's not with the law yet continues to do what he can to make people safe shows that his intentions are noble. He could put on that mask and do whatever he wants, but he's out there helping his community.''_

 _''This is the problem right here._ _Omega Kid has put himself on a pedestal, whether it was his intention or not. Others are going to emulate him. We have already seen evidence of that with this mysterious masked individual who was at Harrison's Bank during the attack, and previous reports of a girl who disfigured a bike thief with a sword. There are going to be others like him. Others that think they are above the law because people like you are making it seem like Omega Kid is above the law. There is a cause and effect!''_

_''I understand this, but what if there were more to this? Toxin would have been on our streets, fanning the flames of this gang war, whether there was an Omega Kid or not. This new superhero at the Bank could be Omega Kid's ally, or maybe it was someone else who had the same idea? After the explosion of people dressing up as superheroes in America and other parts of the world, we knew it was only going to be a matter of time before it happened here. Omega Kid just happened to be the first.''_

Seeing this person who I didn't know, and didn't know me for that matter, risk everything to defend me when I was unpopular celebrity number one was actually quite heartwarming.

Piers still didn't look convinced and took another shot. _''We can't focus on what-ifs now! The reality of the situation is that Omega Kid is trying to take the fight to Toxin. It's a fight that he can't win. Our police force is better equipped to handle this. If Omega Kid continues this one-man army routine, he could endanger more lives by antagonising Toxin further. What if it comes to that? Shouldn't he be held accountable for…''_

 _''You say not to focus on what-ifs, then centre your argument around a what-if?''_ Amanda countered, stopping her opponent in his tracks. A few people in class quietly laughed at his expense and I have to admit, that was pretty cool the way she verbally backhanded him. _''Toxin is here. In my own humble opinion, I don't care if it's one police officer, or one superhero, as long as someone is fighting back, I feel we have a fighting chance of bringing down their leader, Douglas Carbone. There's hope as long as one person keeps fighting.''_

Suddenly, a voice in class chuckled. ''Shame he's a retard!''

My blood boiled at that unneeded comment. ''Hey!'' I shouted before I could stop myself from letting it slip out.

Everyone stared at me, putting me on the spot as someone emerged from the crowd to size me up. The voice belonged to Onder. Since Jason's arrest, he's tried to take the mantle place as this school's tough guy, even though he wasn't nearly as physically intimidating. ''You got something to say to me?''

A huge part of me was itching to insult him and show that I wasn't afraid. However, the last thing I needed was to get in trouble just before parent's evening, so I kept my mouth shut. I shook my head and raised my hands defensively. I could hear a few disappointed moans from my classmates, hoping for some kind of action to happen.

That didn't seem to sit well with Onder, who pushed me in the chest, causing me to stumble back slightly. ''What? Now you've got nothing to say?''

Before I could do anything stupid, Stella stepped in between us and glared at Onder menacingly. ''Leave him alone.''

He hesitated, stopping in his tracks and staring at Stella for a moment before looking around the classroom, pleading for assistance. Even if he wasn't apprehensive about going against someone taller and physically fitter than him, he wouldn't dare lay a hand on one of the most popular girls in school. Stella glanced over in my direction and offered a sympathetic grin, while I nodded back in appreciation.

''What? He your new boyfriend now?'' Onder taunted. Stella froze and I felt something inside me snap. He must have thought that with everyone watching, he needed to do something to make himself look tough. ''Don't want to wait for Jason when he comes out of prison?''

Disbelieving mumbles filled the room. How could he take something that far? The fear that appeared in Stella's eyes was painful to witness. She didn't deserve that. She was just sticking up for me. Seeing her so hurt, even Megan got involved, standing before her friend and locking eyes with Onder. ''Don't say that to her!''

Her tone was too soft to be threatening. Onder laughed at her and took a step closer to her. ''You want to start now?''

Stella looked ready to jump in to protect her, but I got there first. Before he could touch Megan, I lunged at him, grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall behind. There were gasps of shock from everyone, not expecting me to do something so bold. Onder struggled to break free from my grip, shocked to realise how strong I was. ''What do you think you're doing?'' He spluttered.

''Apologise to them!'' I demanded.

''Ha, so cause you've got a gangster scar you think you're a big man now?''

''I said apologise to them! Now!''

Instead of doing what I said, he continued struggling against me. He adjusted his body to knock me off-balance and push me away, but I held strong. To get my point across, I pulled him back before slamming him hard against the wall. Different noises came from the crowd behind me. It was a mixture of surprise, excitement and worry. I was beginning to worry too, but I had been provoked to the point where I wasn't thinking straight.

I felt a hand grab my arm, easing me away. ''Thomas, that's enough,'' Stella said to me.

''But, he…''

''He's not worth it! Just leave him.''

She never let go of me, waiting for me to ease up and release him. This moment of calm was what I desperately needed. She was right. This really wasn't worth it. I had bigger things to worry about and getting myself in trouble of a petty squabble was the last thing I needed. I exhaled and eased my arm away, giving him the chance to move. I wanted to give him one last warning. ''If you say anything bad to…''

Onder spat in my face. Surprised by what just happened, I backed away from him. I was about to wipe my face clean when I noticed his fist clench. He swung at me. I leant backwards, dodging his attack. My instincts kicked in and my body was on autopilot. I forced my arm out of Stella's grasp and punched back.

**_BAM!_ **

I got him right in the jaw and he collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain and clutching his face.

I stood stiff as a board, shaking uncontrollably while a few people cheered and others gasped.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Mr Hoggins returned, bursting into the room to see what all the noise was about and stopping in his tracks when he saw Onder rolling about and moaning on the ground. ''What is going on in here?''

''He punched me!'' Onder whimpered through his hand-covered, bloody mouth and signalled me out. ''Ah, I think I lost a tooth!''

Mr Hoggins looked up at me. At first, not believing that of all people, I would be the one to start or finish a fight. But, when he saw my clenched, trembling fist, it was like being caught with a loaded gun. ''Outside! Now!'' He instructed with a booming voice.

I huffed and accepted my fate. My gaze drifted to the side to see Stella and Megan staring at me like I was a completely different person. In that split-second I retaliated, I was. They were fearful of me. Even though I stood up for them, it was a punch that didn't need to be thrown.

* * *

I'd never been inside the head teacher's office before. A year ago, I never would have thought that punching someone's tooth out would be the catalyst that sent me here. Yet, here I am, sitting on the opposite side of the main desk with the big man himself, Jeremy Hamilton, never taking his eyes off me. ''You want to tell me what happened?'' He started.

I sighed. ''I'm sorry…''

''First of all, I'm not the one you should be apologising to. Secondly, that didn't answer my question.''

And I thought Mr Hoggins was the intimidating one. I've never interacted with Mr Hamilton before. I think this is the first time he's ever addressed me in person. I've never gotten into this kind of trouble before, and I've never done anything outstanding to warrant his attention. ''I spoke back to him. He pushed me, and Stella and Megan tried to stand up for me. But then, he made comments to them and I defended them.''

''You defended them by punching him in the face?''

''He was going to hit me first!'' I snapped. ''I reacted. It was a reflex.''

He arched a brow at me. ''A reflex when a punch comes toward you is to get out of the way. You took it a step further by punching him back. That's the reflex of someone who's been involved in a few fights. As far as I can recall, this is only your second incident, unless there are others you want to talk about.'' He probed like an investigator trying to get a confession from me.

''I wouldn't call the first one a fight. I got knocked down in one punch.''

''So did Onder today.''

He cut my argument off instantly. He was right. I'm no longer the weak student who can't stand up to bullies, even if that's what I want everyone to believe. I can't make that excuse anymore. If I get myself in a fight, I have the strength now to see it through to the end. After all, with great power and you know the rest. My eyes wandered around the office before falling onto a phone sitting on his desk. ''Did you call my sister?''

''I was going to after I heard your side of the story. You said you spoke back to him. What did he say to set you off?''

''He was…'' I hesitated momentarily. ''He was…he said some stuff about Omega Kid. I called him out and then he tried to provoke me.''

''So he insults a stranger and that gets you provoked into a fight?''

I wasn't doing myself any favours with my story. No matter how I sounded, if I wanted to keep my secret, I would have to come across as a loose cannon. ''He's a stranger who's getting unfairly treated. Besides, I didn't even insult Onder. I said one word and he…you know the rest.''

Mr Hamilton didn't look impressed with the attitude I was displaying. I didn't even mean to come across like that, but I was so tired of hearing one bad thing after the other about me, I couldn't hide my frustration. ''Your sister is attending tonight's parent's evening, correct?''

''I think so,'' I answered. He didn't look satisfied, so I nodded. ''Yeah, we're coming.''

''Good, because I want to have a talk with her regarding a few things.''

''Like?'' I asked.

''Half a year ago, I'm not going to lie; I would have had trouble remembering your name. I heard you were a good student. Quiet and never looked to cause trouble. Since then, I'm hearing your punctuality and grades have dropped. I don't know what's caused this, but it has to be talked about. I don't want to see another student go bad.''

That last sentence stuck with me. Did people really think I was going bad? From a certain point of view, it was hard to argue. Megan brought it up before that there was a rumour I was apart of Toxin. I brushed it off, scoffing at how ridiculous that sounded. But with everything that's happened, I wouldn't blame people for thinking like that. I had changed so much in the short space of time since I became Omega Kid. But what other student that went bad could he be referring too?

Did…did he think I was going to be like Jason? I couldn't imagine him ever being a good person. Not only with what he did to William but also how he treated Stella. In my mind, he was always like that. Was he?

I was fiddling with my hands and staring at the floor, remorse overwhelming me. ''I can't defend what I've done. But, I promise it won't happen again.''

''I hope not.'' He said understandingly. ''You'll be kept back for an hour with Mr Hoggins. I'll let your sister know...''

''She's working late tonight. She won't be home until just before parent's evening.''

''I'll still let her know,'' His eyes scanned the room like I had done before. ''Have you ever been in here before?''

''No, sir. This is the only time I've been here.''

''Good, let's keep it that way.''

I suppose one-hour detention wasn't the worse thing. That would give me enough time to go out on patrol for a few hours. Hopefully, nothing happens between then and parent's evening. After the turbulent few weeks I've had, nothing can surprise me anymore.

* * *

_The battered window shutters swinging in the wind smacked against the crumbling wall, the beating sound matched the heavy breathing of the man draped in shadow. He lifted himself up with the wall-mounted pull-up bar, resting his chin on it before lowering himself and repeating the action over and over again. A heavy layer of sweat drenched his ripped upper-body. Every muscle in his body was burning, not helped by the heavy barbell plates that were hooked into his trousers and weighed him down every time he lifted himself._

_He persisted never the less. His tired grunts echoed throughout the small room. At least he didn't have to worry about any neighbours. The only problem that arose from a small, compact room in an apartment with no air-conditioning was the burning heat, not helped by the summer weather. However, this just spurred the man on as he proceeded with a few more chin-ups before letting go and stomping on the ground._

_The room rumbled and shook with the weighted plates threatening to break into the room below. He flexed his muscles to ease the tension before unhooking himself out of the weights. Licking his dry lips, he walked across the room, stepping over the only piece of furniture in the room, a ripped bed mattress. All he had surrounding him were training equipment, limited to the pull-up bar, a dumbbell rack nestled in the corner, and a TV on the other side of the room which he watched as he marched over to the sink to splash water on his face._

_''…I feel we have a fighting chance of bringing down their leader, Douglas Carbone. There's hope as long as one person keeps fighting.'' Amanda stated firmly._

_Piers Wilson shook his head. ''Alright, but this now raises another question, what will happen if Omega Kid is killed? Don't quote me on what-ifs again, hear me out on this. Say Omega Kid and this new superhero were gunned down by Toxin. How would this affect the people? What will Toxin do after that? Will they be enticed to increase their attacks? These superheroes have gotten involved in this war and might not be ready to deal with the consequences.''_

_The man scoffed as he finished washing the sweat off his body. ''Damn straight. First time I've agreed with that prick. If these so-called heroes know what's good for them, they'll stay out of the way.''_

_After cleaning himself off, he glanced back over at the TV. The news channel had changed angles, showing another female news anchor talking about the Toxin leaders while displaying headshots of Douglas Carbone and the second-in-command, Marcus. He took particular interest in Marcus's picture, his eyes burning into the muscular beasts photo with fury. As his hands clenched the sink, his mind was flooded with memories._

_Those memories were faded and fractured. But, if he put the pieces together, he could see events from years ago play out before him. He could imagine Marcus towering over him, smirking with gleeful joy while fire surrounded them. Everything in sight was blurred and out of focus, yet that smell of smouldering ash never left._

_With the stealth and patience of a rampaging bull, the man stomped towards a dark corner of the room and reached for a large box hidden underneath a table. He pulled the box out and slammed it on the table, shaking it and almost knocked off a sheathed katana resting on it. Opening the box, he grabbed a set of red and black body armour. He finished with his attire before grabbing two more things, a black full-face mask with a red skull painted over the front. Finally, his weapon of choice, a long red bow-staff._

_Having everything he needed, he stormed out of his room and down a dusty flight of stairs. The flickering lights in the hallway gave any homeless men and women that stumbled in the rundown apartment building for shelter a quick glance at the masked man. For many of them, it was like watching a demon from hell about to go on the hunt. He walked out of the broken entrance to the building, making his way towards something covered under a black sheet that was being sniffed by a few wandering foxes. All the man had to do was strap the bow-staff to his back, and the noise startled the animals causing them to run._

_He grabbed the sheet and removed it, revealing a black and red motorbike. He got the keys from his pocket, ignited the engine before taking a seat and riding off into the distance. The engine roared throughout the city, giving his prey a chance to run and hide._

* * *

_''Shout, shout, let it all out…''_ I mumbled under my breath as I got some practice by jabbing the air. If there was one good thing that came out of my scuffle with Onder, it was that I knew that my right arm was good enough to throw a punch without throbbing in pain. That meant I could do some shadow boxing on the roof of a corner shop to get myself back in shape. I've been out of action long enough. I wanted to get back to my best so that I was ready for my next battle with Toxin.

When I returned home after my detention, Jenna still wasn't home as I predicted. She'd left out some frozen dinner for me to cook, but I decided to save that for later and hit the streets as soon as possible. So, here I am in the now.

Standing on top of the shop, I felt a cool breeze sweep over me. The sun was now hiding behind a few grey clouds drifting in, meaning we would be getting some rain soon. It didn't matter to me. I wasn't going to be on patrol for long. If nothing happens, then nothing happens. A part of me wanted to stay out and skip parent's evening, knowing that it was going to be a dreadful experience to hear how poorly I've done while Jenna listens. My incident earlier doesn't help my cause.

Can't one thing go my way for once? That's all I ask, just one thing.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of a can rattling on the ground nearby before hitting my foot. I turned instantly fearing the worst.

''Hold your horses, friend,'' No-One said casually, holding up his hands in good faith as he stepped out of the shadows.

My eyes widened. ''You? No-One?''

An amused chuckle escaped him. ''What did you call me?''

''No-One. That's what your superhero name is, isn't it?'' I questioned. He was quiet, doing his best not to break out in laughter while I felt like a complete idiot and almost considered jumping off the roof to save myself further embarrassment. ''Oh…when you said no one, you literally meant…sorry…''

''No, don't sweat it,'' He waved his hand jokily. ''I like it.''

''Really? I mean…what about your real name? I mean real superhero name?''

''I don't care about names. They're not important to me. I'm not looking to become a celebrity.'' He approached me with a confident swagger, not the least bit hesitant about approaching me. I couldn't say the same about me as I remained on guard. He took notice of this and snorted. ''Relax, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't have seen me coming.''

''Well, good to know you don't want me dead.''

''Of course not,'' He patted me on the arm making me flinch. It was still difficult for me to make sense of his accent. It clearly wasn't any English one I was familiar with, but he was very articulate if English wasn't his first language. ''Mind if I call you Omega Kid? Or would you like me to think of a name for you to even things out?''

I gulped and shook my head, not sure if I was feeling flustered or intimidated by him. It might have been a mix of both. ''Uh…Omega Kid is fine. Um…''

''Relax,'' He smacked my arm again, firmer than before, almost knocking me off balance. He had quite a bit of strength to him, although I've already seen that in bloody action. ''I said before we're on the same side. I won't bite.''

''I know…it's just…''

''Never talked with another superhero before?''

I nodded but stopped myself halfway. Even though his mask completely covered his face, he was expression enough that I got a faint idea of how he was looking at me. He tilted his head to the side slightly and waited for me to say more. How much could I talk about with him? I suppose if I leave out names, it wouldn't be too bad. ''Well…you're the first superhero I've talked with who seems to know what they're doing.''

He folded his arms over his chest. ''That's where you and I are like two peas in a pod. Planning ahead is more than half the battle.''

''Actually…lately, I feel like I haven't planned enough.''

''How so?''

''I don't know how much of the news you've heard…''

I was silenced by another strong pat he gave me, this time on the shoulder and he left his hand there, gripping tightly as if trying to reassure me. Although, all I could think was that I didn't want to get involved in a game of tag with this guy. ''If I listened to every single person in my life who was against me, I wouldn't be where I am today.''

''But you have the skill to back you up.''

''So do you. You wouldn't have made it this long if you didn't.''

''I think it's more down to luck. If it weren't for you, I doubt I'd be here talking with you on this roof. I'd either be in a jail cell or in a coffin.''

He walked around me, looking out towards the city. In the distance, we could see the skyscrapers and taller buildings of the central city, a contrast to the shops and flats that surrounded us. ''You're not at all what I expected, Omega Kid.''

I shuffled anxiously. ''What do you mean?''

''You've only been active a short time, but you've quickly gathered a reputation. I wondered what it would be like to meet you. Would you be the heroic, unstoppable machine that many people thought you were? It turns out you're something better. You're more human. You really are just a kid.'' There wasn't a hint of sarcasm or cruelty in his voice. He was being genuine and praising me for who I am, despite not being what he expected. Unlike Alex or Steph, who know me personally, No-One's words really hit home and made me feel like I was actually doing some good. It's a feeling that I've struggled to regain for a while now.

''Thank you,'' I smiled. ''I really needed to hear that.''

''Anytime, kid.''

''You know, you're not what I expected either.''

He turned to me. ''What did you expect?''

''Well,'' I paused, trying to think of a way to explain myself without it coming across as insulting. ''With your costume and the way you fight…''

''You thought I'd be a stoic badass who licks the blood of his enemies off his knives?''

I gulped. ''You don't do that, do you?''

''I don't mind getting my hands dirty, but that's not my style.'' He let out a bellying laugh. I couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy with how unconcerned he was about slicing through people to get the job done. Noticing that I had gone quiet, he snickered. '''You don't kill?''

I shook my head. ''No.''

He waited for me to elaborate, but there was nothing more I could say. I could never go through with actually killing someone. For a moment, he was quiet too before shrugging. ''It's a nice thought, but sometimes you've got to do what it takes to win.''

''I guess. That doesn't mean I like it.''

''You don't have to like it,'' He responded. Something about his posture and tone grew rigged and tense. ''Sometimes the only way to truly get rid of a problem is to exterminate it.''

''But when do you know if you've gone too far? If you keep killing, when do you differ yourself from gangsters and criminals?''

The brush of the wind strengthened and the clouds began to darken everything around us. We still had a few more hours before nightfall. However, the oncoming storm had other things to say about that. The cold air prickled my skin through my badly stitched costume, causing me to shiver while No-One endured the elements without any trouble. ''What is a gang?''

''Huh?''

''How would you describe gangs?''

Despite being puzzled by his offhand question, I thought of my best answer. ''A group of people…''

''A group of people who take everything they can get their hands on,'' He hissed. ''Whether it be drugs, weapons or land. They take and steal without any regret. They're not concerned with whoever gets in their way. On the contrary, they make a habit of creating rivalries to pillage more land from one another. It's an endless battle for dominance.''

''Like a monopoly,'' I said and he nodded slowly in response. I don't know why that word specifically came to mind, but it sounded right for what No-One was describing. ''Is that why…'' I stopped myself.

It was too late to seal my lips and move on. I had caught his interest, and the dark superhero turned to me. ''Is that why…what?''

I groaned at myself. I've got to get better control of this big mouth of mine. ''Is that why you became a superhero? To fight gangs? To fight Toxin?''

''I told you names aren't important to me,'' He chortled. ''One gang, whatever the name, is one too many for my liking. I don't have a particular grudge on just one.''

''I was just curious because you've only shown up once to stop Toxin.''

''That was just right place at the right time. I think you of all people can agree with that.''

''Yeah, but…where have you been since then?''

''I could ask the same thing of you.''

My face dropped. ''I got my ass kicked pretty badly before. I needed time to heal. I think you of all people can agree with that.''

Another amused laugh escaped him after I echoed his previous sentence. ''Well, even when you were beaten down, you got back up and kept fighting. I like that about you. You're not a quitter.''

''But I'm still a loser.''

''Ah, teen drama. I remember it well,'' He chuckled and it was hard for me to resist a little laugh too.

Maybe I was making a bigger deal out of this mess than I needed to. My problems weren't going to leave by complaining about them. As much as I did actually enjoy talking with Alex and Steph about being Omega Kid, there was something relieving with talking to someone who is actually experienced in all of this. It was like having a mentor to teach me.

Things didn't stay quiet for long as No-One sighed heavily. ''Whatever's bothering you, you'll figure it out.''

''I hope so. I knew it would be intense, but this is more than I could have ever imagined. Every passing day, I feel like I'm in over my head and can't win this fight alone.''

A loud clap from No-One almost scared the life out of me. I turned bewilderedly as he pointing at me and laughed. '' _That_ was what I was waiting for. If you wanted to team up you should just say.''

''You…you want to team up? With me?'' I asked disbelievingly.

''Absolutely! You've got spirit and grit. But like I said before, I respect a man with a sense of authority. You and I can work together to bring down the gangs of this city, together. What do you say? Sound like a good deal?'' He stretched his arm out and offered me his hand.

At first, I was too stunned to move. Was something finally going right for me? I no longer felt hopeless about my odds. I finally had help without the worry of endangering my friends. I extended my trembling arm and shook his hand. My first real superhero team up. It was too good to be true.

**_CRASH!_ **

That came from the alleyway below us. We hurried over to the side of the building and gazed down to see what was happening. It took me a second to get used to the height. Disgust rumbled throughout my body as we witnessed three thugs causing trouble with a homeless man who was trying to get away from them but seemed to have stumbled over a rubbish bin. The thugs surrounded him and cackled while pouring bottles of beverage over the poor man.

No-One straightened himself up next to me. ''Ready, partner?''

I nodded excitedly. ''Let's go!''

We were about to make our move when a thunderous sound came rocketing down the street leading out from the alleyway. Glancing in the direction of the sound, I could see a red motorbike charging downwards and roaring past the alleyway. My ears were pierced by the sound of the vehicle screeching to a halt before turning swiftly and coming to a stop at the entrance.

The three thugs had stopped with their drunken beating as they were blinded by the headlights of the bike. It was also hard for me to see the biker properly with the lights on. When they were finally switched off, and the biker got up and approached the thugs without any hint of fear, I gasped in shock. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, it was another superhero! After so long of it being just me on my own, there's a bunch that appears all at once.

Even No-One seemed taken back by this sudden appearance. ''You know him?'' He asked me.

''No. And I'm guessing you don't either?''

''Well, I asked you first.''

''You're right, dumb question for me to ask.''

We watched from high up with great interest. This person certainly looked prepared for combat. His costume appeared to be more armour than spandex, as his mask was like a full-face helmet with a red skull painted on the front. He slowly stalked his way through the alleyway, waiting for the three thugs to make a move. When one of them started stumbling towards him, the hero halted.

''Check this guy,'' The thug slurred. The other two laughed while they stood over the frightened homeless man. Despite the hero's intimidating appearance and demeanour, the thugs were too drunk to care. They laughed and mocked the hero for a solid minute. He just stood there, silently and imposingly standing there and waiting for the first thug to get closer. ''Get lost, dipshit.''

''You think you're funny, do you?'' The hero growled.

''Yeah, I do!'' The thug hooted and raised his arm so that he could pour more of his drink onto the hero's head. He was slow to react, and for a split-second, I worried that we would have to jump in and save him.

Before anyone could blink, the hero grabbed the thug's arm, bending it downwards forcefully. The thug screamed in pain, dropping his bottle. The hero used his other hand to grab a red bow-staff strapped to his back and slammed it on the thug's foot at the same time the glass bottle shattered on the ground nearby. Without mercy, he tossed the thug to the side, leaving him to whimper in pain. As the other two thugs watched in shock, the hero charged at them. I guess he doesn't need help after all.

**_BAM!_ **

He smashed the staff against one thug's knee, causing them to crumble to the ground. The final thug tried to use his bottle as a club, but the hero dived under his reach and came up to grab the thug's hair tightly. He spun him around before throwing him against the wall. Bits of hair daintily floated out of the hero's vice grip. But, that thug wasn't done yet. He tried to get up, using the wall for support. Before he could get up, the hero kicked forward and stamped on the guy's hand with his boots. Not only were the hand crushed, but the bottle he was holding shattered and glass surely ripped whatever was left of his skin.

I couldn't help but cringe at the brutality, while No-One looked quite impressed. ''Looks like he's got things under control.''

''Yeah…'' I mumbled. I agreed with my partner on that front. The thugs were on the ground, out of the fight with the hero standing over them victoriously. Why couldn't I shake away the feeling that this wasn't over?

The homeless man that had been saved stood back up, dripping wet and reeking with a stench of alcohol so strong, I could smell it from up here. He stared warily at the hero. ''Thank you, kind sir. Thank you.''

He didn't respond to the man he saved. Instead, he walked over to one of the thugs and grabbed them by the back of their neck. ''Do me a favour…'' He called out to the homeless man. ''Get out of here. You don't want to see this.''

A chill flowed through my body, and the homeless man felt the same way because he didn't hesitate to run out of the alleyway and leave the hero to continue his assault. He hoisted the injured thug up before throwing them back down to the ground.

''Still think you're funny?'' He barked and the started stamping his foot on the thug's back. The guy was crying out, begging for him to stop and then for someone to help him when he realised this 'hero' wasn't going to stop. ''What's wrong? Not so funny when _you're_ the one on the bad end of the shit stick?''

''I'm sorry,'' The thug whimpered between gasps. It was hard for him to speak as he kept getting trampled on. ''Please…please…stop…''

''Did the people you hurt say the same thing? Did you stop when they asked you? No, you didn't. Because you kept laughing like it was some damn joke!'' He shouted.

**_BAM!_ **

He kicked the thug in the ribs, causing him to clench his body and shake violently. Even as the thug was lying on the floor, thrashing about with no way to defend himself, the costumed brute circled him like a vulture. He hovered his foot over the thug and punted him until he was on his back. Before he could turn, he found a heavy boot pressing on his chest and holding him in place.

My stomach churned. I couldn't watch this anymore. I turned to No-One. ''We have to stop him.''

No-One didn't respond. With his mask on, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Wasn't he repulsed by this act? I know he's killed, but that was in a life-or-death struggle. This hooligan, whoever he was, was brutally beating a dead horse. The homeless man was saved. There wasn't a need to continue this. It wasn't the actions of a hero fighting in self-defence…it was the reflex of a killer.

Then, to my shock, No-One turned around and walked away. ''We don't have to see this.''

I stood rooted to the spot, not believing what I was hearing. ''You're not going to do anything?''

''We don't have to do anything. He's got this handled.''

''He's going to kill them!''

''I know he's taking it quite far. I would have killed them quickly to save the pain…''

''That's not the point! He doesn't need to kill. I thought we were partners?''

''We are,'' He stated and placed a foot on the edge of the roof. He continued talking while retrieving his stringed knives from his belt buckle. ''But I just don't see us gaining anything from this fight. I'd rather wait to fry the bigger fish. Leave this one for tonight. Hope to catch you soon, kid!''

I couldn't stop him as he jumped over the edge, using the string to break his fall as he climbed down the scaffolding. I almost jumped down to go after him, but that would take too much time, and it didn't look like he was going to join this fight anyway. I hurried back to the side looking down on the alleyway. The masked hooligan still had the beaten thug trapped under his boot.

Ignoring my vertigo, for the time being, I started climbing down a drainpipe that connected from the roof. I held on tightly as the wind threatened to knock me off. I slid downward almost losing my grip a few times as I looked down to see the masked figure lift his staff into the air. Without hesitation, he pressed the end of the staff into the thug's mouth. He muffled and coughed, choking on the weapon as he clawed at whatever he could get his hands on.

He would suffocate before I climb down, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped off the drainpipe and landed right on top of the brute. He grunted painfully as we rolled along the ground before crashing into the wall. My body screamed in agony. I really hate how it's starting to become a habit of mine to leap from tall buildings. I noticed him starting to stand back up and I quickly bolted upwards, desperate to stand between him and the thugs before he could go on the offensive again.

When he turned and spotted me, he froze, probably shocked to see me of all people stop him. I could understand his confusion. I would never have seen myself protecting thugs who had done a wrong from a superhero. However, this guy was no hero that I could respect.

''Okay, you need to calm down,'' I attempted to reason. ''You won. You can go home.''

He scoffed at my demand. ''Why should I listen to you?''

''Look at them,'' I gestured to the wounded men behind me trying to get up. ''They can't fight back. There's no need for you to take this any further!''

''They're still breathing, aren't they?'' He questioned me. I kept my lips sealed. ''Then I haven't taken this far enough.''

I was about to say something when I heard movement coming from behind. I turned to see the three limp away, deeper into the alleyway and disappearing around a corner.

''You're letting them get away!'' The brute shouted.

The sound of his rapid footsteps alerted me. I shielded my body and prepared myself for a fight. However, he was too quick for me, and I was caught off guard by his weapon.

**_BAM!_ **

He smacked my leg with his staff, causing me to collapse to the ground. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming as my leg was thumping in pain. While I held my injured limb, he towered over me with a clenched fist. ''That was a warning shot. Stay out of my way if you know what's good for you!''

**_BAM!_ **

He gave me a solid punch in the face, knocking me back down. While I rubbed my jaw trying to ease the pain, he sprinted after the thugs. ''Crap, didn't see that coming''

I lifted myself up and tried to stretch my leg out, hoping to get some feeling back. Pain shot through my body like a bullet…probably not the best simile to use after what I've been through. While I rubbed my leg and prayed that a bruise would be the worst, I reached for my phone to call for help.

_''999 Emergency…''_

''In an alleyway off of Commerce Street, there are three people attacking a homeless man. Please hurry!'' I hung up and tried to stand.

Using the wall for support, I wobbled and skipped after them. My body bucked with every step. I don't know how I was going to fight with my leg being this bad. It got to the point where I was able to jog, but I needed to hurry if I wanted to catch it. It didn't take an idiot long to figure out his tactic of going for the legs to stop me from following him. Soon, I could hear commotion going around another corner. Silhouettes on the wall painted the story for me. He had caught up with them and was giving them literal hell.

I peered around the corner to see two of the thugs lying on the ground as the brute advanced towards the third. One had his teeth knocked out and the other held his leg that appeared to be bent out of shape. This guy really wasn't going to quit until they were all dead. He raised his staff again, prepared to strike them down. Using whatever strength I had, I ran up behind him, ignoring the best coursing through my leg to the best of my ability.

I barged into his back, knocking him off his feet. He tumbled to the ground but sprang back up immediately. He glared at me and I heard a grunt reverberate under his mask. ''I thought I told you to stay out of my way!''

''And I thought I told you that you won!''

''Trust me, I'm the last person you want to mess with.''

''Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you,'' I warned.

In the distance, we could hear the sound of thunder rolling in. The sky above was dark. Hopefully, this was foreboding for me in any way. The masked brute stood up straight and began twirling his staff between his fingers, either trying to show off his skill or intimidate me. I was having none of it. He picked the wrong day to mess with me. ''That's real cute.''

''What is?''

''The tough guy act you're trying to pull. I know you don't really have that side to you.''

''What makes you so sure?''

''You've made the news enough times that I've already got a good judgement on you. You're nothing but a cocky boy scout who got lucky and thinks he's the top bulldog.''

''And what are you supposed to be then?''

''A wolf!''

A flash briefly got my attention. Seconds later, thunder tore through the sky above us. I know that I've made jokes about being struck by lightning, but that didn't mean I wanted it to be a reality. My attention was brought back to my opponent as he paced up and down the alleyway, like a predator waiting for the time to pounce. I shook my head. ''I don't care what you think of me!''

''It's not what I think, it's what you are!'' He shot back. ''You think cause you're the first superhero here you own this city? You think your name is stamped over it like it's your property?''

''No, but neither is yours. Whatever it is!''

''The name is Hellrider. If you don't walk away right now, it'll be the last name you ever hear.''

''What do you have to gain from killing them?''

''Three more vermin off the street.''

''That's going too far!''

Another flash of lightning and roar of thunder boomed, closer in sync than the previous ones. I flinched as I felt a drop of water splash on my forehead and more droplets appeared all over my costume, as well as bouncing off the ground. In just a few seconds, a light drizzle became a heavy downpour. A typical summer's day in London.

Hellrider stopped pacing and smashed the bottom of his staff on the wet ground in frustration. ''Did you see what they did? They attacked a homeless man! Assailing someone who couldn't defend themselves and had no one to turn to!''

''I know. I saw it.''

''You saw it?'' He leant closer. ''And you're defending them?''

''I'm not defending them because they deserve it. I'm defending them because they'll get their proper punishment when the police arrive.''

''Good luck with that.'' He laughed coldly before changing his tune when he saw me smirking. ''What did you do?''

''I called the police already. They're on the way!''

''You're bluffing!''

''Stick around and you'll find out.''

I could hear the material of his gloves rubbing against his staff. His grip tightened in anger, and I was waiting for him to take out that anger on me at any moment. The rain beat down on us heavier and heavier. A chorus of thunder cheered for us while lightning clapped soon afterwards. An enraged roar erupted from him as he stomped his foot into the puddles that were already beginning to form. ''Alright, if we do things your way, what happens next?''

''They go to prison…''

''Wrong!'' He bellowed. ''There's no credible witnesses. They won't believe the word of a vigilante or the homeless. Those three will get warnings and be back on the street to terrorise someone else before they even lick their wounds. Oh, and speaking of, those injuries they have will be a good sob story to get them out faster.''

''Those injuries are _your_ fault.''

''Then step aside and let me finish the job.''

I gritted my teeth. No matter what I said, it wasn't going to get through to him. Not only did he have a thick mask, but apparently a very thick skull too. ''I'm not moving!''

He was silent and inert. I wondered if he was going to make a run for it before the police showed up. Actually, that's what I hoped. He grasped his weapon tensely. That was the exact moment I knew to get ready for a fight. ''Fine, if you want to play it like that, then I'm going to take my anger out on you!''

''You can't be serious?''

''Oh, I'm always serious. Especially with people like you, who think they're better than everyone else.''

''Pot meet kettle!''

In a flash, literally and figuratively, he charged towards me once again. Like before, he swung his staff for my leg. I lifted it out of the way, stepping back as he readjusted himself to swing again. I couldn't move back in time, so I decided to move forward. I rushed into his body and grabbed his staff to hold it under my arm. He grabbed my side and slammed me into the wall. My arm surged with pain as he tried to crush me. Finding some space, I kicked myself off the wall and shoved him to the ground. We rolled over each other, completely drenched in the water from head to toe. I still hadn't let go of his staff and he wasn't going to release it. With my free hand, I aimed a punch for his face.

**_BAM! BAM!_ **

The good news is I connected.

The bad news is that he also got a strike with his free hand, hitting me in the jaw again. The worse thing is that I came off poor because where he had a protective full-head mask. I didn't have much to pad his punch. I was forced to let go of his weapon as I crawled away from him. He regained his composure first and sprinted towards me while I staggered away dazed and numb.

I was forced to back peddle, doing everything I could to avoid his strikes as he swung the staff over and over again. Unfortunately, I ended up back into the other wall and trapped myself. I coughed and almost vomited as he jabbed the end of his staff into my stomach. He reels a fist back and tries to take another swing at me. With my head lurched forward already I ducked underneath to dodge his attack.

**_BAM!_ **

I elbowed him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him away. Reacting quickly, I reached forward, grabbed him and threw him into the wall. He yelped and slipped down onto his knees. I thought I had him pinned, but he surprised me by leaping back up and smacking his mask under my chin. My teeth clattered together, and the blood rushed to my head so quickly, I thought I might pass out. The taste of blood worried me greatly and I even saw it pour out of my mouth and onto my hand.

''Is this it?'' He jeered. ''All that talk and this is the best you can do?''

Wounded and out of it, he took this opportunity to charge at me once again. Right now, I was working with the first ideas that came to mind. And unbelievably, Onder gave me brief inspiration. I spat a glob of blood onto Hellrider's mask, blinding him long enough for me to grab his arm and throw him over my body and onto the floor. He rolled away but was slower to get up, stupefied by my sudden counter. ''So, am I still a boy scout who got lucky?''

He slammed his fist into the ground furiously, groaning almost as loud as the thunder in the background. In an instant, he got back up and ran at me. I threw up my fists and jabbed. He grabbed my arm and pulled. Using the momentum, I lifted my knee.

**_BAM! BAM!_ **

While his elbow smacked into my face, his body jerked erratically after I connected my knee into his back. Off guard and off balance, as I fell, I was able to drag him down with me until we both crashed to the ground. The puddle under me turned red. This was a ruthless, barbaric street brawl. Neither one of us was going to quit anytime soon. At least, not until one of us was too broken to continue.

Despite his body quaking from the pain, he pressed his hand down into the puddle and pushed himself back up. Doing so, I noticed that his bow-staff was out of his reach, sitting on the ground nearby. I might have found a way to knock him down and keep him down for good. I lunged for the bow-staff, stretching my arm as far as it could go.

**_BAM!_ **

All I got was a kick in the ribs. I curled into a ball and clutched my aching side. Glancing upwards, I spotted him about to stomp on my head. I rolled out of the way, hearing his boot trudge into the ground and feeling the water splash against my mask. Talk about a close call. He was now coming at me without his bow-staff. I could only manage to get back on one knee before I was forced to hold my fists up to defend myself from his punches. His strong blows knocked me about, making my body sway. He became more aggressive with every punch and I became more frustrated. All I wanted was for one thing to go right for me today, and just when it seemed like it was, I came crashing back down to Earth. The hits I was taking no longer mattered to me. Words uttered by people, friends, the news, that hurt more than anything this brute could dish out.

The alleyway illuminated brightly from the lightning striking overhead. Thunder shook everything around us. Hellrider seemed startled, and that gave me enough of a gap to spear him in the stomach and shove him to the ground. **_BAM! BAM! BAM!_** I got a few quick punches down onto his chest. While he wore padded protection, I made sure my punches were strong enough to make him remember them.

His arm reached up, grabbed the side of my head and then slammed my head into the ground next to him. Thankfully, the puddle cushioned the impact, only slightly. I wiped the water out of my eyes and scuttled as he did the same in the other direction. My hands flayed about and in doing so, I felt something that caught me off guard. His bow-staff!

I quickly grabbed it and used it as a cane to stand back up. However, to my surprise, he was already on the attack. This time he speared his body into mine and charged towards the wall, ramming me into it. My body jolted and I lost my breath for a moment. The staff slipped from my hand. With a quick gasp, I caught it in the nick of time and slammed it onto his back. He grunted but didn't let go.

**_BAM! BAM!_ **

He threw two punches into my stomach. I buckled, losing my foot, but not before having the last word. I whacked the staff into his arm, hearing a bone-crunching sound followed by him shouting profanities and slumping away. Holding his arm tightly, he glared at me while I tried to get back up. Easier said than done, because not only was I slipping and sliding with the continuous rainfall, but also my body threatening to give up on me. He charged at me, still clutching his battered arm, so I thought I had the advantage. I swung the staff at his weak side, but he surprised me by grabbing the staff with his hand and swinging me into the wall, forcing me to let go.

Falling backwards, I landed against a rubbish bin, knocking the lid of it off. Running at me with his staff veering towards me, I reached over to grab the bin lid and blocked his attack with it. Safe for now, I swiped my leg against his, causing him to fall to the ground back first. His body arched and his slow movements encouraged me. If I could stand, this fight was mine. But, that was the problem. I couldn't stand.

The rain pounded on us like boulders. He would try to use his staff to pick himself up, but he would just slip back down and be forced to try again. I wasn't having any better luck. I tried to use the bin next to me as leverage. The higher I got, the more my arms and legs throbbed, causing me to stumble at every painful attempt to get up. In between the drums of thunder, I could hear us both panting. Blood dribbled down from my mouth. His arms shook erratically. We were both a mess.

''I'll give you this,'' He puffed, gradually getting back up. ''You've got a bit of fight in you.''

I spat more blood out of my mouth and onto the ground. ''If you think I've got anything positive to say to you, you're wrong!''

My knees shook as I found myself standing back up. I stared at him, watching as he also got back up, pointing his staff towards me. We paused as a new sound blasted over the rain, the sound of police sirens.

I finally had something to smile about. ''Looks like I wasn't bluffing.''

Grunting like a wild animal and shaking his arms, he sprinted in my direction. I steadied myself, ready for the next attack, even though I wasn't sure if I could fight back anymore. ''Move it!''

''What?'' I asked perplexedly.

Without another word, he reeled his staff back and swung…but not at me. I followed him as he moved around me and his weapon collided with one of the thugs standing right behind me and about to jab a broken bottle into my back. The thug was lifted off his feet and flew a good distance before crashing in a heap, unconscious. I never even noticed that he got back up, let alone managed to sneak up behind me.

But one question remained. ''Why did you save me?''

After that quick burst of energy, his body wavered and looked ready to fall as he slowly turned to face me. Like No-One, I couldn't read his expression under his mask. He could be thinking anything for all I knew. Finally, he chuckled grimly. ''So I could see that look on your face when you realise that I was the one in the right.''

Any sense of gratitude I had for him saving me was dashed in that instant. He just wanted to prove a point? And I still don't believe he was in the right. Before I could say anything, he started limping away back in the direction we came from. ''Don't think we're finished. This isn't over!''

''Wait!'' I called out and tried to follow. My legs went numb and I almost buckled. Even the rain, which had calmed slightly, was starting to hurt my body with every drop. I hobbled after Hellrider, hoping to catch up with him before he got away. However, I knew it was too late when I heard the engine of his motorbike roaring. By the time I rounded the first corner, I witnessed him speeding off out of sight. The sound of his vehicle drowned out by the incoming police.

That was my cue to make my own leave, hurrying out in the other direction and across the other side of the street. Turning back, I spotted two police cars skidding to a stop. I continued moving, doing my best to overlook the pain until I was a safe distance away. My body stung as my drenched and bloody costume clung to it. I don't know how I'm going to explain my beaten state to Jenna when…

Oh crap, I forgot about parent's evening!

* * *

If my brain wasn't rattled from the numerous punches I took, it would have been from the revelations that there was _another_ superhero in town, and now he most likely had a grudge against me. It was like staring in a crack reflection. He seemed to be my opposite. Ruthless, bloodthirsty and with a temper ready to blow at the slightest aggravation. Then again, I've discovered I seem to have a short fuse lately. Also, I can figure out why he would save me. In fact, he could have let the thug shank me and then there would have been no one to stop him crushing some skulls.

He said he wanted to me to realise he was right. But that was a weak reason. I don't agree with him, and it didn't feel like he wanted to prove a point. Maybe there is a droplet of heroism in him, lost in an ocean of boiling rage.

I couldn't think of that for now. I needed to get to Hallblock as soon as possible and hope that I didn't miss the entire event. I checked my phone, only to find it damaged from the water, so that wasn't going to do me much good. Thankfully, the rain helped to wash away the blood and dirt that smeared my face. However, I had a new problem. Well, it was an old one resurfaced. I peeled my costume off my body and inspected my arm, which had begun throbbing and stinging painfully. The tissue around the scar was bruised and blood seeped from the stitches. It could have been worse, but if it kept getting hurt like this, I was worried there might be some permanent damage in the future.

Changing into my clothes and setting my costume in my rucksack, I travelled to the school. Taking the quickest bus route and then limping the rest of the way, I came upon the street leading to the school, and the worst-case scenario had happened. Everyone was already leaving. Parents and students alike were getting in their cars and walking down the street to their homes. I stood fixed on the spot, letting the pitter-patter of the dying rain hit me.

I spotted Rachael further down the street standing by the car with an older woman and man. She was too far to notice me and I didn't want to approach her. Not only was I not in the mood for talking, not even with her, she seemed busy discussing something with the two. The woman I guessed was her mother. It wasn't hard to figure out seeing how similar they looked. However, figuring out the identity of the man was trickier. At first, I thought it was obviously her dad. But, her parents divorced quite messily if rumours were to be believed. Also, from the way she spoke of her dad before, it sounded like they rarely met, if at all.

They got into the car and drove away. A chill clawed up my spine and caused me to shiver. The bitter cold gripped me enough that I actually rubbed my arms to try and warm myself. There was no point sticking around, so I made my way home.

I would have taken the bus back if my Oyster card hadn't run out of credit, and I had no spare change to top it up. That about sums up the day I've had. The walk home was slow and hard. My leg pulsed the longer I trekked and my arm was sizzling. The least I can say is that my home is within walking distance from the school. Although, I hesitated when I noticed the lights were on inside. Jenna was home and I prepared myself for a tornado of emotions.

I dug my keys out from my rucksack and opened the door. Instantly, Jenna came running out to see me. She looked ready to explode, rushing towards me before stopping when she got a better view of the state I was in. Her face dropped from fury to worry. ''What happened? Are you okay?''

''Yeah…I…I got mugged.''

''Again?'' She shrieked and placed her hands on my arms. I hissed at the contact despite my best attempts not to. The sound caused her to flinch. Her eyes scanned me frenziedly, searching for any serious damage. She spotted a trickle of blood running down from my scar. ''Was it the same muggers from before? Are they after you?''

''No, they…'' The last thing I needed was to make up a story that went too deep for me to cover. ''I was stupid. I had my phone out and…one guy tried to take it. I put up a good fight though.''

She wasn't amused by my tone at all. ''Why is this happening to you? What didn't you call me?''

''My phone got damaged. Did you try to call me?''

''Of course!'' She screamed. ''You weren't home and your headteacher called to say you were in detention for getting into a fight, so I assumed you were at the school. But you weren't. I was so worried, I didn't know if something happened to you or…''

It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest seeing her breakdown. This was far worse than the time she blasted me in the hospital. I offered her a reassuring smile. ''Jenna, I'm okay…''

''No,'' She stopped me. ''No, you're not okay. This is not okay! I don't know what is going on with you, but it's scaring me. I can't have this. Every time you're late home or I can't call you, I'm afraid that something's happened to you. Then, I find something _has_ happened. How am I supposed to find any of this okay?''

My body withered under every word. Hellrider's words earlier might have bruised my ego, but seeing Jenna pouring her heart out felt soul-crushing. I just wanted this conversation to end. I couldn't bear it anymore. It hurt to see Jenna hurt, and any scrap of confidence I still had left in me was disappearing. ''Jenna, can we talk about this another time?''

I panicked as she let out a frustrated sigh. ''You can't treat this like it's nothing, Thomas.''

''I'm not. I just want to sleep and…''

''No, I'm going to call the police and you're going to identify this mugger.'' She marched over to the phone.

Before she got far, I reached out to grab her arm and stop her. ''You can't. I didn't see him properly. It was raining.''

''How is it that you're never able to see these people?''

''I don't expect these things to happen!'' I shouted, wanting this argument to end. If this is what it takes to end it, then so be it. ''I don't want these things to happen to me. It just happens and I hate it as much as you do!''

She rubbed her palm against her head, clearly irritated, though not nearly as much as I was. Following a slow shake of her head, she turned to me. ''You can forget about playing for the school football team this week.''

My jaw dropped. ''What?''

''Not with that arm. You'll make it worse if you play!''

''It'll be fine.'' I pleaded.

''That's not the only reason,'' She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, handing it to me. ''Because I was waiting for you, I wasn't able to talk with your teachers. Although, the head teacher gave me the brief overview and this report card.''

I took the paper, unfolded it and looked over my grades…

_Thomas Lanks:_

_Maths: C-_

_English: C_

_Science: E_

_I.T: E_

_Geography: E_

_History: D+_

_R.E: B-_

_P.E: C+_

_Music: F_

It was worse than I thought. I knew that my grades had dropped, but this was abysmal. Even Science, which Rachael had told me before hand I got a 'D', had dropped. Then again, with a gang war going on around me, a superhero who abandons me before a fight and another who initiates one with me, school took a back seat in my mind. I placed the sheet on a cabinet nearby and started to walk around Jenna, heading for the stairs.

''You've got nothing to say to that?'' Jenna questioned. I remained silent and she waved her arms. ''Thomas, this problem isn't just going to solve itself. If we don't talk now, how do you expect things to get better? They will get better, but not if you don't listen because at the rate you're going, it'll be too late.''

I reached the stairs and slowly walked upwards, my hands gripping the beam tightly. ''I'll manage. And I'm also going to be on the school team this week.''

''No, you're not. I'm putting my foot down.''

''You're not stopping me.''

''Why are you so insistent on…''

It happened. I reached my breaking point and snapped. I twisted my body to face Jenna and exploded.

''Because all I want right now is for _one thing_ to go right for me. It's all I want. I'm sick and tired of people telling me things will get better and they never do. I don't want to hear it anymore, not from you or anyone. _I've tried!_ I really have! But it feels like no matter what I do I just make things worse. I don't care about what a bully does to me, or if I get into a fight with some punk. It hurts much more when people I care about make me feel like I'm a burden, to the point where I believe it!''

I stormed up the stairs, refusing to wait for Jenna to say something, although it appeared she remained silent after my outburst. Once I got inside my room, I closed the door behind me and started punching the wall with enough force to leave a dent. But I didn't actually stop until my arm ached and couldn't keep its strength.

Rachael was wrong. Talking with someone about how I was feeling didn't hurt. I couldn't blame her for this though. It was my fault. I went into this without thinking. The weight on my shoulders has grown and I've broken underneath. People have been hurt. People hate me.

And it's my fault.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	14. The Gang War Arc: Football Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, original characters in Omega Kid belong to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 14: Football Debut**

_Thursday 22nd July 2010_

_18:12_

I stood by a canal, staring out into the distance as I watched the setting sun hanging right above the city skyline. It was a beautiful sight like the sky was on fire. I wouldn't have minded watching the scenery on my own terms. However, that wasn't the case. I couldn't turn around, not with the gun pressed against the back of my head. I felt the barrel trembling, making me worried that even if I complied I would be shot accidentally.

There was no one around to help me. My friends weren't going to be coming to my aid. I wasn't even in my Omega Kid costume. This Toxin had figured out my secret identity. It probably helped that we actually knew each other.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, today decides to prove me wrong yet again. If I don't do something quickly, I might not live to see another day. I didn't want things to end this way, not after the day I've had, filled with so many regrets.

_08:16_

I don't think I spoke a word throughout school yesterday. Whenever people would try to ask me about my _fight_ with Onder, I would just shrug and ignore them. I didn't want anything else to happen so I did what I do best, pretend I don't exist. I also think that the new bruises and cuts I mysteriously acquired scared anyone from getting too close to me. Even some of my teachers looked intimidated by me. I'd always believed I had the intimidation of a baby Panda. Although, Onder's missing tooth would have something else to say about that.

Home wasn't any less awkward. Jenna and I hardly spoke and she let me go about with my own business without a word. I didn't bother going on patrol that night. I was still licking my wounds from my royal rumble with Hellrider. Alex and Stephen had left me a couple of messages but I never got back with them. If I told them I got into a fight with another superhero, they'd never leave me alone. It was selfish of me. I knew that they would want to help like they have done, but I was too exhausted to deal with that. Today was my big day playing for the school team. I needed full concentration if I wanted to make a point and prove that I can do something right.

I thought a cold shower would help wake me up and get me ready. On the contrary, the feeling of water spraying on me clouded my mind with thoughts of Hellrider and I fighting in the rain. Thinking about that again made my skin crawl and my body ache. I quickly shut the water off and found myself panting. My body was shaking all over. The icy cold pricked right through to the bone.

''Thomas?'' I heard Jenna call out. ''Are you finished yet?''

I hesitated, wondering why she was finally addressing me now. ''I'm coming out now.''

''Okay, can we talk? I promise it'll only take a second.''

Was she still going to try to stop me joining the team? She had to have known that wasn't going work. I almost considered sneaking out to avoid that argument again. But when I remembered that argument and remembered how she broke down, I felt like a bastard for ever considering that option. I cleared my throat and stepped out of the shower. ''Yeah, I'm coming. Hold on.''

I quickly dried and dressed, as well as picking out what I thought would be good sports attire. It was just a plain white shirt and black shorts, the same I wore when Parkour training with Marquez. I never actually found the time to ask Chloe what I was supposed to wear. I grabbed my gear and threw it in my rucksack, having some trouble with fitting it in with my costume. I stared at it, comprehending for a solid minute whether I should leave it. This thing seemed to be bad luck wherever I took it.

I kept it for now and hurried downstairs to find Jenna in the kitchen, finishing her breakfast and fully dressed. ''What's up?'' I asked.

She turned to face me with a look filled with worry and fatigue. ''Are you sure you want to play today? No one will blame you if you don't feel up for it.''

At least she wasn't ordering me not to go, so that's a start. I nodded affirmatively. ''I'm sure. I can do this.''

I waited for the blockade. I waited for her to put her foot down again and say no. It never came. Instead, she slowly bobbed her head before reaching for something white on the counter. It was difficult to make out until she was holding it right in front of me. ''At least, wear this. I don't want that scar to open up again.''

It was a fresh tubular bandage. I looked at it, afraid that this was all a joke and Jenna was just pulling my leg. But she would never do something like that. I cautiously took it from her and fitted it around my bad arm. The sleeve stretched and then constricted around it. I moved my arm around, trying to get used to the feeling of wearing one of these again. Wearing it reminded me of being back in the hospital, an unpleasant feeling.

Jenna could see I was doubtful about this. ''You'll forget about it when you start playing. But, you still have to be careful, okay?''

''Okay, thanks,'' This was a nice thing to do for me, even though it was the complete opposite of what she wanted. ''Uh…are you coming to watch the game?''

She shook her head and started walking towards the door. ''I'm sorry, I can't. I'm needed at work today.''

I should have expected that answer. For my first ever game, I would have liked her to come. Even if we've had our disagreements, she's still my sister and I want to make her feel proud about something I achieved. ''Okay, I'll see you later.''

''Bye.'' She called out before walking out of the door.

Speaking of, I needed to make my move. There's no way I'm getting a detention today of all days.

_12:32_

The morning was thankfully uneventful. I attended classes with people not worth talking to and that gave me time to think about the game ahead. After lunch, I went into the boys changing room to have some time to myself. My anxiety was like a cage of hungry lions. I shouldn't get like this. I've dealt with things far more life threatening than a football game if you could even consider that life-threatening at all. But something about today felt…nerve-wracking. I didn't have much to prove since I was a nobody, but I also had everything to prove for the very same reason. Things had been going wrong for Omega Kid, now was not the time for Thomas Lanks to fall down the same dark rabbit hole.

Not helping matters was that this game was against Toronta Secondary School. Our main rivals when it came to everything. There was added pressure on the team to win this one.

I almost jumped when I heard the door open and Gabriel stepped inside. ''There you are. We've been looking for you.''

I stood up and approached him. ''Sorry, I just wanted some time to myself.''

''Pre-game nerves?''

''I guess.''

He nodded with an amused grin. ''I know them.''

''But, you're the captain. You've been doing this for a while now…''

''True, but that doesn't mean I don't still get nervous before every game. If I didn't, I wouldn't be ready for everything,'' He walked over to me. After staring at me for a second, his smile dropped. ''Are you okay?''

My heart beat faster. This is exactly what I was afraid of. He noticed my clearly noticeable injuries. I forced a beaming smile. ''I'm great. Why?''

''You don't look great.''

''Well, we can't all have your handsome looks.'' I joked, but he was having none of it.

He folded his arms over his chest and stepped closer, towering over me. Thank goodness I didn't decide to join the basketball team otherwise I'd be a piece of gum at the bottom of someone's shoe. ''Did Onder do that to you?'' He gestured to my bruises.

''No, no…it…it happened outside of school.''

''And you're sure you're feeling okay? We can't start with a player who isn't 100% fit. It's not too late to change tactics and have you start on the bench.''

While I did understand what he was saying, there was something inside of me screaming in anger. We haven't even started the game yet, and they were already considering dropping me? I'm not going to let that happen. I've finally got something going my way and I'm not going to let anything ruin that. I've fought thugs and bike thieves while injured before. How hard can it be playing a football match 99% fit?

I gave him a reassuring smile. ''Don't worry, I'm good.''

Gabriel didn't look convinced. He stared at me while I found the floor more interesting to look at. Not the best way to encourage him, but I couldn't deal with another argument. I just wanted this game to start so that I could prove everyone wrong. So that I could prove I was wrong and I could do something right. After a while, he shrugged. ''Okay, if that's what you say.''

''I promise I won't let you down!''

''I hope not, Chloe and I have got a little bet going.''

''You have?''

He chuckled. ''I've got ten quid to say you'll get an assist, while she's betting ten that you'll actually score a goal.''

''Wow,'' I gasped. ''Those are…pretty long shot bets.''

''Luckily, long shots are my speciality,'' He gave me a confident smirk and wink. It seemed like he was about to turn to leave when he unhooked a bag that was strapped to his shoulder and handed it over to me. ''Here, I was looking for you to give this.''

''What is it?''

''You gotta open it to find out.'' He grinned.

Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question to ask. Whatever it was, it was soft as my fingers easily pressed into the bag and it felt light as a feather. I opened it and retrieved the item inside, feeling the smoothness on my skin and a fresh smell waft out of it, I knew what it was before I pulled it out and saw it for myself. ''Is this our official football kit?''

''Well, if you're going to be apart of the team, you need to right uniform.''

The short-sleeve shirt was orange, with sleeves as black as the night and shorts just as dark with white stripes running down the side. The Hallblock school name and logo was proudly displayed on the chest. Now, this was something that I felt good about wearing. ''Thank you.''

With a thumbs-up gesture and a confident grin, he turned to leave. ''Just don't get yourself into detention again before the game.''

''I won't!'' I promised as he left. My determination was boosted the longer I held the shirt in my hands. This was my time to shine.

I fumbled the shirt and shorts back into the bag and thanked my lucky stars that it was small enough to be squeezed into my rucksack. Although, my costume was being a pain, stuffing my bag to a ludicrous size. Feeling rejuvenated, I emerged from the changing room, heading to my next class before lunch was over with a renewed sense of optimism…until my vision went blurry for a brief moment.

Stopping by a wall, I leant my back onto it and waited. Things looked out of place, even when I would rub my eyes and try to focus on one thing. I didn't get much sleep recently, and I've taken enough blows to the head to possibly wind up in a coma some day soon. No, no, I can't let this stop me now. It had to just be a little slip-up. The only way that I'm going to be stopped from joining the team now is if I'm shot on sight. I'm really hoping that if there is a God, they know that was a figure of speech. I don't want to prove anything.

Thankfully, after a minute of eye rubbing, my vision returned to normal. That did give me a bit of a scare, but I'm not quitting now.

''Thomas.'' Hearing Rachael's voice filled me with some relief. I didn't want her to think that I was in a weakened state, so I straightened myself and saw her bounding towards me with a warm smile. However, her smile evaporated as she stopped in front of me. ''What happened to you? Are you okay?''

I sighed, not wanting to deal with this before my game, I shrugged it off. ''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It was…something stupid, no big deal.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, I'm sure,'' I said firmer, trying to get my point across to her.

With my tone, her smile wouldn't return. ''Okay…I just wanted to wish you luck for your game cause I won't get the chance to later.''

''Wait, you're not coming?''

She shook her head and looked to the floor. ''No, sorry. I've got something else I can't wait on. I need to get a start as soon as possible…''

''No, it's okay.'' I interrupted.

I couldn't tell if it was the way I spoke or the fact I rudely cut her off while she was talking, but she looked at me with a spark in her eyes. Not the good kind. The kind that let a person know she wasn't ready to take shit. ''Thomas, are you sure you're okay?''

I groaned. ''I'm fine, I was actually doing pretty well a moment ago…''

Oh crap, I did not mean for that to sound how it sounded. I rubbed my head agitatedly, and a flash of concern appeared on Rachael's face. ''You know I'm always here to talk if you need to.''

That was the last thing I wanted to do. Talking about how I felt hasn't gotten me anywhere good recently. I talk and I make things worse like I'm doing right now. ''I can't…''

''Yes, you can.''

My fist clenched until I was pulling my own hair. My head was throbbing and I couldn't hold back anymore. All my emotions were amped tenfold, so when I screamed, I roared. ''No, because I just make things worse. You were wrong! Talking about how? Sharing the weight with other people? It doesn't work for me!''

She was clearly taken aback by me shouting at her, but she stood her ground. ''I don't know what's bothering you, but bottling it up won't help you either.''

''It'll help other people.''

''That doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself, inside or out.''

''Out?'' I cried out. I was so far gone that the crowd, which started to gather around us, didn't bother me. ''You think I ask for this? That I asked to get into fights and get myself hurt?''

''No, of course not! But there is something different about you. You're attitude's changed. It's like you draw fights towards you…''

''Maybe I've finally grown a backbone.''

''I wouldn't call lashing out at your friends having a backbone. Or nearly breaking someone's jaw…''

''He was going to hit me first! If I didn't defend myself, it would have been Jason all over again. Remember that? When I tried to help your cousin when no one else would?''

She took a step forward, staring into my eyes intensely. ''I do remember. You stood up against someone you knew could beat you, but you did it anyway because you knew it was the right thing to do. But, Stella told me about the other day. There didn't need to be a fight. You took things further than needed.''

I can't believe she was actually accusing me of going too far. Didn't Stella also mention the part where Onder insulted her and then threatened Megan? I couldn't deal with this. I was afraid that I would get myself in trouble and miss the game later. I turned to leave. ''Screw this. I'm done.''

''I'm not!'' Rachael called out, stamping her foot and forcing me to stay. A choir of whispering came from the other students watching this meltdown. ''I'm not going to let you push everyone away! You're not going to push me away!''

''Have you ever stopped to think that might actually be the best thing for me? I can't make things worse for people if I shut myself away from them.''

''Are you really going to do that? To me? To your friends? To your sister?''

''You are such a hypocrite!''

The corridor went silent, despite there being dozens of students around us. Rachael froze and looked hesitant on continuing this argument, but she persisted, showing her incredible mental strength. She was doing a better job than I was. But all I wanted was for people to leave me alone. ''Why am I a hypocrite?'' She questioned.

I didn't want to answer that. It would hurt her, and that's the last thing I wanted to do. But my scrambled brain told me this was the only way to get her to leave me alone. ''Ever since Year Seven, you've rarely let people get close to you. You leave classes early a lot of the time. Even outside of school, you tend to leave without any explanation. Why is it that I have to share my feelings with the world while you get to keep quiet about your own personal life?''

''It's not the same thing…''

''It feels like the same thing to me! I can't be as good with my emotions as you can! I can't be as smart as you, despite your attendance. Even if I had a private tutor.''

She gazed at me in confusion. ''What tutor?''

''The guy who was with you and your mum, last night at parent's evening! I assume he's your tutor. That would explain how you're so perfect at everything.'' I spat.

That was when it looked like I finally dented Rachael's armour. The fiery look in her eyes dimmed and she didn't respond right away, letting my words sink in. At first, I couldn't tell if I just exposed something that was personal to her, or if I hit her too close to home. The fact that I raised my voice at her in such an aggressive manner was enough to make me feel sick. After what felt like forever, she finally replied. ''He's my doctor.''

The tension locked all around my body loosened and I felt the fight inside me disappear instantly. Students around watched on in shock and I could see tears start to form in Rachael's eyes. What have I done?

I was suddenly swept off my feet as I felt someone taller than me shove me into the wall and hold me in place, even if I didn't have the will to retaliate. Everyone gasped in shock as Stella pinned me to the wall and gave me a deadly stare. I turned straight back round to Rachael, with Megan next to her comforting her.

''I'm not as perfect as you think!'' Rachael whispered before walking away. Megan gave chase after her.

I'd never felt so disgusted with myself. I can't believe I just did that to her. It was like I was trapped in a plane on autopilot about to crash. Even when Rachael was long gone, I still stared down the corridor and Stella still had me pressed up against the wall. Despite my strength, she did a commendable job holding me back. She looked at the crowd. ''Nothing to see. Move on.''

Some students disbanded right away, while others wanted to stay to see if another fight would come about. All Stella needed was to give them a menacing glare and they trotted in different directions.

Once things had calmed down, she finally released me from her grip. As tired as I was, I couldn't help but feel annoyed when I was reminded of how she told the story of me defending her against Onder. ''So, when _you_ do this it's fine?''

''Don't!'' It was one word, but it spiked fear in my heart.

I groaned and turned to leave, but not before letting one last thing slip out. ''I won't be fighting your fights anymore.''

Her eyes focused on me and…something changed in them. I'm not sure what it was, and at this stage, I didn't care. However, something about the ghostly way Stella looked at me left me puzzled. Even when I walked away, she remained still and appeared to be deep in thought. I didn't pay any attention. I just needed to find some place to myself, maybe a crack in the Earth that I could hibernate in until the end of time.

I was sweating all over, and my body throbbed with every harsh breath I released. I was filled with so much regret, I wanted to tear this school down until I find Rachael and apologise to her. But, I couldn't do that. I was right. Even when I admit it, I still find a way to make people worse. She was better off without me. Everyone was.

It doesn't matter if I'm Thomas Lanks or Omega Kid.

_16:22_

No one dared approach me in any of my afternoon classes. I got through the rest of the day without saying another word to anyone. Even when heading to the nearby park and waiting in the locker room, as the rest of the team psyched themselves up and our coach was detailing the tactics on the board, I felt lost in another world. It wasn't long before kick-off, and I still couldn't get my head out of the gutter. All I could think about was Rachael. I made her cry. I upset her. I hurt her. It was the same way I treated Jenna. I was casting them away. I thought it would be for the better, but it was only making everything worse.

Not helping matters was the pain in my head increasing. I felt like I was going to faint here and now in the locker room with my teammates sitting around me, focusing all their attention on the game ahead. As much as I tried to, I couldn't. I wanted to win this game for the most selfish of reasons…to make myself look good. I wanted to prove to everyone, to myself, that I could do something good in my life.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of everyone clapping. The coach had finished his speech and we were being called onto the pitch. I still wasn't feeling up for it, and I had zoned out while the tactics were being discussed. It was too late to back down now. I rose to my feet, as did everyone else. Some people were saying a quick pray. Others wishing each other luck. I was alone until Chloe approached me. ''Hey…'' I started.

''Don't hey me!'' She scolded, silencing me. ''If I was the captain, you'd be off the team in a heartbeat.''

''What?''

''Don't play dumb. I heard about what you did to Rachael. She was in tears. And then Megan tells me you might have said something to Stella because no one can find her anywhere. What the hell is your game?''

It took me a few seconds to come to my senses. As much as I deserved it, it was jarring to see Chloe speaking to me so venomously. ''I…I don't know. I wasn't right in the head.''

That excuse wasn't good enough for her. I was actually afraid she was going to punch me. She remained composed enough to stop herself from doing such a thing as she groaned. ''You can apologise to her after the game. For now, focus on winning.''

''Understood.'' I nodded.

Not wanting to ignite her wrath, I walked on ahead. Before I rounded the corner, leaving the locker room, I noticed Gabriel heading over to Chloe. Feeling too curious to ignore this, I hide behind the wall and listened carefully. ''What's going on?'' Gabriel asked.

''It's Thomas. His mind isn't on the game.''

He sighed. ''I knew it. But it's too late to change our lineup now, and we don't want to waste a substitution too early in the game.''

''I know. We'll see how he starts. If he's still not feeling up to it, then we can take him off at half-time.''

''You think he'll last that long?''

''I hope so.''

I can't believe this! I haven't even started yet, and they were already talking about taking me off. I won't allow that. I need to get my mind straight. Push everything else to the side and focus on winning this game for the team. Afterwards, I can go back to thinking about the others.

Both teams were led onto the pitch by their respective captains and the officials for the game. The coaches stood off by the side, protected from the crowd watching by a large metal fence. If I were to guess, I'd say around a hundred people had turned up to watch this game. It might not be the Emirates Stadium, but it was big enough to jolt my nerves. The blistering sunlight beat down on us, a stark contrast from the torrential downpour the other day. As everyone got into position, I glanced over at our opponents, wearing an all-white kit with red stripes going down their shirts and shorts.

Going further back into our half, our goalkeeper, Mahadi Sharr, came over to me and bumped his fist onto me. ''Watch my back, new guy.''

''Don't you mean the front?''

''Excellent answer.'' He laughed and stood under the goal, sizing it up and patting his gloves.

I felt someone patting me on the back, and I turned to see Matthew Kane walking along with me. ''Ready for this.''

''Absolutely.'' I lied.

''Remember what I said? Don't be so tense. Just do what you did before, and you'll be good.''

It was nice to have some bit of encouragement before starting the game. I gave him a confident nod, even if it did make my head go numb for a moment. ''Same as before, got it.''

Matthew then pointed to the other side of the field. ''You see that guy there?'' I followed the direction he was pointing and spotted one of the Toronta players warming up. Jet black hair, tanned skin and with an athletic build. He looked clay-modelled to be a football player.

''Yeah, what about him?''

''He's their star player. A lone striker with wicked speed and excellent ball control. Apparently, some of the top clubs are scouting him…''

''So, he's our danger man to watch for, got it!''

''There's another thing you need to know about Chris Ronaldo…''

I raised my brows at him. ''His name is actually Chris Ronaldo?''

''Yeah, yeah, we've all made that joke about him. Listen, watch the strong tackles. He's been known to go down quite easy. Keep your eye on the ball. If you're not certain you can win the ball from him, don't lunge in. Tag him and keep him at bay until you have support to back you up. Okay?''

''Let's get started,'' I responded.

''I like the attitude,'' He then nudged my shoulder and gestured towards one of the fences off the pitch. ''Hey, you know those two?''

Looking over, I instantly recognised two familiar faces. ''Whoa, go Thomas!'' Alex cheered as loud as he could, his voice carrying over the whole field. Steph stood right beside him, blowing on a blue party blower until his cheeks went red.

I couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping me. I'm not sure how they knew where the game was taking place, but it was nice to see them. Although, it reminded me that they were the only ones here to cheer for me. Jenna, Rachael, Megan…I had forced everyone else away.

The game was ready to start. The referee set the ball down in the middle and Toronta were going to kick things off. My target man had one foot on the ball and both eyes on our goal. If he wanted to get there, he would have to go past me first. However, looking at him from a distance, my vision went blurry again and I was forced to rub my eyes. Exhaustion held me like a python about to squeeze the life out of me. It felt like my soul was drifting away from my body. I've hardly had any rest since this whole Toxin thing began. I've run myself into the ground.

I shouldn't have started this game. I'm not ready.

The whistle was blown and the game was on.

Toronta's passing was quick and smooth. None of their players held the ball for more than a couple of seconds, our team couldn't get it from them. We kept them in their defensive half. Their star player hadn't touched the ball since kick-off, but that didn't mean I was going to take my eyes off him, especially with the way he was prowling closer and closer to us. I gazed left and right. Our defence had their positions covered, standing in a line with me trying to follow them.

I bounced on my feet, trying to keep myself on my toes and steady myself for a counter attack. My leg pulsed with pain and my arm started to throb. I ignored it. I couldn't afford any distractions now.

On their side, Chloe comes up behind a defender and steals the ball from them. She passes the ball over to Gabriel who goes charging through two Toronta player tackles effortlessly. With this quick burst of energy, we were creating our first opportunity of the game. He lays it off for one of our other players, Samarge. He strikes the ball as hard as he can. Their keeper can't reach it.

**_CLANG!_ **

The ball rattles off the crossbar and goes over. Groans and gasps cry out and I punch the air in frustration. Samarge holds his head in his hands, unable to believe that he missed such a golden chance. Gabriel rushes over to encourage him and quickly praises Chloe for the tackle and pass. It's easy to see why he was the leader of the team after William. I wish that I could motivate people like that.

I turn to Matthew. ''We seem to have started better.''

''There's ninety minutes in a game. Don't go celebrating because you've won the first five.''

The ball is kicked high into the air, almost disappearing into the clouds. I could see it coming towards us and was about to go for it before I saw Matthew dashing forward. He and a Toronta player jump for the ball, but Matthew gets his head onto it first, knocking it away from our goal and towards one of our players. Afterwards, he hurried back into position.

''Nice one,'' I called out.

''Thanks,'' He replied, never tearing his eyes away from the play going on in front of us. ''I'm taller, I'll go for the high balls. You stay on the ground and tackle anyone that comes close.''

''Right.''

For the next ten minutes, we slaughtered them. The chances fell to us and our passing was slick and too much for the other team to handle. However, while almost every stat was in our favour, the one that really counted remained tied. Neither team had bulged the net yet. I would have thought that we would get the first goal with the way we were dominating, but I didn't want to count my chickens before they hatched. We just needed one lucky break. One shot to beat the keeper and fly in between the goal posts.

''Should I go up to help?'' I asked.

''No, stay back,'' Matthew ordered.

Our winger charged down the right flank with the ball dancing around his feet. Once he reaches the corner, he crosses the ball into the box. Unfortunately, none of the other players was quick enough to react, and it flies harmlessly into their goalkeeper's hands. I sighed in annoyance. If I had gone forward to help, I could have got that. How am I supposed to prove myself if I don't get the chance to do anything?

Their goalkeeper tosses the ball out, right to the feet of Ronaldo. Now, it was time to see what all the fuss about. Admittedly, after a few seconds, I could see his skills on display. He dribbled past one player, then two, then three, all as if they weren't even there. The Toronta players don't even ask for the ball. They know that once he has it, he's not going to lose it. He charges into our half of the field and approaches our defence. One of our players gives chase, using his strength to try and force him off the ball. Ronaldo kicks it too far and can't keep up. Then, out of nowhere, Ronaldo tumbles to the group like he was caught in a stampede. There was no contact whatsoever. However, the referee blows his whistle, signalling a foul.

Our players crowd the official in protest, but he was having none of it, he'd already made his decision. What really ticked me off was once Ronaldo knew he bought a foul, he jumped back on his feet, unhurt and with a huge smirk plastered over his smug face. His teammates ran over to congratulate him as if he'd done something to be proud of. When he tries anything with me, I'll show him and wipe that smirk right off his face.

A group of five, including myself, stood close together to create a wall, protecting our goal from their free-kick taker. We locked arms and stood as tall as we could. Mahadi commands us on how far left and right he wants us so that he can have the best line of sight, while Ronaldo stood over the ball, waiting for his moment to shine. There was no way he was going to shoot. It's too far out. He had to be lining up an assist for someone in our penalty box. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed one of their defenders sneaking around, not staying in one place. I kept one eye locked on him, suspecting something.

The whistle was blown, and as I predicted, Ronaldo didn't shoot. Instead, he lobbed the ball over the wall and towards the defender I had spotted. While everyone scrambled madly to reach it, I hurried to stop the ball from reaching its target. I stuck out a leg to intercept, but I was an inch too short and a split-second too late. The Toronta defender dived to head the ball and it goes flying between Mahadi's gloves.

**_GOAL!_ **

**_1-0 to Toronta._ **

The Toronta players ran around ecstatically, cheering and embracing one another. Meanwhile, our team shared a look of dejection. I punched the ground in anger. I could have stopped that goal. Gabriel rushed around, railing everyone and telling us it wasn't over yet. He came towards me and offered me a helping hand up. I accepted and he hoisted me onto my feet before running back towards the halfway line, ready to start the game again. A sharp pain rushed through my leg. That attempt to stretch and intercept the ball might have made me pull something. It didn't matter. As long as I could run, I'm not giving up.

The whistle is blown for the restart and we're immediately at their goalmouth thanks to some beautiful passing and footwork. Everyone is on the edge of their figurative seat as the ball is slotted through by one of our midfielders towards Chloe. The Toronta defence is too high up the field and she bobs and weaves around them before unleashing a shot. However, their goalkeeper dives to the corner and catches. Chloe grunts loudly and the other players groan. We can't keep wasting these opportunities.

Something then hits me. Not literally. I notice Chloe glanced around the pitch as if looking for someone, before dropping her head and running back into position. This was most likely her first game without playing alongside her sister. I hadn't even thought of that until now. I wasn't the only one with something to prove today. All I wanted to do was show that I could do something good, while Chloe wanted to make someone else proud. Coming to this realisation, I felt a replenished burst of energy. I'm going to do well. Not just for myself, but for Chloe and Sophie.

Once again, the ball lands at Ronaldo's feet and he sprints past one player after the other. I wait for the right moment as he gets closer and closer. Matthew makes the call and he hunts after Ronaldo. The cheat skips and dances with the ball, keeping it as far away from Matthew's tackles as possible. My teammate couldn't risk sticking his leg in otherwise he might draw another foul. Wanting to back him up, I stay close behind and we have him trapped with nowhere to go.

However, neither of us was expecting him to clench the ball with both his feet and then jump right in between us. We can only watch as he hops past with the ball and is now running one-on-one against our goalkeeper. He blasts the ball towards the top corner, and I can even see it swerve in the air with unbelievable speed. Mahadi is powerless to do anything again, and the whole pitch is left breathless in that millisecond.

The ball swerves too far up, and it grazes the bar and soars out of play. A collective gasp is released by everyone on my team. Ronaldo slaps his hands together at the wasted chance, but he regains his composure and returns to his own half. He doesn't even look Matthew or me in the eye like we're not even a challenge to him. To be fair, with how easily he got past us, that might be the case. I'm starting to understand why top clubs are scouting him. It was like going up against a professional.

Matthew firmly pats me on the arm. ''Don't worry about it. Sometimes, no matter what you do, they're just too good.''

I don't believe that, not even for a second. It's about time I do _something_. My eyes turned back towards the other half of the pitch and once again, the Toronta defence was huddled quite high. If one of our players could sneak around them with a good pass, we would have a free chance. But, they probably expected this. Both teams were rivals and played each other many times a year, they knew everyone's strengths and weaknesses.

Except me. They didn't know what to expect of me if I have the ball.

An idea came to me. I rushed over to Mahadi before he started play again. ''Hey, I want you to pass it straight to me.''

''What?'' He stared at me sceptically.

''Trust me, I've got an idea.''

He still looked unsure, but eventually nodded. ''Okay, if you insist, new guy.''

I ran back into my position and made eye contact with Chloe, puzzled with what I was planning. Using subtle hand gestures, I silently got across my plan to her, hoping that she was onboard with it. She stared at me intensely and started shuffling about, getting herself ready. The plan was set, now was the time to put it to action.

Mahadi stood over the ball, staring out into the distance like he was going to kick it as far as he could. He surprised everyone when he shifted his feet quickly and passed the ball over to me. In an instant, Ronaldo was the first Toronta player to chase me down. Right on cue, their defence moved upwards and they didn't pay attention to Chloe preparing herself to run right past. With the gap shrinking, I quickly nudged the ball forward before blasting it over everyone. They were caught completely off guard as the ball went further than I even expected, and Chloe chased it down, forcing her into a one-on-one with their goalkeeper.

The ball bounces between them and the two charge to see who can reach it first. Chloe is the closest, but she doesn't have many options with the goalkeeper stretching their arms out as wide as possible. Chloe sticks her foot out and pokes the ball gently under the goalkeeper's elongated legs, causing it to roll into the net.

**_GOAL!_ **

**_1-1!_ **

**_Chloe Derrick has equalized for Hallblock!_ **

Chloe pumps her fist and cries out triumphantly before running back to celebrate with the team. I beamed with happiness. Genuine happiness. I can't believe that I just got my first ever assist in football. The way the ball soared over everyone and then she gently tapped it in for a goal, I won't forget this feeling for a long time. Chloe rushes over to high-five me with a wide smile. ''You're still an ass. That was a great assist, but you're still an ass!''

''I know, but thanks.''

Gabriel patted me and hugged Chloe before addressing the team. ''Okay, back into positions. It's not over yet, not even close. We're starting over again.''

We obeyed and returned to our positions while Toronta licked their wounds. Next to me, Matthew clenched his hand, waiting for a fist bump. ''That was a nice one.''

''Thanks,'' I replied and bumped his fist, overwhelmed by all this sudden positivity.

''Shame that'll be a one-time only thing. You've done it once, they won't fall for it again.''

He was right. It was back to square one, but I felt confident again. This was the lucky break I've waited for. Hopefully, this was a sign of the tides changing in my favour.

The whistle goes and we begin again.

The Toronta players get into their flanks and begin passing it around, looking more urgent in their play now that they know we mean business. Their defence was tight and didn't go charging forward as they had done before. There was no way my plan would work a second time, I had to think of a new strategy. They refused to let go of the ball, playing patiently and waiting for the right moment to strike.

Before long, the ball was with their star man and he began showing off his tricks and flips with the ball. Were they just buying time? It didn't feel like they were trying to win the game at this point. Then again, I don't think we had much time left until half time. I had no way of knowing. I remembered what Chloe and Gabriel discussed earlier, about subbing me off if I looked too tired. But, I helped with a goal. They wouldn't just get rid of me like that, would they?

If I could tackle our opponent's best player that would show everyone I'm well enough to continue.

As Ronaldo continued to showboat, I advanced towards him. Keeping a short distance away from him, I let him think that he was making a fool out of me, sliding the ball around his feet without actually doing anything with it. My moment came when he briefly lost his control and the ball was slowly stuttering away from him. I lunged my foot in to tackle him. He must have stuttered on purpose because faster than I could register, he threaded the ball through my legs and brushed me aside with ease.

I watch him break clear through, only to be stopped by Matthew getting a slide tackle right and booting the ball away. He glared at me, clearly disappointed that I fell for the very trick he warned me about. Ronaldo fixed his eyes on me, sizing me up before strutting away smugly. He must think that he had me figured out; that I was an impatient hothead who dived in at the quickest opportunity. To be fair, that was how I acted just now. But next time, I'll get him.

In a matter of minutes, the ball was back with Ronaldo again. It was as if he was the only player of note on their team. If we could stop him, we could win this game. He starts with a simple jog until Gabriel starts sprinting after him. Ronaldo mimics his actions and the two athletes were blitzing down the pitch. Everyone watched on, knowing there was no hope of catching them. The further they ran, the more obvious it became that Gabriel was too much for Ronaldo to handle. He attempts to change course, heading in my direction, hoping to dribble his way out of their face. I saw a chance to get my revenge.

I dashed towards them. Ronaldo saw me coming and shifted the ball to his other foot. I don't know how I reacted so quickly, but I could see him trying to hook the ball around me, so I twisted my body and swiped my leg underneath and kicked the ball away from his feet. He goes toppling on top of me because of the momentum. My body is clattered, potentially leaving another big bruise. It didn't matter all that much, I got the ball from him first.

''Great tackle!'' Gabriel praised and followed the ball.

That is until the referee blew his whistle to stop play. I needed to get my bearing back before I could see what was the holdup. Even Ronaldo seemed dazed by the crash, but I got off worse as he brushed it off and was back to jogging in no time. There was suddenly a chorale of protests and groans that drew my attention towards the referee, who was walking towards me and brandishing a yellow card.

''Wait, what?'' I shouted.

''Dangerous play!'' The ref deadpanned.

''Dangerous play? I got the ball…'' That was as far as my argument went before Chloe started dragging me away while Gabriel and some of my teammates surrounded the official. However, they weren't going to change anything now. The ref had been conned. He'd awarded them a free kick and I was punished for a foul I never committed. ''This is crap, that was a fair tackle!'' I complained.

''I know it was,'' Chloe stated, trying to calm me down and lead me away before I did something really stupid. ''Listen, players make mistakes during games and so do referees. Either way, we have to move on and keep at it. You're on a yellow card, so you have to keep it controlled from now on. We can't risk going down a player when things are tied.''

I nodded firmly, letting her know I received the message loud and clear. Meanwhile, the other players realised it was futile to protest at this point and got themselves ready to defend against this free kick. Before Chloe wandered out of reach, I grabbed her arm. ''Chloe, I'm sorry!''

''Forget it, I told you the ref made a mistake and…''

''No, I mean about everything else!'' I stressed. ''You're right, I've been an ass. I wish that I could take back what I've said and done, and I want to start by helping you to win this game and make everyone proud. I know that I can't be as talented as Sophie, but I still want to give it my all because I don't want to let down the people who have believed in me when I couldn't believe in myself.''

I panted, feeling breathless after letting out that rant. I didn't intend to come across so personal, and Chloe seemed stunned by what I just revealed to her. There was no telling what she was thinking or about to say, even as her expression softened slightly.

A gush of wind alerted me to something shooting past my head. I turned just in the nick of time to see the ball flying into the top corner of our goal before anyone could process it.

**_GOAL!_ **

**_2-1 to Toronta!_ **

A bewildered Mahadi extended his arms. ''What the huh?''

Ronaldo and his teammates celebrated wildly once again, leaving the rest of us in shock at what had just happened. They had been allowed to take a quick free kick before we were even ready. The referee found himself surrounded by Hallblock players, but like before, he ignored their angered taunts and ordered for us to restart play. I never heard a whistle. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Just when things were finally going my way, something has to screw me over.

I look around for Chloe, but she was already getting back into position further up the pitch. There goes the chance for our talk.

We start to kick off and Toronta are not giving us a moment's rest. Our players pass the ball to one another, trying to find space to move, but they were hounded like foxes on a hunting trip. I move forward as the ball is given to me. I keep my head up, searching for anyone who was free. Every person was marked and I had no choice but to dribble with the ball for as long as possible. One Toronta player comes towards me and I skip to the side, avoiding his tackle. However, another swings their foot across my legs and chops me down. I make a hard landing right on my bad arm.

Hissing through gritted teeth, I try to get back up, but my arm felt like heavy lead and weighed me down. I glance up to see what was happening. Some how, some way, the ref didn't call for a foul and allowed play to continue. What the hell? My tackle was deemed unfair, but getting sliced off my feet is completely fine? This is unbelievable.

Trying to pick myself up, I was just in time to see Ronaldo make a one-two pass with his teammate and slot the ball right into the bottom corner.

**_GOAL!_ **

**_3-1 Toronta!_ **

We're losing our grip on this game just as quickly as I was losing my patience. Everyone's heads dropped, and our captain found it harder and harder to motivate the team. I tried to get back up, ignoring the dizzying feeling that swam over me. I glanced down at my arm and cursed when I saw a red spot begin to grow under the bandage. It'd started bleeding again. If anyone on the team sees, I would be taken off immediately. Thinking quickly, I rip off a bit of the orange shirt around the hem and strap it over the red spot until it was completely covered. It looked suspicious as hell, but at least it would buy me some time until I helped us back into the match.

The game begins and the other team were relentless. We were shaken and unable to focus as they stole the ball and Ronaldo came charging towards me once again. He's probably picked me out as the weak link in the team. Matthew attempts to cover me by stepping forward. He's caught off guard as Ronaldo lays the ball off towards another Toronta player sprinting down the wing, leaving him in the dust. The ball is given back to the show-off and I go in to stop him in his tracks.

His feet are like a blur, stepping over the ball and confusing me until he dances around me without any trouble. I kick my leg out in a desperate attempt to tackle him, but he slides the ball away from me. He was too quick, and with my bad arm, I wasn't able to keep up. It felt like a thousand needles were jabbing into my skin. I look up at him, expecting him to run towards our goal now that he was free. Instead, he kept the ball under his foot and waited, beckoning me to take him.

He was taunting me. There was no attempt to score another goal. He wasn't showboating to prove he was the best now. He was showboating to make me look pathetic. Growling furiously, I kick and lash out, but he glides the ball away from me every time. I keep him at bay while Matthew comes in from behind. But Ronaldo back heels it through Matthew's legs and spins around him. I dive in to take the ball and he clips it over my legs and jumps over without me even touching him.

This was turning embarrassing. I was being mocked. The worst part is that with my arm dragging me back, I was slow to get up and this encouraged him to tease me more. I even heard some of his own players yelling for him to stop playing around and go for another goal. Their pleas fell on deaf ears, proving that they were basically a one-man team.

No matter how hard I tried, it never seemed to be good enough. It didn't matter if I was fighting crime as Omega Kid or trying to do something good as Thomas Lanks, things were just never going to go my way. Channelling all my anger and frustration into one last attempt to take him down, I rush at him while he sprints forward, hoping to get past me. I lift my foot off the ground to try and win the ball cleanly. He wasn't going to get past me. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to get the ball either.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as the realisation hit both of us that we were going too fast. The ball skims underneath my heel as I clatter right into him, knocking him right off his feet and slamming him into the ground. He rolled on the ground, holding his stomach and groaning with pain. He wasn't faking anything this time. There was no doubt I'd caught him. In that moment, I knew that I failed. That was it.

I was so dazed by what had transpired I almost failed to notice the other Toronta players pushing through to try and get a piece of me while the Hallblock players stopped them from skinning me alive. The referee blew his whistle over and over again, trying to restore some semblance of order. The sound of everything around me was muffled. At first, I was worried my hearing had been damaged too, but I think it finally came to me how much I'd screwed up.

A pair of hands latched onto my arm and pulled me up. I turned to see Chloe, staring at me with disappointment.

Unable to think of anything I could say to her, I avoided eye contact with her. The ref walked over to me. To no one's surprise, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red card, not even bothering to show me the second yellow. In my first, and most likely only, ever game for the school team, I'd gotten myself sent off. I could feel the eyes of my teammates scorching into my back. The longer I stayed here, the weaker I felt. I turned to leave, only to be stopped by Chloe grabbing me by the shoulder and forcing me to face her.

Sweat cascaded down her face, as she glanced down at my arm. I follow her and see that blood had started dripping downwards, no longer hidden by the makeshift armband. ''How did that happen?'' She questioned.

I could have just kept my mouth shut or lied like I'd done to everyone else, but knowing how much this sport meant to her, I couldn't bear the guilt. ''It was like this before. I wasn't ready for this game.''

She sighed and looked like she was going to tear her hair out. ''Why didn't you say anything?''

''I promised Sophie that I would help you win. I'm sorry.''

Maybe it was the emotions of getting invested in this game, or the fact I brought up her sister, but I could see her eyes begin the water. As soon as that happened, I wanted nothing more than to wish everything back to the way it was before. Before I joined the team, before Toxin, before…before Omega Kid. I was a nobody then, but at least I didn't hurt or upset everyone I came across.

Before I could see a single tear fall, I turned and walked off the pitch and back into the locker room. The sound of the game restarting outside faded away into the background, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I turned on the sink and removed the bandage around me up, gazing upon the bloody scar that had caused me so much pain. I refused to get into the shower, afraid that I might have more nightmarish flashbacks of my fight with Hellrider.

I try to clean myself as best I can, washing away the blood and sweat. I looked in the mirror, but I wasn't seeing myself in the reflection. I was seeing Omega Kid in the reflection. It finally dawned on me. I had two lives that couldn't fit together. No matter how hard I tried, one would always affect the other and create a spiral of misery and hurt. I was so close to taking my costume out of my rucksack and tossing it in the bin. But, that would have been stupid and made things a thousand times worse. Instead, another idea came to mind.

I left behind a note for my coach to see, letting him know that I would be walking home myself instead of waiting for the team. I wasn't sure if I was even allowed to do that, but by that point, I was already gone and walking out into the city. But, I wanted to make one stop first. I couldn't just throw this costume in the bin. If I really wanted to get rid of it, it would have to be more certain. Am I really doing this? I use to think of my Omega Kid costume as something I would fear and fill me with so much pride and excitement. Now, those feelings were gone, it felt like a curse I had given myself.

_18:02_

It actually felt harmonious to watch the waves crash against the side of the canal. It did help to clear my mind slightly, and thankfully my arm had stopped bleeding, even though the throbbing persisted. I knew that I was going to get hell when I go to school tomorrow. Something tells me my last day of the year was going to be filled with water bottles thrown and graffiti sprouting plenty of profanities at me. Although, that felt inconsequential to the bigger picture.

''Thomas!'' I heard Alex's voice call out and I turned to see him and Steph running towards me, panting heavily as they tried to collect their breaths. ''Jesus, man, we've been looking all over for you, what happened?''

''You saw what happened!'' I replied dismally.

Alex scoffed and waved his hand. ''Hey, the ref robbed you. We were on the other side of the pitch and even we could see he was biased with his decisions. Right until the end.''

''How did the game end?''

He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. ''Well…that cute girl scored another goal, so that was…''

''Toronta won 7-2!'' Steph answered bluntly. An exasperated Alex slapped him around the back of his head soon afterwards, causing him to continue. ''I mean, it could have been worse. It could have also been better, but…''

Alex slapped him before he could say anything else. ''Literally, every single syllable that slips out of your pie hole makes everything worse.''

_''Please, no! I don't want to go to prison! Please!''_

_''I didn't need your help!''_

_''All that talk and this is the best you can do?''_

_''I'm not as perfect as you think.''_

Wrong, I make everything worse.

Hoping to drown out the voices, I punched the railing so hard my hand clenched in agony. Alex and Steph stopped their squabble instantly and turned to me as I looked away, staring out towards the canal while my rucksack rested against my leg. Things grew quiet as the brothers waited for an explanation for my outburst. My voice was too weak to scream. ''I don't know if I can do this anymore.''

''What do you mean?''

My mind going back to simpler times, where the concept of me being a superhero was a daydream. I let out a heavy sigh. ''You were right.''

''What about?'' He whispered, sounding increasingly concerned.

''About real-life superheroes. You said something like…things being impossible to achieve and they can't quit before it's too late.''

''Hey, wait a minute!'' Alex stammered. ''That's not what I meant. What did I mean, Steph?''

''How should I know?''

''You were there!''

''You said it!''

Alex grunted at his brother before focusing back on me. ''I think…what I was trying to get across was…it's different. People haven't done what you've done here in London. So, we were afraid and…I only thought it was impossible because no one had done it. But you have! Don't you remember before about what I said with you inspiring courage?''

''It's because of courage this has happened! I threw myself into the fire. I'm in way over my head. I'm lucky that I haven't been killed yet. But, I'm getting hurt and the people around me are getting hurt,'' The first thing that came to me was Rachael and how upset I made her. I was almost too broken up to continue. ''I'm not needed. I can just let No-One and Hellrider fight the crime. They seem to know what they're doing.''

''Who's Hellrider?'' They both questioned.

I cry out and grab my rucksack, prepared to throw it over the railing and into the canal, never to be seen again. I almost let go when two arms grabbed me and pulled me back. I tried to fight them off, but my weakened arm stood no chance against the brothers. While Alex kept my arm down, Stephen grabbed the rucksack and yanked it from my arm. They pulled back as I turned sharply. ''Fine! You two want to be the superheroes so badly? You can do it! You'll do a better job than I have!''

The two of them shared a look while I twisted my body away from them and rested my arms on the railing. My breathing was erratic as tears threatened to drench my cheeks. They were quiet for a long time, probably waiting to see if I would try anything else. I'm low, but I'm not that low.

Finally, Alex spoke in an unusually quiet tone. ''If you want to quit, then that's okay.''

That got me to turn around and face me. ''What?''

They looked utterly defeated and saddened. Licking his dry lips, Alex went on. ''We didn't know how much this was hurting you. Maybe we did? But we overlooked it because we thought it was the coolest thing ever we were best friends with a superhero.''

''We wanted to be apart of that too.'' Steph offered a weak smile.

''So,'' Alex took the rucksack from his brother and hooked the strap over his shoulder. ''If you don't want to be Omega Kid anymore, there's no shame in quitting. We're sorry if we made you feel that way.''

''But…but, I thought you both wanted me to be Omega Kid?''

''Not at the cost of losing our best friend.''

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Things went so quiet I could hear the gentle breeze strengthen. I didn't know what to say after that admission from them. My mind was too scrambled to think of a response.

Thankfully, I didn't need to hurt my brain as Alex and Steph turned heel to depart, but not before Alex left some final words. ''For the record, I doubt we could be better superheroes than you, even if we tried for a hundred years.''

I watched them walk away. My mind was in two places. One wanted to call out and tell them to stay, while the other thought that this was for the best, and I needed to be alone.

Once they were gone, the sound of their footsteps disappearing into nothingness, I turned back round to gaze out towards the canal. The growing gush of wind caused the waves to strike the side harder, almost slapping over the railing and onto me. My back felt stiff, so I reached over my shoulder to adjust my rucksack…oh yeah, I'd already forgotten I wasn't wearing it. By this point, I was already so used to wearing it, I almost felt naked with it gone.

A nauseating feeling rolled along my body. Was it regret? It couldn't be. Getting rid of my costume is exactly what I wanted, right? I don't know anymore.

While I continued to look out over the body of water, I heard quiet footsteps coming from behind. Alex and Steph don't quit. I sighed. ''Guys, I…''

My words were caught in my throat when I felt the familiar sensation of a gun pressed against the back of my head. I froze and felt my heart stop. I don't think the brothers would go to this extreme to get me back in the costume. Moving as slowly as possible, I raised my hands over my head. The person pushed the gun harder against my skull, indicating that they didn't want me to move.

''I don't have anything on me,'' I trembled. ''I won't turn around. You can just walk away.''

No response. Instead, the gun started to shake. I couldn't tell if that was because of me or if the person was scared as well. I don't know what this person had to be afraid of, considering _I_ was the one on the wrong end of the gun.

I gulped and tried again. ''If this is a joke, you got me. Please, put it down and walk away.'' There was still no answer. This was the last thing I needed for my already crumbling mind. I felt my frustration and anger return. Despite the alarming situation I was in I couldn't stop myself from losing my cool again. ''Just tell me what you want!''

''I know you're Omega Kid.''

My breathing stopped. It should have been because my secret identity had been discovered, but it was because I recognised the voice instantly. Even though they tried to hide it by growling their words, the woman's voice was too familiar.

''Stella?''

They flinched. The gun moved away, no longer pressed against my scalp but I could still feel the tip pointed towards me. Taking a chance, I slowly turned around, keeping my hands up to stop that I was still at her mercy. When I finally saw her, I knew I was never going to get that image out of my head. Stella stood there, aiming a pistol at me. Her face flushed and eyes glazed. While I was too paralyzed to move quickly, her breathing was erratic and she was panting like a dog.

''Why?'' I asked.

She released a shaky breath. ''I'm here to give you a warning. If you don't stay out of the way, someone will shoot you, and I won't be able to do anything to stop it.''

I should have been more shocked, but the longer I thought about it, the more it made unfortunate sense. After her experience with Jason, I suppose this kind of life was never going to leave her. ''Oh my God, you're Toxin! Aren't you?''

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
